


Affaire de famille

by Hanna_Hozzi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Evil Albus Dumbledore, Multi, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 111,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanna_Hozzi/pseuds/Hanna_Hozzi
Summary: Draco ne peut se résoudre à réussir la mission que lui donne le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors qu'il marche à sa mort, sa mère révèle un secret furieusement gardé par la famille Malfoy depuis des générations.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. Prologue

L _es Malfoy font des garçons._

Narcissa Black fait face au miroir, sa robe blanche en dentelle flotte autour d’elle.

Elle sera mariée dans quelques heures et c’est la seule chose qu’elle connaît sur la famille dont elle portera le nom.

L _es Malfoy sont blonds._

Elle n’est pas du tout prête.

Elle a 15 ans et ce mariage n’était pas censé être le sien.

Sa soeur, Andromeda, était promise à Lucius Malfoy depuis sa naissance. Ils étaient dans la même année à Poudlard à Serpentard, ils ont été tous les deux préfets, ils sont allés à des bals ensemble, ils se connaissaient… Et Andromeda s’est enfuie avec un sang de bourbe.

Techniquement, elle n’est plus sa sœur.

C’est la deuxième fois en quelques années qu’un Black abandonne ses obligations, son sens moral et renie les fondements mêmes de son éducation.

Afin d’éviter toute contamination de cet esprit rebel qui touche cette nouvelle génération, leur famille a décidé de prendre des mesures drastiques : offrir ses fils au Seigneur des Ténèbres et marier ses filles à des Sang-pur aux valeurs inébranlables.

Bellatrix a épousé Rodolphus le mois dernier, Régulus a été marqué à son retour de Poudlard pour l’été et elle sera Madame Lucius Malfoy dans quelques heures.

_Les Malfoy ont des origines françaises._

Heureusement que les vœux qu’elle prononcera, choisis par sa mère, seront traditionnels et non personnalisés.

***

Nul ne peut nier la qualité de l’éducation des nobles de Sang pur.

Sans ses cours de bonne manière, de danse et d’étiquette, elle n’aurait jamais pu survivre à son mariage sans se couvrir de ridicule.

Son époux est beau, grand et fort, un bon danseur.

Elle sait déjà plus de choses sur lui.

Elle est de nouveau face au miroir, sa robe de cérémonie remplacée par une nuisette en satin blanc.

A présent, elle se souvient de la question qu’elle aurait dû poser à Bellatrix.

Lucius frappe à la porte et entre sans attendre de réponse.

Après tout, il est chez lui.

“Tu étais magnifique ce soir,” lui dit-il en s’approchant d’elle lentement.

Narcissa sent une forme d’angoisse et d'excitation monter en elle.

“ J’espère avoir réussi à te rendre hommage,” répond-elle d’une voix qu’elle espère calme.

Il lui caresse doucement la joue, puis la nuque, ses mains font glisser les bretelles de sa nuisette et elle se retrouve nue devant lui.

Son regard froid fait grandir son appréhension.

“Allonge toi sur le lit,” lui ordonne-t-il

La première expérience sexuelle de Narcissa Malfoy fut un peu douloureuse et totalement dénuée de passion.

Après s’être vidé en elle, il se rhabille et quitte la chambre.

***

Le lendemain, il l’examine avec un sort de détection de grossesse, dont le résultat, sans surprise, est négatif.

Il visite de nouveau sa chambre le soir même et tous les soirs suivants.

C’est le seul moment où elle voit son mari.

Il prend l’habitude de lancer le charme de détection de grossesse avant de lui demander de se déshabiller. Leurs échanges sont cordiaux mais froids.

Narcissa se sent seule dans ce grand manoir avec uniquement son époux et son beau père comme compagnie.

Abraxas est une personne imposante et très occupée, il est le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres et n’a pas de temps à perdre avec elle.

Les mois passent sans qu’aucun bébé ne pointe le bout de son nez.

Narcissa ne sait pas vers qui se tourner, sa mère n’a que des reproches à lui dire car, après tout, même ce garçon manqué de Bellatrix est enceinte.

Le mois de décembre approchant, Abraxas lui demande d’organiser le bal du solstice d’hivers de la famille Malfoy.

Narcissa se lance à corps perdu dans ce projet, heureuse de pouvoir prouver son utilité à sa nouvelle famille.

Elle découvre l’existence d’autres branches de la famille Malfoy qui vivent à travers l’Europe, en France, en Allemagne, en Norvège et en Russie.

Elle a hâte de rencontrer des personnes venant de toutes horizons.

C'est alors qu'elle découvre le grand secret de sa nouvelle famille : il y a des branches de descendants de cracmols qui porte leur nom en France, en Australie et aux Amériques.

Révulsée par cette nouvelle, Narcissa ne sait pas comment agir et décide de demander conseil à sa mère.

Lucius s’est rendu compte de sa découverte car il ne quitte pas immédiatement la chambre après leur accouplement le soir même.

“ Mon père m’a demandé pourquoi tu n’es toujours pas enceinte. Je lui ai assuré que nous accomplissons notre devoir conjugal. Il s’attend à une bonne nouvelle d’ici cet été."

" Je fais de mon mieux."

" Tant que nous n’avons pas d’enfant, il est important que tu ne fasses pas de vague. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?"

" Parfaitement.”

***

Les festivités sont un succès et Abraxas lui délègue l’organisation de nombreux dîners et événements lors desquels elle fait semblant de ne pas remarquer les commentaires des invités sur son ventre plat.

Elle commence à trouver ses marques dans cet environnement hostile.

Le printemps arrive et elle n’est toujours pas enceinte, elle commence à chercher des moyens pour augmenter sa fertilité, passant des heures dans la bibliothèque, le nez plongé dans des ouvrages obscures.

Un matin, elle avale une potion qu’elle a déniché dans un de ces livres et Lucius la retrouve dans sa salle de bain des heures après, inconsciente.

C’est alors qu’elle revoit Severus Snape pour la première fois depuis son départ de Poudlard.

Le génie jette un coup d’œil au livre qui est sur sa table de nuit, lance un sortilège de diagnostic et conclut qu’elle a interverti deux ingrédients.

“ Je connais la potion qui peut la guérir, est ce que je peux utiliser ton laboratoire ?" demande-t-il à Lucius.

" Bien sûr Severus,” lui répond son mari en souriant.

C’est la première fois qu’elle le voit sourire.

Elle boit sa potion, accepte les remontrances de son mari et le remercie quand elle apprend qu’Abraxas n’en saura rien.

***

Les mois passent.

Bellatrix perd son enfant et sa santé mentale quand les Aurors attaquent la demeure des Lestrange.

Narcissa revoit Severus Snape lorsqu’il emménage dans les appartements en face de ceux de Lucius pour l’été.

Elle est curieuse de l’amitié qui lie son mari à ce sang mêlé hideux et misérable.

Elle s’interdit de poser les questions qui lui brûlent les lèvres et décide de se mêler de ses affaires.

Snape reçoit la marque des ténèbres peu de temps après son arrivée au manoir et les visites quotidiennes de Lucius sont de plus en plus hâtives.

Un jour, elle voit les deux hommes s’embrasser dans les jardins mais ne peut pas se plaindre de l’offense que lui fait Lucius en installant son amant sous son toit car son anniversaire de mariage approche et qu’elle n’est toujours pas enceinte.

Avalant son orgueil, elle approche Severus un après midi pour lui demander de l’aide.

“ Avant toute chose, il faut être sur que le problème n’est pas biologique, demande à ton médicomage de faire un diagnostic."

" Tu ne peux pas lancer le charme ? "

" Pas sans la présence de Lucius. “

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouve nue, gênée malgré leurs regards désintéressés.

Elle est néanmoins rassurée d’apprendre que rien n’est cassé en elle.

Elle se rhabille, Severus prélève une fiole de sang pour faire des tests et les laisse seuls.

Elle n’a jamais autant espéré de recevoir un sortilège d’oubliette.

***

Deux semaines plus tard, elle est convoquée avec Lucius dans le bureau d’Abraxas.

“ Cela fait un an que vous êtes mariés et l’avenir de notre famille n’est toujours pas assuré."

" Nous accomplissons notre devoir conjugal quotidiennement, lui répond Lucius d’un ton qu’elle n’oserait jamais utiliser avec ses parents."

" Apparemment quelque chose ne marche pas ! s’écrie Abraxas. Est ce qu’elle est défectueuse ? "

" Severus a fait les tests, tout va bien biologiquement."

" Et il est médicomage peut être ? Je veux qu’elle soit vue par un professionnel ; et toi aussi ! Nous sommes en guerre et nous devons continuer notre lignée.”

Le médicomage ne se contente pas d’un sort mais la touche là où seul son mari est allé.

Narcissa part humiliée de Sainte Mangouste.

***

Le médicomage confirme ce que Severus leur a dit et Abraxas consent à leur accorder un nouveau délai pour procréer.

Severus leur donne à chacun une potion augmentant la fertilité. Lucius doit boire une fiole tous les matins et Narcissa seulement les jours d’ovulation.

Elle essaye de s’empêcher de rougir pendant qu’il lui explique ce qu’est l’ovulation et comment calculer ses jours de fertilité. Discuter de ce sujet avec l’amant de son mari est presque aussi humiliant que son dernier rendez-vous à Sainte Mangouste.

Maintenant que Lucius sait qu’elle peut tomber enceinte que quelques jours par mois, il commence à visiter son lit uniquement ces nuits là et elle ne le voit pas le reste du temps.

***

L’été passe et Severus part pour l’Italie où il commence son apprentissage auprès d’un Maître des Potions.

Elle n’est toujours pas enceinte lorsqu’elle le voit pour Yule. Il lui donne une tisane à boire tous les jours et fournit à Lucius une potion qui permet de se vider en elle plusieurs fois par nuit.

Abraxas est hors de lui.

Elle a entendu parler de ces femmes répudiées par leur mari qui deviennent des parias de la société, c’est ce qui l’attend si elle n’a pas de bébé.

Elle essaye de se rendre indispensable en organisant des événements plus grandioses les uns que les autres.

Au printemps, Severus leur apporte un livre moldu qui contient des schémas de différentes positions sexuelles pour tomber enceinte.

Narcissa ne peut nier que cette vermine a une propension à se multiplier et a perdu toute honte qu’elle peut avoir à ce sujet.

Lucius et elle commencent donc à faire des acrobaties.

***

Elle passe son deuxième anniversaire de mariage à se remettre du Doloris qu’Abraxas lui a lancé.

Lucius est dans le même état et Severus revient d’Italie pour les soigner.

Il reste deux mois au Manoir, enfermé dans le laboratoire, et en sort au début du mois de septembre avec une crème qui doit être insérée à l’intérieur de son corps avant la pénétration.

Deux mois après, le charme de détection de grossesse est positif.

Elle n’oubliera jamais la joie sur le visage de Lucius, c’est la deuxième fois qu’elle le voit sourire.

“ Je te remercie de m’avoir donné un fils,”proclame-t-il avant de l’embrasser sur le front.

Il ne visitera plus jamais sa chambre.

***

Après l’annonce de la grossesse, Lucius est envoyé sur des missions de plus en plus dangereuses.

Severus l’accompagne parfois car son tuteur est un sympathisant du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais la plupart du temps, elle le voit uniquement lorsqu’il vient au Manoir pour soigner son mari.

Une Dragoncelle fulgurante emporte Abraxas au début du mois de mars et Lucius devient le Patriarche et lui donne la responsabilité d’organiser tous les différents événements de la famille.

Elle commence à ressentir une grande douleur au ventre dans la matinée du 5 juin.

Elle fait appeler le médicomage par les elfes de maison et attends sa venue dans l’infirmerie située au rez de chaussé du Manoir.

Lucius fait une apparition dans la soirée pour demander un rapport au médicomage, sans la regarder.

Narcissa pensait avoir accepté le fait qu’elle n’est qu’une productrice de bébé pour lui et est donc surprise par la peine qu’elle ressent à ce moment.

Pour se donner du courage, elle pense à son futur enfant. Elle lui a déjà trouvé un nom : Cetus si c’est un garçon et Carina si c’est une fille.

Elle est tellement heureuse de devenir mère !

Elle donne vie le matin du 6 juin à un bébé magnifique. Elle n’a pas le temps de le prendre dans les bras car le médicomage le donne directement à Lucius.

Narcissa frissonne lorsqu’elle voit la déception sur son visage.

“Appelez Severus, ordonne son époux au médicomage avant de poser le bébé dans son berceau.”

Après quelques minutes de silence tendu, Severus rentre dans la pièce avec un biberon rempli d’un liquide rouge et adresse ses félicitations à Narcissa.

Il administre la potion au bébé qui se met à hurler. Narcissa essaye de sortir du lit mais Lucius la maintient sur le matelas.

“Lucius ! Non ! Ma fille ! "

" Tu n’as pas de fille ! Les Malfoy ont des héritiers mâles depuis l’époque de Merlin.”

Les cris du nourrisson sont insupportables, Narcissa ressent la douleur de son enfant comme des centaines de coups de poignards dans le corps.

“ Je t’en supplie Lucius ! Je te ferai un fils, je te le promets ! "

" Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.”

Elle croit que son époux a hurlé mais comprend que la pièce est seulement devenue silencieuse.

Carina est morte.

Une douleur immense envahit Narcissa.

Et, soudain, un gazouilli retentit.

Lucius lui lâche la main et s’avance vers le berceau pour soulever un bébé.

Il se tourne vers elle et proclame :

“ Je te présente mon fils et mon héritier : Draco Lucius Malfoy”

C’est la troisième fois qu’elle le voit sourire.

***

**1** **6 ans plus tard**

C’est son dernier voyage en Poudlard express.

Assis la tête appuyée contre la fenêtre, Draco regarde le paysage hivernal défiler. Le grand manteau blanc de la neige donne un air raffiné à la campagne écossaise.

Une ambiance lourde, silencieuse et pesante règne dans le compartiment comme une neige invisible.

Vincent est assis à sa droite, Grégory en face de lui et Théodore, placé devant la porte, rend toute sortie impossible.

Ceux qui étaient autrefois ses larbins sont devenus ses geôliers.

Il n’arrive pas à se rappeler d’une date exacte où la situation a basculée, ça a été progressif, la situation empirant peu à peu après l’emprisonnement de son père.

Ce qui avait commencé comme un simple manque de respect est devenu un mépris affiché pour muter en une froide indifférence.

Pour eux, Draco Malfoy peut aussi bien être mort.

Ce sera bientôt le cas, après tout.

Il a échoué la mission d’intronisation qu’il lui a été confiée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, personne ne peut survivre à un tel affront.

Son Maître lui a ordonné de trouver un moyen de permettre à ses Mangemorts d’infiltrer Poudlard la veille du départ des vacances d’hivers, une sorte de cadeau de Noël pour Dumbledore.

Et il n’a pas réussi.

Alors ce matin, il s’est levé pour la dernière fois, prit son dernier petit-déjeuner, dit adieux aux cachots, au terrain de Quidditch, à Pansy et à Blaise puis est monté pour la dernière fois dans le Poudlard Express.

Il a aussi évité Severus pour la dernière fois, son parrain qui a essayé si farouchement de le sauver pendant ce trimestre.

Il espère juste que sa mort soit rapide sans vraiment le croire.

***

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s’est installé dans le Manoir.

Sa fin est proche et c’est ce qui le rend le plus en colère.

Son Maître a pris ses aises dans l’aile nord et se comporte comme s’il était chez lui.

Draco a l’envie folle d’activer les protections anti-intrus mais il n’est que l’Héritier et non le Patriarche ce qui rend cette action impossible.

Agenouillé aux côtés de sa mère devant son Seigneur, Draco tente en vain de calmer ses émotions. Les vieilles croyances disent qu’il ne faut jamais mourir en colère car sinon ton âme ne peut pas traverser le Styx et tu finis par revenir sur Terre pour hanter les vivants.

Draco en a assez de cette Terre, des attentes, des rancœurs, de la haine.

Il attend la mort et la paix qui suivra avec impatience.

Il est... fatigué, c’est le mot le plus juste.

Il envie ceux qui peuvent en finir avec la vie. Son statut d’Héritier lui apporte une protection toute particulière qui l’empêche de se nuire. Au moins le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourra servir à quelque chose s’il arrête de jacasser et se met au travail.

Le Doloris le sort violemment de ses pensées et la peine est intense. Il crie et hurle jusqu’à ce que plus aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche.

Et soudain, le calme, avant que le monologue ne reprenne :

“Mon cher Draco, ton incompétence aura scellé ton sort et celui de ta famille. Mes loyaux partisans ont trouvé une manière d’entrer à Azkaban pour en finir avec ton père, ta mère sera offerte à mon plus fidèle serviteur et tu auras le plaisir de servir de cobaye pour les nombreux poisons que mon dévoué Maître des Potions a préparé en mon honneur. Tu n’avais qu’une chose à faire, une mission si simple qu’un élève de première année aurait réussi ! Tu avais ta place dans les livres d’histoire mais ton idiotie…"

" Mon Seigneur, l’interrompt Narcissa, il ne peut pas être un serviteur adéquat mais il peut vous offrir l’héritier que vous souhaitez."

" Endoloris ! " hurle le mage noir.

Puis, comme s’il vient de comprendre ce qu’elle venait de dire, il baisse sa baguette.

“Montre moi !”

Ce n’est pas la douleur ou l’humiliation que Draco craint le plus de la part de son Maître mais sa capacité à pénétrer dans les pensées pour violer les esprits.

Il se demande ce que sa mère veut dire, il n’a jamais rencontré Astoria sans chaperon, elle est trop jeune pour porter un enfant dans tous les cas, et c’est la seule femme qu’il est prêt à tolérer dans son lit afin d’effectuer son devoir conjugal.

Ce désir d’héritier de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui rappelle vaguement quelque chose mais il n’arrive pas à se remémorer un souvenir précis.  
Il n’a pas vu son Maître depuis cet été lorsque sa mission lui a été confiée.

Peut-être des ragots entendus à Poudlard ? Il était trop occupé dernièrement à se voiler la face sur sa mort prochaine pour porter attention aux rumeurs qui circulaient dans la salle commune.

Un souvenir ressurgit, celui de Pansy et des jumelles Carrow revenant de la sortie de Pré au Lard la soirée de Samain en souffrant des causes du Doloris.

Draco avait aidé Pansy à retourner dans sa chambre et lui avait demandé ce qu’elle avait fait pour mériter une telle punition. Sa meilleure amie avait répondu : “Je ne pourrais pas porter son héritier mais ça valait vraiment le coup.”

Un bruit horrible le ramène à la réalité, celui du ricanement du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui émerge de l’esprit de ma mère qui tombe à terre à cause du choc.

“ Une fille ! C’est évident quand on y pense, autant de lâcheté et de faiblesse ne peut appartenir à un homme !”

_Pardon ?_

“ Severus, étais-tu au courant de la potion qu’avait utilisé Lucius sur son enfant ?”

Draco entend le bruit des robes de son parrain alors qu’il s’approche de leur Maître, ce plissement familier et rassurant.

Il est confus, il est impossible que Lucius et Narcissa aient un enfant caché, son père a eu un bâtard ?

“ J’ai eu l’honneur de concocter cette potion à partir des instructions que Lucius avait trouvé dans son grimoire de Patriarche."

" Cette potion permet de changer le sexe d’un enfant ? "

" En effet mon Seigneur, si elle est administrée dans l’heure qui suit la naissance du nourrisson.”

Une rumeur commence à monter des Mangemorts qui sont restés silencieux jusqu’à présent : de nombreuses lignées disparaissent à chaque génération à cause du manque d’héritiers mâles.

“ Cette potion est-elle réversible ? "

" Il faut que je fasse des recherches mais c’est probable."

Une nausée commence à monter en lui.

“ Quand penses-tu que cette potion sera terminée ? "

" J’ai besoin de quelques mois pour m’assurer que le processus fonctionne de manière satisfaisante."

" Tu as six mois, je veux que tout soit prêt pour le solstice d’été. "

Il a des bouffées de chaleur et la tête qui tourne.

Il voit le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourner vers sa mère.

“ Narcissa Malfoy, consens-tu à ce que ta fille porte mon héritier ? "

" C’est un honneur, mon Seigneur.”

Son corps reprenant le dessus, il s'évanouit.


	2. Chapitre 1

Il se réveille brusquement et ouvre les yeux sur le visage inquiet de son parrain.

Ce n’était pas un rêve.

“Comment tu sens-tu ?” demande doucement Severus.

C’est réellement la fin du monde.

“Est ce que c’est vrai ? ” sa voix se brise à la fin de sa phrase et il se déteste.

Il n’a jamais été autant dégouté de lui même.

“ C’est vrai."   
" Pourquoi ? "   
" Les Malfoy ont toujours eu un Héritier masculin. C’est une tradition qui remonte à Merlin. Quand Lucius m’a annoncé la grossesse de ta mère et m’a demandé de préparer cette potion, il avait l’air si heureux."   
" Est ce que je l’ai déçu ? "   
" Jamais ! Ton père est très fier de toi."   
" Mais je suis une fille ! "   
" Ca n’a pas d’importance, tu as été une fille pendant dix minutes et un garçon depuis seize ans."   
" Mais mes faiblesses…"   
" Draco, il n’y a rien de féminin en toi. La potion a éradiquée tout ce qui faisait de toi une fille. Tes qualités et tes défauts sont seulement à toi."   
" Pour combien de temps ? ” sa voix se brise de nouveau et ses yeux se remplissent de larmes.

Severus laisse échapper un soupir et lui tend une potion calmante.

“Ne pense pas à ça maintenant, ferme les yeux et repose-toi.”

Draco sourit faiblement à son parrain et obéit.

***

Il est facile d’ignorer la faim, le froid, les cris et le désespoir.

Il est facile de se réfugier dans ses pensées, bien au chaud dans les profondeurs de son âme, de suivre le lien qui l’unit en tant que Patriarche à tous les Malfoy résidant sur cette terre.

Lucius n’a pas froid, il est sur une plage de sable chaud, prêt à se jeter à l’eau sur une planche de bois.

Il n’a pas faim, il vient de quitter la résidence du Tsar où un somptueux banquet avait lieu en l’honneur des festivités de fin d’année.

Personne ne crie, il vient de coucher ses enfants et les regarde dormir tranquillement dans leur lit, écoutant leurs petites respirations murmurer de belles promesses.

Il n’est pas désespéré, il vient de marquer un but pour son équipe.

Lucius survit en s’accrochant aux liens qui l’unissent à sa famille tout en ignorant les chants des sirènes qui le supplient de se morfondre.

Il vit par procuration : leurs joies sont les siennes et il ignore obstinément leurs peines.

Ca ne fait pas de lui un Patriarche exceptionnel mais il n’est pas utile de penser à la mort d’Aditha et d’Aiden.

Il ne peut pas se permettre de sombrer dans la tristesse, les Détraqueurs sont à l'affût de la moindre faiblesse.

C’est pourquoi il se refuse de suivre la vie de sa famille la plus proche, il ne survivrait pas s’il cédait à la tentation de savoir ce que deviennent Draco et Severus.

Il doit les ignorer pour le bien de la famille et dans l’espoir qu’ils soient bientôt de nouveau réunis.

***

Severus regarde son filleul dormir et essaye de contrôler sa colère.

Draco a 16 ans et, comme tous les gamins auxquels il a le plaisir douteux d’enseigner, il croit être le plus compétent pour juger d’une situation et prend des mauvaises décisions.

Comme refuser de lui dire quelle est la mission que lui a confié le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Severus aurait pu solliciter l’aide du Dumbledore ou faciliter la fuite de Draco vers la Russie où Belian Malfoy l’aurait protégé sauvagement.

Draco s’est comporté comme un petit con.

Narcissa n’a pas l’excuse de l’âge. La famille Black est définitivement un ramassi d’ordures.

Severus rentre dans les appartements de l’épouse de Lucius sans frapper et trouve Narcissa dans le salon.

“ Comment as-tu pu être si stupide ? " hurle-t-il.   
" J’ai vu une opportunité."   
" Tu as trahi les secrets de notre famille ! Cela fait deux fois que tu agis dans mon dos contre les intérêts de Draco et"   
" Tu n’es pas son père ! C’est mon fils et j’ai le droit de décider de"   
" Tu n’as pas utilisé ce droit pendant 16 ans et maintenant que Lucius n’est pas là tu"   
" Je suis la Régente et je n’ai pas de comptes à te rendre.”

C’est la deuxième fois qu’elle l'interrompt et l’envie de saisir sa baguette pour lui jeter un sort est forte mais Lucius s’oppose formellement à ce que deux membres de la famille se battent en dehors des entraînements en duel.

“ Reste loin de Draco."   
" Tu n’as rien à faire ici Severus, ne me force pas à te bannir."   
" Comme si tu en avais le pouvoir…” ricane-t-il

Ne lui faisant pas confiance, il quitte néanmoins les appartements de Narcissa. Il ne manquait plus qu’elle demande au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu’il soit renvoyé à Poudlard.

Sa fierté en prend un coup mais le plus important est que Draco survive à sa majorité.

***

Severus est toujours dans la chambre quand il ouvre les yeux.

“ Tu vas mieux ? "   
" Oui merci Oncle Severus. Quel est notre plan ?”

Le Maître des Potions soupire en refermant son livre.

“ Malheureusement ta mère nous a mis au pied au mur, nous n’avons pas d’autre choix que de suivre les directives du Seigneur des Ténèbres."   
" Mais devenir une fille ? Porter un enfant ? Son enfant ! "   
" Tu devrais voir le bon côté des choses…”

Severus Snape optimiste… le monde touche vraiment à sa fin.

“ Il va falloir que tu m’aides car là j’ai un peu de mal…”

Le Professeur n’avait pas l’air d’apprécier son sarcasme.

“ Pour commencer, tu ne seras pas en première ligne pendant un certain temps et, avec un peu de chance, cette guerre se terminera avant ton accouchement."   
" Donc cela m’assure neuf mois de survie."   
" Cela te donne du temps pour devenir indispensable au yeux de notre Seigneur. Je compte sur toi pour arriver à survivre à ses côtés. Tu te souviens des contes que nous avons lu ensemble quand tu étais petit ? ”

Narcissa n’était pas une mère très présente et Lucius avait de nombreuses obligations, c’était Severus qui rentrait au Manoir les week-end et les vacances qui lui a appris à lire.

“ Shéhérazade ? "   
" Tout à fait Draco, tu peux devenir la Shéhérazade des temps modernes.”

Shéhérazade était une sorcière prisonnière d’un sultan qui était parvenue à survivre pour lui échapper en le distrayant jusqu’à ce qu’il tombe amoureux d’elle et lui enlève les chaînes qui l'empêchaient d’utiliser sa magie.

“ Je ne suis pas sûr que j’arrive à distraire l’attention de notre Seigneur. Il était prêt à me tuer ! "   
" Au contraire ! Il est fasciné par toi et notre famille. Il aurait pu choisir n’importe quelle sorcière pour porter son héritier mais il veut un sang pur et il n’y a rien de plus pur qu’un Malfoy. Il est prêt à attendre avant de mettre son plan à exécution et je t’assure que ce n’est pas quelqu’un que je qualifierais de patient.”

Draco n’est pas persuadé mais son parrain a l’air convaincu et il ne veut pas lui retirer son espoir. Il aime cet homme comme son père et ferait tout pour le rassurer.

“ Merci Severus.”

Le Maître des Potions lui caresse la joue et appose un baiser sur son front. Draco sent les larmes faire leur retour mais arrive à se contenir.

“ Nous avons perdu assez de temps comme cela, habille-toi et rejoins moi dans le salon vert pour le dîner.”

Le Professeur a apparemment atteint son quota de gestes affectueux.

Draco lui sourit et le regarde quitter sa chambre en faisant virevolter ses robes.

Le salon vert, comme les appartements de Draco, sont dans l'aile sud, le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur a laissé cette partie du Manoir.

Severus n’est pas seul dans la pièce lorsqu’il arrive.

“Bonjour Mère,"   
" Draco.”

Ils s’asseyent et leur dîner apparaît devant eux. Ils mangent dans un silence pesant.

“ Le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaite te voir ce soir," lui apprend sa mère.  
" Bien sûr," il répond difficilement.  
" Je suis fière de toi, c’est un grand honneur de porter l’Héritier de notre Seigneur. Ton père"   
" Ca suffit ! "   
" Severus "   
" Tais-toi Narcissa ! Je ne te permet pas d’impliquer Lucius dans cette histoire, tu en as déjà assez fait ! "   
" J’ai sauvé la vie de notre enfant."   
" Tu as trahi ta famille en révélant un secret ancestral, tu as trahi ton fils."   
" Mon fils ! Quel fils ? Mon seul et unique enfant est une fille, la chaire de ma chaire, le sang de mon sang et c’est toi, Severus Snape, qui l’a tuée ! Donc excuse moi de protéger mes intérêts et non ceux du meurtrier de mon bébé et de leur créature ignoble !”

Narcissa sort de la pièce en claquant la porte et Severus se prend la tête entre ses mains.

“ Et si on passait au dessert ? "   
" Je suis désolé Draco. "   
" Ne le sois pas, tu es le seul à me défendre."   
" J’aurais tellement voulu qu’il y ait un autre moyen."   
" J’en suis conscient mais notre survie provient de notre capacité d’adaptation, ne t’inquiète pas pour moi."   
" Je suis fier de toi. “

Le dessert apparaît devant eux et Draco se sert de la salade de fruit au lieu de répondre.

***

L’aile Nord lui semble moins hostile ce soir là. La rumeur que les Malfoy sont de nouveau dans les bonnes grâces de leur Maître s’est rapidement propagée parmi les Mangemorts.

On lui ouvre les porte de la salle où siège le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec une déférence inouïe.

“ Oh, Draco, approche donc !” lui ordonne son Seigneur d’une voix… enjouée.

Il s’agenouille devant lui et une main froide saisit son menton et il se força de ne pas frissonner. Sous l’impulsion du Mage Noir, il se relève et le regarde dans les yeux. Son Maître lui sourit et lui caresse la joue.

“ Tu es un si beau garçon, ce n’est pas étonnant après tout. Tu es d’une beauté et d’une délicatesse si féminine. Dis moi, Draco, que penses-tu de notre situation ? "   
" Je suis honoré que vous m’avez choisi pour porter votre enfant, mon Seigneur," répond-t-il d’une voix qu’il veut assurée mais qui retentit un peu tremblante.   
" Tu as l’air anxieux, dis moi ma beauté, as-tu déjà connu les plaisirs de la chaire ? "   
" Non mon Seigneur," il se sent rougir.   
" Ce sera un plaisir de t’initier aux plaisirs qu’une sorcière peut donner à un sorcier.”

Le baiser le surprend et il met un temps à réagir. Il espère que son hésitation sera perçue comme de l’inexpérience et non du dégoût.

“ Assis-toi sur mes genoux ma beauté avant que je ne m’oublie.”

Draco se laisse guider et pose sa joue sur le torse de son Maître. Cette position devait être rassurante mais il ne ressent que de l’humiliation et de la gêne. Il espère que la rougeur de ses joues est analysée comme de la pudeur.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres appelle ses Mangemorts et bientôt une cinquantaine de personne est agenouillée devant eux. C’est une sensation de pouvoir si intense qu’elle lui donne le tourni.

Il se lève et se tient aux côtés de son Maître pendant qu’il s’adresse à ses disciples.

“ Mes chers Mangemorts, je suis heureux de vous annoncer que, d’ici peu de temps, notre Draco portera mon héritier. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte pas vous quitter de sitôt, bien au contraire ! il ricane en lui caressant le ventre. Un de mes alliés m’a offert un merveilleux grimoire dans lequel est inscrit un rituel qui nécessite un sacrifice de son héritier porté par une sorcière pure dans tous les sens du terme. Notre Draco fera parfaitement bien l’affaire. A partir de maintenant, la sécurité de la future mère de mon enfant est votre priorité et je vous ordonne qu’elle soit toujours accompagnée par deux d’entre vous, que ce soit ici ou à Poudlard. Sa protection est votre premier objectif. Théodore, je te charge de coordonner mes forces afin que rien n’arrive à Draco à l’école. Bellatrix, Walden, Fenrir et Rodolphus, vous êtes responsables de sa sécurité en ses lieux. S’il lui arrive le moindre mal, vous prierez pour que je vous tue. Maintenant, je veux savoir où en sont mes plans pour libérer mes fidèles serviteurs d’Azkaban.”

Draco ne sait plus quoi penser, il est révulsé par le projet de son Seigneur pour l’enfant qu’il allait porter et en même temps, son coeur se remplit de joie et de gratitude à l’idée de retrouver son père.

Son allégresse lui permet d’occulter le reste de la réunion et il revient à la réalité lorsque les Mangemorts quittent la pièce et que son Maître le fait se rasseoir sur ses genoux.

Cette fois, il participe au baiser afin d’exprimer ses remerciements.

“ Ta passion fait plaisir à voir, ma belle, mais malheureusement j’ai une dernière chose à discuter avec ton parrain avant de pouvoir laisser libre cours à mes ardeurs. Severus ? "   
" Oui mon Seigneur."   
" Explique moi comment fonctionne la potion.”

Sa joue de nouveau posée contre le torse de son Maître, Draco se détend peu à peu alors qu’une main lui caresse les cheveux.

“ Cette potion fonctionne en quatre phases dont chaque dose doit être prise un soir de nouvelle lune, mon Seigneur. La première administration fait sortir les organes génitaux féminins, la deuxième augmente le niveau d'oestrogène jusqu’à la formation d’une poitrine, la troisième fait disparaître les organes génitaux masculins et la quatrième rééquilibre le niveau hormonal pour égaliser celui d’une jeune fille.”

La description de ce qui l'attend lui fait l’effet d’un troupeau de centaur. Draco sent son corps se raidir.

“ Chut, ma belle, lui murmure son Maître. Je sais que tu es pleine d’appréhension mais cela va bien se passer. "   
" Oui mon Seigneur.”

Les baisers reprennent mais Draco à du mal à se focaliser sur les sentiments positifs qu’il a ressenti précédemment. Il frissonne quand il sent l’érection de son Maître grandir sous ses cuisses.

“ Laisse nous Severus.”

Dès qu’ils se retrouvent seuls, l'assaut sur ses lèvres reprend et Draco essaye de retrouver sa motivation.

“ Agenouille toi devant moi, ma belle.”

Draco obéit en tremblant, son Maître soulève ses robes, laissant apparaître son désir.

“ Je sais que tu es innocente à ce jeu, ma belle, mais ne t’inquiète pas, tu vas apprendre. Laisse toi faire pour l’instant.”

Draco sait qu’il est homosexuel depuis qu'à 13 ans il s'est découvert plus attiré par les photos de Quidditch Hebdo que par celles des magazines illicites qui circulaient dans son dortoir. Il n’a jamais été intime avec un homme mais a néanmoins un peu de connaissance sur ce qui est attendu et avale lorsque son Maître éjacule dans sa bouche.

“ C’est très bien pour une première leçon, avec un peu d’entraînement, tu seras une maîtresse exemplaire. C’est tout pour ce soir.”

Il a envie de vomir et se relève difficilement. Macnair et Greyback l’attendent de l’autre côté de la porte. Le bourreau a l’air ennuyé mais le loup garou cache difficilement son amusement.

“ On t’accompagne dans ta chambre ma belle ?”

Il se dirige vers l’aile sud, essayant d’ignorer les moqueries et les regrets exprimés par le lycanthrope à l’idée que leur Seigneur était trop égoïste pour partager.

Il compte le nombre de pas dans sa tête, ne voulant pas donner une impression de faiblesse en accélérant même s’il a hâte de retrouver sa solitude.

Obstinément focalisé sur ses pensées, l’apparition de sa tante le surprend et il est reconnaissant pour le Protego que lance Macnair.

“ Petite garce !” hurle Bellatrix en jetant sort après sort.

Greyback fonce sur elle, immunisé par ses sortilèges, et la plaque au sol.

“ Lâche moi, vile créature ! "   
" Notre Seigneur nous a donné l’ordre de le protéger."   
" Ce n’est qu’une sale petite putain ! Qu’est ce que tu lui as fait ? Est ce que le traître t’as donné un filtre d’amour ?”

Draco n’arrive pas à croire que sa tante est jalouse de sa situation. Il reste caché derrière le bouclier en attendant que ce soit fini.

Des pas se rapprochent et son oncle Rodolphus les rejoint.

“ Que s’est-il passé ?" demande-il à Macnair.   
" Elle a attaqué Draco.”

Rodolphus stupéfie sa femme et se tourne vers son neveu.

“ Ca reste entre nous, tu m’entends ?"   
" Oui oncle.”

Le Mangemort lance un regard menaçant à ses gardes du corps avant de partir avec le corps de Bellatrix flottant derrière lui.

Greyback éclate de rire et se relève.

“ Essayons d’éviter de déclencher un autre incident !” s’exclame-t-il avant d’ouvrir la route.

Severus les attend à l’entrée de l’aide sud.

“Je peux prendre la relève, merci Messieurs."   
" Le Seigneur des Ténèbres"   
" Je pense être capable de protéger mon filleul dans ses propres appartements ! "   
" D’accord mais nous montons la garde ici."   
" Faites comme bon vous semble, vient Draco.”

Soulagé, Draco suit le Professeur jusqu’à sa chambre.

“ J’ai besoin d’un peu de sang.”

Draco tend son bras en silence, il se sent trop sale et humilié pour poser des questions.

“ Il y a une semaine, j’aurai juré que Lucius allait finir sa vie à Azkaban. Je ne sous-estime pas l’importance de ton sacrifice mais je ne peux que me réjouir des bénéfices dont nous profitons déjà."   
" Père serait horrifié de me voir ainsi."  
" Ne t’inquiète pas, si Lucius à des choses à reprocher, ce n’est pas à toi."   
" Ma mère "   
" Devrait avoir honte mais, toute choses considérées, je te préfère en vie et altéré que de l’autre côté du voile.”

***

Il est nu face au miroir et essaye de graver dans son corps dans sa mémoire.

L’angoisse qui était apaisée revient avec vengeance et il a du mal à ne pas hyperventiler.

Son reflet, un petit con prétentieux, est anormalement silencieux et triste.

Draco sait qu’il est beau, c’est peut être vain mais il n’a jamais douté de son pouvoir de séduction ni a été mal dans sa peau.

Peut-être parce que ce n’est pas la sienne.

Il passe sa main sur son torse, essayant d’imaginer des seins à la place. Une vague de nausée le saisi.

_T’as intérêt de t’habituer aux nausées, tu en auras bientôt tous les matins !_

Draco ferme les yeux et rentre dans le bassin.

L’eau chaude parfumée détend ses muscles et il commence à se relaxer. Il prend le savon et se nettoie machinalement. Lorsqu’il arrive à son sexe, l’angoisse le submerge et il lâche le savon.

Il va avoir un vagin !

Il n’arrive plus à respirer et se précipite hors de la baignoire, s’effondrant sur le sol de la salle de bain.

Il va avoir des seins, un vagin, des hanches élargies et le reste de son corps va surement changer lui aussi ! Est ce qu il pourra se reconnaître dans le miroir ? Pour l’instant il ressemble à son père, va-t-il devenir comme Narcissa ?

Sa vision devient noire et il entend, de très loin, son elfe appeler à l’aide.

La porte de la salle de bain s’ouvre en claquant sur Severus.

Le Professeur lui lance un Aguamenti pour le sortir de sa stupeur puis le gifle jusqu’à ce qu’il revienne à lui.

Son parrain le porte ensuite jusqu’à son lit et lui fait boire une potion calmante et une autre pour éviter les cauchemars avant de le bercer jusqu’à ce qu’il s’endorme.

***

Severus est encore là à son réveil.

“Je suis désolé, oncle Severus."   
" Tu as fait une crise d’angoisse, tu n’as pas à t’excuser. On attend beaucoup trop de toi mais je veux que tu saches que je serai à tes côtés et que tu peux toujours compter sur moi. Tu es ma priorité."   
" Merci."   
" Dès à présent, je veux que tu prennes une potion relaxante trois fois par jours jusqu’à ce que tu te sentes plus à l’aise."   
" D’accord."   
" Je veux aussi te parler des Mangemorts à qui notre Seigneur a confié ta protection."   
" Des gardiens de prison."   
" C’est ce que je redoute. Il est impératif que tu ne leur fasses pas confiance, je te conseille même de limiter tes interactions avec eux dans la mesure du possible."   
" Ce ne sera pas difficile," murmure Draco en pensant à Bellatrix.   
" N’oublie pas que ce sont tes camarades de classe qui assureront ta protection à Poudlard. Le fait que tu sois le favoris du Seigneur des Ténèbres suscitera obligatoirement des jalousies."   
" Je sais."   
" Je veux juste que tu fasses attention à toi."   
" Je promets Severus."   
" Je te laisse t’habiller, le petit déjeuner sera servi dans 10 minutes.”

***

Son Maître avait raison, après une semaine à s’agenouiller devant lui dès qu’ils sont seuls, Draco est devenu un professionnel.

Il est toujours congédié après l’orgasme du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son plaisir, bien que faible, n’est jamais pris en considération.

Draco se demande parfois si la situation s'améliorera quand il sera devenu une fille mais il n’a pas beaucoup d’espoir.

La potion de Severus fait des miracles, lui permettant de détacher sa conscience de ce que son corps subit.

Quand son Maître l’utilise nuits après nuits afin de satisfaire ses désirs, il arrive à prendre du recul sur sa situation et se dire que ce sacrifice est pour le bien de sa famille.

Draco prend l’habitude d’être assis sur les genoux du Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant qu’il gère ses affaires. Il est aux premières loges pour se rendre compte qu’il est excité lorsqu’il torture des gens. Il est plus facile à satisfaire les soirs où il a lancé le Doloris. Au contraire, il est cruel voire violent les soirs où il n’a pas pu passer ses nerfs sur l’un de ses serviteurs.

Les Mangemorts sont tous au courant du changement de statut de Draco et commencent à l’appeler la putain du Seigneur, très loin des oreilles de ce dernier.

Le lendemain de Noël, le père de Vincent le prend à partie après avoir été sévèrement puni pour avoir raté une attaque chez un Auror. D’après Crabbe Senior, c’est son rôle de faire en sorte que le Seigneur des Ténèbre soit détendu afin qu’il soit plus clément avec ses disciplines.

Draco éclate de rire et quitte la pièce, laissant à Bellatrix et Rodolphus le soin de le dissuader toute attaque.

Quelques jours plus tard, il est convoqué plus tôt que d’habitude et son Maître le mène dans ses appartements. Il sent une certaine inquiétude monter en lui, il ne pense pas être prêt pour quelque chose de plus intensif que ce qu’ils ont déjà fait ensemble.

A sa surprise, il n’est pas guidé vers le lit mais devant un miroir et sursaute lorsqu’il voit une jeune fille à la place de son reflet. Il tend la main vers le miroir et voit la demoiselle faire de même.

“ C’est le miroir de satirev qui montre qui nous sommes réellement. C’est toi, ma belle, telle que tu seras dans quelques mois.”

Sa réflexion ne ressemble pas à Narcissa : elle a un visage fin entouré de cheveux blonds, presque blancs et de grands yeux gris. Elle est petite et sa poitrine n'est pas imposante.

Il sent le Seigneur des Ténèbres détacher sa robe et la laisser tomber à terre.

En effet, elle n’a pas une grosse poitrine mais ses seins sont jolis et ne pendouillent pas comme certaines femmes. Elle est bien proportionnée et musclée, gardant les bénéfices accumulés en jouant au Quidditch.

Son Maître le fait tourner pour pouvoir admirer ses fesses.

“ Tu es parfaite ma belle, digne de porter mon enfant. “

Il l’embrasse et Draco ferme les yeux, sachant où ce qui l’attend.

“ Agenouille-toi ma belle.”

***

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres décide de fêter la nouvelle année en attaquant simultanément le Ministère et Azkaban.

Le hall d’entrée est totalement détruit et Lucius est libre aux premières lueurs de l’aube.

Il arrive au Manoir dans la matinée et rejoint l’aile sud où sa famille l’attend, le thé est déjà servi.

Dès son entrée, il sent une atmosphère lourde, Narcissa est assise seule dans un fauteuil et regarde fixement le tableau accroché sur le mur en face d’elle.

Draco et Severus sont ensemble sur un des canapés qui ne lui fait pas face. Draco se tort compulsivement les mains et essaye de creuser un trou dans le sol avec son regard. Severus est le seul qui ose croiser ses yeux, sa main tient fermement la jambe gauche de Draco pour l'empêcher de tressauter.

“ Que s’est-il passé ? Draco ?”

L’adolescent saute en dehors du canapé pour se jeter dans ses bras en pleurant. Lucius est estomaqué, son fils n’a jamais été extrêmement émotionnel, mélodramatique mais pas sensible.

La dernière fois que Lucius a pris son fils en pleurs dans ses bras, Draco avait 7 ans et venait de perdre son chat.

“ Que s’est-il passé ?” répète-t-il.

Il tend la main pour caresser les cheveux de son fils, c’était une technique qui marchait bien lorsqu’il était petit mais Draco le repousse et recule brusquement, tombant au sol.

Severus l’aide à se relever et lui donne une potion que leur fils avale d’une traite.

Ce devait être une potion calmante parce que son fils se ressaisit et s’essuie les yeux.

“ Merde, je…"   
" Laisse nous discuter et reviens d’ici une heure,” le coupe Severus.

Lucius le laisse partir, sentant la colère monter en lui.

“ Que s’est-il passé ? " demande-t-il pour la troisième fois.   
" Demande à ta femme ! "   
" Narcissa ? "   
" Draco était incapable de réussir la tâche que lui a assigné notre Seigneur et il allait être exécuté. Je lui ai sauvé la vie.”

D’accord. A priori, le Professeur ne devrait pas avoir quelque chose à redire d’un tel exploit.

“ Severus ? "   
" Elle a offert ton fils à notre Seigneur ou devrais-je dire ta fille, il veut un héritier. “

C’est comme être assommé par un troll.

“ Tu as trahi le secret de notre famille ! " hurle-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur sa femme.   
" Non ! J’ai sauvé notre enfant de la mort ! "   
" Mon fils serait mort avec ma fierté d’avoir servi notre famille en toute intégrité. Je veux que tu fasses tes valises et que tu quittes le Manoir immédiatement."   
" Lucius…"   
" Je suis à deux doigts de te répudier, sors de ma vue ! "   
" Très bien, je serai en France."   
" Et en isolation totale, je ne veux pas que tu aies l’occasion de rompre d’autres serments.”

Son épouse quitte la pièce la tête basse. Pendant toutes ces années de mariages, Lucius n’avait jamais envisagé avoir à la menacer de répudiation. C’est la punition des traîtres et des abuseurs d’enfants, un arrêt de mort sociale.

Il se tourne vers son amant qui a fait disparaître le thé pour le remplacer par une bouteille de whisky.

“ Sois franc avec moi."   
" Narcissa a offert ton fils au Seigneur des Ténèbres avec la promesse qu’il portera son enfant. J’ai reçu l’ordre de préparer la potion qui changera le sexe de Draco, la première dose est prévue dans deux mois et dans six mois, Draco sera une jeune fille. Le côté positif est que notre Seigneur est très protecteur envers lui, il a demandé à ses Mangemorts de le protéger à tout prix. Le côté négatif est qu’il a déjà commencé à demander des faveurs sexuelles de sa part. Draco est très bouleversé par cette situation et je lui ai prescrit trois potions calmantes par jour mais il a souvent besoin d’une quatrième. “

Lucius boit deux verres coup sur coup puis s’en ressert un troisième.

“ Pourquoi est-il encore ici ? " demande-t-il à son amant. Belian aurait pu le protéger.   
" Il a décidé de couper les liens avec le reste de la famille et a annoncé au dernier solstice que nous entrons en réclusion. Narcissa ne l’a pas contredit.”

Lucius ferme les yeux et respire profondément pour se calmer, Draco était tellement obnubilé par ses obligations de futur Patriarche qu’il a oublié que les membres du conclave, les responsables des différentes branches de la famille à travers le monde, n’avaient pas besoin de sa protection.

Halldora, Belian, Donatien et même ce crétin de Corvus auraient pu protéger Draco en son absence. Chase et Stephen l’auraient caché dans le monde moldu sans oublier Eugénie, la vieille cracmole était plus effrayante que le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Protéger sa famille est le rôle du Patriarche et non celui de l’Héritier. Draco sait cela mais a décidé de ne pas en tenir compte.

Lucius comprend que son fils le croyait déjà mort et avale un quatrième verre pour chasser son amertume.

“ Lucius, il est vivant," lui murmure Severus.   
" Il est détruit."   
" Il s’adaptera.”

Le Patriarche se lève et commence à faire des allers retours dans le salon. C’est son devoir de faire en sorte que la famille Malfoy perdure et prospère. Il devine ce que Severus espère en supportant Draco dans sa décision mais cette situation entrainera la fin de la branche anglaise des Malfoy à moins que Narcissa lui fournisse un autre enfant mais l’idée même de la toucher lui donne la nausée. Sans oublier que cet enfant serait le deuxième de la fratrie.

Lucius ne peut contempler que la disparition de sa lignée.

Tout cela à cause d’une femme.

Il jette son verre contre le mur.

***

Draco n’ose pas sortir de sa chambre et affronter son père.

Car ce serait un affrontement. Son Patriarche accorde trop d’importance à l’honneur pour accepter cette circonstance avec calme.

Severus pense que sa situation relève du sacrifice mais Draco, comme son père, sait que c’est une défaite.

Quelqu’un frappe à la porte et entre sans attendre de réponse.

“ Je suis désolée Père, je"   
" Ta mère est la seule à blâmer pour notre situation actuelle."   
" J’aurais du faire un autre choix."   
" Avec des retourneurs de temps, on peut refaire le monde. Je crains que nous t’ayons laissé tomber, ta mère, Severus et moi.”

Draco laisse son père le prendre dans ses bras et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sent rassuré. Son père est là, il va pouvoir lui dire ce qu’il doit faire.

“ Ta mère nous a trahi et malheureusement, je ne vois pas de possibilité pour te sortir de cette situation. En tant que bras droit de notre Seigneur, c’est un très grand honneur que tu portes son enfant, il est le descendant de Salazar Serpentard, après tout.”

L’espoir qui vient de naître en lui disparaît comme un mirage.

“ Bien sûr, j’aurais préféré qu’une autre personne attire l’oeil de notre Seigneur mais les cartes sont tirées."   
" Vas-tu avoir un autre fils ? "   
" Pas pour l’instant. J’ai envoyé Narcissa en exil, nous n’avons pas croiser cette briseuse de serment dans le manoir. J’espère que tu pourras reprendre ton apparence normale et ta place à mes côtés après ton accouchement.”

Draco sent sa gorge se serrer et baisse la tête.

“Je voudrais te remettre le journal d’un de tes ancêtres, Octavius Marcus Malfoy, qui a inventé la potion que Severus est en train de préparer.”

Le journal en peau de dragon fermé par un cheveux de vélane dégage une puissance et une prestance particulière.

“ Octavius était follement amoureux de sa femme mais elle était infertile. Lorsqu’il devint Patriarche, le besoin d’enfant était très urgent. Refusant de répudier son épouse, il décida de chercher un antidote à la potion qui lui avait été administrée à sa naissance et fit prêter serment à son beau-frère pour qu’il garde sous silence le fait qu’il l’a aidé à concevoir ton ancêtre, Armand Malfoy.”

Une question brûle les lèvres de Draco mais il hésite à la poser, la réponse se trouvait surement dans le journal, après tout.

“ Tu as toujours envie de connaitre la fin d’un livre avant de commencer l’histoire," se moque gentiment son père.   
" Je n’aime pas les surprises"   
" Octavius réussi partiellement à inverser les modifications après son accouchement pour revenir au premier stade de la transformation et resta à la fois mâle et femelle sexuellement jusqu’à sa mort. Bien évidemment, cette information était nécessaire uniquement à son épouse et son médicomage.”

Draco ne sait pas quoi dire et décide de garder le silence, son Père semble avoir des choses à ajouter.

“ Je sais que la situation est difficile pour toi mais garde bien en tête que Octavius a été l’un des plus brillants Malfoy de notre lignée. Il a fait preuve de dévouement et n’a laissé aucun obstacle le détourner de son objectif. Tu es son digne descendant.”

Draco sourit, heureux des tentatives de réconfort de son Patriarche.

“ Je te laisse à ta lecture.”

***

Lucius quitte les appartements de Draco pour rejoindre son bureau, son sanctuaire que les membres de la famille ne peuvent pénétrer sans son autorisation.

La branche anglaise est dans un état chaotique et, maintenant que Severus et Draco sont rassurés qu’il s’occupe du problème, il peut se permettre de paniquer tranquillement et de réfléchir à l’avenir de sa famille.

Il est confronté à deux options, sa préféré étant que Draco redevienne un homme après son accouchement et reprenne son rôle d’Héritier. Il sera l’objet de moqueries pendant quelques temps mais il aurait la fierté d’avoir offert à leur Maître ce qu’aucune fille de Mangemorts n’avaient su conserver, préférant salir leur réputation avant leur mariage.

Oui, c’est la meilleure solution mais les dires de Severus laissent présager que c’est également une utopie et qu’il serait plus prudent de se préparer pour l’éventualité que le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaite que Draco reste sa compagne.

Lucius est déçu que Draco gâche son potentiel mais il préfère le savoir en vie, même si sa situation est peu enviable.

Cela entraînerait la fin du Patriarcat des Malfoy en Grande Bretagne mais c’est une bonne chose : Belian ou même Corvus est un meilleur choix pour lui succéder que n’importe quel enfant élevé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Sans oublier qu’il serait bénéfique pour leur famille d’être loin du joug de celui que Lucius est marqué pour obéir.

Il aurait dû insister pour que Draco aille à Durmstrang mais il n’a pas de retourneur de temps en sa possession.

Se forçant à penser l’avenir, Lucius commence à planifier un monde dans lequel le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait son gendre. A commencer par la dote qu’il lui offrirait pour la main de sa fille.

Il faut que ce soit un cadeau opulent, afin de rendre hommage aux noces mais pas trop outrancier. Une marque de bon goût.

Lucius ne s’est jamais trouvé confronté à cette question : son père s’était occupé de son mariage et il avait prévu de déléguer cette affaire à Narcissa quand le moment serait venu pour unir sa famille à celle des Greengrass.

Bien évidemment, la problématique est différente pour la famille du marié que pour celle de l’épouse : une dote trop importante peut signifier un problème avec la femme offerte en mariage mais aussi que la famille considère que le futur époux est incapable de subvenir aux besoins de son foyer.

Et c’est le noeud du problème.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un homme puissant et charismatiques mais il ne faut pas oublier qu’il est avant tout le fils d’un moldu et ne possède aucun biens.

Lucius refuse catégoriquement que ses futurs petits enfants soient élevés dans un taudis.

La meilleure solution est qu’ils restent au Manoir et partagent l'aile sud avec lui.

Il est inconcevable que le couple s’installe dans l’aile nord, gérer ses affaires et sa vie privée dans le même lieux n'entraîne rien de bon.

Lucius frissonne en imaginant un enfant interrompant une séance de torture car il a fait un cauchemar et veut un verre de lait.

En tant que futur beau père, il a la douloureuse tâche d’éduquer le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur les coutumes ancestrales d’obligations familiales et parentales.

Severus lui a dit que Draco assistait aux réunions perché sur les genoux de leur Maître, c’est inacceptable, comme s’il manquait des chaises au Manoir !

C’est décidé, il va offrir à son futur gendre un étage de l’aile sud, une villa en France et quelques elfes de maison pour les entretenir. Dimly, qui a élevé Draco comme Narcissa en était incapable, sera ravi de retrouver son “petit maître”.

Il se rappelle encore du drame qui a suivi les semaines après leur séparation que Lucius leur a imposé l’été avant son entrée à Poudlard afin que l’inaptitude de Narcissa ne s’ébruite pas. Draco avait refusé de lui adresser la parole et tous les repas qu’il mangeait était fades et froids.

Le Patriarche ressent une sensation de brûlure dans le bras à l’appel de son Maître, et rejoint sa famille en bas des escaliers avant d’ouvrir leur marche jusqu’à l’aile nord.

ll n’est pas importuné par le fait que son Seigneur utilise une aile du Manoir pour gérer ses affaires mais il est atterré par l’état de déchéance des locaux. Un enfant ne peut définitivement pas être élevé là dedans.

Lucius se rend compte que ses camarades sont déjà là lorsqu’ils entrent dans la salle de bal où son Maître tient sa cour, cela n’annonce rien de bon.

Il sent Severus se raidir à ses côté, parvenant à la même conclusion.

“ Les Malfoy ! Approchez !”

Ils s’agenouillent avec déférence.

“ Lucius ? "   
" Oui mon Seigneur."   
" Severus t’as-t-il mis au courant de notre situation ? "   
" En effet, c’est un honneur et un privilège de vous offrir mon enfant."   
"Je suis également très satisfait de la manière dont les choses ont évolué. Approche ma belle.”

_Ma belle ?_

Draco prend sa place et le Mage noir lui saisit le menton avant de l’embrasser goulument.

Lucius ne détourne pas les yeux, il sait qu’il s’agit d’un test et le fait que son Maître ait besoin de le mettre à l'épreuve confirme que la soirée va mal se passer.

“ Je dirais même que je suis extrêmement satisfait par ses services mais peut-être que je ne devrais pas être surpris que ta fille excelle dans les arts de la bouche. A genoux, ma belle.”

Lucius sent ses entrailles se geler, Severus ne lui a pas parlé d’un tel exhibitionnisme et il a demandé à son amant de ne rien lui épargner.

Il n’est pas un prude mais il n’a jamais souhaité regarder son fils participer à un acte sexuel.

Certaines formes de magie noire demande une participation sexuelle mais cela n’a rien à voir avec un rituel. C’est dégradant et humiliant.

“ Severus, raconte moi les progrès que tu as fait sur la potion ? "   
" Cela avance à son rythme, la première dose sera prête dans quelques semaines."   
" C’est étrange, d’après le journal d’Octavius Malfoy, la préparation ne devrait prendre que quelques heures. Endoloris !”

Lucius essaye d’ignorer les cris de Severus, il voit que son fils cherche à reculer mais que leur Maître maintient sa tête.

“ Je pense que certains membres de ta famille ont pris des libertés quand tu n’étais pas là."   
" L’absence de Patriarche entraîne souvent des comportements insensés, mon Seigneur.”

Son interlocuteur ne répond pas, occupé à déverser sa semence dans la gorge de Draco.

“ Je compte sur toi pour mettre ta maison en ordre."   
" Oui mon Seigneur."   
" Heureusement pour lui, ton fils connaît sa place, il est vraiment exceptionnel.”

Le Mage noir caresse la joue de Draco qui est toujours à ses pieds.

“ Bientôt il fera une concubine idéale… Cependant une compagne doit obéir et subir les conséquences de ses actes, avance Léopold.”

Un homme s’approche d’eux, sortant de la foule des Mangemorts dont l’attention est partagé entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le spectacle ignoble de Severus qui a tellement hurlé que ses cordes vocales ont lâché.

“ Je vous présente Léopold Stefanovitch, mon nouveau Maître des Potions. Il apporte comme cadeau la première dose qui me fournira mon enfant. Je ne serai vous exprimer mon contentement à l’idée que sous peu, je pourrais profiter d’un autre orifice chaud et humide de notre cher Draco.”

Les Mangemorts se mettent à ricaner, Lucius essaye de contenir sa rage et voit son fils baisser les yeux au sol, mortifié.

“ Je voudrais vous rappeler que je serai le seul à profiter de ce nouveau terrain de jeux. Cependant, comme je suis généreux, les plus fidèles d’entre nous pourront profiter de ses autres talents. Offre ta bouche à Léopold, ma belle.”

Draco hésite.

“ Souhaite-tu que ton parrain rejoigne les Londubat à Sainte Mangouste ?”

Lucius décide de regarder droit devant lui pendant ces longues minutes, accordant cette faveur à son enfant.

“ Je vous remercie pour ce moment intense Mon Seigneur, prononça d’une voix rauque celui qui venait de rejoindre le haut de sa liste de personne à abattre."   
" Je ne fais que récompenser ta loyauté, approche ma belle.”

Draco retourne s’agenouiller devant leur Maître le regard vide.

“ Voici la potion qui te permettra de suivre ta destinée et de porter mon enfant, bois.”

Draco obéit et le Seigneur des Ténèbres annule le Doloris d’un geste nonchalant. Severus s’affale sur le sol et essaye de reprendre son souffle.

“ Laissez nous, mes chers serviteurs.”

Les Mangemorts sortent de la salle et Lucius les envie un instant avant de revenir à la réalité lorsque son fils s’écroule sur le sol, se tordant de douleur en lançant des hurlements inhumains.

“ Il parait que c’est normal. Ta famille me déçoit beaucoup, Lucius."   
" Je suis désolé mon Seigneur, je vais reprendre les choses en main."   
" Afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Dumbledore, je vais permettre à Draco de retourner à Poudlard. Il aura une escorte avec lui pour garantir sa sécurité et un portoloin lui sera fourni pour qu’il puisse me rejoindre quand j’aurais besoin de lui. Je le retirerai de Poudlard quand il sera en cloque et je m’attends à un heureux évènement d’ici un an. Maintenant récupère ta famille et met de l’ordre dans vos affaires ! ”

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sort de la salle de bal, les laissant entre eux.

Lucius se précipita aux côtés de Severus.

“ Est ce que tu peux te lever ? "   
" J’ai besoin d’aide mais je peux marcher. Occupe toi de Draco.”

L’adolescent s’est arrêté de crier, sa peau est devenue aussi grise que ses yeux et les larmes coulent à flot sur son visage. Lucius le prend dans ses bras et laisse son amant s’appuyer contre lui pendant qu’ils font une procession pathétique vers l’aile sud.

Lucius allonge Draco dans son lit puis appelle Dimly, le seul elfe en qui il a entièrement confiance, puis rejoint Severus dans ses quartiers. Son amant a déjà avalé trois potions et essaye de se déshabiller. Lucius l’aide avant de faire couler un bain.

“ Je suis désolé Lucius, je voulais juste "   
" Que la dernière dose de potion soit administrée après la majorité de Draco. J’avais compris."   
" Je voulais juste qu’il ait le choix."   
" J’approuve ta démarche, c’est ton rôle de penser avant tout aux intérêts de Draco. C’est ce que je t’ai demandé de faire quand tu as accepté de devenir son parrain et je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour mon fils. A cet égard, tu es le seul parent digne de ce nom qu’il ait jamais eu."   
" Lucius"   
" Narcissa ne mérite pas le nom de Malfoy. Je procéderai à sa répudiation demain à la première heure, tu sais que c’est elle qui a donné la copie du journal au Seigneur des Ténèbres."   
" C’est la mère de ton enfant."   
" Tu es la mère de mon enfant et si j’avais osé tenir tête à mon Patriarche, tu porterais le nom de Malfoy depuis des années.”

Lucius aide son amant à entrer dans la baignoire.

“ Je sais que je te dois des excuses."   
" Ca suffit Lucius ! Tu es un bon père et un bon Patriarche. Je n’attends rien d’autre de toi."   
" Je veux te reconnaître pourtant. Réfléchis et fais moi savoir ta décision.”

Il quitte la pièce pour relever Dimly au chevet de Draco.

La pièce est plongée dans la pénombre mais on peut voir que l’enfant se contorsionne à cause de la douleur.

Il s'assied sur un fauteuil, n’osant pas le toucher de peur de lui faire de mal.

Dimly est tellement enragé qu’il ressemble presque à un Gobelin, Lucius lui ordonne d’aller nettoyer une maison en Autriche pour l'empêcher d’attaquer le Seigneur des Ténèbres à coup de casserole.

Au regard que lui lance l’elfe avant de disparaître, Lucius s’attend à manger froid ses prochains jours.

Décidé à se changer les idées, il prend le journal qui est sur la table de chevet et commence à lire à haute voix.

Severus le se joint à lui une heure plus tard.

“ Comment vas-tu ? "   
" Cela va mieux, merci. Tu veux que je prenne la relève ? "   
" Allons dans mon bureau, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. Dimly !”

L’elfe apparaît aussitôt, il a l’air encore en colère.

“Reste avec Draco.”

L’elfe marmonne une menace de mort contre quiconque voudrait du mal à son jeune maître et les deux hommes le laissent à sa veillée, se dirigeant vers le bureau du Patriarche.

Le Manoir est silencieux comme une tombe, même les portraits se taisent. Lucius leur fait confiance pour l’alerter des allées et venues dans l’aile qui est encore la leur.

Severus met en doute sa parole avant que la porte du bureau ne soit refermée :

“Si tu as changé d’avis, je"   
" Je n’ai pas changé d’avis, ne sois pas ridicule. Non, j’ai pris une décision concernant notre situation, je veux que tu contactes Dumbledore pour lui proposer le ralliement de la famille à son Ordre."   
" Lucius"   
" Je sais que tu n’es pas fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis des années. Cette ambiguïté a toujours été utile à notre famille mais maintenant il est temps de prendre position contre notre Maître sinon nous allons perdre notre lignée."   
" Je retourne à Poudlard sur le champs."   
" Merci mon Prince.”

Lucius se félicite de voir le professeur rougir avant de quitter la pièce.

***

Harry a hâte que les vacances de Noël se terminent, il a besoin des autres Gryffondors pour supporter l’atmosphère à couper au couteau qui règne entre Hermione et Ron.

Quand Madame Weasley a appris que Ron n’avait pas invité Hermione au Terrier pour Noël, elle s’est rendu en personne à Poudlard pour chercher la jeune fille et a puni Ron pour la première semaine des vacances.

Depuis, Ron, vexé, passe son temps à ignorer la présence d’Hermione et partage son temps entre Harry et Ginny.

Ca pourrait être confortable pour Harry : passer les matins à étudier et discuter avec Hermione puis les après midi à faire du Quidditch et des batailles de boules de neige.

En fait, Harry a passé de bonnes vacances jusqu’au matin où Hermione reçu une lettre d’un oiseau atypique.

“ Quelle beauté ! " s’exclame Ginny en approchant la main de ses plumes avant de la retirer précipitamment pour éviter un coup de griffe.   
" Désolée Ginny mais Svirep n’aime pas qu’on le touche, Hermione sourit en attrapant la missive que l’oiseau lâche au dessus de sa tête. Je répondrai dans la journée si tu peux rester dans les parages ? ”

L’animal lui lança un regard dédaigneux qu’Harry associe machinalement avec Snape avant de s’envoler par la fenêtre.

“ Tu connais cet oiseau ? Je pense l’avoir jamais vu," demande Ginny.   
" C’est celui de Viktor. On se sert des oiseaux de l’école pour communiquer d’habitude, j’espère que rien n’est arrivé à celui que j’ai envoyé avec mes cadeaux de Noël," murmure la jeune fille en ouvrant sa lettre.   
" Krum ! " hurle Ron en se levant. " Pourquoi tu lui écris ? "   
" Je fais ce que je veux Ronald," répond froidement Hermione en terminant d’ouvrir l’enveloppe qui se transforme en une pile de cadeau.   
" Mais c’est un traitre ! Il a attaqué Fleur et"   
" Ah, tu apprécies Fleur maintenant ? Et je te rappelle que Viktor était sous Imperius."   
" Peu importe ! Il est à Durmstrang, il utilise de la magie noire ! "   
" Les étudiants de Durmstrang ne sont pas des mauvaises personnes, ils suivent juste un curriculum plus complet."   
" Un curricu… Tu es surement envoûtée !”

Ron sort sa baguette mais Ginny va plus vite :

“Expelliarmus ! Arrête tes bêtises Ron, ils sont fiancés."   
" Quoi ! Mais t’as perdu la tête ! Tu fiancer avec cet ogre ! Il profite de toi ! "   
" Je n’ai pas de comptes à te rendre, Ronald Weasley.”

Hermione quitte la pièce, Ginny à ses trousses et Ron se tourne vers lui :

“ Elle est clairement sous Imperius, il faut qu’on fasse quelque chose."   
" Laisse la tranquille Ron ! Tu es avec Lavande, laisse Hermione faire ce qu’elle veut.”

Il rejoint les filles dans la chambre de Ginny.

“ Tout va bien ? "   
" Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est si stupide ! " s’écrie Hermione avec les larmes aux yeux.   
" Félicitations au fait !”

Hermione éclate de rire et se jette dans ses bras pour une des étreintes dont elle avait le secret.

“ Viktor est un type bien mais s’il te fait le moindre mal… Je l’offrirai à l’un des animaux d’Hagrid.”

Hermione le laisse enfin respirer et essuie ses larmes.

“ C’est vraiment une bonne personne, confirme-t-elle. Il a créé une association pour apprendre aux enfants nés moldus à jouer au Quidditch !”

Harry laisse Hermione lui raconter tout ce qui fait de Viktor Krum le meilleur fiancé que la Terre n’ait jamais connu.

A la fin de la journée, il est un peu amoureux, lui aussi.

***

Après un temps indéterminable, la douleur commence à diminuer.

Lorsqu’il ouvre les yeux, il voit son oncle et son père assis ensemble sur le fauteuil à côté de son lit.

“ N’essaye pas de parler, lui ordonne Severus. Ceci est une potion apaisante transformée en glaçon, laisse la fondre dans ta bouche. Je vais faire un diagnostique rapide. Tu es resté inconscient pendant deux jours, cela n’aurait jamais dû arriver si la potion avait été préparée correctement.”

Severus l’osculte pendant que Draco sent la potion couler doucement dans sa gorge. Deux jours ! Il est courbaturé et il a quelque chose de bizarre dans son entrejambe, la potion a marché.

Son père s’approche de lui et pose un baiser sur son front.

" Nous avons eu peur que tu ne survives pas à la première dose."   
" Il va mieux, il lui faut juste une potion pour désengourdir ses muscles et un bon bain."   
" Je suis heureux que tu ailles bien mon fils.”

Draco sent une larme couler sur sa joue. Fils ? Est-il encore ça ?

“ Prend cette potion et après tu pourras parler mais n’essaye pas de te lever. Je vais demander aux elfes de te préparer de la soupe. Je veux que tu manges uniquement du liquide pendant une semaine et que tu te ménages le plus possible."   
" Merci Oncle Severus.”

Le Professeur se rassied sur le fauteuil et prend sa main droite dans les siennes, commençant à tracer des signes incongrus sur sa paume. C’est un geste familier qu’il faisait lorsque Draco était malade étant enfant.

Lucius se lève et marche au pied de son lit, de la porte à la fenêtre. Cette preuve de nervosité est inhabituelle.

“Père ? "   
" J’ai répudié Narcissa et t’interdis de lui adresser la parole, tu n’as plus de mère."   
" Oui Père."   
" Dès qu’il sera opportun, je reconnaîtrai Severus comme mon compagnon et ton deuxième parent."   
" Félicitations Papa.”

Severus rougit et lève la main de Draco jusqu’à ses lèvres pour y apposer un baiser.

“ En ce qui concerne notre situation actuelle vis à vis du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je pense qu’il est évident que les choses ne sont pas sous le meilleur hospice.”

Draco repense à l’humiliation du dernier soir et ne peut qu'acquiescer.

“ Autant notre lignée pourrait survivre à un mariage entre vous, la situation qu’il a décrit est intolérable. Tu n’es pas une concubine de son harem et s’il est incapable de voir les bénéfices que lui apporterait une réelle union avec toi, il ne mérite ni ton sacrifice ni notre fidélité."   
" Père ? "   
" Après en avoir discuté avec Severus, nous voyons qu’une solution : il faut que tu séduise Harry Potter.”


	3. Chapitre 2

Faire le trajet dans le Poudlard express sous la surveillance de ses camarades de classes est devenu une expérience familière. Cette fois ci, la moquerie a remplacé l'indifférence.

Théodore Nott est tellement ravi de ce retournement de situation qu’on dirait qu’il est celui qui reçoit les faveurs de Draco. Il ne l’a pas laissé s'asseoir “ _je pense que tu seras plus confortable à genoux_ ” et régale son auditoire d’un florilège de blagues graveleuses.

Il avait mal… en bas. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l’a convoqué après que ses parents lui aient annoncé leur nouveau plan.

Il n’a pas réussi à digérer ni l’un ni l’autre.

Leopold Stefanovitch a fait un examen médical trop approfondi de son nouvel organe sexuel avant de laisser leur Maître jouer.

Draco a vomi dès son retour dans ses appartements puis s'est nettoyé avec un sort, il n’a aucune envie de se voir nu.

La porte s’ouvre violemment, sortant Draco de ses pensées. Il sent le poids du regard surpris du nouvel arrivant et garde obstinément la tête baissée.

“ Tu veux quelque chose Potter ? "   
" Je cherche le compartiment des préfets."   
" Essaye le troisième wagon sur ta droite, débile !”

Le garçon qui a survécu semble hésiter avant de sortir sans rien ajouter.

Sa deuxième mission avance aussi bien que la première.

“ Il avait l’air tendu, on aurait dû lui proposer tes services, ma belle,” ricane Nott.

Draco garde le silence.

***

“ Quoi ? "   
" Il faut que tu séduises Potter," répète son Père.   
" Vous êtes fous ! Non”

Draco essaye de se lever mais Severus le retient.

“ Dumbledore refuse de te prêter assistance, il est ton seul espoir," explique le Professeur.   
" Potter préférerait me voir mourir plutôt que"   
" Potter est un Gryffondor avec un énorme besoin d’aider les gens. Il veut secourir les damoiselles en détresse sur son destrier blanc."   
" Et je suis une damoiselle ? "   
" Tu as besoin d’un héro."   
" Il me déteste ! "   
" Je dois avouer qu’il est possible que Monsieur Potter cherche à se venger de ton comportement ces dernières années mais je compte sur Mademoiselle Granger pour être sa bonne conscience. Cette fille veut sauver les elfes de maison, je suis sûre qu’elle n’hésitera pas une minute avant de te prêter secours."

***

Au dîner, Draco boit sa soupe en silence, ignorant les tentatives de communication de Pansy.

Nott n’a pas attendu longtemps avant de régaler l’ensemble des Serpentards de sa déchéance. Les sorciers sont hilares et les sorcières soulagées que ce ne soit pas tombé sur elles.

Il n’est plus mortifié à présent, la honte est réservée à ceux qui ont encore un semblant de dignité.

Il est escorté par Vincent et Grégory jusqu’à la salle commune où Pansy lui prend le bras et le tire vers les dortoires des filles.

“ Qu’est ce que tu fais Parkinson ? " s’écrie Crabbe en lui prenant l’autre bras.   
" Je l’emmène dans notre dortoir, Dray vous rejoindra ici demain avant le petit déjeuner."   
" Hors de question ! ” hurle Goyle en poussant la Préfète en arrière.

Son amie sortit sa baguette alors que Blaise et Nott les rejoignent.

“ Crabbe, Goyle, laissez la belle aller dans le dortoire des filles, ordonne Nott. Je suis sûr qu’elle a des questions sur les règles.”

Draco suit Pansy jusqu’à sa nouvelle chambre où un quatrième lit avec ses affaires a été ajouté.

“ Draco…"   
" Ne te mêle pas de ça Pansy, ne te mets pas en danger pour moi.”

Son pendentif commence à chauffer, il est appelé.

“ Je veux juste t’aider ! "   
" Je suis convoqué, ne m’attends pas.”

***

“ Mais Potter ! "   
" Cela suffit Draco ! intervient Lucius. Le plan reste quasiment le même, il faut que Potter accepte de te venir en aide et la seule manière d’y parvenir malgré le refus de Dumbledore est de faire en sorte qu’il ait le besoin inconditionnel de vouloir ta sécurité. Il faut donc que tu le séduise et porte son enfant."   
" C’est échanger un maître contre un autre."   
" Penses-tu réellement que Potter te traitera de la même manière que notre Seigneur ?”

Sur ces paroles, le destin de Draco est scellé.

***

Il entre dans le dortoir les jambes tremblantes sur lesquelles il sentait couler un liquide visqueux. Il vacille contre la porte et Pansy est là pour l’empêcher de tomber. Elle l’aide à marcher jusqu’à la salle de bain et fait disparaître ses robes.

“ Merlin ! "   
" Ne regarde pas, s’il te plait."   
" Rentre dans le bain.”

Heureusement, la mousse cache les preuves.

“ C’était ta première fois ?”

Draco hoche la tête.

“ Ca fait toujours mal la première fois.”

Pansy a perdu sa virginité il y a deux ans avec un gars de Durmstrang, pas Viktor Krum à son grand désespoir, elle avait été jalouse de Granger pendant des mois.

“ Il y a des sorts pour te préparer et des potions pour apaiser ta douleur, je reviens.”

Il pose la tête contre la baignoire et soupire, il comprend à présent la stratégie de ses parents : Potter, tout rustre qu’il est, n’aurait jamais traité sa première fois ainsi.

Les larmes coulent sur son visage et il n’essaye pas de les retenir. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il pleure en attendant le retour de Pansy. Il s’immerge dans le bassin lorsqu’il l’entend ouvrir la porte. Quand il revient à la surface, il s'aperçoit que Pansy est bien chargée.

“ Voici une potion pour te guérir et un livre qui t’explique tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir."   
" Merci Pansy."   
" Je suis là pour toi.”

***

Harry est persuadé que Malfoy a quelque chose à cacher. Il est certain que c’est un Mangemort. Malheureusement, il est le seul à penser ça.

Il a essayé de convaincre ses amis pendant les vacances de Noël, entre deux disputes sur Viktor Krum, mais sans succès. Il a donc décider de ne plus leur en parler sans avoir réuni des preuves indéniables.

C’est pourquoi il est entré “par mégarde” dans le compartiment où se trouvait Malfoy à genoux, à terre, la tête basse.

Choqué par cette scène, il s’enfuit du wagon avec une excuse ridicule.

Harry a observé les Serpentard pendant le repas, il était évident qu’un changement de hiérarchie a eu lieu : Malfoy est presque isolé alors que Nott domine.

Il va résoudre ce mystère… mais avant il a rendez-vous avec Dumbledore pour sa troisième leçon.

Harry est à la fois excité et anxieux : plus il apprend des choses sur Voldemort, plus il voit des ressemblances avec sa propre vie. Il comprend qu’il est facile de mal tourner et ça lui fait peur.

Il monte les premières marches menant au bureau du Directeur quand il entend la voix de Snape et se couvre de la cape d’invisibilité afin d’éviter une confrontation.

“... prie de considérer ma demande."   
" La discussion est close Severus."   
" Il s’agit de la sécurité d’un de vos élèves."   
" Vous savez très bien que je ne peux pas m'immiscer dans la vie personnelle des élèves, c’est différent s’il s’avère que Monsieur Malfoy est en danger à l’intérieur de l’école."   
" Il est convoqué tous les soirs par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! "   
" Et si un Professeur le croise dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, il aura une retenue."   
" Vous signez son arrêt de mort ! "   
" Ne soyez pas mélodramatique ! Vous m’avez dit que Voldemort apprécie ses services ! "   
" C’est un scandale ! Vous n’agirez pas de la sorte si c’était un Gryffondor ! "   
" C’est bien là le noeud du problème, Draco Malfoy n’avait pas besoin d’aide il n’y a quelques semaines lorsqu’il cherchait une faille dans nos protections afin d’ouvrir un passage aux Mangemorts dans l’école mais maintenant que sa vie est en danger, il faudrait que nous remuons ciel et terre pour lui venir en aide ! Nous sommes en guerre Severus et je ne suis pas un éducateur pour délinquants. Il faut assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Comme disent les moldus de manière fort appropriée ici : “comme on fait son lit on se couche.”

Harry est choqué par la véhémence du Directeur, Snape aussi apparemment car il met quelques secondes avant de répondre :

“ Il fut un temps où vous croyez aux secondes chances."   
" Et vous voyez où cela m’a mené ? Quelqu’un qui me doit sa vie et son âme vient impétueusement me demander de mettre en danger les membres loyaux de mon ordre pour deux Mangemorts. Sortez d’ici Severus, et la prochaine fois que je vous vois, je m’attends à de vraies informations sur Voldemort.”

La porte du bureau claque contre le mur et Snape dévale les escaliers. Lorsqu’il est presque arrivé en bas, il met un coup de poing dans le mur en criant. Harry entend un craquement et voit le Professeur serrer sa main cassée contre son torse.

Il n’ose plus bouger de peur de se faire remarquer.

L’espion se laisse tomber sur une marche, son visage habituellement stoïque reflétant sa tristesse et sa douleur. Il sort un miroir de sa poche et tape dessus avec sa baguette.

“Alors ? " demande la voix inoubliable de Lucius Malfoy.   
" Dumbledore ne veut rien entendre."   
" Même s’il sauve que Draco ? En proposant toute notre fortune ? "   
" Il veut se venger du fait que Draco ait accepté la tâche qui lui a été confié."   
" Parce qu’un gamin de 16 ans avait bien évidemment la possibilité de refuser…"   
" Qu’allons nous faire ? Le Ministère ? "   
" Je ne leur confierais pas une paire de chaussette, il est hors de question que je leur remette mon fils. Non, il nous reste qu’une solution pour en finir dans l’honneur. "   
" Tu ne penses quand même pas au suicide ? "   
" Notre lignée est morte dans tous les cas, je préfère qu’elle termine paisiblement plutôt que dans la douleur. Il me faut quelques mois pour mettre mes affaires en ordre et former mon Héritier."   
" Il doit y avoir une autre solution, Lucius."   
" Je ne te demanderai pas de venir avec nous, je sais que tu as des engagements qui surpassent nos liens familiaux. “

Le Maître des Potions attend quelques instants avant de répondre :

“ Je vous rejoindrai après la guerre."   
" Nous t’attendrons de l’autre côté. Peux tu chercher un rituel sacrificiel que nous pouvons utiliser ? Je veux que Tu Sais Qui paye pour ce qu’il a fait à notre famille."   
" Ce serait un plaisir."   
" Et ne dis rien à Draco, je ne veux pas qu’il perde espoir."   
" Bien sûr, comment il va ? Il avait l’air vaincu au repas."   
" Notre Seigneur et Stefanovitch lui ont rendu une visite ce matin.”

Le Professeur hoche la tête.

“ Je dois y aller Lucius, il faut que je prenne du Pousssos."   
" Sois prudent.”

Harry attend quelques minutes pour être sûr que Snape est loin avant d’enlever sa cape. Il a toutes les preuves dont il a besoin, le seul problème est que Dumbledore ne veut rien entendre.

***

Le lendemain, Harry demande à ses amis d’arrêter de se disputer et leur raconte ce qu’il a appris.

“ Dumbledore doit avoir ses raisons ?" suggère timidement Hermione.   
" Bien sûr qu’il a ses raisons ! Pendant que Tu Sais Qui est occupé à torturer Malfoy, il n’a pas le temps de planifier d’autres attaques."   
" Mais utiliser un élève comme ça."   
" Bon sang Hermione, c’est Malfoy !”

C'est perdu pour l’unité dans la lutte.

“ Ca ne m’aide pas à décider de ce que je vais faire."   
" Ne fais rien, Dumbledore a raison."   
" Ron ! " s’exclame Hermione, outragée.   
" Quoi ? "   
" Tu penses à une sorte de programme de protection des témoins ? " demande Hermione en ignorant le rouquin.   
" Mais pourquoi vous vous cassez la tête ? C’est Malfoy ! "   
" Beaucoup de personnes vont mourir dans cette guerre, dans les deux camps et je ferai tout mon possible pour réduire ce nombre même s’il faut sauver mon ennemi.”

***

Le livre “Sortilèges sexuels pour sorcières sexy” regorge de nombreuses astuces pour “palier au manque de préparation et d’empathie des hommes” (sic), Draco ne sait pas comment il doit le prendre.

Après le repas, il se jette un sort de préparation et de contraception avant de suivre ses anciens hommes de main dans la forêt interdite. Crabbe et Goyle ont pris l’exemple de Nott et n’hésitent plus à se moquer de lui.

Draco les ignore et active le portoloin.

Comme la veille, ils sont seuls et Draco se prépare pour ce qu’il va suivre.

“ Comment vas-tu aujourd’hui ma belle ? Pas trop mal ? "   
" Je vais bien, merci mon Seigneur.”

Au lieu de se diriger vers ses quartiers, son Maître reste sur son trône et lui ordonne d’approcher d’un geste de la main.

“ Déshabille toi ma belle.”

Draco enlève sa robe et sursaute quand le mage noir serre violemment son pénis.

“ Comme j’ai hâte que cette chose ne soit plus là, tu seras parfaite après, ma belle. Dis moi, as-tu pensé à un nom ? "   
" Pour notre enfant ? "   
" Non pour toi, Draco est si masculin !”

Personnellement, il trouve son prénom parfait mais il se garde de le faire remarquer.

“ Quel nom vous trouvez digne de votre compagne, mon Seigneur ? "   
" J’aime bien Belle, pourquoi chercher à compliquer les choses ? "   
" C’est un prénom noble," se force-t-il à commenter.   
" Parfait, c’est décidé. Déshabille-moi ma belle.”

Le Mage noir est déjà excité, comment survivait-il avant que Draco devienne son esclave sexuel ?

“ Nous allons continuer ton éducation, tu es une élève douée, assis toi sur mon membre, ma belle.”

Draco enjambe le trône, se positionne et s’abaisse doucement. Le sort qu’il s’est administré rend cette acrobatie plus facile et moins douloureuse.

“ Tu as triché, ma belle ? "   
" Juste un petit charme pour vous rendre l’expérience plus agréable, mon Seigneur."   
" Je ne pense pas que tu avais mon bien être à l’esprit, Endoloris ! ”

Draco hurle et se contorsionne, ça à l’air de plaire à son Maître qui bouge en lui avec ardeur avant d’atteindre l’orgasme dans un temps record.

Le Mage noir arrête son sort et lance Draco à terre violemment.

“ Lève toi ma putain.”

Il obéit difficilement, son Maître le rejoint à grandes enjambées et le plaque contre un mur.

“ Je veux que tu comprennes quelque chose. La seule raison pour laquelle tu es en vie est que tu m’excites et que je veux que tu me procures un héritier à sacrifier. Tu es à mes ordres, tu m’appartiens, ton corps m’appartient.”

Il lui serre brutalement l’entrejambe.

“Ceci m’appartient, ta chatte, ta bouche et même ton petit cul sont à moi, est ce que c’est clair ? "   
" Oui mon Seigneur."   
" Si je veux que tu sois confortable, je t’appliquerais ces sorts mais tu ne les mérites pas."   
" Je suis désolée mon Seigneur."   
" Il faut que tu apprennes ta place, à genoux. “

Draco entend le bruit des transplanages et commence à trembler .

***

Hermione est d’accord avec lui et Ron refuse d’en entendre parler, une nouvelle fois, ils se retrouvent seuls contre le monde.

Ils décident de découvrir ce qu’il se passe avec Draco et quelles sont les raisons du danger.

Après les cours, ils s’installent dans une ancienne salle de classe pas très loin de la salle commune de Serpentard afin de le suivre pour glaner le plus d’informations avant de le confronter.

Ils se relaient, l’un regarde la carte du Maraudeur pendant que l’autre fait ses devoirs.

“ Pourquoi Draco est dans le dortoir des filles ? " demande Hermione pendant qu’Harry lit son chapitre de Métamorphose.   
" Il visite sa copine ? "   
" Il n’y a pas de barrière de protection ? "   
" Je pense qu’on peut faire confiance aux Serpentards pour trouver un moyen de contourner cette interdiction."   
" Range tes affaires, il bouge !”

Couverts par la cape, ils suivent Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle jusqu’à la forêt.

“ Tu es en forme ma belle ?” ricane Goyle en caressant les cheveux de Malfoy.

Draco ne lui répond pas et chasse la main comme s’il s’agit d’une mouche.

“ Quand tu as fini de t’occuper de notre Seigneur, j’aurai besoin de ton aide.”

Malfoy reste silencieux et active un portoloin, laissant ses amis derrière lui.

“ Quelle petite pute, j’espère que notre Seigneur la remettra à sa place ! "   
" Quand je pense que toutes ses années, on aurait pu lui demander de nous sucer au lieu qu’il fasse nos devoirs !”

Hermione attrape la manche d’Harry et le traîne jusqu’au terrain de Quidditch.

“ Malfoy couche avec Voldemort ! "   
" Je pense que c’est un peu plus compliqué que ça.”

Harry ne comprend pas ce qu’essaye de lui dire Hermione et lui lance son regard de veille de contrôle.

“ Réfléchis Harry ! Est ce que Lucius Malfoy parlerait de suicide collectif si Draco était en couple avec Voldemort ?”

Une vague de nausée le saisit.

“ Tu veux dire que ce ne serait pas…"   
" Consensuel," confirme Hermione.   
" Mais pourquoi Dumbledore n’intervient pas ?”

Hermione n’a pas de réponse à lui apporter, Harry se sent démuni et ils retournent dans leur salle commune en silence.

***

Malfoy n’est pas au petit déjeuner, le lendemain.

Les Serpentards font comme s’il n’y a rien d’anormal.

Il n’est pas non plus au déjeuner.

Harry et Hermione mangent sur le pouce et se précipitent dans la Tour de Gryffondor pour récupérer la carte des Maraudeurs.

Un point fixe indique que Draco Malfoy est dans la forêt interdite.

Ils partent en courant vers la forêt, heureusement que presque tout le monde est encore dans la Grande Salle.

Harry stoppe net lorsqu’il voit Malfoy couché dans l’herbe, comme un cadavre. Il est nu, sa robe le recouvre presque totalement, ses chaussures ne sont pas loin de lui.

“ Il est vivant, va chercher Mme Pomfresh !”

Une main s’empare de son poignet.

“Non, Snape ! "   
" Tu ferais mieux d’y aller Mione, en tant que Préfète, tu auras moins de problèmes pour l’aborder.”

Hermione part en courant vers le château et Harry s’assied au niveau de la tête de Draco, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il essaye de poser une main rassurante sur son épaule mais Malfoy recule comme s’il venait de se brûler.

“ Ne me touche pas !”

Bon. Pour le côté rassurant, c’était raté.

“ Je suis désolé."   
" Pas la peine de t’excuser, ce n’est pas de ta faute.”

Un silence gênant retombe, Harry se demande combien de temps il faut pour faire l’aller-retour jusqu’aux cachots.

“ C’est le Doloris, hein ? Je connais un sort qui fait beaucoup du bien dans ces circonstances, je peux essayer."   
" Oui.”

Harry jette le sortilège de chaleur et Draco soupire doucement.

“ Ca a marché ? "   
" Merci.”

Harry est rassuré, il déteste voir les gens souffrir sans pouvoir agir.

Il voit le Professeur et Hermione accourir vers eux.

“Ils arrivent !”

Il se relève pour laisser sa place à Snape qui se jette aux pieds du blessé, sortant de nombreuses fioles de son sac. Il aide Draco à s'asseoir, le Serpentard avale docilement les potions qui lui sont données.

“ Qu’est ce qu’il t’a fait ? "   
" Le Doloris principalement Potter a lancé quelque chose qui m’a fait du bien."   
" Un sort réchauffant," complète Harry.   
" Tu peux te lever ? " demande Snape à Draco qui lui sourit tristement.   
" Non, désolé."   
" Ne t’excuse pas. Je ne peux pas te soigner ici, il faut que nous allions dans mes appartements. Je vais t’aider à marcher."   
" Severus, je "   
" Commençons par t’habiller et nous verrons après, d’accord ?”

Le blond répond d’un hochement de tête, il a l’air mortifié.

“ Potter, Granger, retournez-vous et montez la garde.”

Harry se concentre sur la forêt pour ignorer les sifflements de douleur, il entend Snape le nettoyer avec un sortilège puis l’encourager lorsqu’il essaye de lui enfiler sa robe.

“Potter, venez m’aider à lui mettre ses chaussures.”

Malfoy a l’air dévasté et se laisse faire comme une poupée de chiffon.

“ Levons-le, s’il arrive à tenir debout, nous pourrons avancer doucement jusqu’au château.”

Malheureusement, les jambes du Serpentard cèdent sous son poids et les deux hommes le rattrappent juste à temps pour l’empêcher de tomber.

“ Il ne reste que le Levicorpus, attendons la reprise des cours afin qu’il y ait moins de personne dans les couloirs."   
" Tout ça n’a plus d’importance," murmure le blond.   
" J’ai une cape d’invisibilité, on peut l’envelopper avant d’utiliser le levicorpus."   
" C’est une bonne idée, tu es prêt Draco ?”

Snape jette le sort sur son élève puis le recouvre délicatement de la cape.

“ Afin d’éviter que quelqu’un ne lui rentre dedans, nous allons avancer en cortège comme si vous me suivez jusqu’à mon bureau pour une retenue. Je passe devant et vous me suivez, imaginez que je viens d’enlever 100 points à Gryffondor, très bien Granger !”

Ils arrivent sans incidents dans les cachots où le Professeur de Défense a conservé son bureau. Snape ferma la porte d’un coup de baguette avant d’enlever la cape de Draco et d’annuler le sort, récupérant l’adolescent dans ses bras.

“ Attendez-moi là, s’il vous plaît.”

Les deux Serpentards disparaissent, empruntant une porte dissimulée derrière une bibliothèque.

Le Professeur ne doit pas avoir l’habitude de recevoir du monde pour ne pas se rendre compte que l’isolation est mauvaise.

“ Je vais bien Severus ! " entend Harry de l’autre côté des livres.   
" Oui, tellement bien que tu ne peux pas tenir sur tes jambes ! Comment tu vas faire quand tu seras appelé ce soir ? "   
" Je ne sais pas si je peux y retourner papa."   
" Tu es obligé de répondre à ses convocations, Draco. La marque des ténèbres ne permet pas une telle désobéissance."   
" Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps je peux tenir."   
" Qu’est ce qu’il s’est passé ? "   
" Il vaut mieux que tu ne saches rien."   
" Je vais te faire couler un bain pour relaxer tes muscles."   
" Merci papa ! Et avec plein de mousse !”

Le Maître des Potions les rejoint quelques minutes plus tard.

“ Je veux vous remercier pour l’aide que vous avez apporter à Monsieur Malfoy aujourd’hui."  
" Peut-on faire quelque chose de plus, Professeur Snape ? " demande Hermione.   
" Ne vous souciez pas de ça, Dumbledore est au courant de la situation.”

Les deux Gryffondors se rendent en Métamorphose encore plus résolus d’aider Draco Malfoy.

***

Rien d’exceptionnel se déroule dans les semaines qui suivent sa punition. Draco garde la tête basse, évite les regards inquiets de Potter, Granger, Blaise et Pansy. Il laisse le Seigneur des Ténèbres utiliser son corps tous les soirs.

Il a compris sa leçon et rend le livre à Pansy, en contrepartie, son Maître ne le partage plus avec ses Mangemorts.

Il arrive maintenant à se détacher totalement de ce qu’il se passe entre le moment où il active son portoloin et celui où il retourne dans la forêt interdite.

Maintenant que la routine s’est installée, il a malheureusement le temps pour réfléchir à sa situation actuelle son vagin par exemple.

Il ne sait pas comment les filles font avec ce truc ! Ce n’est pas du tout pratique !

Pour commencer, il ne peut plus pisser debout. Nott et ses acolytes trouvent ça hilarant de l’escorter dans les toilettes hantées du deuxième étage et Mimi le rend fou à se plaindre tout le temps.

Ensuite, ce truc n’est pas facile à nettoyer, outre le fait qu’il fasse le toucher.

Pour finir, Draco a la joie de découvrir le plaisir des menstruations.

Au début, il croit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été plus brutal que d’habitude la veille puis, la douleur ne passant pas, il demande de l’aide à Pansy qui, animée d’une joie malsaine, prend lui plaisir de tout lui expliquer en lui rappelant plusieurs fois que “c’est naturel”.

Il est encore plus nauséeux que d’habitude quand il rejoint le son Maître mais, à sa surprise, le Mage noir se réjouit de cette situation qui est une preuve de sa “fertilité”.

C’est un autre sujet que Draco aimerait oublier.

Il a beaucoup de mal à s’acclimater à ce nouveau corps et n’ose même pas imaginer ce qui va arriver quand un petit enfant poussera à l’intérieur de son ventre.

Il s’est fait à l’idée d'être envahi par le Seigneur des Ténèbres tous les soirs mais l’idée qu’un être, un petit parasite, se serve de lui pour grandir est insoutenable (sans parler de l’accouchement).

Il va perdre toute autonomie sur son corps et ça le terrifie.

Et tout cela pour que ce petit être soit tué d’une manière horrible, Draco sait que tout rituel impliquant le sacrifice d’un nourrisson ne peut être qu’effroyable et que les chances de survie du bébé sont quasiment nulles.

Et si le bébé a la malchance de s’accrocher à la vie ? Que se passera-t-il alors ?

Il n’a aucune connaissance sur l’éducation des enfants ou comment il faut s’en occuper. Il peut demander à Dimly qui a fait un bon travail avec lui.

Un autre point d’inquiétude est le statut du bébé : ce sera l’héritier du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais aussi un Malfoy et il y a des choses importantes dont il souhaite que son enfant puisse bénéficier.

Il n’ose pas aborder la question avec ses parents, ils ne veut pas qu’ils pensent qu’il a été malheureux en grandissant, ce n’est pas vrai.

De plus, il ne peut pas leur demander car ils sont certains que leur plan va marcher.

C’est le troisième sujet auquel Draco veut éviter de penser.

Lucius et Severus sont ravis de la manière dont la situation évolue : le spectacle qu’il a donné dans la forêt interdite après sa punition a attisé l’intérêt des Gryffondors.

La suite du plan consiste à se confier à Potter et attendre que son héros le sauve.

Le problème est que Draco a trop honte de ce qu’il s’est passé ce jour là pour l’exploiter convenablement.

Pour le moment, il évite donc à la fois les Gryffondors et ses parents, espérant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le tue rapidement.

Après la semaine de répit apportée par ses menstruations, Stefanovitch lui fait boire la deuxième dose de la potion qui le fait disparaître à petit feu.

Fort heureusement, les effets secondaires sont moins violents et il reste juste alité deux jours à cause des migraines et des douleurs dans le torse.

Le troisième jour, il n’a plus mal mais une poitrine a poussé.

Le soir même, Stefanovitch examine sa poitrine avec ses mains grasses et son regard libidineux avant de la déclarer adéquate.

Son Maître joue avec pendant qu’il bouge en lui et lui offre de la lingerie qu’il est ordonné de porter.

Il se baigne dans le noir et refuse de se toucher, laissant les potions du bain faire son travail.

Il mange de moins en moins et arrête de parler.

Puis, ses règles sont en retard et il lance le sort de détection de grossesse.

C’est positif.

***

Il y a une vie en lui.

Draco vomit le peu de nourriture que contient son estomac et s’effondre dans la salle de bain.

C’est Pansy qui le trouve, elle jette un coup d’oeil au livre qui est par terre avant de s’écrier “Je vais chercher Professeur Snape” et de quitter la pièce en courant.

Son père lui administre une potion calmante et s’assied à côté de lui.

“Je ne veux pas de cet enfant.”

Severus reste silencieux quelques instants avant de parler.

“Tu ne peux pas prendre de potion, Stefanovitch s’en rendra compte. La seule manière de perdre ce bébé est par accident."   
" Un accident ? "   
" Une chute dans l’escalier, un sortilège mal reçu…"   
" Ca ne peut pas arriver dans ta classe."   
" Crois-tu pouvoir arriver à provoquer un de tes camarades pour qu’il t’attaque ? "   
" Crabbe ou Goyle, peut être. Nott les tient bien en laisse et il refuse d’aller à l’encontre du Seigneur des Ténèbres."   
" Il ne te reste plus qu’une solution."   
" Non."   
" N’importe quel autre élève court le risque de devenir la cible de la colère de notre Maître, ce n’est pas un problème pour lui.”

Draco refuse de répondre et d’admettre la vérité en face.

“Tu as jusqu’à la fin de la semaine pour lui parler, après je prendrai les choses en main.”

***

Le cours de Potion est plus facile avec l’aide du Prince, Professeur Slughorn n’y voit que du feu et le félicite continuellement pour ses excellents résultats.

C’est un des rares cours qu’il a en commun avec Malfoy et, comme le Serpentard l’évite, la seule chance qu’il a d’échanger avec lui, ce qui arrive rarement à cause de Nott.

Lorsque Malfoy laisse tomber une note sur son bureau en revenant de la réserve, Harry la cache rapidement dans son livre et échange un sourire avec Hermione quand il lit que Draco veut lui parler.

Il se dépêche à la fin du cours pour arriver le premier dans les toilettes de Mimi et a le temps de discuter un peu avec elle avant l’arrivée des Serpentards.

“ Tu es une vraie pisseuse Malfoy ! Je t’attends là, fais vite.”

Draco a l’air plus malade et fatigué que la fois où ils l’ont trouvé dans la forêt interdite, il a perdu du poids aussi.

“ Merci pour venir Potter, j’ai besoin d’un service.”

Harry espère que Draco va mettre de côté sa fierté et lui demander de l’aide. Dumbledore ne peut pas refuser de protéger le Serpentard si c’est Harry qui en fait la demande.

“ Qu’est ce que je peux faire pour toi ? "   
" Je n’ai pas le temps de tout expliquer, il faut que tu me jettes un sort.”

_Quoi ?_

“Quoi ?”

Le blond serre les poings et baisse les yeux au sol.

“Tu sais ce qu’il m’ordonne de faire tous les soirs. J’ai besoin d’une pause, de quelques jours de tranquillité et je peux avoir ça que si je suis à l’infirmerie. Je t’en supplie Potter, je ferai tout ce que tu veux.”

Il commence s’agenouiller devant le Gryffondor mais Harry le retient et le force à se relever.

“ Arrête ! Tu n’as pas besoin de faire ça. J’ai trouvé un sort dans un livre mais je ne l’ai pas encore testé et ne connais pas les effets. "   
" Essaie le sur moi.”

Harry le regarde fixement mais ne voit aucun doute dans ses yeux gris. Il pointe sa baguette sur Malfoy.

“Sectumsempra !”

Le Serpentard s’écroule à terre, il y a du sang de partout.

Harry s’agenouille à ses côtés.

“Je suis désolé ! "   
" Merci,” murmure le blond avant de perdre connaissance.

Snape rentre précipitamment dans les toilettes et découvre le carnage.

“Potter ! Qu’avez-vous fait ! "   
" Je suis désolé…"   
" Venez avec moi.”

Ils partent pour l’infirmerie, passant devant Nott qui a le visage blanc comme neige.

Madame Pomfresh réagit promptement, comme à son habitude, et referme les plaies de Malfoy à l’aide de sortilèges avant d'ensorceler des potions pour qu’elles apparaissent directement dans son estomac.

Bientôt, Draco est hors de danger et bloqué à l’infirmerie pour une semaine.

L’infirmière les laisse au chevet de son patient et va reprendre l’inventaire du stock de potion.

“ Je vous remercie, Monsieur Potter, pour ce que vous venez de faire pour Draco. Il traverse une période difficile et je peux vous garantir que votre aide a été précieuse."   
" Je ne savais pas ce que ce sort allait faire, je suis désolé."   
" La violence de ce sort dépend du sorcier qui le lance ainsi que sa volonté de nuire à son adversaire. Puisque votre puissance ne peut pas être remise en doute, j’en déduis que vous souhaitiez juste donner du repos à Draco. Vous n’avez pas à vous excuser pour cela."   
" Vous connaissez Sectumsempra ? "   
" Je l’ai inventé.”

C’est une évidence tout d’un coup.

“ Vous êtes le Prince de Sang Mêlé ? "   
" Je me demandais ce que Slughorn avait fait de mes anciens manuels, je compte sur vous pour en faire bon usage."   
" Je peux vous le rendre et en acheter un exemplaire."   
" Je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier assez pour ce que vous venez de faire, Monsieur Potter. La famille Malfoy vous doit une dette : vous pouvez demander n’importe quelle faveur, utilisez-la à bon escient.”

Le Maître des Potions quitte l’infirmerie, laissant Harry bouche bée.

***

Harry passe la nuit à l’infirmerie au chevet de Draco. La version officielle est que les deux se sont battus donc personne ne trouve étrange qu’Harry soit aussi “blessé”.

Draco se réveille peu après le lever du soleil et le remercie une nouvelle fois, ce qui rend Harry perplexe.

“ Tu n’as pas à me remercier, c’est moi qui dois te présenter des excuses pour avoir utilisé un sort aussi violent sur toi."   
" Tu n’as pas à t’excuser Potter, tu ne peux pas comprendre le service que tu m’as rendu."   
" Appelle moi Harry."   
" Seulement si tu m’appelles Draco.”

Ils échangent un sourire.

“ J’aimerais pouvoir faire plus, je n’aime pas le fait que tu doives arriver à de telles extrémités pour te sentir en sécurité."   
" Tu ne peux pas faire grand chose sans l’accord de Dumbledore, je comprends."   
" Dumbledore a tord et ça m'énerve qu’il soit la seule autorité compétente sur le sujet."   
" Nous sommes bientôt majeurs, d’ici quelques mois, tu pourras tenir tête au Directeur et assurer un rôle de dirigeant dans cette guerre."   
" Mais ce sera trop tard pour toi, n’est ce pas ?”

Draco ferme les yeux et serre les poings.

“ D’une manière ou d’une autre, mon sort sera fixé d’ici la fin de l’année scolaire mais il y aura d’autres personnes à sauver, d’autres enfants forcés de prendre part à cette guerre contre leur grès, pas seulement à Serpentard."   
" J’aimerais tellement faire plus pour t’aider."   
" Pouvoir en parler avec quelqu’un me fait du bien. Mes parents sont trop inquiets et je ne veux pas les rendre encore plus tristes."   
"Je suis là pour toi Draco,” lui dit le Gryffondor en lui prenant la main.

Madame Pomfresh l’expulse de l’infirmerie quelques minutes plus tard et Harry se rend en classe avec un nouvel objectif : sauver Draco Malfoy.

***

La journée passe à une vitesse d’escargot, au grand désespoir d’Harry qui attend la tombée de la nuit avec impatience pour pouvoir rendre visite à Draco.

Il n’a pas encore trouvé de solution mais a informé Hermione qui lui a promis de faire des recherches pour sauver le Serpentard.

Heureusement pour eux, Ron est trop occupé par la poitrine de Lavande pour se soucier de ce qu’ils complotent.

Ils sont dans la grande salle à discuter de l’oncle et la tante d’Hermione qui vivent en Australie quand un aigle pose une lettre et un paquet à côté de l'assiette d’Harry avant de s’en aller gracieusement.

La missive est courte : “ _Je ne sais pas comment exprimer ma gratitude et j’espère que vous apprécierez ce geste à la place. N’ouvrez pas le paquet en public.”_

Harry comprend que l’expéditeur est Lucius Malfoy et part avec Hermione à la recherche d’une salle vide.

Il laisse la Préfète examiner le paquet consciencieusement, attendant qu’elle déclare qu’aucun sortilège n’y est attaché.

Dès qu’Hermione lui donne le feu vert, il ouvre la boîte et comprend immédiatement pourquoi il devait l’ouvrir dans l’intimité.

A l’intérieur repose la tête de Bellatrix Lestrange.


	4. Chapitre 3

“Je suis fier de toi, mon fils," annonce Severus en s'asseyant à ses côtés.   
" Il est parti ? "   
" Il est impossible de survivre à un tel choc mais je peux vérifier si tu le souhaites."   
" S’il te plait.”

Severus lance le sort : négatif. Draco ferme les yeux, soulagé.

“ Je ne sais pas comment Potter a appris ce sort."   
" Slughorn lui a donné mon ancien livre de potion."   
" Ah… Il a accepté de m’aider, sans rien attendre en retour."   
" Certains Gryffondors sont si nobles qu’ils font ce qu’ils pensent être juste sans attendre de contrepartie."   
" C’est étrange."   
" Monsieur Potter a l’air attaché à toi et soucieux de ton bien être."   
" Il veut que je l’appelle Harry."   
" C’est bien."   
" Je pensais qu’il était attiré par moi mais il a refusé mes avances comme paiement de la faveur qu’il me rendait."   
" Certaines personnes lient activités sexuelles avec amour et mariage."   
" C’est ridicule ! "   
" Ils ne sont pas Héritiers et n’ont pas de contrat de mariage. Ils choisissent donc d’aimer qui ils veulent et de partager leur vie avec cette personne. Certains familles permettent à leur Héritier de faire de même.”

C'est quelque chose inconcevable pour Draco qui a toujours su qu’il est promis à la deuxième fille Greengrass, avant même qu’elle naisse.

Il voit rarement la petite Astoria qui a 6 ans de moins que lui mais partage son dortoire avec sa soeur Daphné qui est très agréable.

Il se demande si les Greengrass ont un plan de secours ou s’ils lui laisseront la liberté de choisir qui elle veut.

“ Quand Père et toi parlez de séduire Potter, c’est ce que vous voulez ? Qu’il tombe amoureux de moi ? "   
" Les gens sont prêts à faire beaucoup de choses par amour. Je ne penses pas que cela soit nécessaire pour que Monsieur Potter car il semble considérer ton bien être comme une mission à accomplir mais cela te permettra d’être plus rapidement accepté par ses alliés."   
" La situation actuelle ne suffit pas ? "   
" Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a toujours une emprise sur toi puisque tu portes sa marque mais je pense qu’il y a une manière de contourner cela."   
" Comment ? "   
" Ton père et moi pensons que la Marque des Ténèbres peut être remplacée par un rituel d’union traditionnel."   
" Beaucoup de Mangemorts sont mariés," remarque Draco.   
" Nous avons trouvé un vieux rituel abandonné depuis des siècles qui était utilisé quand le mariage était infertile afin de permettre à l’époux d’avoir un Héritier. La première femme était remerciée et ne pouvait s’unir une deuxième fois qu’en utilisant ce rituel si elle avait prouvé sa fertilité à son nouvel époux.”

Évidemment, la solution n’était pas simple.

“ Il faut donc que je séduise Potter, que je porte son héritier et que nous utilisons ce rituel pour que je sois débarrassé du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? "   
" C’est ce que nous supposons.”

Dans tous les cas, il va terminer en cloque et lié à puissant sorcier qui aura l’autorité sur lui et son enfant.

Il pense à son Maître, à ce qu’il connaît de ses appétits malsains et de sa folie.

Puis il pense à Potter qui l’a aidé sans rien attendre en retour.

Le choix est facile.

“ Il n’y a pas de solution pour Père et toi ? "   
" Lucius et moi en avons discuté et, pour l’instant, nous refusons de nous unir avec une autre personne. Nous espérons que Monsieur Potter parviendra à tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant que cela soit nécessaire.”

Severus semble persuadé que Potter va gagner cette guerre, ce qui lui paraît incertain.

Dans tous les cas, il préfère passer le reste de sa vie avec le Gryffondor.

***

“ Je suis ton nouveau garde," annonce Pansy en entrant dans l’infirmerie à l’heure du déjeuner.   
" Je croyais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne marque pas les femmes," commente Draco en s’asseyant difficilement sur le lit.   
" Tu n’es pas au courant ? Nous sommes trop faible pour le servir ! "   
" Faible est le dernier adjectif que je te donnerai, Pansy.”

Son amie éclate de rire et s’assied à ses côtés.

“ Ca ne me dérange pas, je déteste les tatouages. Je t’ai piqué une part de tarte dans la Grande Salle."   
" Tu es la meilleure garde que j’ai jamais eu !”

Elle se contente de sourire et de le laisser manger tranquillement.

“ Je te félicite pour être arrivé à te débarrasser de deux parasites dans la même journée."   
" Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles."   
" Tu as provoqué Potter pour qu’il t’avorte sous la vigilance de Nott. Il a été sévèrement puni et n’est plus autorisé à t’approcher. Je suis chargée de ta protection maintenant et je dirige Crabbe et Goyle dans cette entreprise."   
" Potter m’a attaqué sans provocation."   
" Oh mais il était provoqué, par trois Serpentards qui n’arrêtaient pas de dire dans tout Poudlard que tu étais l’amant de Tu Sais Qui, c’est notre Seigneur qu’il a attaqué à travers toi."   
" C’est ingénieux."   
" C’est mot pour mot ce que j’ai dit à mon père quand il m’a contacté. Je n’ai parlé à personne du fœtus."   
" Merci Pansy."   
" Ca s’appelle la solidarité féminine !” lui dit-elle avec un clin d’oeil.

Elle quitte l’infirmerie en gloussant.

***

“ Ton père m’a envoyé la tête de ta tante comme remerciement," lui dit Potter sans même un bonjour.   
" J’espère que tu lui en veux pas d’avoir volé ta vengeance.”

Draco fait apparaître un service de thé devant lui et sert une tasse au Gryffondor.

“ Ce n’étais pas qu’un répit, n’est ce pas ? "   
" Pardon ? "   
" La réaction de ton père et du Professeur Snape paraît démesurée."   
" Père avait l’intention de tuer Bellatrix depuis de nombreux mois. “

_Et il a surement fait de même avec ma mère._

Il ne sait pas quoi penser de ça. Narcissa lui a fait beaucoup de mal et ne lui a jamais vraiment porté d’attention mais c’était sa mère.

“Ne me prends pas pour un idiot !”

Draco sursaute.

“ Pardonne moi… Je…Tu as raison mais il y a des choses que je ne suis pas prêt à avouer. Peux-tu comprendre ça ?”

Le Gryffondor semble peser le pour et le contre.

“Tant que tu sais que je suis là si tu as besoin de moi ?”

Draco acquiesçe d’un signe de tête et, à son grand soulagement, Potter change de sujet de conversation.

***

Draco passe sa semaine à l’infirmerie à dormir, réfléchir à Potter, parler à Potter et redouter la réaction du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La nouvelle lune sera bientôt là, il va ressembler définitivement à une fille.

Il faut qu’il parle à Potter d’ici là.

Puisqu’il est capable de marcher jusqu’à la salle de bain, Madame Pomfresh ne s’est rendu compte de rien mais il sera bientôt impossible de garder ce secret.

Il faut qu’il parle à Potter.

Mais avant d’avouer son secret à une tierce personne, il doit l’accepter.

Il passe une nuit nu devant son miroir à confronter son reflet.

Il se demande lequel de ces deux corps sera le plus plaisant pour Potter mais pour l’instant ça n’a pas d’importance.

Il a demandé Severus de donner une retenue au Gryffondor pour la journée de samedi afin d’avoir le temps de se confier mais il ne sait pas s’il aura ce courage.

Ca l’aide de savoir qu’il est au pied du mur.

***

Comme punition pour avoir utilisé un sort inconnu sur un autre élève, Professeur Snape lui donne deux heures de retenue chaque soir et toute la journée le samedi.

Quand il arrive pour sa première retenue, le Maître des Potions lui donne de la poudre cheminette en lui disant :

“Vous pouvez rejoindre Draco à l’infirmerie. Assurez-vous de ne pas être vu et n'oubliez pas de revenir ici avant la fin de votre retenue.”

Après avoir confronté le Serpentard sur le comportement extrêmement civil et donc suspicieux de ses parents, il accepte de le laisser garder ses secrets.

Harry comprend la honte qui découle d’une situation abusive, il n’a jamais raconté à personne ce qu’il se passe réellement chez les Dursley.

Le Serpentard est craintif au début, agissant comme si le fait de ne pas être d’accord avec Harry va lui apporter des ennuis.

Il sort de sa carapace le mercredi soir et Harry se rend compte combien Draco est seul : ostracisé par ses pairs et violenté par Voldemort.

Les seules personnes auxquelles il fait entièrement confiance sont ses parents mais il y a des choses qu’on ne peut pas raconter à des adultes.

Draco parle de ses souffrances par petites doses et Harry devient de plus en plus furieux de la décision de Dumbledore au fur et à mesure qu’il recolle les morceaux.

Il est un peu triste le samedi quand il se présente dans le bureau de Snape pour sa dernière retenue.

Ces moments avec Draco vont lui manquer : quand il dépasse sa timidité, Draco est intelligent, agréable et capable de remarques sarcastiques hilarantes. Cela fait longtemps que Harry n’a pas ressenti ce genre de connexion avec quelqu’un.

“ Je voudrais vous parler avant que vous rejoignez Draco."   
" Bien sûr Professeur.”

Snape conjure un service à thé à l’invite à se servir : une telle courtoisie est extrêmement dérangeante et effrayante.

“ Il y a un problème, Professeur ? "   
" Monsieur Potter, Draco a décidé de vous expliquer sa situation en détail et je souhaiterais vous demander de faire preuve de patience et de considération à son égard.”

Harry essaie de l’interrompre pour le rassurer de sa bonne volonté mais le regard de son Professeur le dissuade.

“ Je sais que nous sommes actuellement à votre merci et vous supplie de faire preuve de compassion envers notre famille,”

Il se tait quelques instants avant de reprendre.

“ Les Malfoy ont toujours eu un profond respect pour les traditions, plaçant l’intérêt de la famille avant celui des individus qui la compose. Cela doit vous sembler étrange mais c’est ainsi que Draco a été élevé et il faut que vous gardiez cela en tête. En tant que Patriarche, Lucius prend les décisions pour l’ensemble de la famille. Son incarcération nous a obligé à faire des choix qui nous amènent à notre situation actuelle. Après sa libération, Lucius a proposé au Directeur le ralliement de notre famille, ce qui a été refusé, c’est pourquoi nous sommes dans l’incertitude quand à notre avenir.”

Le Professeur arrête son monologue et Harry comprend que c’est à son tour de parler mais trop de questions se bousculent dans sa tête, il commence donc par :

“ Vous dites “nous” lorsque vous parlez des Malfoy ? "   
" J’ai prêté allégeance à Lucius lorsqu’il est devenu Patriarche et suis le parrain de Draco. Je fais donc partie de la famille Malfoy."   
" Pourtant vous êtes engagé auprès de Dumbledore dans l’Ordre du Phénix ? "   
" C’est une décision individuelle que je ne regrette pas même si j’aurais apprécié que le Directeur garantisse la protection de ma famille. J’ai appris récemment que Lucius était au courant de mon rôle d’espion et qu’il m’a laissé faire car c’est positif pour notre famille."   
" Je ne comprends pas."   
" En cas de victoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la position de Lucius nous aurait permis de nous assurer une bonne place. En cas de victoire de Dumbledore, j’aurais eu la garde de Draco et serait devenu le Régent jusqu’à sa majorité.”

Harry a plein d’autres questions mais il a aussi envie de voir Draco. Il décide donc de reporter son interrogation et rejoint l’infirmerie par cheminette.

Draco l’attend devant le feu en se tordant les mains à cause de l’anxiété.

“Harry, j’ai quelque chose à te dire. Veux-tu un thé ? Assis-toi, je vais te servir, prend un gâteau."   
" Calme toi, ordonne Harry qui sait que la façon la plus rapide de calmer le blond est d’être ferme. Prends une chaise, je vais servir le thé.”

Le Serpentard reste silencieux et ne le quitte pas des yeux pendant qu’il fait le service.

“ Je t’écoute."   
" Je veux que tu saches que j’ai honte de ce que je vais te dire, ceci est ma confession et je me soumettrai à la punition que tu jugeras appropriée.”

Harry se demande depuis quand il est devenu celui qui décide des sanctions mais ne répond pas, invitant son interlocuteur à poursuivre.

“ Tout a commencé après l’emprisonnement de Père, Tu Sais Qui était furieux car il avait échoué une mission de la plus haute importance.”

Lucius était donc bien chargé de récupérer la prophétie.

“Il a décidé de laisser mon père mourir à Azkaban et a torturé ma mère pendant des heures. Elle était encore alitée quand je suis rentré de Poudlard mais cela ne suffisait pas à assouvir sa colère, il m’a donc marqué et donné une mission.”

Le blond prend sa tête entre ses mains et te tait.

“Quelle mission ? "   
" J’avais jusqu’aux vacances de Noël pour trouver un moyen de faire rentrer des Mangemorts à Poudlard.”

Harry sent une chape de plomb tomber sur ses épaules, imaginant le carnage.

“ J’ai cherché un plan tout l’été, ma famille comptait sur moi pour les sauver mais quand j’ai vu les premières années…. Ils étaient si petits et naïfs donc j’ai fait semblant de suivre un plan jusqu’à Noël. “

Il se ressert une tasse.

“ Tu Sais Qui était furieux, prêt à nous tuer ma mère et moi. Il a fait un long discours sur sa déception car il pensait que je serai son lieutenant un jour.”

Harry lève les yeux au ciel, Voldemort est vraiment trop mélodramatique pour être pris au sérieux.

“ Afin de sauver sa vie, ma mère lui a révélé un secret de notre famille : les Malfoy connaissent une potion pour changer le sexe d’une personne et Tu Sais Qui a besoin d’un bébé pour un rituel.”

Harry repose sa tasse en tremblant, une vague de nausée monte en lui.

“ Comme punition pour ce que ma famille a fait, il a décidé que je porterai son enfant. C’est un enfer… C’est pour cela que je t’ai demandé de m’envoyer à l’infirmerie, j’avais besoin de temps, je ne pouvais plus supporter cette torture.”

Draco se tait et baisse la tête. La balle est dans le camps d’Harry mais il a du mal à formuler ses mots.

“ Je te remercie pour ta confiance, en ce qui me concerne, tu n’as rien à te reprocher. Tu as décidé de ne pas laisser entrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard, je pense que tu es brave et que Dumbledore a tort de refuser de te venir en aide.”

Il pose la main sur le bras de Draco, doucement, pour ne pas l’effrayer.

“Je vais tout faire pour te sortir de là, tiens bon.”

Maintenant, il faut qu’il tienne sa parole avant que Lucius décide de recourir au suicide collectif.

***

Draco est satisfait de sa journée avec Potter et se sent prêt à retourner en classe.

Madame Pomfresh n’est, bien sûr, pas certaine qu’il est guéri car il a toujours du mal à marcher et se fatigue vite mais rester à l’infirmerie plus longtemps peut donner l’impression qu’il joue la comédie.

Il n’est pas prêt à revoir le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais il n’a pas vraiment le choix. Il frissonne en pensant à la douleur et à l’humiliation qu’il va de nouveau ressentir.

Il se demande si sa situation sera plus confortable après la disparition de sa masculinité.

Peut-être qu’en devenant une vraie femme, qu’en embrassant le rôle de Belle Malfoy, sa présence sera plus agréable pour son Maître ?

Il a des doutes puisque le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne veut pas une compagne mais une concubine, dès lors, son comportement en dehors de l’acte sexuel n’a pas d’importance.

Mais Potter ? C’est sa cible à présent.

Draco sait que Potter est hétéro, il se rappelle de la danse pathétique entre lui et la Patil non intelligente lors du bal de Noël, sans oublier le rendez-vous à Pré-Au-Lard avec Cho Chang.

Est ce que Belle Malfoy plaira à Potter ?

La fille du miroir ne ressemble ni à Patil ni à Chang, elle a un physique moins élégant.

Quand à son attitude… Patil et Chang sont des vraies filles, celles qui sentent le parfum et aiment qu’on leur tienne la porte. Draco n’est pas comme ça.

Il a beau regarder ses nouveaux attraits dans le miroir tous les soirs et lire les magazines de Pansy mais il a toujours du mal à se retrouver dans les articles de Sorcière Hebdo.

Est ce qu’il va arriver à le séduire ? Comment on séduit un hétéro ?

“ Comment cela s’est passé ? " lui demande Severus en interrompant ses pensés.   
" Il est prêt à m’aider mais je ne sais pas ce qu’il pense de Père ou de toi."   
" Tu es notre priorité, nous sommes prêts à nous sacrifier si tu survis pour continuer à faire prospérer notre lignée."   
" Je ne pense pas que j’arriverai à le séduire."   
" S’il est aussi dévoué à ton bien être, ce ne sera peut-être pas nécessaire. Je vais essayer de lui faire comprendre qu’une cérémonie d’union est obligatoire pour ta survie. Il a tellement besoin d’être un héros qu’il acceptera de s’unir avec toi s’il pense que c’est son devoir.”

Bien que cette solution n’est pas très flatteuse, elle soulage énormément Draco. Il aimerait passer toute sa vie sans avoir à toucher un autre homme nu.

Il sent son bras brûler et pense qu’il est maudit.

Severus l’accompagne jusqu’à la forêt interdite. Draco sait que son parrain est inquiet mais il ne peut pas ignorer les appels de son Maître.

La force du portoloin le fait tomber à terre, le souffle coupé. Il entend Macnair rire et se relève difficilement pour rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui l’attend avec impatience dans l’ancienne salle de bal.

“Tu m’as fait attendre, ma belle."   
" Je suis désolé mon Seigneur, je crains ne pas être encore totalement remis."   
" Viens t'asseoir.”

Son Maître part à l’assaut de sa bouche immédiatement, le baiser est demandeur et implacable. Draco se laisse faire. Le Mage noir passa la main sous sa robe, caressant sa peau jusqu’à sa poitrine où il s’arrête, sentant les cicatrices du Sectumsempra.

“Mets toi debout et enlève tes vêtements.”

Draco obéit en rougissant, il est étonné qu’il lui reste de la pudeur.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est profondément insatisfait de son corps qui a perdu sa douceur, est vallonné de cicatrices.

“ Je suis désolé."   
" Tu n’es pas responsable de cette histoire, j’aurai dû tuer le jeune Nott. Que dit Severus des cicatrices ? "   
" Il pense qu’elles vont s’estomper avec le temps mais a peu d’espoir qu’elles disparaissent complètement."   
" C’est inadmissible ! Je vais appeler Stefanovitch. Suce moi en attendant.”

Draco tombe à genoux et obéit, ses automatismes revenants après une semaine de repos.

Il déteste Stefanovitch, c’est un homme cruel, malsain et pervers. C’est surement la raison pour laquelle il est autant apprécié de leur Maître.

Draco se demande ce qui va lui arriver s’il est jugé inadéquat pour supporter les ardeurs du Mage noir ? Peut-être qu’il n’aura pas besoin d’être sauvé par Potter....

Avec sa chance, il sera donné aux Mangemorts pour qu’ils jouent avec lui.

Draco avale le sperme et s'essuie la bouche pendant que Stefanovitch s’approche d’eux.

“ Mon Seigneur ? "   
" Ma belle a été blessée par Potter, regarde sa peau !”

Draco frissonne, même son regard est visqueux.

“C’est un drame, seule votre marque devrait être présente sur la peau de votre concubine."   
" Peux-tu les faire disparaître ? "   
" Aucune potion ne peut être appliquée, la seule solution serait de rouvrir la peau et de la refermer avec un sortilège esthétique."   
" Tu peux t’en charger ? "   
" C'est malheureusement au dessus de mes compétences mais je connais des Médicomages qui peuvent être facilement persuadés."   
" Très bien. Contacte les, je veux que ce soit fait au plus vite. Sa peau est une disgrâce ! "   
" Je m’en occupe pour ce week-end."   
" Parfait. Remercie le ma belle.”

Draco vomit la semence des deux hommes dans la forêt interdite et accepte l’aide de Severus pour se relever.

“Tu vas bien ? "   
" Pas vraiment, ils vont me rouvrir ce week-end pour faire disparaître les cicatrices.”

Severus ferme les yeux et soupire.

“Je suis désolé mon fils."   
" Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi.”

Le reste de la semaine se déroule normalement, Pansy ne le quitte pas des yeux mais sa présence est agréable. Blaise Zabini se joint à eux maintenant que les trois Mangemorts les laissent en paix. Draco est content de retrouver sa compagnie.

Les trois amis recommencent à passer leur temps libre ensemble, dans la bibliothèque ou dans le parc quand il fait beau. C’est comme si ces deux dernières années n’ont pas existé et Draco profite de chaque instants.

Il est n’est pas convoqué de la semaine, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est apparemment dégoûté par son apparence, ce qui lui convient parfaitement.

Puis la Gazette fait sa une sur la mort de sa mère.

***

Harry prend tranquillement son petit déjeuner quand Hermione s’exclame et lui met la Gazette sous le nez :

“ _La femme du fameux Mangemort assassinée !_

_Narcissa Malfoy retrouvée morte dans l’allée des Embrumes”_

Harry relève la tête et cherche Draco du regard, il est assis à côté de Zabini et semble sous le choc.

Professeur Snape quitte brusquement la table des Professeurs et le fait sortir de la Grande Salle. Harry a envie de leur courir après mais est retenu par Hermione.

Il termine son petit déjeuner en ignorant les rumeurs colportées par les autres élèves.

Il passe la matinée à penser à Draco, il sait qu’Hermione a eu raison de le retenir car ils ont décidé de cacher leur rapprochement à Dumbledore jusqu’à ce que Draco soit en sécurité mais il ressent le besoin poignant de le voir, de le réconforter.

A la pause déjeuner, il se précipite vers les cachots et tambourine à la porte que lui indique la carte des Maraudeurs jusqu’à ce que le Maître des Potions lui ouvre, l’air excédé.

“ Je veux just savoir comment il va !” se défend Harry.

Le visage de l’espion s’adoucit et il le laisse entrer. Harry pénètre dans ce qui semble être les appartements du Professeur, Draco est assis sur le canapé et Harry le rejoint, posant sa main sur son épaule.

Le blond s'effondre contre son torse en sanglots et Harry le prend dans ses bras.

Il est surpris de sentir sa poitrine, il avait oublié. Pour lui, Draco est un garçon et il a du mal à s’adapter à ce changement.

Il ne sait pas pendant combien de temps ils restent tous les deux, serrés l’un contre l’autre sur le canapé du Professeur.

Harry ne sait pas quoi dire et se contente de caresser le dos de Draco jusqu’à l’arrêt des pleurs.

“ Tu vas mieux ? " lui demande-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.   
" Il l’a tué pour que j’ai une excuse pour m’absenter de Poudlard."   
" Pourquoi ? "   
" Il a besoin de temps pour enlever mes cicatrices.”

C’est comme un coup de poignard en plein coeur.

“Je suis désolé !”

Causer une telle souffrance à une personne qu’il a promis d’aider est inadmissible, impardonnable.

“ Les jours de Narcissa étaient comptés depuis qu’elle a trahi sa famille, Lucius la cherchait depuis des mois. Je suppose que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l’a caché jusqu’à ce que qu’elle lui soit utile."   
" Je ne t’en veux pas Harry, c’est juste un choc.”

Draco lui prend la main pour le rassurer et Harry se sent coupable d’être celui qui a besoin de réconfort.

“Tu pars quand ? "   
" Demain matin. Je serai absent jusqu’à la fin de la semaine.”

Harry ne répond pas, se focalisant sur la sensation de la main de Draco posée sur la sienne.

***

Hermione et Harry sont dans la salle sur demande, occupés à chercher un moyen de sauver Draco Malfoy.

Ron commence à être suspicieux sur le “projet de potions” de ses amis mais heureusement son attention est facilement détourné par les charmes de Lavande.

Hermione est horrifiée par l’histoire de Draco, forcer un changement de sexe lui semble être la violation ultime de la dignité humaine.

Cependant, son empathie ne s’étend pas sur le reste des Malfoy et Harry la comprend : Snape est protégé par Dumbledore et Lucius Malfoy mérite tout le mal qui peut lui arriver.

Harry ne croit pas qu’il a réellement changé ses idées et pense qu’il n'hésitera pas à le trahir à la moindre opportunité.

“ Est ce qu’on peut utiliser le Fidelius ? "   
" Je ne sais pas si c’est possible s’il a la marque des ténèbres. Je crois avoir lu que Voldemort peut brûler ses Mangemorts grâce à la marque."   
" Tu penses qu’il est possible de la faire disparaître ou de la masquer ? "   
" Je pense qu’il faut demander à Snape, si un moyen existe, je suis sûre qu’il le connaît.”

Un coup d’oeil sur la carte leur apprend que le Professeur est dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

“Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le Directeur refuse d’aider Malfoy, c’est un élève de Poudlard ! s’exclame Hermione. Tu as essayé d’aborder le sujet avec lui leur de vos cours particuliers ? "   
" Je ne l’ai pas vu dernièrement, il m’a donné une mission que je n’ai pas eu le temps de compléter."   
" Harry ! Tu devrais t’empresser de finir cette mission pour pouvoir en discuter avec lui ! "   
" Mais… Snape ? "   
" Je m’occupe de Snape !”

Ca ne sert à rien de discuter avec Hermione quand elle parle sur ce ton, Harry accepte la défaite et obéit.

***

Harry contemple la bouteille de felix felicis qu’il avait prévu d’utiliser pour une bataille contre Voldemort.

Il boit la potion d’une traite avant de traquer Slughorn à l’aide de la carte du Maraudeur. Il trouve le professeur dans la salle de classe en train de corriger des devoirs.

“Monsieur Potter ! C’est un bonheur de vous voir en ce jour pluvieux ! Prenez un siège ! "   
" Merci Professeur."   
" Appelez moi Horace ! Que puis-je faire pour vous, Monsieur Potter ?”

***

Harry grimpe les marches menant au bureau de Dumbledore deux par deux, il veut profiter de l’aura du felix felicis quand il parlera de Draco au Directeur.

“ Harry, mon garçon ! J’espère que vous m’apportez une bonne nouvelle ? "   
" J’ai le souvenir ! "   
" Qu’attendons nous !”

Harry sort de la pensine avec une profonde envie de vomir. Ce n’est pas une fiole de Felix Felicis qu’il lui faut mais un chaudron !

Il regarde le Directeur qui a également l’air triste et désemparé.

“Je pensais que ce serait horrible mais… Sept fois ! "   
" Professeur ? "   
" J’ai connaissance de deux horcruxes : tu as détruit l’un d’entre eux dans la chambre des secret et l’autre m’a causé ceci, il montre sa main noircie à Harry. C’est assez pour aujourd’hui, je te propose qu’on se revoit dans la semaine."   
" D’accord Professeur, mais avant j’aimerais vous demander d’aider Draco Malfoy, il a vraiment besoin de vous”

Le visage de Dumbledore s'assombre et Harry comprend que l’effet de la potion est terminé.

“ Draco Malfoy a choisi son camps quand il a accepté de porter la marque des ténèbres."   
" Mais il était obligé et il a refusé d’accomplir sa mission ! "   
" Je n’ai ni le temps ni le besoin pour des secondes chances. Laisse moi Harry. “

***

Draco ne se rappelle plus quand la douleur a commencé, il lui semble que c’est la seule chose qu’il connaît depuis toujours.

Il n’a jamais pris la peine de compter ses cicatrices et il le regrette maintenant car elles doivent être ouvertes une par une avant d’être recousues doucement pour ne laisser aucune marque.

Pour des raisons qu’il ne comprend pas, il faut qu’il reste éveillé pendant l’opération mais le Médicomage l’a immobilisé grâce à un stupefix pour qu’il ne gâche pas son travail.

Draco a du mal à lui en vouloir, il sait que la famille du guérisseur est retenue captive dans une cellule au sous sol.

Il n’a jamais eu aussi mal, même le Doloris est plus clément car il permet à la victime de s'évanouir, même l’humiliation du viol collectif est moins dur car il peut s’évader dans son inconscient, ce que sa souffrance actuelle lui interdit.

Il entend, au loin, le rire de son Maître enfermé avec Stefanovitch et des sorcières récemment diplômée de l’ancienne école du Maître des Potions. Il préfère ne pas penser à ce qu’il se passe derrière cette porte, ce sera bientôt de nouveau son tour.

Alors que le Médicomage ouvre une nouvelle cicatrice, Draco tente de se laisser emporter par la douleur.

***

Harry retrouve Hermione dans la salle sur demande et peut lire sur son visage qu’elle non plus n’a pas passé un agréable moment.

“ Je te laisse commencer," lui dit-il en se laissant tomber dans un pouf.   
" Snape ne connaît pas de moyen pour enlever la Marque, il a une potion pour diminuer la douleur mais ça reste une solution à court terme. Il pense que ce serait une bonne idée d’explorer le rôle de la marque. Il m’a donné une liste de livres qu’il n’a pas eu le temps de consulter. Et toi ? "   
" Dumbledore refuse d’aider Draco."   
" Et ? Il y a surement autre chose…"   
" Tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire."   
" Je jure de garder tes secrets."   
" Nous venons d’apprendre la raison pour laquelle Voldemort a pu revenir : il est immortel. Il a divisé son âme en sept morceaux qu’il a placé dans des objets. Il ne peut pas mourir tant que ces objets ne sont pas détruits. “

Hermione reste silencieuse quelques minutes, encaissant le choc.

“Est ce que le Directeur a plus d’informations ? "   
" Apparemment, il suspectait déjà que Voldemort avait fait ça et deux horcruxes ont déjà été détruits."   
" C’est comme ça que s’appellent ces objets ? "   
" Oui, il faut tuer pour en créer un.”

Ses explications n’ont pas l’air de satisfaire sa curiosité. Harry est sûr qu’elle a d’ores et déjà ajouté ce sujet à sa liste de recherche à faire.

“Et c’est horcruxes étaient…"   
" Le journal de Tom Jedusor et une bague qui appartenait à l’un des ancêtres de Voldemort. Dumbledore s’est blessé en la détruisant, c’est pour ça que sa main est noire."   
" Et il refuse de venir en aide à Malfoy ? "   
" Oui Mione, je te l’ai déjà dit !”

La jeune fille laisse tomber sa tête sur la table puis se met à rire hystériquement.

“ Hermione ?”

Elle continue à rire et Harry se demande s’il doit contacter Madame Pomfresh.

“Mione ? Ca va ? "   
" Je suis entourée d’idiots..."   
" Hé ! "   
" Harry, peux-tu me rappeler qui était en possession du journal de Jedusor avant notre deuxième année ?”

***

Lorsque la douleur disparaît, deux jours se sont écoulés et l’enterrement de sa mère est prévu pour le lendemain.

Draco suit le père de Vincent jusqu’à l’aile sur où son père l’attend. Il s’écroule dans les bras du Patriarche en tremblant.

“Je suis fier de toi mon fils”

Il se laisse réconforter quelques minutes avant de se ressaisir.

“ Qu’est ce que j’ai râté ? "   
" Severus m’a contacté, Potter veut nous parler."   
" Quand ? "   
" Demain après l'enterrement, Severus lui a donné un miroir pour nous permettre de communiquer. Il viendra te chercher demain pour t’accompagner à la cérémonie. Vas te reposer maintenant.”

***

Sans trop de surprise, seulement cinq personnes sont venues assister au passage de Narcissa Malfoy dans l’autre monde.

Draco, Severus, Pansy, Blaise et le Sage qui officie la cérémonie.

La vie de sa mère s’est terminée dans la honte, personne n’est là pour pleurer la traîtresse.

Pansy et Blaise se dépêchent de retourner à Poudlard après la cérémonie, ne voulant pas que leur absence soit remarquée. Severus et lui prennent un portoloin pour retourner au Manoir.

Lucius les attend dans le salon vert.

“ Severus, sais-tu ce dont Monsieur Potter veut nous parler ? "   
" Je ne suis pas sûr. Mademoiselle Granger est venue me poser des questions sur la marque des ténèbres et je lui ai donné des références qui aboutissent à notre théorie sur le lien d’union mais il est impossible qu’elle les ait déjà consultés."   
" Du nouveau du côté de Dumbledore ? "   
" Il refuse de changer d’avis.”

Le Patriarche soupire.

“Il nous reste plus qu’à espérer que Potter puisse sauver notre héritier.”

Un silence s’installe et les Malfoy profitent de ce rare instant de calme.

Le miroir s’active quelques instants plus tard et Lucius répond d’un geste de la baguette. Hermione et Harry apparaissent dans le reflet mais Weasley n’est pas là.

“Bonjour Mademoiselle Granger et Monsieur Potter."   
" Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy, Professeur, Draco, comment vas-tu ? "   
" Je vais bien merci."   
" Monsieur Malfoy, je veux tout d’abord vous remercier pour m’avoir enlever le poids de la vengeance que j’avais envers Bellatrix."   
" C’est moi qui vous remercie pour l’aide que vous avez offerte à mon fils."   
" Je vous assure que je vais faire tout mon possible pour le faire disparaître immédiatement après sa dernière dose de potion. Il nous reste plus que le problème de la marque des ténèbres à régler. “

Ah ! Potter et son optimisme !

“ Par contre, je ne sais pas pourquoi je devrais vous aider, Monsieur Malfoy.”

Draco sent son sang se glacer dans ses veines, il pensait avoir assez d’emprise sur Potter pour assurer la survie de son père mais il a échoué, encore.

Il se demande pourquoi Lucius ne l’a pas tué et cherché une autre femme pour porter un meilleur Héritier.

“ Cependant, comme nous avons un ennemi commun, je pense que nous pouvons parvenir à un accord. Qu’est ce que vous savez des horcruxes ?”

Ce mot n’est pas familier à Draco mais il voit la surprise sur le visage de ses parents.

“Intéressé par l’immortalité, Monsieur Potter ? " demande Severus.   
" Ce n’est pas pour moi mais je sais de source sûre que Voldemort en a créé.”

Les deux adultes sont sans voix.

“ Vous voulez dire que le journal..."   
" En était un, oui Lucius. Voici ma proposition : vous m’aidez à trouver et détruire les cinq horcruxes qu’il reste et je vous fais disparaître en même temps que Draco."   
" Vous ne voulez pas que j’espionne le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour vous ? "   
" Je compte sur Professeur Snape pour ça. Est ce que nous avons un accord ? "   
" Tout à fait, Monsieur Potter. C’est un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous."   
" Je vous souhaite une agréable soirée.”

Harry termine la communication, laissant les Malfoy seuls.

“ Qu’est ce qu’un horcruxe ? "   
" Il s’avère que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait réussi à diviser son âme et à insérer ces morceaux dans des objets : les horcruxes. Tant que les horcruxes ne seront pas détruits, il pourra toujours trouver une manière de revenir. “

Cela fait froid dans le dos mais Draco préfère le prendre comme une possibilité de sauver son père.

“Ca veut dire que notre Maître a divisé son âme en six ? "   
" En sept, le corrige Severus. La blessure du Directeur est un parfait exemple de ce qu’il arrive quand quelqu’un détruit un objet maudit sans faire attention."   
" Et sept est un chiffre magiquement fort," complète Draco.   
" Par quoi commençons nous ? " demande Severus à Lucius.   
" Je pense qu’il faut diviser notre travail en deux : la théorie sur les horcruxes et comment les détruire d’une part et les objets utilisé d’une autre part. Draco, occupe toi de la théorie. Severus et moi nous occuperons du reste.”

Ils passent la nuit dans la bibliothèque et, deux jours plus tard, Draco retourne à Poudlard le coffre plein de livres à consulter.

Il vient de passer deux jours à éliminer les livres qui n’ont rien à voir avec les horcruxes et à mettre le reste dans sa malle. Il est prêt pour le plus grand projet de recherche de l’humanité.

Les semaines passent rapidement. Draco prend la troisième dose de potion et se réveille le lendemain sans pénis.

Le fait de savoir qu’il va bientôt être libre des douleurs infligées par le Seigneur des Ténèbres est la seule chose qui lui permet de tenir.

Potter refuse de lui dire en quoi consiste son plan et Draco espère qu’il va marcher.


	5. Chapitre 4

Harry et Hermione sont désagréablement surpris lorsqu’ils voient que Lucius Malfoy est physiquement présent à la réunion fixée pour faire le point sur les avancées de chacun.

Jusqu’à présent, il les contactait par miroir ce qui leur convient parfaitement.

“ J’ai un présent pour vous, Monsieur Potter,” annonce le Mangemort en pointant une boîte en bois posée sur la table basse.

Harry l’ouvre avec méfiance, comptant sur Hermione pour le protéger.

A l’intérieur se trouve une coupe en or.

“Je vous déconseille de la toucher, il s’agit de l’un des horcruxes que vous m’avez demandé de localiser. La coupe d’Helga Poufsouffle que j’ai trouvé dans le coffre de la famille Lestrange à Gringotts."   
" Comment l’avez vous trouvé ? " demande Hermione.   
" Nous sommes partis de la théorie que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a utilisé des objets célèbres pour contenir ses âmes, explique le Professeur. Nous avons envisagé la possibilité que ces objets appartiennent aux fondateurs de Poudlard."   
" Je savais que Bellatrix avait cette coupe, elle s’était beaucoup vantée de la confiance que lui portait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Draco est son descendant et donc a pu avoir accès à la chambre forte."   
" Comment on fait pour le détruire ? "   
" D’après mes recherches, il faut l’anéantir complètement, indique Draco. Je ne sais pas ce qu’a utilisé Dumbledore mais je pense que le sortilège de Feudeymon sera nécessaire."   
" Je ne connais pas ce sort," avoue Hermione.   
" C’est de la magie noir, Mademoiselle Granger, répond Snape. Je peux le jeter pour vous si vous le souhaitez, Monsieur Potter ? ”

Harry accepte et un serpent de flammes sort de la baguette du Maître des Potions pour s’attaquer à la coupe avec une férocité incroyable.

Il faut quelques minutes pour réduire la coupe en cendre et l’homme fait disparaître l'animal d’un coup de baguette.

“ J’espère avoir prouvé ma loyauté envers vous et votre cause, Monsieur Potter."   
" Je suis convaincu, Monsieur Malfoy."   
" Draco, j’ai besoin de parler à Monsieur Potter en privé, peux-tu nous laisser ?”

Harry n’aurait jamais accepté une telle exclusion mais le Serpentard obéit à son père comme s’il n’est pas dérangé par la situation.

Monsieur Malfoy attend quelques secondes avant de continuer :

“La découverte de la coupe m’amène à penser que le Seigneur des Ténèbres doit avoir utilisé d’autres artefacts appartenant aux Fondateurs de Poudlard pour accueillir ses horcruxes."   
" Comme l’épée de Gryffondor ? " demande Hermione.   
" Je doute que ce soit un horcruxe mais vous avez compris l’idée, répond le Professeur. Chaque fondateur avait un objet emblématique : l’épée de Gryffondor, la coupe de Poufsouffle, le médaillon de Serpentard et le diadème de Serdaigle. Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, il y a de nombreuses familles dans nos connaissances qui revendiquent un lien de descendance avec Salazar Serpentard et je vais focaliser mes recherches sur elles."   
" Nous avons un problème avec le diadème de Serdaigle qui, selon la légende, a été perdu dans une forêt albanienne."   
" Voldemort a passé du temps en Albanie ! " s’exclame Harry en ignorant les tressaillement des deux Mangemorts.   
" Plus d’un tiers de l’Albanie est occupé par des forêts, annonce Hermione comme s’il s’agissait d’une information connue de tous."   
" C’est notre problème, confirme Malfoy. Fouiller ces forêts va prendre des semaines voire des mois en y consacrant tout mon temps, ce que je ne peux pas faire tant que je reste au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Draco n’a pas tout ce temps."   
" Que voulez-vous ? demande Harry” qui doute de sa bonne foi.

Il pense que le blond a une idée d’où se trouve le diadème et essaye de gagner du temps pour des raisons inexpliquées.

“J’aimerais que Draco disparaisse au plus vite et je suis prêt à jurer un serment inviolable pour prouver que je tiendrai ma parole et continuerai mes recherches une fois que mon fils sera en sécurité.”

Professeur Snape s’exclame de surprise avant de retrouver un visage impassible et Hermione lui agrippe le bras.

Il est clair que quelque chose d’important vient de se passer.

“Je ne peux pas prendre cette décision maintenant et dois réfléchir avant de vous répondre,” annonce-t-il d’un ton qu’il espère calme.

Il a l’impression d’être passé sous un rouleau compresseur, ces Serpentard sont épuisants !

“Je comprends, merci de m’avoir accordé votre temps Monsieur Potter.”

Hermione et Harry prennent congés des deux hommes, ils ont beaucoup de choses à discuter.

***

Les deux Gryffondor n’arrivent pas à trouver une raison pour laquelle Malfoy mentirait. Sauf s’il veut s’enfuir avec Draco, ce qui est également une victoire pour leur camps car cela fait un Mangemort de moins.

Ils se penchent donc sur un plan pour les faire disparaître tous les deux et tromper la marque des ténèbres.

Quand ils ne sont pas en cours, on peut les trouver à la bibliothèque, occupés à consulter des manuels plus obscurs les uns que les autres.

Hermione est la première à craquer, posant la tête sur “ _La Marque de Son Maistre, le sortilège de servage en Europe, du IIIè au XVIè siècle_.”

“ On tourne en rond ! Il nous faut plus de renseignements sur la marque des ténèbres.”

Harry relève la tête de “ _Suivre mes ennemis et défendre mes proches : sortilèges de suivi à travers le monde et les âges, 3ème édition.”_

“Je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu ce genre d’ouvrage dans le rayon d’histoire contemporaine, tu penses qu’il nous faut une autorisation pour la réserve ? "   
" Pourquoi s’embêter avec des livres quand nous avons un accès direct à la source ?”

Harry croit un instant qu’il parle à quelqu’un sous polynectar, puis se souvient qu’il est interdit de boire dans la bibliothèque.

“ J’ai des visions de Voldemort mais je n’ai pas accès à ses connaissances."   
" Je parlais de Professeur Snape, Harry !” s’exclame Hermione d’un air exaspéré.

***

Faire des recherches sur le médaillon de Serpentard.

Espionner pour Dumbledore.

Enseigner un nouveau curriculum à des idiots qui n’ont jamais eu de professeur compétent en la matière, en temps de guerre.

Les journées n’ont jamais paru aussi courtes, sans compter qu’il est toujours Directeur de Maison et le seul Maître des Potions en résidence donc habilité à approvisionner l’infirmerie.

Et Draco, Severus ne peut pas se permettre de ne pas lui donner toute l’attention dont il a besoin.

Après mûre réflexion et plusieurs journées à dormir 1h30 par nuit, il a décidé de réduire son ambition pour les cours des 4 premières années en diminuant le nombre de dissertations qu’ils ont à lui rendre et à les remplacer par des QCM.

Les QCM sont un moyen sûr de vérifier que le contenu des cours est assimilé, faciles à corriger et lui donnent du temps pendant ces examens pour noter les copies des élèves des autres années.

De plus, infliger une retenue à ceux qui obtiennent une note inférieur à A lui permet d’avoir de la main d’oeuvre gratuite lorsqu’il doit renflouer les stocks de l’infirmerie.

Severus ne peut pas se permettre de perdre sa réputation de Professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard.

Pendant que les troisièmes années triment pour répondre à l’interrogation concluant le cycle sur les créatures maléfiques, il corrige les copies de ses sixièmes années sur le Doloris, s’attendant à un niveau supérieur à la normale de la part de Londubat et Potter qui ont une meilleure connaissance sur le sujet que leurs pairs.

Il n’est pas étonné quand la copie de Londubat s’avère être une déception, rien sur les effets prolongés du Doloris ni sur les avancées de la recherche sur les maladies neurodégénératives. La guilde des Maîtres des potions a fait une conférence l’année dernière sur le sujet !

Lui mettant un A (il refuse catégoriquement d’avoir Londubat en retenue, il est une bombe à retardement avec les ingrédients provenant des plantes), il fait une annotation sur le copie pour qu’il vienne le voir à la fin du cours. Il va se faire un plaisir de lui rappeler ses attentes.

La copie de Mademoiselle Granger est trop longue, comme à son habitude.

La jeune fille doit apprendre à synthétiser son propos si elle veut continuer ses études après Poudlard.

Il prend un malin plaisir à rayer tous les passages redondants ou extrêmement long avant de lui mettre un E. Si elle continue ainsi, elle aura des grandes difficultés lors des ASPICs où les examens sont à durée limité.

Le parchemin de Potter est surprenant car, au milieu du deuxième paragraphe, est collé un post-it sur lequel est écrit : “ _nous avons besoin de vous parler, pouvons nous avoir une retenue ?_ ”.

Severus sourit : le cours de demain s’annonce prometteur.

***

“ Tu crois qu’il a eu le temps de corriger les copies ?”

Hermione sourit à son ami, son inquiétude est adorable.

“C’est quand la dernière fois que Professeur Snape n’a pas rendu les devoirs le cours suivant ?”

Elle sait qu’Harry a conscience qu’il s’inquiète pour rien mais se demande s’il sait pourquoi.

Il lui sourit nerveusement en passe sa main dans ses cheveux.

“Désolée Mione."   
" Ce n’est pas grave.”

Ils continuent leur trajet jusqu’à la classe de Défense en parlant de tout en de rien. Leurs conversation pouvant être espionnées facilement, ils évitent de parler de leurs projets sensibles en dehors des endroits où ils peuvent facilement lancer un sortilège d’isolement, comme la bibliothèque ou la salle sur demande.

Une porte s’ouvre, Lavande et Ron sortent d’un placard à balais.

“L’inventaire des serpillières est terminé ? " demande-t-elle sarcastiquement en passant devant le couple sans s’arrêter.   
" Lâche moi la grappe, Hermione ! “

Elle sent la main d’Harry sur son épaule et se tait avant de se tourner vers lui dès qu’ils sont assez éloignés du couple qui s’est arrêté aux toilettes pour que Lavande retouche son maquillage.

“Son comportement est inapproprié, c'est un Préfet ! "   
" Je sais Mione mais c’est à McGonagall d’agir et non à toi.”

Elle soupire, elle en a assez de travailler pour deux.

En tant que sixième année, il leur revient d’être les préfets les plus accessibles pour permettre aux autres de réviser leurs BUSEs et ASPICs.

“Kathie m’a dit qu’elle en a marre d’être dérangée car nous n’assumons pas nos responsabilités."   
" Elle sait que tu n’es pas la cause de ce problème, dis-lui d’en parler à McGonagall.”

Hermione n’a pas envie d’être une “rapporteuse” mais la situation devient compliquée.

“ Si seulement elle avait choisi quelqu’un d’autre ! "   
" Elle devait penser que tu arriverais à le contrôler."   
" Je ne suis pas sa mère !”

Harry s’esclaffe et passe un bras autour de son cou.

“ Arrête de penser à ça pour l’instant, parle moi des maths magiques !”

Hermione ne ressent que du dédain pour cette tentative de manipulation la moins subtile qu’elle ait jamais vu et se venge en racontant en détail le contenu de son dernier cours d’Arithmancie.

Elle refoule un rire quand Harry crie de joie en voyant la porte de la salle de classe et le suit lorsqu’il s’assied à côté de Neville, prenant la troisième place sur le banc à droite du garçon timide.

Les Serpentards et les Poufsouffle sont déjà là, les Serdaigles qui ont Botanique avant sont ceux que le Professeur attend avant de faire son entrée dramatique.

Comme à son habitude, l’attention d’Harry est focalisée sur Draco qui est assis entre Parkinson et Zabini.

Hermione décide de l’ignorer et se tourne vers Neville pour lui demander un complément d’information sur les Snargalouf pour son devoir de Botanique.

La porte d’entrée claque contre le mur et fait sursauter Neville alors que le Professeur les rejoint, un tas de copie dans la main.

“ A ce stade, je ne devrais plus être surpris par la qualité de vos devoirs mais certains d’entre vous arrivent encore à dépasser mes attentes. Le niveau de cette classe est si lamentable que je suis surpris que vous ayez réussi vos BUSEs.”

Hermione échange un sourire avec les garçons pendant que Snape distribue les copies accompagnées de remarques blessantes pour ceux qui n’ont pas atteint la perfection et ne portent pas de cravates vertes.

“Potter ! Je me demande parfois pourquoi vous êtes considéré comme un expert en la matière, retenue ! Granger, je ne vous ai pas demandé d’exterminer la moitié de la forêt amazonienne, retenue également ! Londubat, la seule raison pour laquelle vous ne serez pas des nôtres également est que je n’ai plus d’espoirs en ce qui vous concerne mais vous viendrez me voir après la classe. Finnegan, un troll aurait pu écrire…”

Hermione soupire, elle était tellement fière de ses recherches !

Elle se concentre sur le cours se promettant d’avoir un O la prochaine fois.

L'heure passe relativement vite et bientôt elle finit de noter l'énoncé du devoir sur l’Avada Kedavra qui doit être rendu au prochain cours pratique pendant que ses camarades s’enfuient le plus vite possible.

Le Professeur sort deux livres du tiroir de son bureau, fait apparaître une chaise face à la sienne et les rejoint.

“Potter, votre écriture est horrible, vous n’avez plus onze ans ! Je me refuse à corriger vos copies tant que vous ne vous améliorez pas.”

Il laisse tomber “ _La calligraphie pour les débutants”_ sur la table. Hermione reconnaît le livre comme celui que Professeur McGonagall lui a recommandé lorsqu’elle était venue chez elle pour lui annoncer qu’elle était une sorcière et que ce n’était pas une blague.

“ Granger, quand je vous demande 200 lignes, je ne veux pas en lire 500 !”

“ _L’art de la synthèse”_ tombe devant elle.

Londubat, asseyez vous, je veux avoir une discussion sur ce que vous appelez un devoir !”

Hermione échange un regarde avec Harry qui hausse les épaules en ouvrant son livre. Elle l’imite et commence à lire la préface en diagonale.

“ Je dois admettre que j’ai été déçu, Monsieur Londubat, sur le devoir que vous m’avez rendu.”

Hermione sent son sourcil s’envoler et se force à ne pas relever la tête. Elle voit Harry se raidir et se demande ce qu’il sait à ce sujet.

“ Je ne comprends pas Professeur, Hermione a relu ma copie et m’a confirmé que j’avais mis toutes les informations nécessaires.”

Elle sursaute, ne s’attendant pas à une telle réponse de la part de Neville. Elle lève la tête pour vérifier que c’est bien lui qui est assis devant Snape avant de croiser le regard de son Professeur et de baisser les yeux sur son livre.

“ Faites attention à votre ton, Monsieur Londubat. Vous avez eu un A parce que vous m’avez écrit le minimum des connaissances nécessaires mais je m’attendais à mieux de votre part. Au moins une partie sur les effets du Doloris et le traitement à court, moyen et long terme. Une conclusion sur les possibilités offertes par les travaux de Singer et Novoni vous aurez assuré un O mais vous n’avez fait que le strict minimum. Votre paresse ne mérite qu’un A !”

Hermione, qui n’a même pas pensé à aborder ces sujets dans sa copie et a eu un E trouve cela injuste.

“Hermione ne m’a pas dit que "   
" Granger n’est pas votre Professeur ! s’écrie Snape en abattant ses mains sur le bureau, les faisant tous sursauter. Ce n’est pas la peine de faire semblant de travailler, Potter, Granger, joignez-vous à nous,” ordonne-t-il en faisant apparaître deux autres chaises.

Hermione s’assied à droite de Neville, il est aussi rouge que sa cravate.

“ Pour chaque chose que vous apprenez à Poudlard, il y a un minimum de connaissance à retenir, si vous arrivez à retenir ses informations, vous méritez un A. Si vous prouvez que vous avez approfondi le sujet en ajoutant un nouvel élément, vous recevez un E qui veut dire Effort Exceptionnel et non “c’est très bien”, je vous rappelle. Si vous faites une analyse complète du sujet, vous recevez un O, ce que peu d’élèves arrivent à faire, c’est pour cela que c’est la note la moins reçue.”

Hermione n’a jamais envisagé les choses ainsi, se contentant de transposer le système de notation moldu sur celui de Poudlard, un O équivalent un A+ et un T un E.

C’est comme si un tsunami vient de l’emporter.

“ Bien sur, je n’ai pas la même attente pour mes élèves selon leur situation personnelle. Par exemple, un élève dont la famille a une entreprise d’éradication d’épouvantard aura besoin de travailler plus pour obtenir un E qu’un fils de Médicomages. Dans le cas présent, Mademoiselle Granger n’a qu’une connaissance théorique du Doloris et c’est pour cela que sa copie vaut un E. Au contraire, vous avez tous les deux une expérience plus grande que la moyenne sur ce sortilège, c’est pour cela que vous avez tous les deux reçus un A. Je m’attendais de votre part, Monsieur Potter, un paragraphe sur ce que ressent une victime du Doloris. Quand à vous, Monsieur Londubat, je vous ai déjà indiqué ce qui manque dans votre copie.”

Le Professeur les fusille du regard.

“ Vous n’êtes plus des élèves de premières années, vous vous spécialisez en Défense, il est temps d’augmenter vos efforts si vous comptez réussir vos ASPICs. Vous n’êtes pas des mauvais élèves mais vous gâchez votre potentiel. Si vous n’êtes pas prêt à apporter la plus grande attention à vos classes, rien ne vous interdit d’arrêter celles qui comptent le moins pour votre avenir pour vous consacrer sur vos priorités. Cela étant, je vous déconseille d’arrêter la Défense car vous devez vous préparer pour le conflit à venir.”

Hermione refuse d’arrêter le moindre cours mais décide de demander un entretien avec Professeur McGonagall pour discuter de Ron. Le temps qu’elle gagnerait avec un binôme compétent lui permettra de réussir ses études.

“ Mademoiselle Granger, Monsieur Potter, vous êtes toujours en retenue, retournez à votre place. Quand à vous Monsieur Londubat, si vous voulez corriger votre copie et me la rendre au prochain cours, j’accepterai de modifier votre note.”

Hermione est heureuse d’être assise, elle n’a jamais entendu son Professeur être aussi… professionnel.

“ Je suis désolé Professeur mais je ne comprends pas ce dont vous parlez."   
" Je parle de la dernière conférence de la guilde des Maîtres de Potion ! "   
" Je ne vois pas le lien entre les potions et les impardonnables."   
" Vous ne voyez pas ce que peut apporter la recherche sur les potions luttant contre les effets du Doloris dans votre devoir ?” demande Snape d’une voix menaçante.

Neville ne répond pas et Hermione relève la tête, le regard froid de Snape est fixé sur son camarade.

“ Vous voulez dire qu’ils y a des gens qui font des recherches sur….”

La voix de Neville se brise et Harry se lève brusquement, faisant tomber son livre. Snape les regarde comme s’il les avait oublié.

“Restez là tous les trois,” leur ordonne-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Harry et Hermione se précipitent vers Neville qui pleure.

Harry pose sa main sur son épaule mais Hermione, sachant que ce ne serait pas suffisant, le force à se lever pour le prendre dans ses bras et le laisse pleurer pendant qu’elle lui caresse le dos.

Après quelques minutes, Neville se calme et se détache de son étreinte.

“ Merci Hermione,"   
" De rien.”

Snape rentre à ce moment et elle est certaine qu’il a attendu que Neville se calme avant de retourner dans la salle.

Il tend une revue à Neville.

“Demandez à Mademoiselle Granger de vous expliquer ce que vous ne comprenez pas et je veux vous voir tous les trois demain après la fin des cours. Votre retenue continuera à ce moment là. “

****

Neville est sous le choc et ce n’est pas parce que Snape a agit comme un être humain pour la première fois en six ans.

Il a toujours considéré l’état de ses parents comme une condamnation et ne s’est jamais laissé espérer que quelqu’un essaie de les guérir.

Il fait les 100 pas dans sa chambre pendant qu’Hermione, allongée sur le lit d’Harry, lit le “ _Compte-rendu de la 405ème conférence de la Guilde des Maîtres de Potions : des avancées sur le traitement des maladies neurodégénératives”_ afin de décoder le dossier de cette revue spécialisée.

Harry, assis par terre, le regarde tranquillement.

“ C’est fascinant, j’aurais pu ajouter une partie à ma copie ! "   
" Qu’est ce que dit la revue ? "   
" Deux Maître des Potions,travaillant en Autriche et en Italie, Singer et Novoni, ont réussi à créer plusieurs hybrides de plantes qui, lorsqu’elles sont combinées à différents stades, peuvent diminuer certains symptômes dont souffrent ceux qui ont reçu le Doloris de manière prolongée.”

Neville s’assied brusquement sur le lit de Dean, ses jambes ne pouvant plus le porter.

“Quel genre d’amélioration ? " demande-t-il d’une voix faible.   
" Cela dépend des symptômes, les personnes qui ont des spasmes musculaires en continu ou de manière chronique connaissent des améliorations significatives."   
" Et ceux qui sont devenus fous ? " murmure-t-il.   
" L’amélioration de l’état des malades qui souffrent de lésions cérébrales est plus difficile à analyser. Il y a des progrès mais le traitement n’est pas encore ajusté. Il est indiqué qu’ils manquent des volontaires,” répond Hermione en lui tendant le magazine.

Neville lit encore la revue, des heures plus tard, après que ses camarades de chambres ont tous éteint leurs lampes.

Hermione lui a prêté un dictionnaire des potions et il cherche un mot sur trois mais il avance dans le dossier.

Professeur Snape fait partie de ceux qui annnotent leurs lectures et a fait plein de commentaire en marge, ce qui laisse comprendre à Neville qu’il s’était déjà attaqué au problème.

Neville sait qu’il est un ancien Mangemort, sa grand-mère lui a appris le nom de tous ceux qui ne sont pas à Azkaban avant de l’envoyer à Poudlard. Elle lui a ordonné de ne jamais rester seul avec lui.

Il sursaute lorsqu’il tourne la dernière page du dossier.

A droite d’une colonne, le nom de son père est inscrit. Celui de sa mère est un peu plus haut.

Toutes les annotations de cette double page sont des noms, Neville en connaît quelques uns, ils sont des patients à Sainte Mangouste et sont hospitalisés dans la même aile que ses parents.

***

Harry est inquiet pour Neville : son ami est encore en train de lire le magazine de Snape quand il est extirpé du sommeil par un cauchemar sur la mort de Sirius.

Il sort de son lit et vacille jusqu’à Neville qui a le regard fixé sur la revue.

“ Tout va bien ? "   
" Snape pense que ces expériences peuvent guérir mes parents."   
" Oui."   
" Mais c’est un Mangemort. Comment je peux lui faire confiance ?”

Harry s’assied en tailleur et regarde Neville dans les yeux.

“ Il y a plein de situations où je ne fais pas confiance à Snape. Si jamais je me retrouve seul avec lui dans une ruelle sombre, je prendrai mes jambes à mon coup ! Mais cette homme ne plaisante pas avec les potions. Il était vraiment outré que tu n’en parles pas dans ton devoir, je pense que tu peux le croire cette fois."   
" Merci Harry.”

Quelques heures plus tard, ils sont réunis tous les trois devant la salle de Défense, regardant leurs camarades de troisième année s'enfuir.

“Je croyais qu’ils étaient en binôme avec les Serpentards,” murmure Hermione alors que le dernier lionceau passe devant eux.

Harry hausse les épaules et ouvre la porte pour se retrouver face à Voldemort.

Automatiquement, il commence à l’attaquer pendant qu’Hermione et Neville lancent des protego sur les petits Serpentards.

“Stop !” hurle Snape en sortant de l’ombre alors que le Mage Noir se transforme en Détraqueur.

Sentant son visage rougir, Harry lance un ridiculus alors que les troisièmes années éclatent de rire.

Il veut que le sol s’ouvre en deux pour qu’il puisse disparaître à jamais.

Snape fait apparaître des tasses de chocolats chaud sur le bureau des élèves.

“Rasseyez-vous, prenez place également, Mademoiselle Granger, Monsieur Londubat et Monsieur Potter, dit-il en montrant une table qui fait face à la salle.

Quelques secondes après, le calme est revenu et tout le monde sirote sa tasse.

“ Lequel de vous peut me citer un des sorts qui vient d’être lancé ? En dehors du ridiculus, Monsieur Timms, ajoute-t-il avec un regard noir lancé à un petit blond qui baisse vite sa main. Mademoiselle Nutcombe ? "   
" Le Protego."   
" Très bien il s’agit d’un charme qui crée une barrière solide qui protège contre les attaques physiques et les sortilèges mineurs. Attention, si un impardonnable est lancé sur vous, la meilleur manière de procéder reste d’esquiver le sort. Qui d’autre, Monsieur Crockford ? "   
" Expelliarmus ? "   
" Le sortilège de désarmement que vous auriez dû apprendre l’année dernière, acquiesce Snape. Il est utilisé pendant les duels. Mademoiselle Granger et Monsieur Londubat, pouvez-vous nous donner une petite démonstration ?”

Quelques minutes plus tard, Neville rend sa baguette à Hermione sous les applaudissements des plus jeunes.

“Il est temps de terminer notre leçon, Monsieur Brulepot, si vous le voulez bien ?”

Un rouquin s’avance timidement vers l’armoire que Snape déverrouille d’un coup de baguette. Brulepot graisse le sol pour que l’inferi s’écroule par terre en sortant du placard.

Le public éclate de rire et il lance un ridiculus qui fait reculer la créature dans l’armoire que Snape se dépêche de refermer.

“ Très bien Monsieur Brulepot. Mademoiselle Jugson, avez-vous pensé à une manière de rendre le Seigneur des Ténèbres drôle ?”

Cela cause un froid et aucun élève n’ose parler.

Une main finit par se lever timidement.

“Oui Monsieur Taylor ? "   
" Je pensais à un clown Professeur. Un vieux clown qui ne fait pas peur ? "   
" C’est une bonne idée, pouvez-vous expliquer ce qu’est un clown à vos camarades ? "   
" Heu… C’est un personnage qui a un nez rond et rouge et des cheveux frisés et rouge également.”

Il est clair que les autres Serpentard n’arrivent pas à se faire une image mentale à partir de la description.

Harry échange un regard amusé avec Hermione, il est d’accord avec Taylor, l’idée est hilarante.

“ Professeur Snape, est ce que je peux aider en projetant l’image d’un clown ? "   
" Je vous en prie, Mademoiselle Granger.”

Le charme d’Hermione suscite l’enthousiasme et Tabitha Jugson réussit à faire reculer l’épouvantard en un temps record.

“Félicitations à tous ! Maintenant allez dans la salle commune faire vos devoirs, ces Gryffondors sont là pour leur retenue et non votre divertissement ! “

Un à un, les élèves quittent la salle en saluant leur quatre aînés, les remerciant pour la leçon.

***

Severus regarde sortir ses petits serpents en se retenant de sourire : cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas été aussi fier d’une de ses classes.

Il est aussi rassuré par la réaction des trois Gryffondors qui, au lieu de s'offusquer du manque de réaction des Serpentard face à la présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les ont considéré comme des victimes potentielles qu’il fallait protéger.

Ce n’est pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de ses charges et il est certain que le combat entre Potter et l’épouvantard va être le sujet de nombreuses discussion dans la salle commune ces prochains jours.

Potter et compagnie viennent de gagner l’estime d’une partie des Serpentards et Severus ne peut que se réjouir de cette nouvelle.

Il espère juste que l’image du Seigneur des Ténèbres en clown n’arrive pas aux oreilles de son Maître mais si c’est le cas… cela mérite bien quelques Doloris.

Il décide d’éviter de trop penser aux raisons pour lesquelles Mademoiselle Jugson a une vision si réaliste du Mage Noir et se concentre sur les Gryffondors.

“ Mademoiselle Granger et Monsieur Potter, vous pouvez reprendre votre retenue, voici vos livres. Asseyez-vous Monsieur Londubat, avez-vous pu consulter la revue ? "   
" Oui merci Professeur, je n’avais pas entendu parler d’un tel remède."   
" Singer et Novoni sont encore en phase de test donc il ne s’agit pas d’une solution officielle mais leur expérimentation est prometteuse et aucun effet secondaire négatif a été signalé."   
" Je ne comprends pas que personne nous en a parlé jusqu’à présent ! s’exclame le jeune homme, clairement bouleversé."   
" J’avais envoyé un exemplaire de la revue à Quentin Toothill mais je dois vous avouer que n’ai pas eu le temps de le relancer à ce sujet. “

Cela calme le Gryffondor qui n’a apparemment pas assez dormi la veille.

“ Je vous remercie pour ces informations Professeur. Je vais demander au Professeur McGonagall l’autorisation de rentrer chez moi ce week-end pour en discuter avec ma famille."   
" Je reste à votre disposition si vous avez besoin de renseignements complémentaires, propose Severus en sachant pertinemment qu’Augustina Londubat préfère lui cracher au visage plutôt que lui demander un service."   
" Je vous remercie, Professeur Snape."   
" Il est lamentable que nous devions pallier à l’incompétence des Médicomages. En parlant d’incompétence, j’ai une retenue à surveiller.”

Londubat comprit ce qu’il lui est subtilement demandé de partir et quitte la salle de classe.

Severus lance des sortilèges permettant de préserver la confidentialité de leurs échanges avant de se tourner vers les deux Gryffondors qui ont déjà abandonné leur lecture.

“ Qu’est ce si urgent qu’il vous faut une retenue ? "   
" Nous avons des questions à vous poser sur la marque des ténèbres."   
" Je vous ai déjà donné tous les livres que j’ai sur le sujet."   
" Nous n’avons pas besoin de livres mais de vos impressions personnelles."   
" Que voulez-vous savoir ? "   
" Tout.”

Severus soupire intérieurement, la retenue va être longue.

***

Quelques jours après leur deuxième retenue, Harry monte les marches menant à son dortoir, content de lui.

Hermione et lui viennent de terminer leur plan pour évacuer les Malfoy de la Grande Bretagne.

Harry est fier de lui, il a l’impression d’agir au lieu de réagir sans cesse aux différentes attaques de ses ennemis.

Ces sessions de planification ont réussi à détourner son attention du fait que Dumbledore l’ignore une fois de plus depuis qu’il a recueilli le souvenir de Slughorn. Harry ne comprend plus le vieil homme qui semble accumuler les erreurs.

Il ouvre la porte de sa chambre.

“ Qu’est ce que tu fais ?”

Ron recule, s’éloignant de la malle d’Harry.

“Je cherche du parchemin," bredouille-t-il.   
" Dans ma malle !”

Le visage de son ancien ami prend la même couleur que ses cheveux, Harry s’avance et referme son coffre d’un coup sec.

“Ne t’approche pas de mes affaires ! "   
" Comme tu veux Potter ! "   
" Je veux que tu arrêtes de te comporter comme un"   
" Excusez moi de vous déranger, les interrompt Elfric Pillwickle, le Préfet des septièmes années. Professeur McGonagall veut te voir Ronald.”

Le roux quitte la chambre et Harry se doute qu’il va bientôt perdre sa position de préfet, ce qui lui donne une profonde envie de ricaner.

“ Je peux te montrer des sortilèges pour protéger tes affaires ? " propose Elfric.   
" Merci beaucoup !”

Le souvenir du visage outragé de Ron le fait encore sourire quand il descend avec Hermione dans les cachots pour rejoindre les Malfoy.

Neville est devenu le préfet des sixièmes années et il fait déjà un meilleur travail que Ron, ayant proposé à Hermione d’aider les élèves de la 1ère à la 3ème année à faire leurs devoirs, permettant à la préfète de se focaliser sur les élèves des classes supérieures.

Ils ont déjà réparti les rondes de la semaine mais ont décidé de faire celles du week-end ensemble car elles sont plus longues.

Hermione est aux anges et Ron se fait discret : c’est une victoire sur tous les fronts pour Harry.

Ils entrent dans le bureau du Professeur Snape et saluent les Serpentards.

“ Nous vous avons demandé de venir pour vous expliquer notre plan," commence Harry.   
" Avant toute chose.”

Le Patriarche s’agenouille devant Harry, les deux autres serpentards s’empressent de l’imiter.

“La famille Malfoy jure par ce serment fidélité, sincérité et loyauté envers Harry Potter et ses intérêts. Sanctimonia Vincent Semper."   
" Sanctimonia Vincent Semper, murmurent Draco et Snape.”

Une lumière blanche sort de Lucius et se transforme en pendentif qu’il tend à Harry. Le médaillon contient les armoiries des Malfoy avec les dragons et les serpents.

“ Nous avons l’honneur de posséder une très grande famille, présente dans la majorité des sociétés magiques d’Europe. Si vous leur montrez ce médaillon, ils vous porteront assistance où que vous soyez."   
" Je vous remercie mais ce n’était pas nécessaire."   
" Dans les temps qui courent, vous ne devez faire confiance à personne et, maintenant, vous n’avez aucune raison de douter de nous.”

Un silence s’installe et Hermione le brise après quelques minutes.

“ Harry, on devrait parler de notre plan ? "   
" Euh, oui, t’as raison Mione… Pourquoi tu ne l’expliques pas ? "   
" Très bien. Notre plan est inspiré par un système mis en place par les Aurors moldus américains qui s’appelle le programme de protection des témoins. Il s’agit de modifier complètement l’identité de la personne à cacher et de l’intégrer dans une autre communauté. Notre plan initial était d’envoyer Draco sous sa forme féminine en Australie dans la famille de mon père mais puisque vous irez avec lui et que vous aurez besoin d’être dans le monde sorcier afin de traquer les horcruxes, je pense que nous devons envisager une identité pour vous deux."   
" Cela ne résoud pas le problème de la marque des ténèbres,” soulève Severus.

Apparemment, les Malfoy ont décidé de ne pas relever la bombe qu’Hermione vient de larguer.

Cela convient parfaitement à Harry qui n’a pas envie qu’ils s’agenouillent de nouveau, c’était déjà assez gênant comme ça !

Il porte sa main à son thorax pour toucher le pendentif. Il se remet doucement choc causé par la création du lien de Vassalité.

“ Nous avons découvert que cette marque fonctionne grâce à lien psychique entre Vous Savez Qui et ses Mangemorts. S’il les croit morts, ce lien sera rompu et le résidu pourra être absorbé par votre potion. Un sortilège que nous avons trouvé les rendra impossible à les traquer."   
" Je vois, murmure Lucius. Draco et moi devons donc mourir publiquement pour qu’il n’y ait aucun doute sur notre décès ? "   
" C’est ça," confirme Harry.   
" As-tu pris contact avec 3C ? " demande Snape au Patriarche.   
" Je lui ai indiqué qu’il va bientôt devoir accomplir son devoir, il a l’air d’apprécier la nouvelle.”

Draco renifle un éclat de rire et Hermione se tourne vers Lucius.

“ 3C ? "   
" Crétin de Cousin Corvus, il est celui qui obtiendra le rôle de Patriarche après mon décès et celui de mon héritier. C’est un bon à rien qui n’osera pas faire trop de vague, je lui fais absolument confiance pour assurer les fonctions primaires du Patriarcat jusqu’à mon retour."  
" Qui sont ? "   
" Organiser les célébrations familiales : mariage, reconnaissance d’enfant, funérailles et les réunions de famille semestrielles."   
" Pauvres Malfoy, devoir se rendre à des fêtes mal organisées,” se moque Snape.

Draco éclate de rire et Harry trouve que c’est le bruit le plus beau du monde.

“ Heureusement, nous n’aurons pas à y assister ! commente-t-il, il cherche des yeux son Patriarche pour confirmation. Père ? "   
" Je réfléchissais à notre nouvelle identité. Vous aurez besoin de quelqu’un qui existe réellement, Monsieur Potter, quelqu’un que vous pourrez légitimement solliciter sans que cela soulève trop de questions…”

Le Patriarche commence à faire les 100 pas sous les regards attentifs des personnes présentes.

“ Un de mes neveux et sa fille sont décédés pendant que j’étais à Azkaban. En tant que Patriarche, j’ai tout de suite ressenti leur perte mais leur décès n’a pas été rendu public car je suis actuellement dans l’incapacité d’officier leurs funérailles. Aiden était un chercheur spécialisé en artefacts antiques et magie ancestrale, s’il était encore en vie, je n’aurais pas hésité à le contacter à propos des horcruxes."   
" Des gens doivent bien le connaître ? Est ce qu’il ne serait pas plus simple de créer une nouvelle identité ? "   
" Il est devenu une sorte d'ermite après la naissance d’Aditha, prenant la petite avec lui. Sa compagne était morte en couche et il avait décidé de vivre son deuil dans l’isolement. Sa famille la plus proche ne l’a pas vu depuis 15 ans. Je l’ai traqué il y a cinq ans pour qu’il me confie sa fille afin qu’elle étudie dans une école de Magie réputée au lieu d’apprendre d’un shaman. Comme la petite était cracmole, je les ai laissé dans leur jungle."   
" Qui sait qu’elle n’avait pas de magie ? "   
" La branche allemande de la famille doit avoir des suppositions s'ils se souviennent d’elle mais je crois qu’ils ont coupé tout contact avec Aiden lorsqu’il a décidé de continuer ses études dans une université moldue après ses ASPICs."   
" Il a été déshérité alors ? " demande Harry.   
" Les Malfoy ne renient pas les membres de la famille, nous ne sommes pas des Black ! "   
" Mais, vu vos opinions politiques… " insiste Hermione.   
" Un Patriarche ne doit pas se laisser influencer par son idéologie. La seule chose qui compte est le succès de notre famille. Vous êtes vous déjà demandé d’où viennent les Sangs de Bourbe, Mademoiselle Granger ? "   
" Je n’ai pas le temps de réfléchir à la question."   
" Une des leçons les plus importantes de mon grimoire de Patriarche est celle de Teodorich de Malefoi qui, un jour, ordonne la mise à mort de l’enfant d’un de ses neveux qui était Cracmol. Ses ordres furent défiés par la mère de l’enfant qui l’abandonna dans une famille de Moldus. Cinquante ans plus tard, alors que Teodorich était sur son lit de mort et qu’il avait transmis le Patriarcat à son fils, Isembert, un jeune sorcier se présenta à lui, clamant être un des descendant de Barral, l’enfant qu’on croyait mort depuis longtemps. Isembert testa le jeune homme et confirma ses dires. Depuis ce temps, la famille Malfoy n’a plus tué ses Cracmols car la magie ne se dilue pas : elle se cache juste pendant quelques générations. Toute une branche de notre famille existe dans le monde moldu : politiciens, médecins, avocats…"   
" Mais pourquoi avoir rejoint Voldemort ? "   
" J’ai suivi les ordres de mon père qui était le Patriarche à l’époque. La présence même des Sangs de Bourbe est un affront. Pour survivre et atteindre pleinement son potentiel, un enfant doit être élevé dans le monde auquel il appartient : je pense qu’un enfant Cracmol doit être élevé parmi les moldus au lieu d’être relégué au plus bas de notre société. A l’inverse, un enfant Sang de Bourbe doit être élevé parmi les Sorciers. Je pense que vous êtes tous les deux arrivés au stade où vous êtes conscients des défaillances du système : il y a des choses qui sont évidentes pour les Sangs Purs dont vous n’avez pas connaissance à cause de la culture dans laquelle vous avez été élevés.”

***

Le silence est inconfortable. Draco décide d’intervenir.

“ Père et moi devons donc trouver un moyen de mourir publiquement."   
" Oui," répond Potter, visiblement soulagé par le changement de sujet.   
" J’ai une petite idée et propose que nous imitions un rituel sacrificiel. Quelques uns peuvent être simulés dans trop de difficultés," propose Lucius.   
" Pouvez-vous vous en charger ? Il vous faudra des corps."   
" Cela ne posera pas un problème," répond son père.   
" Professeur, pouvez-vous préparer la dernière dose de potion et celle qui réduira la douleur de la marque ? "   
" Bien sûr, Monsieur Potter."   
" Hermione se chargera de vous faire disparaître après votre mort," continue Potter.  
" Je peux vous garantir un passage sécurisé jusqu’en France mais vous devrez vous débrouiller après," précise la Préfète.   
" Draco, est ce que tu peux t’occuper d’inventer vos nouvelles vies ? Dans l’idéal, il faudrait qu’Aiden et Aditha réapparaissent entre un et deux mois après vos morts."   
" Bien sûr Harry."   
" Je me charge de distraire Dumbledore afin qu’il ne se doute de rien. Parfait, on fait le point dans une semaine ?”

***

Voldemort est très satisfait de son nouveau corps et Draco a mal à son entrejambe lorsqu’il se présente dans le bureau de Severus, une semaine plus tard, pour leur réunion.

Le Maître des Potions lui tend une potion qu’il boit sans réfléchir. Il s’assied ensuite sur le canapé à côté de son père qui pose une main sur son épaule avec prudence.

“ Ca va aller mon fils ? "   
" Bien sûr, Père, Draco évite les regards compatissants de Potter et Granger. Désolé pour le retard, où en étiez-vous ? "   
" Je disais que Dumbledore ne se doute de rien. Je lui ai parlé dimanche et il ne sait pas que la coupe a été détruite. Je l’ai convaincu de m’emmener avec lui la prochaine fois qu’il part à la recherche d’un horcruxe."   
" C’est très bien, Monsieur Potter mais n’oubliez pas de pratiquer l’occlumancie avant de parler au directeur,” recommande Severus.

Potter ne répond pas et Granger comble rapidement le silence.

“J’ai créé des gants pour cacher vos marques, ils sont imbibés de la potion du Professeur Snape et ont un charme de conservation qui maintient les effets de la potion pendant trois jours. Ce type de gants commence à être à la mode chez les moldus donc je t’en ai procuré plusieurs paires Draco afin que tu puisses les accorder avec tes tenues. Pour vous, Monsieur Malfoy, j’ai deux paires en cuir qui sont apparemment utiles contre les morsures d’animaux sauvages et les insectes."   
" Merci Mademoiselle Granger."   
" En ce qui concerne votre sortie d’Angleterre, j’ai réservé deux billets de train de Salisbury jusqu’à Londres. De là, vous prendre l’eurostar jusqu’à Paris. Normalement, aucun papier d’identité ne vous sera demandé. Je vous ai réservé un appartement pour une semaine à Paris : vous n’aurez personne pour remarquer votre changement d’apparence."   
" Merci Hermione. Professeur Snape ? "   
" La potion est prête, Monsieur Potter. Il faudra la prendre dans l’appartement de Mademoiselle Granger."   
" Parfait Severus, le remercie son Père. J’ai pour ma part contacté 3C et il nous rejoindra à Paris pour finaliser le changement de Patriarcat. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres prépare une attaque dans quatre jours, nous agirons à ce moment là. “

Draco sent une vague d’espoir monter en lui, bientôt il sera libre !

“ As-tu préparé le plan pour après Paris ? " demande doucement Potter.   
" Je pense que vous devrions nous diriger vers le Caire afin qu’Aditha fasse ses débuts en juin en passant ses BUSEs à la bibliothèque d’Alexandrie. Pendant ce temps, Père aura le temps d’écrire et publier un article sur des réceptacles d’âme dans un journal d’archéologie comme Aiden le faisait de manière bi annuelle. Comme ce journal est à la fois moldu et sorcier, personne ne sera surpris qu’Hermione découvre l’article et demande à rencontrer l’auteur afin d’engager ses services afin de trouver les autres horcruxes. C’est le but, n’est ce pas ? Nous faire revenir en Angleterre sous une autre identité."   
" Pour moi oui, répond son père. Mais je préférais que tu restes en sécurité dans une des écoles afin de préparer tes ASPICs.”

Un silence s’installe et Draco comprend qu’ils retiennent tous leur souffle, attendant sa réaction et choisit de ne pas les décevoir.

“ Parce que comme je serai une fille, je ne serai pas d’utilité pendant la guerre ? "   
" Hé ! " essaie d’interrompre Granger.   
" Je suis désolé mais c’est hors de question ! J’ai le droit d’exercer ma vengeance sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Il a détruit ma vie et je veux qu’il paye !”

Les tasses se mettent à trembler, toute la rage que Draco a refoulé ces derniers mois déborde de lui par magie accidentelle et il serre les poings, essayant de se contenir.

“ Très bien, concède Lucius, faisant disparaître sa colère. Je vous verrai dans quatre jours.”

Le Patriarche jette de la poudre dans la cheminée et rejoint le Manoir.

Severus se tourne vers Draco, il a l’air déchiré par les deux membres de sa famille.

“ Il veut juste que tu sois en sécurité,” dit-il doucement.

Il essaye de poser sa main sur l’épaule de Draco qui le repousse.

“ S’il voulait que je sois en sécurité, il n’avait qu’à refuser de s’agenouiller devant Voldemort !”

Severus ne répond pas et quitte la pièce à son tour, laissant les adolescents seuls. Draco s'effondre dans le canapé et cache son visage dans ses mains.

Il sent Potter s’asseoir à ses côtés et passer le bras autour de son cou. Il se laisse porter par ce geste réconfortant.

“ Tu sais que tu n’as pas tout perdu, murmure Potter. Je suis là pour toi.”

Hermione les laisse seuls et Draco se met à pleurer, se sentant en sécurité pour la première fois depuis des mois.

***

Quelques heures plus tard, Draco est dans la bibliothèque en train de prendre des notes sur les différents pays par lesquels ils vont passer. Il n’a jamais voyagé aussi loin et espère qu’ils vont pouvoir prendre le temps de visiter certains endroits. Il a aussi fait la liste des entrées des différents mondes sorciers qu’ils vont traverser. Il s’est également procuré des manuels expliquant le fonctionnement du monde des moldus car, à l’inverse de son père, il n’est jamais allé du côté moldu de la Grande Bretagne.

“ Tu sais que ta vie n’est pas détruite," déclare Granger en s’asseyant à côté de lui.  
" Ah oui, parce que je suis tellement heureux en ce moment…" ironise-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir contre lequel elle apparaît immunisée.   
" Ta vie est merdique mais elle n’est pas finie, d’ici quelques jours tu seras libre de faire ce que tu veux ! "   
" Je veux ma vengeance."   
" Et tu l’obtiendras, je n’ai jamais vu Harry aussi déterminé et tes parents.... ils remueraient ciel et terre pour toi ! "   
" Père veut juste sauver l’honneur de la famille,” murmure Draco

C’est ce qui l'énerve le plus : Lucius l’aurait laissé à la merci du Seigneur des Ténèbres si ça lui était profitable.

“ Il ne proposerait pas un suicide collectif si c’était le cas !” rétorque Granger.

L’argument de la Gryffondor est logique mais Hermione ignore que le plan était de rendre Draco si pathétique que Potter accepte de lui porter secours.

Draco réalise soudainement que son père veut l’empêcher de retourner en Angleterre, il ne pourra pas séduire Potter à distance. Est ce que le Patriarche a changé ses plans ?

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmure qu’il a peut-être envisagé la réaction de Draco et son envie de vengeance mais il ne peut se mentir à lui même. Draco sait que son père est fort mécontent de cette conversation et de son refus de rester en sécurité.

Pourquoi son père agit comme cela ! Cela ne fait aucun sens ! Certes ses parents pourront se rendre utiles dans le camps de Potter mais Draco aurait la place privilégiée de l’épouse ! C’est stratégiquement stupide ! A moins que…

_Tes parents remueraient ciel et terre pour toi !_

Est ce si simple ?

Draco ne doute pas de l’amour que ses parents lui portent mais il n’aurait jamais envisagé voire rêver que cet amour dépasse l’intérêt des Malfoy.

“Draco ! Draco ! "   
" Hermione ? "   
" Tu vas bien ? "   
" Oui, désolé… J’ai beaucoup de chose dans la tête en ce moment."   
" Oui, euh… En parlant de ça…”

Draco n’a jamais vu la Gryffondor bafouiller.

“Granger ? "   
" J’ai quelque chose pour toi.”

Elle lui tend un paquet.

“Un livre, Hermione ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris ? "   
" Oh, arrête !”

La jeune fille rougit violemment et Draco décide d’abréger ses souffrances en ouvrant le cadeau.

“ _Votre adolescente est une sorcière_? " Il lit le titre, estomaqué.   
" Oui, c’est un livre destiné aux parents de nées moldus. Je pense que tu apprendras beaucoup de choses dans ce livre, c’est comme une introduction à la gente féminine."   
" Pansy m’a déjà conseillé des livres…"   
" Des livres pour des filles écrits par des filles. Ce livre donne un avis extérieur.”

Draco regarde la couverture quelques instants.

“Merci Hermione, tous les conseils sont bons à prendre."   
" Je pense que tu te fais beaucoup trop de souci : être une fille ne change pas qui tu es. C’est l’intérieur qui compte, tu restes Draco.”

C’est une remarque mignonne et tellement Gryffondorienne qui ignore totalement l’impact de la société sur l’individu mais Draco ne souhaite pas rentrer dans ce débat et se contente de sourire.

***

Quelques jours plus tard, après avoir fait ses adieux absolument non larmoyant à Severus, Draco rejoint son père au Manoir.

Il est inquiet à l’idée de revoir son Patriarche. Il n’a jamais osé désobéir à l’un de ses ordres et ne sait pas comment il doit se comporter.

Quand il sort de la salle de réception du Manoir, il voit que les elfes se tiennent en ligne dans le couloir qui mène à la salle de rituel, visibles pour une fois.

“Que se passe-t-il Dimly ? "   
" Nous sommes là pour dire au revoir à l’Héritier, petit maître Draco. Et souhaiter bonne chance."   
" Merci à tous. Vous avez vos ordres ? "   
" Nous allons fermer le Manoir et aller dans d’autres maisons. La famille a plein de travail pour ses elfes. "   
" Je suis sûr que vous serez à la hauteur de la tâche.”

Draco continue sa procession, saluant chacun des elfes. La galerie des portraits qu’il traverse ensuite déborde d'ancêtres venus assister à la mort de la famille. Heureusement, les peintures restent muettes, il suppose que son père a dû passer par là pour lui éviter toutes remontrances.

Son Patriarche n’est pas dans la salle du rituel quand il arrive mais les corps sont déjà positionné comme s’ils s’étaient sacrifiés.

Draco regarde la copie de lui même, pâle et immobile sur le sol, il a l’air torturé des âmes en peine.

Il pense aux nombreuses fois où il a maudit son statut d’héritier ces derniers mois, et les sortilèges associés qui l’empêchent de se donner la mort.

Comme à chaque fois que ces idées lui traversent l’esprit, il pense à sa famille (à ses parents, à Bélian), à ses amis (à Pansy, à Blaise) et depuis peu à Potter et Granger.

Il pense à ceux qui seraient attristé d’apprendre qu’il a causé sa mort.

Aujourd’hui, il regarde le cadavre et ne pense pas aux autres, il pense à lui.

Il pense au voyage qu’ils vont faire, à ces mois où il sera le seul objet de l’attention de son père.

Il pense à sa vengeance, à la guerre qui les attend.

Il pense à cette seconde chance.

Il pense à son avenir.

“ Tu trouves mon travail convainquant ? " demande son Patriarche en le rejoignant.   
" C’est un peu effrayant."   
" C’est pour le bien de notre famille. Tu es prêt ? "   
" Oui, Père."   
" Alors, allons-y.”

Lucius Malfoy lance un sort sur la pierre placée au centre de la salle. Les murs commencent à trembler et Draco se rapproche de son Patriarche qui sort un éventail de sa poche et active le Portoloin.

Draco dit un dernier adieux à la maison qui l’a vu grandir, qui l’a vu souffrir, avant d’être aspiré par le tourbillon.


	6. Chapitre 5

Être le secrétaire du Premier Ministre est incroyablement ennuyeux, surtout que depuis la révélation de sa véritable identité, John Mayor ne lui fait plus confiance et il n’a plus rien à faire.

Observer les petites manigances et les grandes négociations du gouvernement perd de son sel après quelques mois, Kingsley est habitué à plus d’action.

Il a supplié ses collègues Aurors pour n’importe quel dossier qui a besoin d’un avis extérieur. C’est comme cela qu’il s’est retrouvé avec cette affaire : le rituel sacrificiel des Malfoy qui a bouleversé la société sorcière.

La seule consigne que lui a donné Robards en lui remettant la copie du travail des précédents enquêteurs est de trouver à la personne qui profite de ce sacrifice.

Le Ministère n’est pas intéressé par la mort d’un Mangemort politiquement gênant et de son Héritier.

Le Patriarcat de la famille est parti en Allemagne pour le plus grand bonheur de Scrimgeour mais la question de la motivation reste inexpliquée : pourquoi un tel sacrifice et non un suicide ?

Le pouvoir de Voldemort n’a pas l’air d’avoir augmenté. Kinsley sait qu’il n’a pas participé au rituel car il attaquait un village moldu au même moment.

Il regarde les photos de la scène, le corps sans vie du jeune Malfoy le hante.

Kingsley a appris la nouvelle au Square Grimmaurd et a profité de l’occasion pour observer les réactions des personnes présentes : Molly, bouleversée, a immédiatement fait le parallèle avec ses propres enfants. Au contraire, Arthur est resté silencieux : leurs familles sont ennemies depuis des générations et ne rien dire est la chose la plus polie qu’il puisse faire dans ces circonstances.

Les jumeaux Weasley ont été très touché par ce décès : Draco Malfoy est la première personne de leur génération à mourir dans cette guerre depuis Cédric Diggory et la guerre semble plus réelle et sérieuse : “c’était un débile mais il ne faisait du mal à personne”, a commenté l’un d’eux, Kingsley ne sait pas les distinguer.

Lupin, qui a enseigné au gamin et le trouvait “arrogant mais bon élève, excellent à l’écrit lorsqu’il n’a rien à prouver” a eu moins de remord à dire du mal de Lucius que “personne ne décent ne peut regretter”.

Sans trop de surprise, la réaction la plus virulente a été celle de Snape qui dès arrivé à la réunion, s’en est immédiatement pris à Dumbledore.

“ Je vous l’avais dit ! Vous auriez pu empêcher ça ! Vous avez le sang de Draco sur les mains."   
" Je n’ai pas à justifier mes choix."   
" Bien sûr que non ! Parce que ce serait s’ouvrir à la critique… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a demandé à Nott de trouver un moyen d’entrer dans Poudlard,” avait-il ajouté avant de partir en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Deux mois plus tard, quand Nott a ouvert un passage secret entre Poudlard et Prés au Lard, un bataillon d’Auror était là pour accueillir les Mangemort pendant que l’Ordre assurait la protection des élèves.

Ca a été une victoire importante pour l’Ordre et Kingsley est admiratif du professionnalisme de leur espion malgré le profond dégoût qu’il ressent pour leur chef et le poids du deuil qui l’attriste.

Shacklebolt contemple la photo de Lucius Malfoy : il n’aurait jamais envisagé qu'il se suicide. Le Serpentard était comme un chat qui retombe toujours sur ses pattes.

Il a connu Malfoy à Poudlard et il lui a toujours semblé plus… vieux. Comme un adulte qui apprend à faire voler une plume.

C’est, il suppose, le poids du statut d’Héritier.

Il a toujours été reconnaissant que le Patriarcat de sa famille soit au Togo.

Quelque chose de brûlant le sort de ses pensées, c’est la pièce de monnaie qu’Hermione Granger a enchanté pour qu’il puisse être contacté plus discrètement qu’avec un patronus : il est attendu à Square Grimmaurd.

Après avoir demandé à son second de prendre sa relève auprès du Premier Ministre, Kingsley arrive au Quartier Général de l’Ordre.

Il remarque qu’il est un des derniers à arriver : seul Bill Weasley et le personnel de Poudlard manque à l’appel.

Il se sert à boire et à manger sous l’injonction de Molly et prend le temps d’observer ses camarades de lutte : tout le monde est présent en cette période de vacances scolaires et c’est un moment idéal pour regarder comment interagissent les gens, son passe-temps préféré qui est moins une déformation professionnelle que la raison pour laquelle il est entré à l’Académie.

La famille Weasley est regroupée, discutant des préparatifs du mariage de Bill et Fleur. En tendant l’oreille, il apprend que Bill est chez le costumier.

A l’écart des rouquins, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter discutent doucement. Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il remarque qu’ils se tiennent à l’écart des autres membres de l’Ordre depuis leur retour à Square Grimmaurd : le trio est devenu un duo pendant la dernière année scolaire.

Au centre de la table, Emmeline Vance, Elphias Doge et Alastor Maugrey discutent à voix basse de la nouvelle organisation des Mangemorts après le décès de Malfoy senior.

Remus Lupin et Tonks flirtent discrètement ou, du moins, Tonks essaye de convaincre le professeur d’aller boire un verre après la réunion et le loup garou oppose des arguments de moins en moins convaincants.

Une bièraubeurre à la main, Hestia Jones et Sturgis Podmore commentent le match de Quidditch du week-end précédent entre les Catapultes de Caerphilly et les Faucons de Falmouth.

Près de la cheminée, Mondingus Fletcher tente de convaincre Dedalus Diggle de lui acheter de la contrebande quelconque.

Kingsley évite de trop les écouter car il ne veut pas avoir à les arrêter.

Bill arrive avec un paquet sous son bras qu’il essaye de dissimuler mais le cri aigu de Molly annonce sa défaite.

Il est sauvé par l’arrivée de Minerva McGonagall et de Severus Snape.

“ Minerva, Severus, servez-vous ! les accueille Molly. Savez-vous si Albus a mangé ? J’ai fait son dessert favori "   
" Molly, l'interrompt le Professeur de Métamorphose. Tu devrais t'asseoir."   
" Que se passe-t-il ? " demande Remus.   
" J’ai une triste nouvelle à vous apprendre : Albus est mort dans la nuit.”

La stupeur frappe les membres de l’Ordre mais Maugrey réagit, pointant sa baguette vers Snape.

“Tu l’as tué, traître !”

Le Professeur sort sa baguette pour se défendre mais sa collègue s’interpose.

“ Baisse cette baguette Alastor ! Albus était très malade : un enchantement de magie noire avait paralysé sa main depuis l’été dernier."   
" Il était mourant," ajoute Harry en venant se placer avec Hermione à côté du Maître des Potions.   
" Mourant ! Mais il nous avait rien dit ! " s’exclame Molly.   
" Albus protégeait grandement ses secrets,” commente Emmeline.

La cuisine tombe dans un silence douloureux et respectueux.

“ Nous n’avons malheureusement pas le temps nécessaire pour nous recueillir, reprend Minerva. Nous devons prendre rapidement des décisions afin que l’héritage d’Albus ne se dillapide pas. Severus et moi nous occuperons de Poudlard, Kingsley : pouvons-nous compter sur vous pour coordonner les actions de l’Ordre ? ”

La question surprend l’Auror, il y a des personnes plus anciennes dans l’organisation qui méritent cet honneur.

En regardant autour de lui, il remarque que personne n’a l’air outré ou déçu par la proposition de l’animagus. Il comprend qu’ils sont tous soulagés de ne pas avoir été sollicités.

“ Je ne pourrai jamais égaler Albus et j’aurais besoin de votre patience et de votre aide mais ce serait un honneur.”

***

Il fait une chaleur étouffante. Draco attache ses cheveux en un chignon maladroit avant de sortir sur la terrasse de leur maison où son père l’attend pour le petit déjeuner.

Son Patriarche lève les yeux de son journal pour étudier sa tenue d’un oeil réprobateur : ses jambes nues couvertes d’un short et le débardeur qu’il portait sur sa poitrine non maintenue par un soutien gorge ne le satisfait pas.

Draco l’ignore, il a chaud et ils ne sont pas en public.

Sa manière de s’habiller a été la cause de la première et unique dispute de leur exil. Maintenant qu’il a une fille, Lucius souhaite qu’elle se comporte comme une Dame, ce qui ne convient pas à Draco.

Leur confrontation a débouché sur un duel et la destruction de leur appartement parisien, les pompiers ont heureusement conclu à une fuite de gaz pendant que les Malfoy négociaient une sortie pacifique du conflit.

Le lendemain, ils faisaient du shopping dans un centre commercial de Francfort et, deux jours plus tard, Aiden et Artémis Malfoy (son père n’aime pas le prénom Aditha) arrivaient dans le village magique à côté de Dresde pour acheter une baguette à Artémis et de quoi préparer les BUSEs.

Ils passèrent les semaines suivantes à voyager à travers l’Europe, visitant des hauts lieux touristiques à la fois moldus et sorciers.

Ils ré-apprirent à vivre ensemble et découvrirent comment cohabiter entre père et fils devenu fille.

Draco prêta le livre de Granger à son père pour qu’il essaye de ne pas lancer l’Endoloris sur tous les adolescents qui regardent sa fille marcher dans la rue.

Son Patriarche a promis de ne pas l’enfermer dans un couvent s’il se couvre en public et “arrête de se comporter comme une femme de petite vertue” (sic).

Draco pense que la raison pour laquelle les Malfoy n’ont pas des filles est qu’ils ne peuvent pas s’empêcher de se comporter comme des rustres dès qu’ils sont en charge de l’une d’elle mais garde cette théorie pour lui vu qu’il n’a aucune envie de rentrer dans les ordres.

“ Stressé pour les BUSEs ? " lui demande son père.   
" Aucunement, je pense que j’aurais d’assez bon résultats pour trouver ma place à Serdaigle.”

Son interlocuteur repose sa tasse brusquement.

“ J’aimerais que tu reconsidères ton choix, si tu n’aimes pas la Bibliothèque d’Alexandrie, je suis sûr que tu apprécieras Beauxbâtons."   
" Je ne veux pas être loin de vous. Severus me manque tellement et ça ne fait que quelques semaines. L’idée de passe des mois sans vous voir, à m’inquiéter des dangers dans lesquels vous êtes, m’est insupportable."   
" Draco "   
" Artémis."   
" Artémis, se corrige Lucius. Tu as tellement souffert ces derniers mois et je souhaite que tu retrouves ta tranquillité et ta joie de vivre."   
" Ne pas savoir est pire que tout, je ne supporterai pas tous ces doutes ! "   
" Bien, Lucius se lève de table. Mon article sera publié la semaine prochaine, sois prête à partir à tout moment."   
" Merci père.”

Il ne répond pas et caresse doucement les mèches de cheveux qui se sont échappées de son chignon.

Draco, qui a appris que tous les gestes ne font pas uniquement du mal, ferme les yeux et tourne la tête vers le ciel, appréciant ce moment.

Son père détache son chignon et tresse ses longs cheveux blond pendant qu’il profite du soleil.

***

Il faut seulement deux jours après sa prise de fonction pour que Kingsley regrette le temps où il s’ennuyait dans son bureau du 9 Downing Street.

Evidemment, il est toujours en mission officielle auprès du Premier Ministre mais au lieu d’essayer à percer le mystère du sacrifice des Malfoy, il tente de découvrir celui d’Albus Dumbledore.

Il a passé sa première nuit à fouiller le bureau du Directeur car il était certain que le vieil homme ne donnait pas toutes les informations aux membres de l’Ordre.

Le week-end qui suit l’enterrement lui donne raison à l’Auror, les membres de l’Ordre se relayant dans la pièce de Square Grimmaurd qu’il s’est approprié comme bureau.

S’il entend une nouvelle fois “Albus m’a confié cette mission confidentielle”, il va devenir fou !

Il passe son temps au QG à écouter les “missions” qui ont été confiés à ses collègues et son temps au travail à chercher une raison logique pour expliquer le fonctionnement de Dumbledore.

Le Directeur a tellement compartimentalisé ses “missions secrètes” que les membres de l’Ordre perdent leur temps à se lancer des stupéfix dans le pied !

Outre les missions d'espionnage “classique”, il avait demandé à Tonks et Fol’oeil de surveiller Snape qui est “aveuglé” par la mort des Malfoy. Parallèlement, Arthur est chargé d’enquêter sur des activités ministerielles qui seraient plus du ressort des Aurors.

Les personnes les plus incongrues sont sous surveillance, comme la famille moldue d’Harry, l’intégralité des élèves de 5ème et 6ème année de Serpentard (même les nés-moldus) et le Professeur Trelawney.

Fletcher est envoyé faire une chasse au trésor et a passé trois semaines à chercher une cape dont Kingsley est quasiment sûr qu’elle est en possession de Potter !

L’ordre n’a pas assez de volontaires pour perdre du temps avec ces manigances !

Kingsley a convoqué une réunion pour le samedi au petit déjeuner et s’attend à passer le week-end à informer ses camarades de lutte de tous les secrets que gardait jalousement le Directeur.

Il n’est pas naïf, ils vont tous prêter un serment de fidélité avant de commencer mais il se refuse de perdre cette guerre à cause d’un manque de communication !

Il se demande aussi ce que vont lui annoncer Hermione Granger, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape et Harry Potter, les seules personnes qui ne sont pas venues lui parler en tête à tête.

Sans parler de la cruauté d’Albus qu’il a découvert récemment en assistant à l’interrogatoire de Ralph Borges, arrêté lors de la bataille de Poudlard.

Le fait qu’un directeur d’école laisse un de ses élèves se faire abuser sexuellement par Voldemort avait failli lui faire perdre son déjeuner. Il a de plus en plus du mal à regretter la mort d’Albus qui, il en est certain, a été accélérée par le sacrifice des Malfoy.

Quelqu’un frappe à la porte de son bureau et Severus Snape entre. Kingsley ne l’a pas vu depuis le jour où il a appris le décès du Directeur. Il n’est pas allé à l’enterrement de son employeur, ce que l’Auror peut comprendre.

“Severus, si vous comptez commencer votre phrase par “ _Albus m’a confié une mission secrète”_ , je vous remercie d’attendre la réunion de demain.”

Un rictus se dessine sur la bouche du Maître des Potions.

“Rien de si passionnant, Auror Shacklebolt, je reviens juste d’une convocation du Seigneur des Ténèbres."   
" Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie," invite-t-il en lui tendant un verre.   
" J’avais pour habitude de faire un compte-rendu détaillé au Directeur qui décidait de ce qui était communiquer à l’ordre."   
" Albus Dumbledore aimait ses secrets."   
" En effet."   
" Vous avez une information urgente ? "   
" Pas vraiment : avec la perte de la plupart de ses Mangemorts, il est en phase de recrutement, Snape hésite. Il m’a demandé de lui présenter des élèves lors du premier week-end à Pré-Au-Lard."   
" Hors de question,” répond instinctivement l’Auror.

Les traits du Professeur s’adoucissent, il est surpris par cette affirmation.

“ Est ce que refuser de lui livrer des élèves à sacrifier vous met en danger ? "   
" C’est un risque que je suis prêt à prendre mais je pourrais perdre ma position dans ses rangs.”

Kingsley soupire et se ressert un verre.

“ Je ne veux pas mettre plus d’enfants en danger. J’aimerais pouvoir enfermer Potter dans une pièce jusqu’à ses vingt ans pour compenser toutes les années où il a été en péril, c’est le seul enfant que je suis prêt à forcer à devenir un soldat et c’est uniquement parce que je n’ai pas le choix.”

Snape se ressert également.

“ Je suis d’accord avec vous, cette guerre a été commencée par des adultes et, même si des enfants ont servi de chaire à canon il y a 20 ans, il n’y a pas de raison pour impliquer des enfants cette fois ci, une génération est bien assez.”

Kingsley lève son verre et les deux hommes trinquent à cette promesse.

“ Vous Savez Qui a une liste d’élèves ? "   
" Il ne peut pas être trop exigeant, il veut juste de nouveaux Mangemorts."   
" Si nous avons du polynectar, ce serait une bonne occasion pour attaquer."   
" Cela détruirait ma position."   
" Votre position sera plus que compromise, autant finir en beauté.”

Snape finit son verre et commence à se lever.

“ Si je peux vous retenir quelques minutes Professeur, j’aimerais vous offrir mes condoléances pour la mort de Draco Malfoy.”

L’espion ferme les yeux et son masque tombe quelques secondes, laissant transparaître sa douleur.

“ Je regrette le comportement d’Albus dans cette affaire, continue-t-il, et je veux vous assurer qu’aucun autre de vos élèves ne sera abandonné à cause de leur nom ou de leurs erreurs infantiles."   
" Vous avez ma plus grande reconnaissance pour cette promesse, Auror Shacklebolt.”

Après le départ du Professeur, Kingsley rempli de nouveau son verre, lance à toast silencieux à la mémoire de Draco Malfoy puis l’avale de cul-sec.

***

Lucius a hâte de quitter la chaleur accablante de l’Egypte.

Alexandrie est une ville magnifique et la terrasse de leur maison donne sur la mer. C’est un endroit reposant mais Lucius n’a jamais connu une période aussi calme de sa vie et ça commence à le stresser.

Il ne peut cependant pas regretter ces deux mois passés avec Dra-Artémis.

Ses responsabilités de Patriarche, ses différents engagements politiques et ses nombreuses activités entrepreneuriales l’ont trop souvent éloigné de son fils.

Il a vu Draco grandir de loin, certain que Severus lui donnerait tout ce dont il a besoin.

Mais il se savait pas que son fils aime paresser au soleil ni qu’il préfère ne pas manger du poisson s’il peut l’éviter, ou que dormir les volets ouverts lui est plus agréable.

De si nombreux trésors qu’il a découvert ces dernières semaines, des pépites inestimables qu’il collectionne précieusement.

La ténacité de son enfant l’impressionne.

Il s’attendait à des pleurs, des cauchemars, de la colères et toutes les émotions légitimes pour lesquelles il était prêt à épauler Dra-Artémis jusqu’à ce qu’elle se relève, fière d’avoir survécue cette épreuve.

Mais sa fille s’est réveillée deux jours après avoir pris sa potion, enfilé les vêtements que Mademoiselle Granger lui a préparé et décidé d’aller faire du shopping dans des boutiques moldues, choisissant des tenues indignes d’une jeune fille de bonne famille.

Il a regretté son commentaire mais pas la réaction de Dra-Artémis qui, loin de se laisser abattre ni de se laisser faire, a défendu sa liberté de choisir comment s’habiller.

Lucius s’est senti obligé de faire des compromis, inquiet que Dra-Artémis rejoigne le petit groupe de moldu de la famille Malfoy qui a déclaré la mort du Patriarcat lors du dernier week-end de famille.

Heureusement que Draco n’est pas proche de ses cousines, il ne sait pas comment il aurait réagi s’il avait brûlé son soutien-gorge devant lui.

Une vague d’étudiants saluant leur liberté le sort de ses pensées et il ne tarde pas à reconnaître son enfant au milieux de toutes ces têtes brunes.

Portant un jeans, ce pantalon moldu indécent heureusement couvert d’une tunique avec des sandales et les cheveux tressés, Artémis a l’air d’une vraie jeune fille, elle est une vraie jeune fille.

Elle porte une multitude de bracelet couvrant le manchon qui lui même cache sa marque des ténèbres. Partant du principe que la meilleure manière de garder un secret est de ne pas le cacher, Artémis a décidé d’acheter le plus de bijoux, gants et autres accessoires pour dissimuler sa marque.

Son attention se porte sur son enfant qui le rejoint.

“ Tout s’est bien passé ? "   
" Parfaitement, je pense avoir atteint mon objectif. “

Un autre chose qu’il a appris sur sa progéniture : son esprit de compétition est une qualité ancrée en lui et non un de ses devoirs d’Héritier.

Artémis a voulu passer les douze matières proposées en axant particulièrement son attention sur l’étude des runes, cours que Draco n’avait pas choisi à Poudlard mais dans lequel il est attendu qu’Artémis excelle.

“ Je suis fier de toi,” lui dit-il en passant le bras au dessus de l’épaule de la jeune fille qui tente de l’esquiver en rougissant.

Son manque d’estime de soi est la seule séquelle que Lucius a décelé chez son enfant et ça lui brise le coeurs de voir les efforts qu’elle fournit pour rester dans l’ombre.

Il la mène vers le souk, la guidant au milieu des badauds et des vendeurs ambulants, zigzaguant à travers la foule.

Quand ils arrivent au bazar, ils s’avancent vers le marchand de tapis en jouant les touristes, contemplant les épices, les bibelots, le thé, les châles et toutes les autres marchandises attirantes des différentes échoppes.

Continuant sa tradition, Artémis choisi un bracelet doré aux motifs alambiqués pour couvrir sa marque.

Entrant dans le magasin de tapis, ils ignorent le vendeur et les touristes pour se rendre directement dans le coin sombre de la boutique qui dissimule le passage.

L’Egypte ne compte pas une grande communauté de sorciers, ces derniers vivent au milieu des moldus plus ou moins ouvertement mais chaque magasin de tapis des souks des grandes villes contient des passages reliant les marchés entre eux.

Ils foncent dans une tapisserie et se retrouvent au Caire. De là, il est facile de rejoindre le Ministère de la Magie où Lucius a réservé un portoloin international pour leur prochaine destination.

“ Quel temps fait-il en Albanie ? " demande Artémis.   
" Moins chaud qu’ici j’espère. Portus.”

Il garde les yeux sur sa fille et attend avec une légère impatience qu’elle ouvre les siens, une fois la sensation désagréable du voyage passée.

Il voit son visage s’illuminer d’un sourire alors qu’elle contemple le Temple d’Artémis, sauvegardée par des sorciers.

“ Joyeux anniversaire en retard.”

Elle le surprend en lui sautant dans les bras en riant et Lucius est certain que tout va bien se passer.

***

Kingsley pousse un soupir et regarde les différents membres de l’Ordre : Tonks est collée à Lupin, comme d’habitude ; les Weasley et Fleur Delacour sont installés sur et devant un des canapés de la pièce ; Hermione Granger et Harry Potter discutent avec Hagrid pas trop loin de la table occupée par Minerva et le Professeur Snape qui préparent la rentrée.

Arabella Figgs et Mondingus Fletcher sont assis sur les autres fauteuils de la pièce. Hestia Jones et Emmeline Vance discutent du dernier numéro du Chicaneur, adossées contre une des fenêtres. Regroupés autour du dernier canapé, Alastor, Dedalus, Elphias et Sturgis chuchotent entre eux en lançant des regards noirs à Snape que ce dernier ignore avec complaisance.

Il est grand temps de commencer ce qui va surement être la plus longue journée de sa vie.

“ Mes amis ! Avant toutes choses, je veux remercier Molly pour ce délicieux petit déjeuner, il se tait pour laisser Tonks applaudire. J’espère que vous êtes rassasiés car nous avons beaucoup de points à discuter.”

Il s’assied, sentant le poids des regards de toutes les personnes présentes.

“ Lorsque j’ai commencé à remplacer Albus, je me suis rendu compte qu’il fragmentait les différentes informations et tâches qu’il assignait à chacun d’entre vous. Par conséquent, il gardait beaucoup de secrets.”

Le silence s'abat sur le pièce et il sent la tension monter.

“ Ces secrets sont nuisibles sur le long terme : nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour être divisés, c’est pourquoi nous allons tous mettre nos cartes sur la table aujourd’hui et, pour garantir une transparence et une confiance totale, nous allons tous prêter un serment inviolable.”

Il laisse la cacophonie éclater, tout le monde semble avoir quelque chose à dire mais personne n’a envie d’écouter. Il note que le groupe de Fol’oeil et, étonnamment, Ron Weasley, sont les plus virulents.

Un bruit de tonnerre calme les jérémiades et Minerva remet sa baguette dans sa poche.

“Je ne comprends pas ce qui vous dérange dans les paroles de Kingsley : nous sommes là pour combattre et éradiquer Vous Savez Qui, ce n’est pas une colonie de vacances. Si vous n’êtes pas contents, vous pouvez toujours partir."   
" En fait, j’ai élevé des protections vous empêchant de transplaner, interrompt-il. Vous êtes bien entendu libres de partir mais seulement après avoir subi le sortilège d’oubliette.”

Un nouveau silence s’installe mais un des jumeaux le brise en éclatant de rire.

“Je veux bien commencer,” propose-t-il.

Kingsley le remercie et lui fait prêter serment, puis à son jumeau, puis à Bill et bientôt tout l’Ordre défile sans critiquer cette mesure de protection supplémentaire.

Arabella Figgs est la dernière, le rituel est modifiée pour elle car elle n’a pas de baguette, et il reprend ensuite la parole.

“ Je connais les missions de chacun d’entre vous mais par soucis de transparence, je veux que vous racontez tous ce que vous faites actuellement pour contrer Voldemort. Pour commencer, Albus m’a demandé d’espionner Scrimgeour et le Premier Ministre moldu et de lui envoyer chaque semaine un rapport détaillé. J’ai fait des copies de mes rapports pour que vous puissiez en prendre connaissance d’ici notre prochaine réunion. Bien évidemment, ces documents ne peuvent pas quitter Square Grimmaurd."   
" Peu de temps avant sa mort, enchaîne Minerva, Albus m’a transmis le secret de ce lieux ainsi que de plusieurs propriétés réparties dans toute l’Angleterre pouvant servir de refuge.”

Cela le rassure, il avait des doutes sur la sécurité de leur QG depuis la mort du Directeur. La seule chose qui l’empêchait d’abandonner les lieux est que la seule Black encore en vie, Bellatrix Lestrange, est en mission de longue durée auprès des vampires.

“ Minerva, tu dois faire très attention à ta sécurité," conseille-t-il.   
" Je resterai le plus possible à Poudlard, promet l’écossaise.”

Kinsley sait que la tentation de venir en aide aux autres va devenir trop forte. Il sait également que Poudlard n’a pas encore de Professeur de Défense pour l’année prochaine et se demande s’il peut convaincre Emmeline Vance de prendre le poste afin de protéger la Directrice.

Bill Weasley leur apprend qu’en plus de sa mission diplomatique auprès des Gobelins, Dumbledore lui a demandé de trouver une manière d’entrer dans certains coffres-fort

Hagrid poursuit en détaillant sa mission auprès des géants ce qui amène Lupin à expliquer la situation des loups garous en Grande Bretagne qui, à force d’être traités comme des parias par le Ministère, se laissent de plus en plus convaincre par Greyback.

Pour Arthur Weasley, chargé d'espionner les différents services du Ministère, les relations avec les non sorciers n’est pas un objectif de Scrimgeour qui a transféré un grand nombre de personnel pour renforcer le Département de la Justice Magique.

Ils font une pause rapide pour manger des sandwichs gentiment préparés, encore une fois, par Molly.

Les jumeaux profitent de l’occasion pour faire un récapitulatif rapide de leurs expériences en cours à la plus grande joie de Tonks, de Remus et, plus surprenant, de Snape qui ne détourne pas son regard des jeunes entrepreneurs.

C’est avec un peu plus d’entrain que la réunion reprend mais les langues ont toujours du mal à se délier et il se sent obligé d’intervenir.

“ Plusieurs d’entre vous sont venus me voir ces derniers jours avec des informations sensibles. Je suis conscient que vous ne souhaitez pas trahir la confiance d’Albus en divulguant les détails de votre mission mais il n’est plus là et je ne peux pas fonctionner ainsi : il était un général de guerre et je suis un homme de terrain. Chez les Aurors, nous ne fonctionnons jamais seul, même lorsque nous sommes en mission d'infiltration, nous avons au moins un point de contact en plus de notre supérieur hiérarchique ! Je sais que nous sommes plus nombreux qu’un escadron d’Aurors et j’espère que toutes nos réunions ne seront pas aussi longues mais ce cloisonnement ne peut pas durer, pas seulement pour des raisons d’organisation mais aussi parce qu’il est contre productif ! Mondingus, explique la mission qu’Albus t’a confié s’il te plait.”

Le sorcier se lève, mal à l’aise d’avoir tous les regards braqués sur lui.

“ Il y a quelques temps, Albus m’a demandé de trouver les reliques de la mort."   
" Les quoi ? " demande Granger.   
" Ce sont des objets de conte pour enfants," lui répond la fille Weasley, interloquée.   
" Albus pensait que ces reliques sont réelles : la baguette de sureau réputée invincible, la pierre de résurrection et la cape d’invisibilité."   
" Harry, je pense que tu détiens une de ces reliques, peux-tu aller la chercher ?”

Sans répondre, le Gryffondor se précipite dans les escaliers et revient peu après avec sa cape. Kingsley espère que ses camarades seront tous trop surpris pour le contredire et se réjouit de leur réaction : ils ont tous un avis sur la mission de Mondingus : c’est le chaos mais son point a été parfaitement démontré.

Il se retient de sourire et les laisse débattre quelques minutes avant de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

“ Nous n’avons malheureusement pas le temps de discuter en détail des reliques de la mort, beaucoup d’entre nous n’ont pas encore parlé. Severus, pouvez-vous nous faire un résumé de votre dernière convocation auprès de Vous Savez Qui ?”

Le Maître des Potions se lève, majestueusement comme à son habitude, et parle d’un ton clair :

“ Après le fiasco de l’invasion de Poudlard, le nombre de Mangemorts a fortement diminué, nous étions sept hier à répondre à l’appel du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Toutes les opérations sont suspendues pour l’instant car l’urgence est de trouver de nouveaux volontaires pour rejoindre les rangs. Rodolphus Lestrange a été envoyé chercher sa femme dont la mission auprès des vampires prend trop de temps. MacNair a été dépêché auprès des géants et pourra être facilement intercepté par nos alliés. “ il jette un coup d’oeil à Hagrid qui acquiesce d’un signe de tête en souriant. “Greyback a déjà une liste de plusieurs loups garou qu’il souhaite présenter au Seigneur des Ténèbres, je pense que c’est une cible sur laquelle nous devons nous concentrer. Je doute que notre Seigneur les marque tant qu’il n’aura pas plus de Mangemort mais une attaque d’une meute semera facilement la panique. Rookwood a été chargé de jeter l'Imperium sur le plus de gens possible en se focalisant sur des employés du Ministère et des membres du Magenmagot. Rabastan Lestrange a été envoyé en France pour recruter des élèves de Beauxbâtons et des jeunes diplômés pendant que Selwyn a été assigné à Durmstrang pour les mêmes raisons. Je doute qu’il arrive à recruter car la nouvelle génération est très fidèle à Karkaroff. J’ai, bien entendu, reçu l’ordre de lui amener des élèves lors du premier week-end à Pré-Au-Lard."  
" Surement Zabini, grommèle Sturgis. Il manigance quelque chose…”

Snape se tourne vers l’Héritier Podmore, l’air menaçant.

“ Et comment vous savez ce que fait Monsieur Zabini ? ”

Le blond refuse de lui répondre, l’air buté. Un silence pesant tombe sur la pièce jusqu’à ce que Hestia Jones se lève en soupirant :

“ Il le sait car Albus nous a demandé d’espionner tes sixièmes années. Je sais qu’Elphias et Dedalus sont chargés de surveiller tes cinquièmes années."   
" Quand vous parlez de mes cinquièmes et sixièmes années, je suppose que vous parlez des Serpentards ? "   
" Qui d’autre ! s’écrie Maugrey en se levant violemment. De la vermine, tous autant qu’ils sont ! On aurait du les noyer dans leur cachot depuis longtemps, cela nous aurait évité tous ces problèmes !”

Minerva, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter se lèvent pour soutenir Snape.

“ Sans mes Serpentards, vous ne serez qu’un vieil infirme, Auror Maugrey. Les plus grandes découvertes médicales de ces derniers siècles proviennent de ma Maison."   
" Sans des Serpentards, je serai encore entier ! "   
" Calmez-vous, s’interpose Mademoiselle Granger. Tout cela ne sert à rien, nous sommes ici pour les mêmes raisons ! "   
" Evidemment que tu le défends ! rétorque Ron Weasley en s’approchant rapidement d’elle. Toutes les soirées passées avec lui ! Il t’a retourné le cerveau, lui et les Malfoy !”

Le roux pose ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

“ Ce sont les ennemis, ils ont passé des années à t’insulter et "   
" Lache la !”

Harry Potter le repousse et il tombe à terre avant de se relever, baguette à la main.

“ STOP ! hurle Molly d’une voix stridente qui fige tous les protagonistes. Asseyez-vous chacun dans un coin et parlez d’une manière civilisée ! “ continue-t-elle en forçant son fils à reprendre sa place.

“ Dois-je en conclure que vous m’espionnez Monsieur Weasley ?” demande Snape d’une voix froide.

Le rouquin évite son regard et ne répond pas. Kingsley commence à regretter les barrières anti-transplanage.

“ Ce n’est pas lui Professeur, répond Tonks en se levant. Albus avait chargé Alastor et moi de cette mission.”

L’espion les regarde d’un air dédaigneux.

“ Pourquoi tu sais ce que je fais de mes soirées Ron ? " demande Hermione Granger.   
" Parce que le Directeur m’avait demandé de garder un oeil sur Harry et toi. A raison d’ailleurs : vous n’êtes que des traîtres !”

Personne n’est assez rapide pour empêcher Harry de mettre son poing dans le nez de Ron. Le chaos envahit une nouvelle fois la pièce, les anciens amis commencent à se battre dans le salon avant d’être séparé : l’un par son père, l’autre par Bill et Charlie.

Ils ont le visage en sang et sont éloignés l’un de l’autre comme des boxeurs sur un ring. Molly inspecte le visage de son plus jeune fils d’un air réprobateur pendant qu’Hermione et Snape font de même avec Potter.

La jeune femme lance un episkey pendant que le Professeur lui tend une potion que le Survivant avale sans se plaindre et Kingsley comprend que Ron n’a pas tout à fait tort : les relations entre ces trois personnes sont plus profondes qu’il le pensait.

La tension a de nouveau grimpé d’un cran et Fleur Delacour, qui n’a jamais peur de faire un faux pas, en profite pour parler :

“ Au risque d’avoir besoin d’un Médicomage, Dumbledore avait chargé Arabella et moi de surveiller la famille d’Harry."   
" Et je surveillais Sybille Trelawney," ajoute Emmeline Vance.   
" Je suis sûr que son troisième œil "   
" Ne vous a pas vu venir ! commentent les jumeaux.”

La plupart des personnes présentes éclatent d’un rire nerveux et l’ambiance devient moins lourde. Kingsley aimerait profiter de cette accalmie plus longtemps mais Maugrey reprend la parole :

“ Tout cela ne nous explique pas ce que Potter et Granger faisaient avec Snape et Malfoy.”

Le visage du Professeur se ferme pendant que celui du Survivant prend un air colérique, c’est donc Hermione qui prend la parole après un soupir :

“ Peu de temps après les vacances de Noël, nous avons appris que Voldemort torturait Draco. Sexuellement,” ajoute-t-elle après quelques secondes.

Chacun réagit à cette information différemment. Minerva se rassied brusquement et Molly prend son visage dans ses mains mais c’est Lupin qui fait relie les différents non-dits le plus rapidement.

“ Et Albus ? " demande le loup garou.   
" Il a refusé d’aider, répond Potter avec virulence. Nous avons fait tout notre possible mais ce n’était pas assez…”

Le silence retombe de nouveau et Kingsley a une folle envie de Whisky. Il voit que Maugrey se prépare à parler, surement pour faire usage de son absence de compassion légendaire et intervient, lui coupant l’herbe sous le pied.

“ Nous avons tous notre avis sur les actions d’Albus et le suicide des Malfoy qui en a découlé mais ce n’est pas l’objet de notre réunion, nous devons aller de l’avant. Harry, ai-je raison de penser que tu es le bénéficiaire du sacrifice des Malfoy ? "   
" D’une certaine manière, oui," répond le Survivant.   
" Bien, répond Kingsley, ne voulant laisser aucun blanc dans la conversation. As-tu une mission qu’Albus t’a confié ? "   
" Comme vous vous en doutez, les relations entre Dumbledore et moi étaient tendues ces derniers temps mais avant tout cela, il m’avait confié le secret de l’immortalité de Voldemort.”

Cela suffit à focaliser l’attention des membres de l’ordre sur l'essentiel et ils sont tous suspendus à ses lèvres.

“ Voldemort a réussi à séparer son âme en sept parties en utilisant des objets appelés horcruxes pour les stocker. Il sera impossible à tuer tant que les six horcruxes ne seront pas détruits.”

Kingsley décide de remettre à plus tard la crise de nerf qu’il sent naître en lui. Utilisant l’occlumencie qu’il a appris avant de devenir un Auror, il se concentre sur le moment présent, repoussant sa réaction une date ultérieure, quand il sera en vacances par exemple.

“ Pour l’instant la moitié a été détruit, continue Mademoiselle Granger, et nous connaissons l’identité d’un quatrième horcruxe. Il nous reste encore deux artéfacts à trouver."   
" Trois horcruxes détruits ! s’écrit Ron. Tu n’es qu’une sale vipère menteuse !”

Harry se jette de nouveau au milieu de la pièce avant d’être rattrapés par les aînés Weasley pendant qu’Arthur secoue Ron.

“ Sois tu t’exprimes correctement, soit tu retournes au Terrier," menace-t-il.   
" Comme Harry et Hermione avaient déserté, Dumbledore m’a chargé de trouver les horcruxes restants, annonce Ron Weasley d’une voix monotone, comme s’il est encore choqué par ce qu’il raconte. Nous sommes partis en expédition peu de temps avant sa mort mais l’objet que nous avons trouvé était un leur."   
" C’était un diadème ou un médaillon ? " demande Hermione.   
" Un médaillon. Quelqu’un qui s’appelle RAB a le vrai."   
" Regulus Arcturus Black," murmure Snape en se levant précipitamment pour se diriger vers les escalier, Harry et Hermione sur ses talons.   
" Il n’est pas là !” s’écrit Molly, les stoppant net.

Les regards se tournent vers la ménagère et Kingsley a un peu honte de se rendre compte qu’il n’a même pas soupçonné qu’Albus ait pu lui confier une mission. Il se promet de ne jamais plus sous estimer la soeur Prewett.

“ J’ai fouillé la maison du sol au plafond, il n’est pas là."

" Peut-être que ce n’est pas le bon RAB ? " demande Hermione.   
" Je ne pense pas, répond Snape. Regulus a disparu en 1979 et personne n’a jamais plus entendu parler de lui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n’a jamais essayé de le chercher, comme il a fait avec Karkaroff, donc nous avons tous supposé qu’il l’a tué lui même."   
" C’était un Mangemort ? " demande le jeune Potter.   
" Il a été marqué très jeune pour compenser la trahison de son frère.”

Kingsley se demande combien d’enfant cette guerre va encore sacrifier.

Pendant ce temps, une autre conversation a lieue de l’autre côté de la pièce.

“ Es-tu sûre d’avoir tout fouillé ? "   
" J’ai passé les deux dernières années à ranger cette maison, je sais exactement où les choses sont rangées, aucun médaillon n’est ici."   
" Oh non ! hurle Hermione, surprenant tout le monde. Nous l’avons jeté ! "   
" Mione ? "   
" Le médaillon était dans l’armoire du salon, complète la jeune fille au bord des larmes. Nous l’avons jeté car nous n'arrivions pas à l’ouvrir."   
" Merlin…” murmure Ron.

Harry prend son amie dans ses bras avant de s’exclamer.

“ Tout n’est pas perdu ! Kreattur a volé plein de choses ! Kreattur ! "   
" Maître," susurre l’elfe, " et compagnie," ajoute-t-il avec dédain.   
" Nous sommes à la recherche d’un médaillon qui appartenait au Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui dit Snape. Nous pensons que Regulus Black en a eu la possession.”

L’elfe de maison hurle de douleur et s’écroule par terre.

“ Le médaillon ! Le médaillon de Monsieur Regulus ! Kreattur a mal fait ! Kreattur n’a pas su exécuter les ordres !”

Il essaye de se transpercer la main avec un tisonnier qui est près de la cheminée mais Lupin l’en empêche.

“ KREATTUR ! crie Harry. Calme toi et racontes tout ce que tu sais sur ce médaillon !”

L’elfe commence son récit. Pendant qu’il raconte la cruauté de Voldemort envers lui, Kingsley est pris d’un doute. Snape doit avoir le même cheminement de pensée car il interrompt l’elfe.

“ Monsieur Weasley, avez-vous ingéré cette potion ? " demande-t-il, suscitant un cri d’effroi de la part de Molly.   
" Non, Professeur Dumbledore m’a demandé de lui faire boire le contenu du bassin,” répond l’adolescent.

Kingsley se retrouve dans l’inconfortable mais malheureusement habituelle position de devoir maudire son ancien ami. Il est un peu rassuré de voir qu’il n’est pas le seul à agir de la sorte.

Il écoute l’elfe raconter comment un adolescent tout juste majeur décida que la vie et la loyauté d’un serviteur avait plus de valeur que ses idéaux et sa propre vie de sang pur. Regulus Black rejoint la liste des victimes de cette guerre que Kingsley tient dans sa tête.

“ Rien de ce que faisait Kreattur n’arrivait à l'abîmer ! gémit l’elfe. Kreattur a tout essayé, tous les moyens qu’il connaissait mais rien ne marchait ! "   
" Kreattur," l’interrompt Snape de nouveau. "J’ai réussi à détruire un objet similaire il y a quelques mois. Apporte moi le médaillon et je t’aidera à accomplir la mission de ton maître."  
" Maître Snape est un grand sorcier ! Un vrai ami de Maître Regulus mais Kreattur n’a plus le médaillon car il a tout volé !”

L’elfe pointe du doigt Mondingus Fletcher qui a l’air nauséeux et qui cherche à se défendre sous le poids des regards.

“ Sirius se fichait de cette camelote !”

Harry retient Kreattur qui s’est de nouveau saisi du tisonnier mais n’a plus l’air de vouloir s’en servir contre lui même.

“ Où est le médaillon ? " demande l'Élu d’une voix menaçante.   
" Une harpie du Ministère me l’a confisqué alors que j’essayais de vendre mes trouvailles sur le chemin de traverse.”

Kingsley décide d’ignorer que le sorcier vient d’admettre avoir commis un délit.

“ Tu la connais ? "   
" Non. Elle est petite avec un noeud rose sur la tête et une tête de crapaud."   
" Nom d’un hippogriffe ! Nous n’allons jamais nous débarrasser d’elle ! " s’écrie Minerva.   
" De qui ? " demande Hestia.   
" La Grande Inquisitrice," répond jumeau 1.  
" Dolores Ombrage," continue jumeau 2.   
" La sous secrétaire ? Celle qui s’habille toujours en rose ? " demande Tonks.   
" C’est bien elle,” répond Harry en se frottant la main.

E _nfin une piste !_

“ Tonks peux-tu fouiller son bureau ? " demande-t-il. " Si le médaillon n’est pas là, nous irons chez elle."   
" Ok D’acc boss ! "   
" Il nous reste deux horcruxes," continue Kingsley.   
" Nagini, le serpent qui accompagne toujours le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un horcruxe," explique Snape. " Il faudra attendre la dernière minute pour le détruire."   
" Je pensais que c’est compliqué à détruire ? " demande Bill Weasley.   
" Pour l’instant nous avons utilisé un croc de Basilic et le sortilège de Feudeymon," répond Hermione Granger. " Mais il y a peut-être d’autres moyens."   
" Vous avez incanté le Feudeymon ! " irrupte Maugrey. " C’est de la magie noir qui peut corrompre votre âme et "   
" Je suis celui qui a lancé le Feudeymon," l’interrompt Snape. " Et vous serez d’accord sur le fait que mon âme ne sera pas tant perturbée que ça.”

L’Auror semble prêt à en rajouter mais Kingsley est plus rapide.

“ Et le dernier horcruxe ? "   
" Le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle," répond Hermione. " Nous sommes toujours à sa recherche."   
" Nos sources nous ont indiqué qu’il a été vu en dernier dans une forêt en Albanie mais il n’a pas été retrouvé malgré des fouilles méticuleuses," continue Snape.   
" Nous sommes donc bloqués pour l’instant,” conclut Potter.

Ces trois commencent à s’exprimer comme les jumeaux Weasley, c’est un peu inquiétant.

“ Je peux peut-être demander à mon père ? " propose Tonks. " Il était à Serdaigle."   
" Je peux aussi demander à Luna ! " s’exclame Ginny.   
" Luna ? "   
" La fille de Xenophilius Lovegood," répond Minerva.   
" Elle était dans l’association de défense avec nous," ajoute Harry. " Nous pouvons lui faire confiance."   
" Très bien ! De mon côté j’irai parler au portrait d’Albus pour voir s’il a des idées. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, Madame la Directrice ? "   
" Pas du tout Auror Shackelbott," répond Minerva. " Ce sera un plaisir, comme toujours."   
" Parfait ! Nous pouvons donc nous donner rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour une réunion qui, je l’espère, sera moins longue. Pendant ce temps, je ne pense pas qu’il soit nécessaire de continuer les différentes opérations de surveillance et se focaliser sur le diadème et, pourquoi pas, les reliques de la mort."   
" Mais je vous dis que Zabini est louche ! " s’exclame Podmore.   
" Si Monsieur Zabini vous semble louche," susurre Snape, " c’est parce qu’il compte passer son été à s'immiscer dans ces lieux de débauches que sont les discothèques moldues afin de séduire le plus de jeunes hommes possible.”

Il y a un blanc, puis deux, un ange passe.

L’assemblée apparaît divisée entre le fou rire et la suspicion.

“ Comment savez-vous ça ? " demande Harry.   
" J’ai eu le plaisir de recevoir une lettre de sa part me demandant ce qu’était une capote.”

Le rire l’emporte, chez les enfant Weasley du moins.

“ J’espère que vous avez insisté sur l’importance du préservatif Professeur même s’il y a un nouveau traitement, le VIH reste très dangereux."   
" J’en suis conscient Mademoiselle Granger, et Monsieur Zabini aussi.”

Kingsley imagine Snape en train de donner des cours d’éducation sexuelle à ses Serpentard puis décide de penser à autre chose et commence à lever les barrières anti-transplanage.

“ Attendez ! " s’écrie Ron Weasley. " Comment savez-vous que le diadème n’est pas en Albanie ? Quelles sont vos sources ?”

Le silence et la tension reviennent dans le salon pendant que Granger, Potter et Snape ont l’air de communiquer par légimencie.

Harry se lève et regarde l’ensemble des personnes présente et Kingsley comprend qu’il est le meneur de ce petit groupe.

“ Nos sources sont Draco et Lucius Malfoy, annonce-t-il. Ils sont vivants et ont passé tout ce temps à chercher les horcruxes.”

Le nouveau trio transplane, laissant Kingsley gérer le chaos qu’il viennent de provoquer.


	7. Chapitre 6

Passer un mois à fouiller tous les recoins de la forêt albanienne aurait de quoi dégoûter même les personnes les plus amoureuses de la nature.

Draco n’est pas un amateur de la forêt, du camping et de la vie en plein air.

Il a envie de lancer un incendio, de laisser tout brûler puis de revenir quelques jours après pour fouiller les cendres afin de trouver le diadème.

Son père a rejeté cette proposition, argumentant qu’elle manque de subtilité.

C’est ce foutu pays qui manque de subtilité !

Tous les jours, ils se lèvent, prennent leur petit déjeuner, rangent la tente et lancent un sortilège de détection avant de fouiller la forêt. En vain.

Après avoir fouillé la forêt de la légende du diadème puis celle où le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été exilé (ils ont trouvé plein de faux-positifs dans celle là), ils ont choisi une forêt au hasard pour continuer leurs recherches, refusant d’admettre que cela ne servait à rien… D’autant plus qu’ils n’ont pas d’autres pistes à explorer tant que Granger ne les a pas contactés.

La cause du retard de leur plan initial est sans doute la mort soudaine de Dumbledore “dans son sommeil”.

Cette mort paisible a déçu Draco qui souhaitait quelque chose de plus sanglant et douloureux pour celui qui a craché sur leur main tendue.

Stratégiquement cependant, c’est une bonne nouvelle.

Son père ne veut pas perdre son temps en spéculation mais Draco a beaucoup réfléchi au successeur potentiel de Dumbledore à la tête de sa petite milice anti mage noir.

Il a retenu quatre candidats dont seulement un, Fol’oeil, serait plus nuisible que le Directeur. Sa préférence est pour Harry mais il se contenterait de McGonagall ou de Lupin : ils ont été ses professeurs et seront surement moins cruels que cette vieille chouette qui doit avoir oublié que son rôle est de protéger les enfants dont il a la charge.

Au loin, il voit une nuée d’oiseaux s’approcher de lui, c’est le signal qu’il a convenu avec son père pour se rejoindre à la fin d’une journée de fouille.

Comme il est seulement le milieu de l’après midi, il espère que les choses vont enfin bouger.

Draco lance un Avis et attend que son père le rejoigne avec une lettre ou un diadème.

Sans trop de surprise, c’est une lettre que son Patriarche tient dans sa main.

“ Nous sommes attendus à Londres, Auror Kingsley, le nouveau chef de l’Ordre du Phénix souhaite nous rencontrer.”

Draco ne sait pas qui est ce Kingsley mais ça n’a pas d’importance, sa joie à l’idée de quitter cet endroit est plus forte que sa déception liée au fait d’avoir tort.

***

Son visage ne laisse rien transparaître, évidemment, mais Lucius est nerveux et excité à l’idée de revoir Severus après ses mois de séparation.

Ce n’est pas la première fois que le destin les éloigne l’un de l’autre mais sa mort semble être une raison plus définitive pour briser les liens qui les unissent.

La lettre de Mademoiselle Granger a fixé comme lieu de rendez-vous un café moldu à Manchester.

C’est la première fois qu’il vient dans cette ville si proche de celle où son amant a grandi et, maintenant, il le regrette.

Son exile lui a fait prendre conscience combien sa relation avec le Maître des Potions est inégale et centrée sur ses besoins au détriment de ceux de Severus qui a accepté ses obligations politiques et familiales.

Il réalise ce que l’espion a sacrifié pour sauver leur relation, il a même toléré Narcissa pendant toutes ces années et aurait continué si sa femme ne les avait pas trahis.

Il a des excuses à présenter et des promesses à tenir, il est prêt.

Mais Severus n’est pas dans le café quand il arrive, Artémis à ses côtés, il ignore sa déception et s’approche de la table, conscient du regard curieux de l’Auror.

“ Mademoiselle Granger, Monsieur Potter, Auror Shacklebolt," salue-t-il avant de s'asseoir.  
" Je suis heureux de vous revoir, commente le Survivant. Que voulez-vous boire, Monsieur Malfoy, Aditha ?"   
" C’est Artémis en fait," corrige son enfant en touchant nerveusement ses cheveux tressés. " Je veux bien un thé."   
" Je ne pouvais pas décemment appeler ma fille Aditha," explique Lucius. " Artémis est un prénom respectable qui lui sied à merveille. J’aimerais un thé également.”

Cette déclaration a l’air de faire plaisir à Mademoiselle Granger qui sourit à sa fille ainsi qu’à Monsieur Potter dont la bonne humeur est moins guindée.

Les deux jeunes filles font la conversation pendant que le Gryffondor va chercher les thés. Lorsqu’ils sont tous armés d’une boisson chaude, les choses sérieuses commencent.

“ La mort de Dumbledore nous a amené à changer de stratégie, indique Monsieur Potter. Kingsley, continue-t-il en inclinant la tête vers l’Auror, a une manière différente de gérer le combat contre Vous Savez Qui. Le week-end dernier, chaque membre de l’Ordre a prêté un serment inviolable puis a révélé la mission secrète qui lui a été confié. C’est cette volonté de transparence qui m’a incité à annoncer que vous étiez toujours en vie.”

Bien que Potter, à qui il a juré allégeance, ne lui doit rien, ces explications rassurent Lucius qui a hésité à venir avec Artémis à ce rendez-vous, craignant un guet-apens.

“ Nous avons appris que le dernier horcruxe dont nous ne connaissons pas l’existence, le médaillon de Serpentard, est récemment entré en la possession de Dolores Ombrage,” continue Mademoiselle Granger.

C’est surprenant, Ombrage n’est aucunement une fidèle du Seigneur des Ténèbres ni membre d’une famille assez riche pour posséder un tel artéfact mais ce n’est pas le moment de poser de telles questions.

“ J’ai mandaté un de nos membres pour fouiller son bureau," continue Kingsley. " Il nous reste plus qu’à trouver le diadème."   
" Je doute fortement qu’il soit toujours en Albanie," annonce Lucius. " Nous avons fouillé entièrement la forêt où il est censé être d’après la légende et celle où le Mage noir s’est réfugié après sa défaite il y a quelques années mais nous n’avons trouvé aucun diadème. Nous avons continué notre fouille des autres zones forestières ces derniers jours mais je pense qu’il est plus probable que ce diadème soit revenu en Grande Bretagne."   
" Nous voulons interroger les Serdaigles que nous connaissons afin de savoir s’ils ont connaissance de rumeurs à ce sujet," informe Mademoiselle Granger.   
" Il y a peu de familles avec assez d’importance et de fortune : les Ollivanders, les Wildsmith, les McLaird, réfléchit Lucius. Peut-être les Montmorency ? "   
" Je pensais aussi aux descendants de Basile de Fronsac, il a été Directeur de Poudlard après tout,” ajoute Kingsley.

Lucius continue à échanger des noms avec l’Auror pendant que Mademoiselle Granger prend minutieusement des notes et que son enfant échange des regards complices avec le Garçon Qui Ferait Bien De Garder Ses Mains Pour Lui.

“ Je compte me rendre à Poudlard demain afin d’interroger le portrait de Dumbledore, annonce Shacklebolt quand toutes les pistes sont discutées. L’Ordre du Phénix se réunit de nouveau dans deux jours et je pense que votre présence serait précieuse. Artémis est, bien entendu, la bienvenue.”

Il attend l’accord discret de Potter avant d’accepter.

L’Auror fait alors ses adieux et retourne à ses occupations ministérielles.

Potter ne perd pas de temps pour proposer aux Malfoy d’emménager au Quartier Général de l’Ordre.

“ La maison est protégée par fidelius, vous serez en sécurité là bas.”

Lucius se demande si le jeune homme est au courant qu’en tant que vassal, il ne peut pas rejeter cette proposition même s’il n’aurait jamais refusé à son enfant une telle protection.

Ils se mettent d’accord pour arriver avec leurs bagages le jour de la réunion de l’Ordre du Phénix et se séparent, vérifiant que personne ne les regarde avant de transplaner.

***

Si Minerva laissait sa Sybille intérieure s’exprimer, elle dirait que son troisième oeil sent que le mauvais sort va s'abattre.

Kingsley est venu à Poudlard hier après midi pour s’entretenir avec le portrait d’Albus, Minerva lui a laissé son bureau après avoir obtenu sa promesse de se retrouver pour prendre le thé après leur discussion.

Sa prise de fonction en tant que Directrice a été soudaine et Minerva sent sa sociabilité s’effriter peu à peu : parler à quelqu’un qui n’est pas sous ses ordres est devenu un luxe.

Quand elle est revenue dans son bureau après un après midi passé à former Filius sur le poste de Directeur adjoint, l’Auror n’était plus dans son là et Winky l’a informée qu’il avait déjà quitté l’école.

Minerva a essayé de questionner Albus mais le vieil homme est resté cloîtré dans son silence.

“ Vous avez l’air anxieuse.”

La question déguisée de Severus la sort de ses pensées.

Elle a été surprise lorsqu’il a refusé de prendre sa succession comme Directeur adjoint : il est le plus jeune directeur de maison et sera encore en poste pour la remplacer lorsqu’elle prendra sa retraite.

A la lueur des révélations de ces derniers jours, l’étrange comportement de son collègue est devenu compréhensible. Minerva a commencé à chercher discrètement une personne pour le remplacer, consciente que Severus quittera ses fonctions dès la fin de la guerre.

Elle a été soulagée d’apprendre que les Malfoy sont encore en vie. Elle a passé ces dernières semaines à redouter que son collègue mette fin à ses jours en ingurgitant un poison ou une potion de Neville Londubat.

“ Madame la Directrice ? "   
" Désolée Severus, j’étais plongée dans mes pensées. Je pense que nous allons apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle sur Albus.”

Le Maître des Potions étouffe un ricanement.

“Cela devient une habitude. A l’allure où ça va, Rita Skeeter n’aura plus rien à déterrer pour sa biographie.”

Minerva s'abstient de tout commentaire mais n’en pense pas moins.

Ils continuent dans un silence confortable jusqu’à la limite des barrières de protection qui entourent Poudlard. Minera en profite pour observer Severus qui, s’il est impatient de retrouver les Malfoy, le cache très bien.

Son collègue, bien que parfaitement professionnel, a toujours résisté ses tentatives d’ouverture vers une amitiée plus durable comme celle qu’elle a avec Pomena, Poppy et Filius.

Est ce qu’il a du mal à considérer ses anciens professeurs comme des égaux ? Est ce qu’il les considère comme une extension du Directeur à qui il ne peut pas faire totalement confiance ?

Minerva ne s’en est pas formalisé car le Maître des Potions agit ainsi avec tous ses collègues. Mystérieux et inatteignable, il disparaît du château à toute heure pour revenir quand personne ne l’attend.

Elle n’avait pas anticipé une telle réaction de sa part à la mort de son élève mais il avait noyé sa colère en patrouillant dans les couloirs, déversant sa rage sur les pauvres élèves qui croisaient son chemin, punissant sévèrement la moindre offense.

Le seul point positif d’une telle attitude est que les élèves se tenaient à carreaux.

Ce n’est qu’au début des vacances d’été que Minerva comprit l’ampleur de sa colère : après le départ de Slughorn, il déchargea ses émotions dans la salle de Potion, détruisant la pièce avec une violence qui fit trembler le sol.

Albus décida d’en rire et de faire comme si l’explosion était due à des travaux de rénovation engagés par Severus pour rendre à la salle son cachet originel.

Minerva a la folle envie de se transformer en chat et d’aller uriner sur la tombe de son prédécesseur.

Les deux professeurs dépassent les barrières et transplanent ans le château des McGonagall avant d’utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour rejoindre Square Grimmaurd.

La demeure a l’air moins lugubre que d’habitude Kreattur a acquis un nouveau respect pour Monsieur Potter depuis la dernière réunion. Mademoiselle Granger avait raison, Sirius Black ne traitait pas son elfe correctement.

Ils sortent du couloir et arrivent dans le salon où Monsieur Potter, Mademoiselle Granger et les Malfoy les attendent.

Minerva sent le stress s’écouler de Severus lorsqu’il voit les deux serpentards, accepte une tasse de thé et observe les retrouvailles.

La poignée de main entre Lucius et Severus semble signifier toute autre chose et Minerva voit une de ses certitudes s’écrouler : Severus ne peut pas être amoureux de Lily Evans et de Lucius Malfoy en même temps, il est trop entier et intransigeant pour cela.

L’étreinte entre son collègue et la jeune fille qui a été Draco Malefoy est pleine de tendresse et Minerva comprend alors les raisons des absences de Severus : il élevait un enfant.

Avec le recul, Draco Malfoy a agit exactement comme un enfant de professeur, c’est ce genre de comportement qui a amené Minerva à transférer sa fille à Beauxbâtons après sa première année.

Monsieur Malfoy est devenu une ravissante jeune fille avec de long cheveux blonds, une silhouette qui va faire des jalouses et un style vestimentaire impeccable : Minerva est étonnée que Lucius la laisse s’habiller en tunique mais le résultat est saisissant.

“Directrice McGonagall."

" Monsieur Malfoy."   
" Appelez moi Lucius, je vous en prie."   
" Dans ce cas, je suis Minerva."   
" Puis-je vous présenter mon enfant, Artémis.”

Minerva prend note de l’utilisation d’un mot non genré par le Patriarche et ne sait pas comment éviter un faux pas. En fier Gryffondore, elle saisit le taureau par les cornes.

“ Je suis ravie de vous revoir Artémis mais je dois admettre que je ne suis pas sûre de la manière dont je dois m’adresser à vous.”

Une sorte de gêne passe sur le visage de la jeune fille

“ Je suppose que Mademoiselle Malfoy est approprié pour l’instant."   
" C’est noté, j’ai cru comprendre que vous avez repassé vos BUSEs ?”

Sa question attire l’attention de Mademoiselle Granger et elles commencent une discussion agréable sur la Bibliothèque d’Alexandrie pendant que Monsieur Potter et Severus résument pour Lucius ce qu’il s’est passé lors de la dernière réunion de l’Ordre.

Mais le calme ne peut pas durer indéfiniment, la cheminée s’enclenche dans le parloir et elle entend les voix qui ont hanté ses cauchemars ces dernières années : les jumeaux Weasley sont arrivés.

***

Charlie laisse les jumeaux passer devant lui, suivant Bill et Ginny dans le foyer de la cheminée.

Travailler avec des dragons est dur.

Travailler avec l’Ordre du Phénix est éreintant.

Ses parents ont expressément demandé qu’il rentre en Angleterre après le décès de Dumbledore mais il avait déjà posé sa démission depuis des mois et son remplaçant était quasiment formé.

Ginny lui avait écrit une lettre inquiétante à propos du comportement de Ron qui ne parlait plus à ses amis, disparaissait sans prévenir pour de longues heures et attaquait des serpentards de premières années car ils étaient “mauvais”.

Bill, de son côté, lui envoyait des lettres concernant Percy qui ne venait plus au Terrier depuis ce Noël désastreux, qui ignorait les membres de sa famille quand il les croisait au Ministère, qui avait déménagé sans leur donner sa nouvelle adresse, qui n’avait pas répondu à l’invitation à son mariage.

Comme si Charlie a la capacité de réparer sa famille à distance.

Il est donc revenu, il a soutenu Ron aux funérailles de Dumbledore, il a laissé sa mère pleurer sur ses épaules, il a réparé un radiateur avec son père, il a perdu une bataille d’attrapeur contre Ginny, il a visité la boutique des jumeaux, il a rencontré sa future très belle soeur.

Il a essayé de joindre Percy, sans succès, mais il a un plan qui consiste plus ou moins à un kidnapping et compte sur la clémence de son frère pour ne pas finir à Azkaban.

Il a mis sa carrière de futur criminel de côté après la dernière réunion de l’Ordre du Phénix lors de laquelle il a appris que le Directeur s’était servi de son petit frère pour rechercher des objets si maléfiques qu’il faut braver la mort pour les obtenir ou les détruire.

Dumbledore était à la tête d’une milice qui contenait, entre autres, un Briseur de Sortilèges, un ancien Professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal et trois Aurors mais il demande à un élève tout juste majeur de l’accompagner dans cette mission périlleuse.

Charlie veut demander à un nécromancien de faire revivre Dumbledore pour l’offrir à Norberta qui le fera souffrir convenablement avant qu’il expire de nouveau.

Certaines personnes ne méritent pas de mourir dans leur sommeil.

Ron est traumatisé par cette expérience, c’est évident maintenant.

Depuis que le silence est brisé, il se confie à Charlie et lui raconte sa douleur, sa culpabilité et la rage qu’il a reporté sur ses “ennemis”.

Son petit frère a encore un long chemin à parcourir mais il est sur la bonne voie. Il faut juste que Charlie parvienne à le faire admettre que certaines personnes qu’il considère comme des ennemis, des membres de l’Ordre, par exemple, ne sont aussi que des pions sur l'échiquier de Dumbledore.

Mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite.

Bill, son père et lui se sont arrangé pour avoir toujours un oeil sur Ron afin d’éviter tout incident.

Charlie se rappelle qu’il doit remercier Kingsley pour avoir poussé son frère à briser le silence dans lequel il s’était enfermé.

Il laisse passer sa mère et précède Ron dans les flammes et arrive dans l’ancien parloir des Black. La pièce est vide mais il peut entendre les voix des jumeaux dans le couloir, ils ne sont pas loin. Il rejoint ses frères et Ginny pour attendre les autres et, une fois la famille au complet, ils s’avancent vers le salon où va se dérouler la réunion.

Harry a dit à Molly que ce n’est pas la peine de venir plus tôt car Kreattur a tout préparé. Sa mère a mal pris la nouvelle mais ça lui laisse plus de temps pour se focaliser sur Ron, ce qui est une bonne chose.

Harry avait raison : Kreattur a repris le coeur à l’ouvrage et la maison a rajeuni de dix ans. Le décors n’est toujours pas à son goût mais c’est propre et beaucoup moins lugubre.

Minerva McGonagall les attend à l’extérieur du salon, l’air plus sérieux qu’à l’accoutumée.

Charlie a l’impression qu’elle meure d’envie de leur dire qu’ils ont intérêt à bien se tenir et qu’elle se retient de justesse.

Comme si sa mère ne leur a pas fait la morale avant de les laisser partir, même leur père n’a pas été épargné !

“ Bonjour Professeur,"   
" Je suis ravie de vous revoir Monsieur Weasley, la Roumanie ne vous manque pas trop ? "   
" Les dragons me manquent, bien sûr, mais j’ai besoin d’être ici."   
" Nous sommes reconnaissants d’avoir un autre adulte parmi nous.”

Lorsqu’ils entrent dans le salon, il remarque qu’ils sont dans les premiers à être arrivés car seuls les professeurs et les Malfoy sont déjà là. Il a l’impression de déranger.

Hermione et Mcgonagall font de leur mieux pour détendre l’atmosphère, proposant du thé et des pâtisseries.

Charlie observe l’adolescente qui ne peut être que Draco Malfoy, cherchant le sale gosse qu’il a vu à la coupe de Quidditch quatre ans auparavant mais outre la couleur des yeux et des cheveux, il ne trouve aucune ressemblance.

Sa peau est légèrement doré, son visage ravissant et son corps…

Il se rappelle alors qu’elle a été victime de viol et met fin à ce genre de pensées.

Il se souvient de Mirla, la jeune stagiaire qu’ils ont eu à la réserve quelques années plus tôt, quand il venait tout juste d’être titularisé.

Il se rappelle de ses larmes, de sa robe déchirée et du nom du dresseur qu’elle parvenait à peine à prononcer entre deux sanglots. Ce dresseur qui disparu du jour au lendemain, sans laisser de trace, le même jour où le Magyar à pointes a souffert d’un étrange manque d’appétit.

Il se demande si Lucius Malfoy a déjà une liste de personne à abattre et s’il peut aider.

Il détourne le regard et croque dans sa pâtisserie.

L’entrée de Tonks qui fait tomber un tableau (comment est-ce possible ?) accompagnée de ses parents ouvre le bal des arrivées. Ils sont bientôt tous présents… sauf leur chef.

“ La dernière fois qu’il a été vu vivant, il était en votre compagnie Malfoy ! " accuse Maugrey. " Vous avez quelque chose à nous avouer ? "   
" Vous avez tort, corrige le Professeur de Métamorphose, il était à Poudlard hier soir.”

Charlie se demande quel genre de retournement de situation va encore arriver.

Il a accepté une fois de regarder des télénovelas moldues à la demande de Mirla et les réunions de l’Ordre leur ressemble beaucoup.

La porte d’entrée claque et des pas s’approchent du salon, personne ne réagissant, il doit s’agir de Kingsley.

L’Auror est dans un état lamentable : les yeux bouffis, la mine blafarde, comme s’il sort d’une semaine de Dragoncelle.

“ Que s’est-il passé ? " demande la Directrice d’une voix douce mais intransigeante.   
" Il existe un septième horcruxe," répond Kingsley d’une voix tremblante. " C’est Harry.”

Le monde s’arrête autour de Charlie. Puis soudain, du mouvement : Draco Malfoy s’élance à travers la pièce, se jette à terre pour glisser entre les jambes de Kingsley, se relève devant Harry qui fait face à l’Auror, sort le médaillon qu’il/elle a autour de son cou et le passe autour d’eux, pressant les adolescents l’un contre l’autre.

Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape font preuve de moins de grandiose mais rejoignent le Survivant en même temps que Draco, la baguette à la main, prêts à protéger le Gryffondor.

Oh.

“ Je pense que personne ici ne veut du mal à Harry,” il se sent obligé de préciser.

Cela semble sortir les autres personnes présentes de leur choc et de nombreuses voix s’élèvent pour approuver ce qu’il vient de dire.

Harry essaye de se détacher de Draco alors qu’Hermione les rejoint. Draco refuse de le laisser sortir de la protection que lui apporte le médaillon mais accepte d’être dos à dos avec lui au lieu de face à face. Malfoy et Snape prennent position chacun d’un côté du Survivant pendant qu’Hermione reste assez devant lui pour pouvoir lancer un Protego en cas de besoin.

Harry se résigne à être encerclé par ces protecteurs.

“ Et si vous nous racontiez votre entrevue avec Dumbledore ? " demande-t-il.   
" Albus m’a dit que quand l’Avada Kedavra a ricoché sur Voldemort grâce au sacrifice de Lily Potter, une partie de son âme a été arrachée et est rentrée dans Harry par sa cicatrice. C’est de là que vient la connexion entre eux et la raison pour laquelle Harry est fourchelangue. Dumbledore pense que Voldemort lui-même doit tuer Harry pour détruire ce fragment d’âme.”

Charlie a envie de vomir et de s'évanouir et se demande s’il est possible de faire les deux en même temps.

“ Et bien, il nous reste plus qu’à trouver un moyen d’exorciser l’âme de Voldemort qui est en Harry,” annonce Hermione.

Charlie ne comprend pas ce qu’exorciser veut dire mais vu qu’Harry éclate de rire, ça doit être une référence moldue.

“ Si je commence à vomir de la purée verte ou de tourner ma tête à 180 degrès "   
" Ou à insulter nos mères," continue Hermione en le rejoignant.   
" Votre idée a du mérite Mademoiselle Granger," interrompt Snape. " Je crois que nous pouvons arriver à extraire le morceau d’âme qui réside en Monsieur Potter sans recourir à la vulgarité de Regan McNeil.”

Cela créé un blanc dans la conversation.

“ **Vous** avez vu _l’Exorciste_? " demande Harry, interloqué.   
" J’ai accompagné votre mère à une séance peu avant notre quatrième année, répond le Maître des Potions. Elle en a fait des cauchemars pendant des mois, je l’ai forcé à prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêves après quelques jours, elle ressemblait à un zombie.”

Les Gryffondors ont l’air de trouver ça hilarant mais cela rend Charlie encore plus perplexe.

“ Je pense qu’Albus n’a pas pris cette décision à la légère," contredit Maugrey. " C’est une mauvaise nouvelle," continue-t-il " mais je ne vois pas Albus parvenir à cette conclusion sans avoir exploré toutes les autres possibilités."   
" Je ne suis pas d’accord avec vous," rétorque Snape. " Albus ne m’a jamais demandé de faire des recherches sur ce sujet et, au mieux, il était au courant pour l’horcruxe depuis cinq ans. Ce n’est pas assez de longtemps pour éliminer toutes les possibilités."   
" Je ne pense pas que le Directeur se soit tant renseigné que cela sur le sujet," acquiesce Hermione. " Le fait qu’Harry soit un horcruxe peut être seulement une conclusion logique."   
" De nombreuses recherches peuvent être faites sur ce type de magie et la manière de séparer deux âmes résidant dans le même corps," ajoute Fleur. " D’après ce que ma grand mère m’a raconté, les Vélanes peuvent effectuer ce genre de séparation afin de ne pas toujours utiliser leurs pouvoir et éviter qu’ils ressurgissent au moindre agacement."   
" La potion tue-loup a un effet similaire quand je la prend, je suis à la fois le loup et moi : je peux contrôler ce corps qui n’est pas le mien."   
" Il apparaît évident que séparer deux âmes est le premier objectif," résume Malfoy senior. " Le deuxième objectif serait d’extraire l’âme parasite de Monsieur Potter et de la mettre dans un objet. Le troisième objectif serait de faire détruire cet objet par le Seigneur des Ténèbres."   
" Ca a l’air compliqué…" murmure Potter.   
" Si la solution était simple, Dumbledore l’aurait trouvé," rétorque le Patriarche. " Cette manière de procéder n’est pas une option mais un impératif. Notre famille possède des millions de livres éparpillés dans toute l’Europe, nous réussirons ces objectifs."   
" Sans oublier les livres que nous avons à notre disposition,” ajoute Hermione.

Le sujet est clos est l’atmosphère se détend, Kingsley prend une grande inspiration.

“ Je suis désolée Harry, j’aurais dû faire preuve de plus de tact."   
" Ne vous en faites pas, mes gardes du corps ont été les plus dérangés. D’ailleurs, il serait peut-être temps qu’on se rassoit tous, Artémis ?”

Artémis doit être le prénom adopté par Draco Malfoy.

“ Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose, Monsieur Potter, le contredit Snape. Pas tant que toutes les personnes présentes n’ont pas juré de ne pas vous nuire.”

Ca fait beaucoup de serment pour une organisation où tout le monde est censé se faire confiance mais Kingsley se porte volontaire pour commencer et Charlie prend sa suite, ce qui lui permet de rejoindre leur petit groupe pendant que les autres font la queue pour prêter serment un par un, ce qui promet une heure d’attente en perspective qu’il préfère passer assis.

“ _L’Exorciste_ est un film ? " demande Artémis à Snape. " Je croyais que les films sont interdits aux mineurs ? "   
" _L’Exorciste_ est un film interdit aux mineurs," répond le Maître des Potions.   
" Que tu as vu quand tu avais 14 ans.”

Charlie s’attend à une remarque cinglante de son ancien professeur mais celui ci lève seulement le sourcil.

“Ce film a été interdit aux mineurs après sa première diffusion," explique Hermione. " Certains films sont interdits aux mineurs mais d’autres leur sont réservés. Mes parents m’emmenaient toujours voir le dernier disney à Noël."   
" Mon école avait fait une sortie pour voir _La Petite Sirène_ ," ajoute Harry. " Ca n’a rien à voir avec les créatures que l’on peut trouver dans le lac noir."   
" Les moldus ont fait un film sur les sirènes ! " s’exclame Artémis en regardant fixement Snape.   
" Des films complètement faux au niveau éducatif," répond-il. " Je ne t’ai jamais dit qu’il n’y avait pas de films pour enfants mais que je n’allais voir que des films interdits aux enfants."   
" J’avais six ans ! "   
" Parfaitement, il aurait été totalement inapproprié que tu vois l’Exorciste à six ans."   
" Je suis d’accord avec le Professeur Snape," acquiesce Hermione. " Mes cousins me l’ont fait voir quand j’avais huit ans et j’en ai fait des cauchemars pendant des mois."   
" Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment le sujet de la conversation, Mione.”

Artémis et Snape sont bloqués dans leur argumentation, aucun ne voulant céder.

Charlie échange un regard stupéfait avec Kingsley mais Lucius Malfoy ne semble pas étonné par cette discussion.

“ Et si vous allez au cinéma un soir de la semaine ? " propose le Patriarche. " Vous pourrez choisir un film approprié à tous les deux."

Charlie éclate de rire en apercevant le regard médusé de Fol’Oeil. Ca lui apprendra d’espionner les conversations des autres.

Les deux serpentards sont surpris par cette interruption et se rendent compte que tout le monde les regarde. Artémis rougit et baisse la tête pendant que Snape, stoïque, ne réagit pas.

“ Je suppose que c’est une solution adéquate,” concède le Professeur.

Le sourire de l’adolescente fut sa seule réponse.

“Bien, bien ! " s’exclame Kingsley qui a repris du poil de la bête. " Je voudrais m’excuser auprès de vous tous pour ce début de réunion pour le moins chaotique, je vous avoue avoir été choqué par ce que m’a dit Albus."   
" C’est parfaitement compréhensible," le rassure Hestia Jones.   
" As-tu appris autre chose ? " demande Tonks.   
" Albus connaissait un autre moyen de détruire un horcruxe, l’épée de Gryffondor qui a été imbibée par du venin de Basilic. Je n’ai pas pu la prendre avec moi car j’étais à Serdaigle."   
" Elle est à votre disposition, je pourrais vous l’apporter à la prochaine réunion," propose McGonagall.   
" Si le venin du Basilic encore du pouvoir, il serait peut être utile de l’extraire de la carcasse ? " demande Hermione.   
" Qu’en pensez-vous Severus ? " demande Kingsley.   
" Le venin de Basilic peut être gardé des dizaines d’années sans sortilège de conservation."   
" Excellent ! Severus, pouvez-vous vous charger de l’extraction ? "   
" J’aurais besoin de l’assistance d’au moins trois personnes."   
" Je dois être là pour vous permettre d’accéder à la chambre, je sais que je ne suis pas le meilleur en potion"   
" Nous n’allons pas faire des potions, Monsieur Potter, il s’agit plus d’un travail de boucher."   
" J’ai démembré des cadavres de dragons à la Réserve, je serai ravis de pouvoir vous assister.”

Ginny et les jumeaux se portent également volontaires.

" Parfait ! Une chose de réglée ! Concernant la recherche sur l’extraction de l’horcruxe, Hermione, peux-tu coordonner nos différents volontaires sur ce sujet ?”

La jeune fille accepte et note le nom des différents volontaires : Bill, Fleur, Lupin, McGonagall, Hestia Jones et les Malfoy, leur promettant de les contacter rapidement avec un plan d’action.

“As-tu des nouvelles du médaillon, Tonks ? "   
" J’ai suivi Ombrage plusieurs jours et je suis presque certaine qu’elle le porte sur elle."   
" Nous devons donc lui voler. Peux-tu t’en charger ? "   
" Avec de l’aide et la cape d’invisibilité, ça devrait être faisable.”

Emmeline Vance et Elphias Doge se proposent pour cette mission.

“ Maintenant, le diadème ? "   
" Nymphadora m’a indiqué que vous recherchiez la relique de Rowena Serdaigle," répond Ted Tonks. " Je pensais qu’elle était en Albanie mais je me demandais si vous aviez interrogé la dame grise ? "   
" Mais bien sûr,” murmure Professeur McGonagall, l’air exaspéré.

Kingsley a également l’air contrit.

“Le fantôme des Serdaigles ? " interroge Ginny.   
" Elle était connue sous le nom d’Héléna Serdaigle de son vivant."   
" Je lui parlerai à mon retour à Poudlard," promet la Directrice.   
" Et pour terminer, des volontaires pour travailler sur les reliques de la mort avec Mondingus ?”

Dedalus Diggle, Sturgis Podmore et Maugrey Fol’oeil se portent volontaires, les clans qui se sont formés avant la mort de Dumbledore ont du mal à se diviser.

“ Très bien ! Maintenant je sens quelque chose de délicieux provenant de la cuisine"   
" Kreattur a préparé un véritable festin, l’interrompt Harry. Vous êtes tous les bienvenus !”

Fol’oeil et sa bande refuse mais les autres se précipitent vers la cuisine.

***

Tonks dit au revoir à Fol’oeil et se tourne vers ses parents.

“Vous voulez rester manger ?”

Sa mère ne répond pas, ne sachant que choisir.

Tonks sait combien ça lui pèse de revenir dans cette maison pleine de fantômes invisibles pour prendre part à un combat qui a déchiré sa famille. Elle sait que sa mère est tiraillée entre le besoin de discuter avec Draco/Artémis, la seule autre personne saine d’esprit de la famille Black encore en vie et l’envie instinctive de s’enfuire.

“Il n’y a rien dans le frigo,” décide son père.

Le trio se dirige vers la cuisine où les membres de l’Ordre sont attablés. Harry et son entourage d’un côté, les Weasley de l’autre et le reste entre les deux fractions. Tonks remarque que Remus, le traitre, est assis entre Arthur et Bill, évitant ainsi toute possibilité de rencontre formelle avec ses parents.

Elle prend un air vexé mais elle est obligée de reconnaître au fond d’elle qu’elle aime la chasse qui rythme ce début de relation. La victoire en sera plus succulente.

Elle prend place à côté de Kingsley, sa mère à sa droite et son père en face d’elle, entre Hermione et le Professeur McGonagall qui est en pleine conversation avec Hestia et Emmeline : elle essaie apparemment de les recruter pour la rentrée.

Le groupe d’Harry décortique la réunion.

“Je suis vraiment désolé," s’excuse Kingsley.   
" Ce n’est vraiment pas un souci," répond Harry. " Ca a permis à Artémis de faire preuve de cette agilité hors du commun : on aurait dit un film ! "   
" Ce n’est rien, le sol glisse parfaitement, j’avais l’habitude de patiner sur le lac de notre domaine quand j’étais enfant et les elfes lustraient le parquet du grenier pour moi quand il dégelait."   
" Tu sais faire des figures ? " demande Hermione. " On aurait dit les JO ! "   
" Les quoi ? "   
" Les jeux olympiques," répond son père en échangeant un regard complice avec elle. Ils avaient l’habitude de regarder cette compétition ensemble quand elle était petite, quand sa maladresse avait rendu évident qu’elle ne pourrait pas faire du sport parmis les moldus. " Il s’agit d’une compétition sportive internationale qui, comme la coupe du monde de Quidditch, a lieu tous les quatre ans. Chaque pays envoie des représentants de toutes les discipline pour cet évènement."   
" Les moldus ont plusieurs sports ? Je ne connais que…"   
" Le soccer, complète Lucius Malfoy machinalement,” interrompant sa discussion avec Snape et Kingsley.

Tonks n’a pas senti la terre trembler sous ses pieds mais elle est certaine d’être dans une réalité parallèle.

“ Vous connaissez le foot ? " demande son père, aussi choqué qu’elle.   
" Non, Elizabeth fait du soccer," répète la jeune fille.   
" Il s’agit du même sport mais il s’appelle différemment aux Etats Unis," explique Hermione.   
" C’est ridicule !”

Hermione paraît prête à expliquer les différences culturelles entre les Etats Unis et la Grande Bretagne, une explication qui remonte probablement à la guerre d’indépendance mais Harry l’interrompt.

“ Qui est Elisabeth ? "   
" Ma cousine, elle fait du soccer dans son université qui se trouve aux Etats Unis même si la ville s’appelle Cambridge ! Ces américains n’ont aucune imagination."   
" La plupart des lieux aux Etats Unis ont été nommés à partir d’endroits qui existaient déjà avant la colonisation de l’Amérique," explique Hermine, ce qui est loin de faire changer d’avis la blonde sur les capacités intellectuelles des américains.   
" Tu as une cousine aux Etats Unis ?" demande son père, posant la question à laquelle tous les Tonks veulent avoir une réponse.   
" Il y a toute une branche de la famille Malfoy qui vit aux Etats Unis : ce sont des descendants de Cracmols qui, pour la plupart, n’ont pas accès à leur magie."   
" Et vous êtes toujours en contact ? "   
" Bien sûr ! C’est la famille."   
" Je croyais que les Sangs Purs se débarrassaient des Cracmols de leur lignée ? " insiste son père.   
" Je ne sais pas comment font les autres familles,” répond Lucius, coupant une nouvelle fois la conversation au moment opportun.

Le silence tombe sur la table mais ça ne semble pas le déranger.

“ Traditionnellement, les cracmols de notre famille restaient dans le monde sorcier, protégés par leur famille mais quand les Amériques ont été découverts, Cesarius Malfoy, qui était le Patriarche à l’époque, a accordé à son neveux Johannus le droit de s'installer dans le nouveau monde afin de vivre parmi les moldus. Depuis, les Cracmols de notre famille sont envoyés là bas pour être élevés par les descendants de Joanus pendant que nous adoptons les sorciers qui apparaissent dans leur lignée."   
" Il y en a beaucoup ? " demande Hestia Jones.   
" Un ou deux par génération," répond Professeur Snape. " ll s’avère que la capacité d'utiliser la magie ressort régulièrement dans lignée.”

Tonks croit qu’il y a une implication dans les propos de son ancien professeur mais elle est totalement perdue.

“ Comme un trait récessif ? Un gène dans l’ADN qui débloquerait la magie ? “

Ce n’est apparemment pas le cas d’Hermione qui est fascinée.

“ Exactement, Steven Malefoy est un généticien qui fait des recherches sur ce qui pourrait faire apparaître la Magie chez des individus. Sa théorie est que tous les utilisateurs ont un ancêtre commun qui est un sorcier et que les nés moldus n’existent pas.”

Tonks anticipe une réponse outrée de la part d’Hermione mais est surprise par sa réaction.

“ Ca ne m’étonne pas, j’ai lu dernièrement que tous les européens ont des ancêtres communs qui ont vécus au Moyen Age."   
" Je n’ai pas connaissance de cet article Mademoiselle Granger, l’avez-vous conservé ? "   
" Il est chez mes parents, je vais leur demander de m’en faire une copie."   
" Qu’est ce qu’un généticien ? " demande Hestia.   
" Un médicomage moldu qui fait de la recherche pour faire avancer leur art, répond Lucius. Joanus était dans l’apprentissage pour devenir Maître des Potions et décida d’appliquer ses connaissances au monde moldu lorsqu’il arriva aux Etats Unis. La famille Malfoy a été dans la médecine et la pharmaceutique, la création de remèdes moldus, depuis leur implantation dans le nouveau monde.”

Tonks voit Remus s'éclipser du coin de l’oeil et s’excuse avant de sortir de table. Il est temps d’approcher sa future conquête.

***

Remus sait qu’Harry n’est pas la réincarnation de James et qu’il ne doit pas s’attendre à qu’il agisse comme lui mais il trouve ses dernières actions déconcertantes. Le voir aux côtés de ceux qui ont été les ennemis des Maraudeurs est perturbant.

Il essaye de toutes ses forces de ne pas penser aux regards que s’échangent Harry et Draco-devenu-Artémis Malfoy.

Tellement fort.

Ne pouvant plus supporter ce spectacle il sort discrètement de la cuisine pour reprendre ses esprits dans le couloir.

Il s’en veut d’être soulagé que Sirius ne soit plus là pour voir ça.

“Tu t’en vas déjà ? "   
" Nymphadora," il soupire.   
" Tonks,” corrige-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle s’approche de lui avec une démarche féline qui est très éloignée de ses manières habituelles et lui prend la main.

“Viens prendre un dernier verre,” lui ordonne-t-elle en le menant vers la bibliothèque.

A l’intérieur de lui, le loup est enragé par le comportement de l’Auror : c’est lui le Prédateur et non cette frêle créature prête à succomber à la moindre blessure.

Des mains se posent sur son torse et le poussent jusqu’à ce qu’il tombe assis sur un fauteuil.

“Nymphadora."   
" Tonks."   
" Que veux-tu ?”

Il prend le verre de whisky pur feu qu’elle lui tend et, à sa stupéfaction, elle s’assoit à califourchon sur ses genoux.

Il peut sentir son parfum mais surtout son odeur : la menthe, le soleil et la terre après une tempête.

“ Je veux que tu rencontres mes parents, officiellement.”

Elle est si proche. C’est comme si son corps est en feux.

Le loup veut la mordre, juste là, à la jonction entre le cou et la clavicule : qu’elle soit à lui, pour toujours.

“ Je trouve que c’est un peu hâtif."   
" Pourquoi ?”

O _ui, pourquoi ?_ le loup veut savoir également.

Remus n’est pas un animal, il contrôle ses instincts et ses désirs.

“ Parce que je suis trop vieux."   
" Treize ans d’écart, ce n’est rien."   
" Et un loup garou."   
" Je suis une métamorphomage."   
" Ce n’est pas la même chose."   
" Ils ont l’habitude que je me transforme en quelque chose d’étrange tous les jours, une bizarrerie qui arrive à un moment prévisible sera la bienvenue."   
" Je suis dangereux."   
" Je suis un Auror.”

Elle s’empare de ses lèvre d’un baiser conquérant et périlleux. Il veut l’éloigner mais elle le maintient avec une force vibrante qui transcende sa volonté. Il passe la main dans ses cheveux roses, sent ses doigts déboutonner sa chemise. Il veut la toucher.

Un cri retentit, les ramenant à la réalité.

Deux secondes plus tard, ils se dirigent, baguette à la main, en direction de la cuisine.

***

Bill ne se souvient pas d’avoir déjà expérimenté une peur aussi intense.

Il a pillé de nombreuses tombes oubliées, déjouant des sortilèges anciens.

Il a grandit au milieu d’une guerre dans laquelle sa famille a pris part.

Il est le fils aîné de Molly Weasley, le neveu de Gideon et Fabian Prewett.

Il pouvait lancer l’expelliarmus et le protego avant de savoir lire, ayant appris sous le tutelage de sa mère, se servant d’une baguette d’un de ses ancêtres.

Il est un enfant de la guerre et a toujours sû qu’elle reviendra un jour frapper à sa porte.

Et il est terrifié.

N _e pense pas au mariage, ne pense pas au mariage, ne pense pas au mariage._

Fleur, au contraire, a grandi dans la lumière, la douceur et l’insouciance : le continent a été épargné par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les Vélanes n’ont jamais été approchées par ses partisans.

_Ne pense pas au mariage, ne pense pas au mariage, ne pense pas au mariage._

Les parents de Fleur, Claude et Appoline, vont arriver sous peu au Terrier pour aider avec les préparatifs. Ce sont des gens ravissants et courtois.

Ils sont riches aussi, une de ces vieilles fortunes qui ne trouvent aucun réconfort dans le dédain des moins aisés qu’eux.

Ils sont l’opposé des Weasley et ont accueilli Bill avec l'enthousiasme de ceux qui font confiance à leurs enfants pour choisir la personne qui fera son bonheur.

_Ne pense pas au mariage, ne pense pas au mariage, ne pense pas au mariage._

Bill sait que l’attitude de sa mère vis à vis de Fleur est en grande partie dû à sa peur de voir son fils s’éloigner dans cette période si trouble.

Il sait qu’il doit avoir une _discussion_ avec elle, c’est en haut de sa liste de chose à faire.

_Ne pense pas au mariage, ne pense pas au mariage, ne pense pas au mariage._

Il va aussi devoir se confronter à Percy qui, d’une manière ou une autre, _sera présent_ à la cérémonie.

Il n’a pas encore reçu les réponses à toutes ses invitations, le plan de table va être un calvaire. Il faut décider du menu et des décorations.

“ Vous parlez des Cracmols de votre famille comme s’ils comptaient, comme si vous n’aviez pas réveillé le monstre de Serpentard pour exterminer tous les nés moldus de Poudlard !” hurle Ron en brandissant sa baguette.

De l’autre côté de la table, Artémis Malfoy s’est également levé, prête à l’attaque.

Bill ne pense plus au mariage.

“ Comment oses-tu accuser mon père ! "   
" Ton père a caché le putain de journal de Tu Sais Qui dans les affaires de Ginny !”

Lucius Malfoy repose calmement son verre.

“Artémis…"   
" Et comme la naïve sorcière de première génération qu’elle est, elle ne savait pas qu’un objet peut être dangereux ! "   
" Artémis..."   
" N’insulte pas ma soeur ! "   
" N’insulte pas mon "   
" Artémis ! " s’écrie Malfoy en se levant de sa chaise. " Vas dans ta chambre, maintenant !”

L’adolescente se tourne vers son père d’un air enragé.

“ C’est ridicule ! Son père travaille au service de détournement de l’artisanat moldu ! C’est stupide et "   
" Dans ta chambre,” répète Lucius en lui prenant la baguette des mains.

Elle prend son verre et le jette contre le mur avant de quitter la pièce, bousculant Nymph et Remus qui ont été attirés par le bruit.

Professeur Snape répare le verre et fait apparaître une tournée de whisky sur la table. Bill trempe ses lèvres, appréciant le breuvage qu’il ne pourra jamais se payer.

En haut, une porte claque avec fracas.

“ Nous avons une adolescente,” commente le Professeur.

Bill n’est pas le seul à éclater de rire.

“ Je te rends uniquement responsable pour ce trait de caractère,” accuse Lucius.

Bill manque de s’étouffer, il ne l’a pas vu venir.

“ Ca doit être les hormones," commente Hermione. " Peut-être que je devrais aller la voir ? "  
" Il vaut mieux la laisser se calmer," conseille Snape.   
" Je suis désolé pour le comportement d’Artémis."   
" Je pense que nous sommes tous d’accord pour dire qu’elle a été grandement provoquée," répond son père pendant que sa mère jette un silencio sur Ron et le menace du regard.  
" Je n’arrive pas à croire que j’ai été aussi bête !” s’écrie Ginny en laissant tomber sa tête sur la table.

Les jumeaux, assis de chaque côté d’elle, tentent de la faire bouger en lui plantant le doigt dans le ventre.

“Vous n’êtes pas responsable des erreurs des adultes, Mademoiselle Weasley," la contredit le Patriarche Malfoy. " J’aurais dû trouver un meilleur moyen pour transmettre anonymement cet objet au Ministère. Je vous présente mes excuses.”

***

Les excuses de Lucius sonnent le glas d’une nouvelle réunion de l’Ordre pleine de rebondissements.

Les Weasley sont les premiers à partir, après qu’Arthur ait accepté la main tendue par Lucius. Le clan utilise la cheminette pour retourner au Terrier.

Il note avec amusement que Molly traîne son dernier fils par l’oreille. Elle est furieuse ce qui promet au jeune homme une leçon de politesse longue et forte en décibels dont le jeune homme a grandement besoin.

Nymphadora-Danger-Sur-Pattes Tonks et ses parents sont les suivants à faire les adieux. La blouse de son ancienne élève est mal boutonnée, un côté plus long que l’autre ce qui n’était pas le cas avant le repas.

Il se mord la langue pour ne pas faire une remarque, ils sont les personnes les plus proches de Potter mais manquent cruellement d’alliés dans cet Ordre du Phénix post Dumbledore.

L’amitié de la famille Tonks, qui assume jusqu’à présent une attitude neutre, pourra s’avérer essentielle.

Le loup s’en va ensuite et sa sortie ressemble plus à une fuite qu’à un départ distingué. Il prend note du regard attristé de Potter qui doit s’inventer des excuses plus ridicules les unes que les autres pour expliquer le comportement de Lupin.

Severus n’aurait jamais imaginé qu’un jour il ferait le premier pas vers un ancien Maraudeur pour enterrer la hache de guerre pour le bien être de Potter mais il a découvert que la vie d’adulte consiste plus ou moins à revenir sur les certitudes de l’enfance pour changer radicalement d’avis ou conforter ses valeurs.

Il ajoute faire la paix avec Lupin dans sa liste de choses à faire.

Hestia Jones et Emmeline Vance qui, apparemment, deviendront ses collègues à la rentrée, quittent Square Grimmaurd ensemble. Severus se demande combien de temps il faudra aux élèves pour se rendre compte que les deux sorcières sont en couple.

McGonagall lui lance un regard triomphant avant de rappeler à Kingsley qu’il est attendu pour boire le thé à Poudlard, à sa convenance.

“ Il se fait tard, vous êtes les bienvenus si vous voulez dormir ici.”

L’Auror et la Directrice acceptent et suivent Potter dans les escaliers.

Miss Granger est la seule, en dehors de Lucius et lui, à rester dans la cuisine.

“ Pensez-vous que je peux aller voir Artémis ? " demande-t-elle.   
" Je suis reconnaissant pour votre sollicitude Mademoiselle Granger," lui répond-il, " mais nous allons nous occuper de notre enfant.”

Il lance à Lucius un regard le menaçant de le contredire et se dirige à son tour vers les escaliers, le blond sur les talons.

***

_Respire_.

Elle sent la rage, la haine, grimper en elle.

_Respire_.

Elle serre les poings.

_Respire_.

Ce connard de Weasley ! Oser critiquer son père après tout ce qu’il a sacrifié !

_Respire_.

Les meubles commencent à trembler.

Une fureur monte en elle et menace de s’échapper de sa bouche. Elle se mord les lèvres.

_Respire_.

Elle n’est plus dans sa chambre, elle est de nouveau dans l’aile nord.

Elle est encore à genoux.

_Respire_.

Elle n’est plus là. Sa colère n’existe plus.

Elle est là bas et doit subir, doit survivre.

_Respire_.

Lorsque quelqu’un la saisit par derrière, elle se laisse faire.

Elle attend la douleur, l’humiliation, que ça se termine.

Elle sent une odeur qui n’a rien à faire là. Une odeur de flamme, d’herbe et d’huile. Une odeur protectrice, celle de son papa.

Elle ouvre les yeux et ne voit que du noir. Elle entend un battement de coeur et comprend qu’elle est dans les bras de Severus.

Elle sent une présence à ses côtés et quelqu’un lui prend le poignet pour lui ouvrir la main. Elle reconnaît la douceur de son père.

Elle gémit de douleur.

Son père la prend également dans ses bras.

Serrée entre ses parents, elle laisse les larmes couler.


	8. Chapitre 7

C’est fou comme le bonheur d’un elfe peut changer une maison, s’émerveille Minerva en dégustant son premier thé du matin.

La chambre que Monsieur Potter a mise à sa disposition est magnifique, ce qui lui donne envie d’explorer le reste de la demeure et elle se félicite d’avoir demandé l’autorisation à son élève la veille.

Après avoir été réveillée par les doux rayons de soleil, Minerva a entamé sa visite de la maison : la bibliothèque, la terrasse, la serre d’intérieur, les petits salons jusqu’à revenir dans la cuisine qui est devenue une pièce à vivre chaleureuse.

Kreattur lui a alors proposé un petit déjeuner mais, préférant attendre les autres, elle lui demande juste une tasse de thé et apprend que Mademoiselle Granger et Monsieur Potter ont transformé l’ancienne chambre de Régulus en ses quartiers pour que l’elfe puisse y vivre convenablement.

Après avoir félicité l’elfe pour la bonne tenue de sa maison, elle sort un parchemin de son sac et commence à travailler.

Emmeline Vance a accepté le poste de Défense avec joie et a promis de revenir vers elle avec une liste de manuels au plus tôt. Hestia Jones a été plus difficile à convaincre mais elle a fini par accepter d’enseigner la Métamorphose aux quatre premières années.

Minerva a décidé de conserver l’enseignements des autres années mais se demande comment elle va pouvoir conjuguer cela avec le poste de Directrice.

Après réflexion, la nuit portant conseil, elle a décidé de déléguer la partie qui lui est la moins attrayante du poste de Directrice (l’organisation d’évènements) à Rolanda qui, elle est certaine, sera ravie de cette responsabilité.

Elle compte également demander à Septima de veiller sur ses Gryffondors.

Dans un monde parfait, elle serait à la recherche de professeurs pour l’Histoire, la Divination et l'Étude des Moldus mais elle préfère garder les enseignants actuels car il vaut mieux avoir des incompétents que des Mangemorts à Poudlard.

Elle entend des pas incertains descendre les escaliers et Artémis Malfoy entre dans la cuisine, les yeux encore imbibés par le sommeil et les cheveux ressemblants à un tas de paille. Elle est vêtue d’un long pull noir et déformé qui lui arrive à mi cuisse et d’un short qui montre ses genoux.

Elle s'assoit en se recroquevillant sur sa chaise et essaye d’attraper la tasse de Minerva.

Elle laisse échapper un rire, ce qui fait sursauter la jeune fille qui manque de tomber de sa chaise.

“ Bonjour Mademoiselle Malfoy."   
" Professeur McGonagall ! Désolée je ne vous avais pas vu ! "   
" Il n’y a pas de souci Mademoiselle Malfoy, je suis sûre que Kreattur sera enchanté de vous apporter votre propre tasse.”

L’adolescente est gênée mais sourit à l’elfe lorsqu’il apparaît devant elle.

“ Est ce que tu peux apporter trois tasses s’il te plait ? Mes parents sont en train de se préparer.”

Grâce à un claquement de doigts, trois tasses et une nouvelle théière se matérialisent sur la table.

Minerva la regarde préparer les tasses d’un geste assuré. Elle en déduit que Lucius Malfoy prend son thé comme un épicurien avec de la crème et du sucre, au contraire de Severus qui préfère son thé nature, comme si ajouter quoi que ce soit qui pourrait rendre cette boisson agréable était un affront personnel.

“ Je souhaiterais m’excuser pour mon comportement d’hier soir," murmure la jeune fille.   
" Ne vous excusez pas, j’ai rarement vu une réunion de l’Ordre se terminer sans conflit. C’est des choses qui arrivent quand on met autant de personne avec le caractère bien trempé dans la même pièce."   
" Vous avez raison Minerva, acquiesce Kingsley en entrant dans la cuisine. Et ce n’est rien comparé aux réunions auxquelles j’ai assisté lors de la première guerre, croyez le ou non mais Maugrey s’est adouci avec l’âge.”

La blonde sourit et propose à l’Auror de lui préparer son thé.

***

Ce ne sont pas les retrouvailles que Lucius avait escompté mais passer sa nuit à réconforter sa fille avec Severus avant de s'endormir tous les trois dans le même lit, Artémis serrée, protégée, entre eux, était doux et tendre.

C’est ainsi qu’une famille doit se comporter, c’est comme cela que Lucius aurait aimé que l’enfance de Draco se passe.

Il pense qu’ils n’ont pas assez eu de moments familiaux tous les trois, que l’opportunité est passé et que Draco a grandi trop vite.

Cela le réjouit de voir qu’ils peuvent encore agir comme une famille.

Lorsque Severus s’est réveillé, son regard s’est immédiatement fixé sur Lucius qui le regardait dormir.

“ Tu n’es pas confortable ? " chuchote-t-il pour ne pas réveiller Artémis. " Il est encore tôt."  
" Je suis encore calé sur les horaires de l’école.”

Il sent sa fille se réveiller et la tension de son corps, comme si elle s’attend à un danger, lui brise le cœur.

“Bonjour,” murmure-t-elle en se tournant pour cacher son visage dans les couvertures.

Lucius sourit puis pose un baiser sur son amas de cheveux.

“ Rejoins nous dans la cuisine quand tu es prête ?”

Leur fille grogne et Lucius éclate de rire.

Il voit Severus passer la main dans la chevelure blonde de leur fille pour tomber sur un nœud. Elle grogne une nouvelle fois.

“ C’est ce qui arrive quand tes cheveux ne sont pas tressés le soir,” lui dit son amant.

Il arrête de la torturer et dégage son front pour y apposer un baiser puis quitte la pièce sans le regarder.

Après un dernier regard pour leur enfant, Lucius le suit.

Il n’est pas dans leur chambre mais Lucius entend l’eau couler dans la salle de bain.

Severus est sous le jet de la douche, il ne peut pas être certain mais Lucius pense qu’il pleure.

Il se déshabille d’un coup de baguette et le rejoint, se serrant contre lui et le prenant dans les bras.

“ Comment peux tu supporter cette situation ? " demande Severus d’une voix hachée, luttant contre les sanglots.   
" Je sais que nous aurons notre vengeance. Le fait que Narcissa soit morte m’aide, bien sûr, mais je sais combien je vais faire souffrir les autres. Je bien peur que nous devions laisser le Seigneur des Ténèbres à Potter mais les autres "   
" Stefanovitch est à moi ! "   
" D’accord, concède Lucius, mais je ne te promets rien pour les autres.”

Severus se retourne, une douce fureur dans les yeux et l’embrasse avec ardeur.

“ Ils vont souffrir.”

Lucius sourit, heureux de voir la rage sur le visage de son amant.

Les Mangemorts vont regretter d’avoir provoqué la colère du Prince de Sang Mêlé.

***

Kingsley regarde d’un air médusé Artémis boire sa troisième tasse de thé.

Elle n’a pas dit un mot depuis qu’il est entré dans la cuisine, gardant le silence de ceux qui n’arrivent pas à croire qu’ils sont réveillés.

Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape les rejoignent et s’assoient d’une part et d’autre de la jeune fille.

“Tu ne t’es pas préparé ?” lui demande Lucius.

La jeune fille grogne et rapproche sa tasse vers sa poitrine.

“ Elle en est à combien de tasse ? " demande Severus, amusé.   
" C’est sa troisième.”

Le Patriarche soupire et arrache le thé des mains de sa fille.

“ Mais ! "   
" Artémis Eileen Malfoy, assieds toi correctement et c’est ta dernière tasse.”

Kingsley remarque que Severus a un geste de recul en entendant le père sermonner sa fille. Le Professeur prend la main de son amant avant de se tourner vers Artémis qui a baissé ses genoux sous la table dans un soupir.

“ Je connais ce pull."   
" Il ne faut pas laisser trainer ses affaires,” commente la blonde en tendant la main vers son père pour récupérer sa tasse.

La réponse de Snape est stoppée par l’arrivée d’Harry et d’Hermione qui, sans surprise, a un livre à la main.

“ Désolé du retard, j’ai dû déloger Hermione de la bibliothèque."   
" Nous n’avons pas attendu longtemps, rassure Minera. Votre maison est magnifique Monsieur Potter."   
" Merci Professeur, je pense que Sirius serait content du résultat. Regulus aussi,” ajoute le Survivant alors que Kreattur fait apparaître le petit déjeuner sur la table.

Kingsley se sert et observe l’attitude des autres, il a toujours été fasciné par la manière dont les gens choisissent de manger. Le petit déjeuner est le meilleur repas pour essayer de rapprocher le comportement alimentaire des personnes et leur caractère.

Potter mange rapidement, se servant uniquement dans les plats qui sont les plus proches de lui.

Hermione a composé une assiette avec des fruits, du porridge, une tomate et des oeufs brouillés, les Médicomages seraient contents.

Minerva s’est laissé tenter par un petit déjeuner écossais traditionnel composé de black pudding et de scones.

Lucius, en épicurien, tartine sa marmelade sur des tranches de toast légèrement dorés.

Severus, pratique, a servi du porridge à Artémis et lui-même avant de manger ce repas complet.

Un aigle impérial entre et se pose sur le dossier de la chaise de Lucius. La tension grimpe dans la pièce : personne n’est censé savoir qu’il est vivant. Seul Severus continue à manger tranquillement.

“ Tu sais qui m’écrit ? "   
" C’est surement 3C pour te supplier d’abréger ses souffrances," répond le Maître des Potions en tapotant l’assiette d’Artémis avec sa cuillière pour qu’elle recommence à manger.  
" Trois C ? " demande Minerva.   
" Cousin Corvus, répond Lucius. Le Patriarche de la famille Malfoy depuis ma… mort."   
" Plus pour longtemps," marmonne Severus.   
" Ca ne fait que deux C," remarque Kingsley.   
" Crétin de Cousin Corvus, répond Lucius. Ca se passe si mal ? " demande-t-il à Severus.  
" Je pense que la moitié des gens voulait le tuer après le dernier solstice."   
" C’est une période d’adaptation."   
" Il a dit à Eugénie qu’il allait la mettre à l’hospice.”

Lucius fait tomber son couteau et Artémis s’etouffe avec son jus de citrouille (sa tasse de thé lui a été enlevée).

“ Pardon ? " s’écrient-ils en même temps.   
" Qui est Eugénie ? " demande Hermione, délaissant son livre.   
" Eugénie Malfoy, 109 ans, une santé de cheval et le caractère d’une mule."   
" Elle est encore jeune," commente Minerva.   
" Elle est la première Cracmol de la branche française de la famille, explique Artémis. Elle a refusé d’être envoyée aux Etats Unis lorsqu’elle n’a pas reçu sa lettre pour Beauxbâtons."   
" Elle a été envoyée aux Etats Unis mais a insistée pour retourner en Europe dès son arrivée à Ellis Island, corrige Lucius. Elle est retournée à Paris et a imposé sa présence à sa famille."  
" Elle est terrifiante," ajoute Artémis.  
" C’est une grande dame, rectifie Severus. Et Corvus a juste suggéré qu’il serait temps qu’elle laisse les rennes de son entreprise à ses filles mais c’est comme s’il avait signé son arrêt de mort."   
" Elle travaille dans quoi ? "   
" Elle fait des parfums que tout le monde s’arrache, répond Lucius. Donc la branche française veut la peau de Corvus ? "   
" Tous les moldus veulent sa mort. A la fin du week-end, une rumeur qui circulait était que Corvus déteste ceux qui n’ont pas de magie, qu’il veut les écarter de la famille et qu’il s’est allié à Tu Sais Qui pour te pousser au suicide.”

Lucius éclate de rire.

“ C’est ridicule, Corvus n’est pas assez intelligent pour ça."   
" Apparemment, c’est tellement de notoriété publique que la moitié de la famille veut qu’il cède sa place."   
" Et l’autre moitié n’a juste pas envie de récupérer le Patriarcat, soupire Lucius en parcourant la missive. Il va falloir que je le rencontre, voyez-vous un inconvénient à ce qu’il vienne ici, Monsieur Potter ? "   
" Tant qu’il ne connaît pas notre localisation exacte, ça ne me pose pas de problème."   
" Merci. Savez-vous créer un portoloin, Mademoiselle Granger, Monsieur Potter ?”

Hermione relève la tête si vite que Kingsley a mal pour elle.

“ Aucune idée," répond le Gryffondor pour les deux.   
" Je vous montrerai comment faire toute à l’heure, c’est une bonne chose à savoir."  
" C’est bonne idée, approuve Kingsley. Je pense que les plus jeunes d’entre nous bénéficieraient de leçon personnalisées en Défense, entre autre.”

Les adolescents sont intéressés par cette proposition et regorgent d’idées sur ce qu’ils veulent apprendre. Après plusieurs minutes à les écouter, Snape les interrompt.

“ Je n’ai aucune envie de vous entendre déblatérer toute la journée sur votre ignorance, Faites nous une liste cohérente d’ici ce soir.”

Les adolescents se lèvent de table, nullement vexé par le ton abrupte de leur enseignant.

“ Et ne mettez que des choses que vous ne pouvez pas vous apprendre les uns les autres, je n’ai pas que ça à faire !” crie le Professeur alors qu’ils s’éloignent.

Minerva éclate de rire et Severus lui lance un regard noir.

“ Soyez contente de ne pas vivre ici."   
" Ne t’inquiètes pas Severus, je suis ravie de ne pas voir les élèves jusqu’au 1er septembre.”

Le Mangemort se ressert une tasse de thé, l’air renfrogné.

“Je suppose qu’il serait utile de faire cette même proposition aux Weasley, ajoute-il sombrement. Je dois leur écrire à propos de notre excursion dans la Chambre des Secrets, je leur en toucherai deux mots."   
" Quand penses-tu être prêt pour l’extraction ? " demande Kingsley.   
" J’aimerais avoir une semaine pour faire des recherches sur l’anatomie des basilics. Je ne vois aucune raison de ne pas en profiter pour récupérer des ingrédients qui pourront servir pour d’autres potions."   
" Parfait ! J’aime quand les choses avancent !”

Kingsley se ressert.

“ Quelles sont nos chances, réellement ? " demande Lucius.   
" La situation n’a jamais été aussi bonne, lui répond Severus. Après leur dernière défaite, le nombre de Mangemorts a grandement diminué. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est dans une campagne de recrutement mais le moral des troupes est au plus bas : ils pensent tous que Vous Savez Qui vit ses derniers instants."   
" C’est vrai que nous avons l’avantage en ce moment mais tout dépendra du temps qu’il faudra pour séparer Harry de l’horcruxe. J’ai peur que la situation s’inverse quand Bellatrix reviendra avec ses alliés vampires.”

Lucius s’étouffe avec son thé et Severus hurle.

“ Harry Idiot Potter ! Venez ici tout de suite. “

Minerva lui lance un regard outré mais n’a pas le temps de parler car le jeune homme arrive rapidement, ses complices sur ses talons.

“ Vous m’avez appelé, Professeur ? "   
" Kingsley est inquiet à propos du retour de Bellatrix en Grande Bretagne.”

Potter blêmit.

“ Qu’est ce qu’il se passe avec Bellatrix ? " s’inquiète Kingsley.   
" Elle est morte depuis des mois, c’est comme ça que nous avons obtenu la coupe de Poufsouffle.”

Minerva lâche un juron en gaélique et Kingsley sourit : la victoire est proche, il peut le sentir.

****

Personne ne serait surpris d’apprendre que la bibliothèque est la pièce préférée d’Hermione dans cette version améliorée de Square Grimmaurd.

L’odeur des livres y est pour beaucoup, les fauteuils confortables et l’atmosphère reposante du lieu est aussi une part importante mais ce qu’Hermione apprécie le plus est la petite alcôve tout au fond de la bibliothèque : une banquette a été installée juste en dessous d’un puit de lumière qui lui permet de s’allonger, sa position de lecture préférée.

Mais, en ce moment, elle n’est pas dans ma bibliothèque pour continuer son livre sur les moeurs et les coutumes des sirènes mais pour faire une liste de ce qu’elle veut apprendre pour mieux se défendre.

“ Il y a trop de choses ! " s’écrie-elle en levant les bras en l’air, ce qui fait sursauter Harry, assis en face d’elle.   
" Je me concentre sur les sorts d’attaque," lui dit le jeune homme.   
" Bien sûr ! Mais il y a aussi les boucliers, les barrières de protection, les sortilèges médicaux, certaines méthodes de métamorphose peuvent être aussi utilisées pour le combat et "   
" Severus ne nous aurait pas donné cette liste à faire si c’était simple," l’interrompt Artémis.  
" C’est évident qu’il veut savoir où nous en sommes pour ne pas perdre son temps à nous apprendre ce que nous savons déjà."   
" Pas seulement, il veut que nous réfléchissons de manière stratégique. Harry a une bonne idée en se focalisant sur les sortilèges d’attaque car c’est ce dont il aura le plus besoin. “

Harry rougit en entendant le compliment.

“ J’ai aussi besoin des sortilèges d’attaque ! "   
" Oui mais Harry pourra te les apprendre. Tu vas être celle qui sera à ses côté tout le long, Hermione. Ton rôle sera de le soigner et de le défendre, c’est sur cela que tu devrais te concentrer."   
" Hermione n’est pas obligée de "   
" Tais toi Harry ! Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça, c’est mon combat aussi !”

Elle attend qu’il ait baissé la tête, admettant sa défaite, avant de continuer.

“ Rien qu’en sortilège médicaux, j’ai déjà une liste trop grande ! Rien que les potions prennent déjà la moitié du parchemin ! "   
" Raye les potions, je les connais, lui répond Artémis. Nous devrions tous avoir une liste totalement différente et nous enseigner tour à tour le contenu de nos leçons.”

Hermione regarde sa feuille avec un oeil nouveau, elle a suivi un cour de premier secours à la demande de ses parents donc elle a connaissance des gestes basiques pour garder quelqu’un en vie. Elle commence une nouvelle liste.

“ Je viens de me rendre compte que tu es aussi la fille du Professeur Snape ! "   
" T’as peur Potter ?”

Hermione relève la tête, Artémis et Harry sont assis côte à côte. La blonde caresse machinalement sa tresse et Harry rougit, encore. Elle reprend sa liste.

“ Pas du tout ! J’ai juste du mal à l’imaginer... comme un parent."   
" Il est le Directeur de Serpentard ! "   
" Heu… Je ne vois pas le rapport ? "   
" Qui vous aide à faire vos devoirs ? Vous réconforte quand vous êtes malade ? Écoute vos problèmes ? "   
" Hermione,” répond Harry sans hésitation.

Elle sent une plénitude monter en elle.

“ Hermione n’est pas une adulte… Enfin, elle a le même âge que toi ! "   
" Et ?”

Hermione a compris.

“ Tu veux dire que Professeur Snape fait ces choses pour les Serpentards ? " demande-t-elle.   
" Bien sûr ! Il est le Directeur de Maison."   
" McGonagall n’agit pas comme ça. Elle nous laisse tranquille mais est là pour nous, si besoin," explique Harry.   
" Je suis désolée que le travail de Directrice adjoint lui a pris autant de temps qu’elle ait négligé ses devoirs envers vous."   
" McGonagall a bien fait son travail ! "   
" Les Directeurs de Maison sont in loco parentis !”

Hermione fait la traduction dans sa tête.

“ A la place des parents ? "   
" Oui ! Severus agit comme le parent des Serpentards tant qu’ils sont à Poudlard. C’est pour ça qu’il a toujours été un bon père pour moi malgré le fait que j’étais beaucoup plus jeune que ses élèves."   
" Tu le voyais souvent quand tu étais petite ? " demande Harry pour changer la conversation.  
" Tous les dimanches, il essayait de venir plus souvent mais "   
" Il avait d’autres enfants," complète Harry d’un air mélancolique.   
" C’est ça. J’ai assez de souvenir pour me rendre compte avec le recul qu’il n’avait aucune idée de comment s’occuper d’un enfant aussi jeune. Le meilleur compromis qu’il ait trouvé était de me laisser courir dans la nature pendant qu’il récoltait des ingrédients pour ses potions.”

Ca fait rire Harry.

“ Qui s’occupait de toi ? " continue le Survivant.   
" Dimly principalement. Je voyais aussi mon père au moins une fois par semaine, parfois plus s’il mangeait au Manoir."   
" Dimly ? "   
" Oui, mon elfe nourrice. Il est génial ! On faisait plein de choses ensemble !”

Hermione lâche sa plume et relève la tête brusquement. Harry a l’air également surpris.

“ Qu’est ce qu’il y a ? demande Artémis. Vous savez que ma mère ne m’aimait pas, je la voyais uniquement en public."   
" Ce n’est pas ça, répond Harry doucement. C’est juste… Je suis surpris que tu sois gentille… euh…"   
" Ce qu’Harry veut dire c’est que nous savons comment ton père traite ses elfes, nous connaissons Dobby."   
" Dobby ? Il est encore en vie ?”

Elle est devenue blanche et tremble légèrement.

“ Oui, il travaille à Poudlard," répond Hermione.   
" Quoi ?”

Elle est effrayée.

“Artémis,” murmure Harry en essayant de s’approcher d’elle.

Elle s’écarte brusquement, serrant ses bras contre elle.

“ Quand j’avais quatre ans, murmure-t-elle. Dimly était malade et avait demandé à Dobby de le remplacer. Dobby a essayé de me noyer dans le lac, il disait que j’étais un monstre de la nature. Si mon père n’était pas là….”

Hermione a envie de vomir. Dobby ? Il n’y a pas plus gentil !

Puis elle repense à l’incident avec le cognard, l’elfe était prêt à blesser violemment Harry pour parvenir à ses fins.

Harry prend Artémis dans ses bras et Hermione se lève et quitte la pièce discrètement.

***

Minerva n’a pas vraiment envie de quitter Londres pour retourner à Poudlard, le château est trop vide sans les élèves et la majorité des professeurs mais elle a encore plusieurs choses à voir avec Filius avant qu’il ne parte en vacances dans sa famille et, surtout, un fantôme à interroger.

Après avoir envoyé son Patronus pour demander à Filius de la retrouver devant l’entrée de la salle commune de Serdaigle, elle monte les escaliers de la tour menant à la porte au heurtoir en forme d’aigle qui lui demande :

“ On me trouve deux fois dans l’année, une fois dans la semaine mais pas dans le jour, qui suis-je ?”

Elle suppose que la réponse n’est pas : “la raison pour laquelle je suis contente de ne pas avoir été répartie dans votre maison”.

Elle apprécie les énigmes et les jeux de logique mais chaque chose a son temps et là c’est le temps de l’action. L’adrénaline monte en elle.

“Besoin d’un coup de main, Minerva ? " lui demande son adjoint.   
" Un indice du moins, comment fais-tu en cas d’urgence ? "   
" La première consigne que je donne à mes préfets est que quelqu’un doit toujours tenir la porte ouverte au moindre incident. L’expérience aide aussi. Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour ma maison ? "   
" J’ai besoin de parler à Helena Serdaigle, c’est à propos de Monsieur Jedusor."   
" Dans ce cas là, murmure le Professeur de sortilège, la réponse est la lettre N.”

Un peu vexée de pas y être parvenue toute seule, Minerva entre dans l’élégante salle commune et prend le temps pour admirer les montagnes écossaises.

“ Ma chère Héléna, nous avons besoin de te parler. “

La dame grise apparaît et Minerva trouve qu’elle ressemble à sa mère dont la statue domine la salle.

“ Que puis-je faire pour vous Filius ? "   
" Directrice McGonagall veut vous parler.”

Etre toisée du regard par un fantôme n’est pas agréable mais elle se refuse de baisser les yeux.

“ Un Choixpeau flou… Que voulez vous Madame la Directrice ?"   
" Je suis à la recherche du diadème de votre mère."   
" Il a disparu depuis des siècles."   
" J’en doute grandement car un élève a réussi à s’en emparer dans les années 40. Vous vous souvenez peut-être de lui, un certain Tom Jedusor.”

Flitwick émet un cri de surprise et le fantôme baisse la tête, honteuse.

“ Il semblait si gentil, compatissant et compréhensif, murmure-t-elle. Je lui ai dit où j’avais caché le diadème."   
" En Albanie, c’est bien ça ? Nos alliés ont fouillé ce territoire mais le diadème a été bougé."   
" Ce n’est pas possible ! Je l’ai laissé dans un arbre creux, ils ont dû mal chercher."   
" Je suis certaine qu’ils ont fouillé correctement. Savez-vous ce qu’est un horcruxe Héléna ?”

Le fantôme pousse un hurlement strident.

“ Cet imposteur a transformé le diadème en abomination ! "   
" Nous avons besoin de cet objet Héléna.”

Le fantôme ne répond pas et prend son visage entre ses mains en sanglotant.

“ Qu’est ce qu’un horcruxe ? "   
" Un objet dans lequel quelqu’un met une partie de son âme pour devenir immortel.”

Filius jure en Gobelbabil.

“ Un tel objet doit émettre une aura maléfique," commente-il après quelques instants.   
" Nos alliés sont experts en magie noire et je suis certaine qu’ils l’auraient trouvé s’il était encore en Albanie."   
" La dernière fois que j’ai vu le voleur, il était venu postuler pour devenir Professeur de Défense. Directeur Dumbledore a rejeté sa candidature et je suis allée le confronter pour qu’il me rende le diadème et lorsqu’il a refusé je me suis moquée de lui. Il m’a dit que je ne verrai plus jamais le diadème même s’il était sous mon nez."   
" Vous pensez que le diadème est à Poudlard,” déduit Filius.

Minerva a envie de vomir à l’idée d’avoir un objet si maléfique dans ce lieu de transmission de savoir, corrompant ses élèves… C’est sûrement pour cette raison que le mage noir a agi ainsi.

“ J’ai bien peur que notre château va bientôt accueillir une grande partie de nos alliés Filius. Je me refuse de faire venir des élèves tant que cet objet est dans nos murs."   
" Fouiller Poudlard pièce par pièce peut prendre des mois."   
" C’est une bonne raison pour commencer le plus vite possible.”

Elle s’apprête à quitter la pièce quand son collègue l’arrête.

“ Les elfes de maison peuvent lire les auras.”

Elle se met à courir vers les cuisines, Filius sur les talons.

****

Après le départ de Minerva et Kingsley à leur travail respectif, Lucius et Severus restent dans la cuisine pour gérer leurs affaires, laissant la bibliothèque aux adolescents.

Avant le simulacre de suicide, Lucius lui avait demandé de conserver les numéros de la Gazette pour qu’il puisse saisir “l’air du temps” à son retour.

Le blond en est à son quatrième journal à la suite, ce qui devrait être interdit par la convention de Genève, si le monde des sorciers daignait l’appliquer.

Severus observe son amant : ces mois passés au soleil l’ont rendu encore plus magnifique et il a l’air reposé, enfin.

Severus, qui le connaît depuis ses 11 ans, ne l’a jamais vu aussi serein.

Il essaye de le cacher, bien sûr, mais ces mois loin de ses soucis et de ses obligations ont mieux agi que les potions rajeunissantes qu’il peut concocter.

Le blond lève la tête et lui lance un sourire aguicheur, Severus dévie son regard et se sent rougir.

“ Tu sais que notre chambre est juste à l’étage au dessus ? "   
" Nous avons du travail," répond-t-il en se concentrant sur son programme pour les ASPICs.  
" Juste une petite pause ? "   
" Ce ne serait pas une petite pause."   
" Non, rien n’est petit entre nous.”

Il aimerait pouvoir dire que les jeux de mots ridicules de Lucius ne lui ont pas manqué mais ce serait mentir.

“ Ce genre de tactique marche d’habitude ? "   
" Si je veux séduire un Maître des Potions grognons ? A chaque fois !”

Severus lui montre les dents et Lucius éclate de rire.

“ Qu’est ce que deux heures dans l’histoire de l’humanité ? "   
" Notre enfant est dans la maison."   
" Elle est assez grande pour savoir qu’il faut frapper avant d’entrer. Tu m’as manqué.”

Severus sent ses convictions disparaître, ça fait plus de 15 ans qu’il enseigne, il peut improviser, et sa correspondance peut attendre, les personnes les plus importantes pour lui vivent dans ce manoir.

Lucius sourit victorieusement et se lève, s’approchant langoureusement de lui avant de l’embrasser vigoureusement.

Lucius Malfoy ne plaisante pas, ni dans la vie, ni au lit. C’est ce qu’il apprécie le plus chez lui.

Ils entendent des pas descendre les escaliers et se détachent l’un de l’autre, reprenant leurs activités normales pendant qu’Harry Tue L’Amour Potter les rejoint dans la cuisine.

“ Je suis désolé de vous déranger Monsieur Malfoy."   
" Que puis-je faire pour vous Monsieur Potter ? "   
" C’est à propos de Dobby.”

Sa frustration est remplacée par la rage.

“ Oui ? " demande Lucius d’une voix impassible.   
" Il est à Poulard.”

La perfide petite créature !

“ Depuis quand ? " grogne-t-il, surprenant son élève.   
" Depuis ma quatrième année, Dumbledore l’a embauché pour travailler dans les cuisines.”

Severus ne sait plus par quoi commencer : ressusciter Dumbledore pour le tuer lentement ou découper Dobby en en faire un ragoût.

Faire manger l’elfe à Dumbledore est une bonne idée, il commencera par l’elfe.

“ Que s’est-il passé ? " demande Potter.   
" L’elfe de Draco était malade et j’avais besoin de Pilo, mon elfe personnel. J’avais donc demander à Dobby, l’elfe de Narcissa, de s’occuper de Draco. Comme il est l’Héritier de notre famille, Draco a un charme sur lui qui me prévient lorsqu’il est en danger. Quand le charme s’est activité, j’ai tout de suite transplané. Dobby essayait de noyer Draco dans le lac.”

Lucius a du mal à trouver ses mots, il lui prend la main pour le réconforter et continue :

“ Pilo m’a prévenu lorsque je donnais un cours de préparation pour les ASPICs. Quand je suis arrivé au Manoir, Lucius avait maîtrisé Dobby et sorti Draco du lac. Son coeur s’était arrêté et je lui ai fait un massage cardiaque pendant que Lucius cherchait les potions nécessaires pour le soigner. Si on était arrivé plus tard…”

Il sent Lucius lui serrer la main. Severus est un Mangemort, il était un espion qui a survécu à une guerre mais il n’a jamais été aussi effrayé que ce jour là. Le petit corps froid et immobile de Draco…

“ Pourquoi Dobby n’est pas mort ? "   
" Un elfe ne peut pas être tué par son maître, les têtes empaillées accrochées dans cette maison sont dues à un suicide assisté si c’est leur maître qui les ont tué," répond Lucius.  
" Ma baguette était sur restriction et surveillance du Ministère pendant dix ans après mon procès," précise Severus quand son élève se tourne vers lui.   
" Lui donner des vêtements courrait le risque de relâcher un elfe instable. J’ai donc décidé de garder Dobby à mon service et d’envoyer Pilo à Narcissa. Je pensais que lui infliger des punitions régulièrement lui ferait passer l’envie de désobéir mais les évènements qui ont suivi votre deuxième année ont prouvé le contraire.”

Severus n’avait toujours pas oublié sa frustration de retrouver le plein usage de sa baguette pile au moment où l’elfe a réussi à obtenir des vêtements.

Potter ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais est interrompu par l’arrivée du Patronus de Minerva.

“ Monsieur Potter, dit le chat. Le diadème est à Poudlard.”

Severus est content : un horcruxe et la possibilité de perpétrer sa vengeance sur Dobby dans la même journée. Peut être qu’il trouvera le temps de fricoter avec Lucius dans une alcôve et tous ses rêves seront réalisés.

***

Filius Flitwick n’a jamais accepté de devenir membre de la petite milice appelée pompeusement l’Ordre du Phénix malgré les nombreuses demandes d’Albus.

Il est un professeur et un intellectuel et considère que la seule allegiance qu’il doit prêter est au savoir et à ses élèves. Tant que leur vie ne sont pas en danger, il ne voit pas d’intérêt à prendre partie dans cette guerre.

Bien sûr que Tom Jedusor n’apprécie pas les “sangs mêlés” de toutes les sortes et méprise sans doute une personne comme lui qui a une soi-disant “créature”comme ancêtre mais le Ministère n’a pas fait preuve de plus de tolérance et d’acceptation à son égard.

La situation est différente maintenant que le Mage noir a laissé un objet maléfique dans l’école, mettant en péril le bon déroulement de la scolarité de ses élèves.

Il suit la Directrice jusqu’aux cuisines, prêt à dégainer sa baguette à la moindre provocation. Il n’a pas ressenti une telle montée d’adrénaline depuis longtemps, cela lui rappelle sa jeunesse.

Minerva envoie un Patronus à Monsieur Potter, un autre à Molly Weasley et un dernier à Remus Lupin.

“ Combien de personnes exactement font partie de cette alliance ? "   
" Parfois j’ai l’impression que nous serons jamais assez et d’autre fois j’ai l’impression que nous sommes trop nombreux pour nous organiser, répond la Gryffondor en souriant. Nous sommes une vingtaine, j’ai prévu les membres qui peuvent être dérangés."   
" Est ce une bonne idée de faire appel à Monsieur Potter ? Il est encore mineur."   
" Je crains que le choix ait été fait pour Monsieur Potter bien avant qu’il ait appris à marcher. Il est enfoui dans ce bourbier et je considère qu’il est moins dangereux de l’impliquer dans l’effort collectif plutôt que le laisser agir seul.”

Filius pense à l’escapade de Monsieur Potter au Ministère pendant qu’il était censé se reposer après ses BUSEs et approuve le raisonnement de sa collègue.

Ils entrent dans les cuisines et appellent tous les elfes du château. Plus d’une centaine d’êtres qui devraient être fiers de leurs capacités et de leur maîtrise de la magie se tiennent devant eux, essayant de se faire tous petits.

“ Elfes de Poudlard, entame Minerva, nous avons besoin de votre assistance et de vos talents. Je viens d’apprendre qu’un mage noir a laissé en ces lieux un objet maléfique qui pourrait compromettre gravement la sécurité de nos élèves les plus vulnérables. J’ai besoin de votre assistance afin de faire de cette école un endroit sûr pour tous.”

Un à un, les elfes prennent de l’assurance. L’un d’eux se dégage du lot.

“ Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? " demande-t-il dans un Anglais parfait, si peu commun de la part d’un esclave comme lui.   
" Vous pouvez chercher le château pièce par pièce à la recherche d’un objet émettant une aura maléfique. Il s’agit d’un diadème qui ressemble à celui-ci, dit Minerva en faisant apparaître une image de la tiare. Si vous le trouvez, ne le touchez pas et venez me chercher dans mon bureau."   
" Nous commençons nos recherches tout de suite,” répond l’elfe en claquant des doigts.

Tous les elfes disparaissent, laissant la cuisine dans un silence malaisant.

“ Bon, il nous reste plus qu’à attendre, conclut la Directrice. Voulez-vous venir avec moi dans mon bureau ? Je pourrais vous présenter à mes alliés."   
" Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde,” répond Filius en espérant avoir dissimulé son ironie.

Le regard que lui lance la Gryffondor lui fait comprendre qu’il n’est pas victorieux mais elle ne répond pas et ils atteignent leur destination en discutant des différentes avancées de Minerva concernant la nouvelle année scolaire.

Il est ravi d’apprendre que le Directeur continuera d’enseigner la Métamorphose aux élèves des classes supérieures et après avoir écouté l’ancienne joueuse des Harpies se plaindre de la cérémonie “pompeuse et démodée” depuis 15 ans, il a hâte de voir ce que Rolanda va organiser pour le festin de la rentrée .

Ils rencontrent Remus Lupin devant la gargouille.

“Bonjour Filius, Minerva."   
" Bonjour Remus, comment allez-vous ?”

Cela lui fait toujours plaisir de revoir des anciens élèves.

“ Très bien, merci. Tonks prévient les Aurors et les autres membres de l’Ordre. Nous avons besoin d’un moyen discret pour nous contacter les uns les autres."   
" Il faudra demander à Mademoiselle Granger ce qu’elle a utilisé pendant sa cinquième année,” propose Minerva.

Bien sûr qu’Hermione Granger, la Serdaigle perdue au milieu des lions, est aussi impliquée dans cette milice ! Au moins, elle est majeure.

Minerva ouvre la porte de son bureau.

“ Professeur McGonagall ! Professeur Lupin ! Professeur Flitwick ! "   
" Monsieur Potter, Mademoiselle Granger, Severus et vous êtes ?” demande-t-il en se tournant vers les autres occupants de la pièce : un adulte qui a l’air familier et une adolescente qui est **trop jeune pour être ici**.

L’homme s’avance vers lui, la main tendue, il y a quelque chose d’étrange autour de lui.

“ Aiden Malfoy,” se présente-t-il.

Filius voit le bracelet et comprend.

“ Je n’oublie aucun de mes élèves, dit-il en lui serrant la main. Je suis ravi d’apprendre que votre mort n’est qu’un subterfuge, Lucius.”

Il sent le Serpentard se raidir.

“ Comment vous savez ? demande Mademoiselle Granger d’un air paniqué. Les enchantements sont censé être sans faille !”

Filius sourit : évidemment qu’elle est le génie derrière ce bracelet.

“ Je reconnais votre main experte Mademoiselle Granger mais je suis à moitié gobelin et nous pouvons voir au travers des sortilèges de dissimulation. Je suis presque tombé dans le piège, vous pouvez être fière de vous.”

La Gryffondor rougit et Filius se tourne vers la deuxième jeune fille.

“ Du polynectar ? " demande-t-il.   
" Pas tout à fait Professeur, le contredit-elle en souriant. Je suis Artemis Malfoy.”

Filius a un doute horrible, il a été choqué par la mort de Draco Malfoy qui était un très bon élève même s’il était dissipé en dehors des cours et avait espéré en voyant Lucius que son fils avait également survécu.

“ N’ayez crainte Professeur Flitwick, Draco est bien devant vous. Sa métamorphose est seulement plus… permanente."   
" Je suis heureux d’entendre ça, est ce que vous rejoindrez à Poudlard en septembre ?”

La jeune fille sourit.

“ Oui, j’ai passé dernièrement mes BUSEs à la bibliothèque d’Alexandrie et j’espère bien rejoindre votre classe de sixième année à la rentrée."   
" Cela pourrait être considéré comme de la triche, Mademoiselle Malfoy. Je vais m’attendre à des résultats parfaits.”

La réponse de la jeune fille est coupée par l’arrivée de la famille Weasley.

***

Il est rassurant de voir qu’aucun mage noir ne peut arrêter le match de Quidditch dominical des Weasley.

Ils se sont séparés en deux équipes : Bill et Fleur sont les poursuiveurs, les jumeaux sont les batteurs, Ron est seul gardien qui se défend seul contre les deux équipes tandis que Charlie et elle sont les attrapeurs.

Percy devrait être leur deuxième gardien mais Ginny n’est pas sûre de regretter son absence : elle n’est pas prête à pardonner celui qui a tant blessé ses parents.

Elle se concentre sur le terrain, évitant les cognards et ignorant Charlie qui la suit sans relâche.

“ Les enfants, dépêchez vous, nous devons aller à Poudlard !”

Elle met un peu de temps à comprendre que ce cri strident de sa mère ne doit pas être ignoré comme habituellement et suit ses frères en plongeant vers le sol pour atterrir.

Rien ne peut les empêcher de jouer mais les rouquins sont prêts à tout abandonner pour l’Ordre.

Ginny se garde bien de faire cette remarque puisqu’elle est impliquée dans ce qui se passe, pour une fois.

Elle est contente de pouvoir s’investir dans ce combat, elle ne dormait plus très bien depuis que l'esprit de Tom Jedusor s’est emparé de son corps et elle a hâte de mettre cette expérience derrière elle, d’enterrer son passé une bonne fois pour toutes.

C’est pour ça qu’elle veut retourner dans la chambre des secrets.

Elle arrive aux Trois Balais par cheminette, sourit à Madame Rosmerta pour s’excuser de ne pas commander à boire et suit sa famille d’un pas rapide.

“ Minerva m’a envoyé un patronus pour me dire que le diadème est à Poudlard."   
" Maman, nous connaissons "   
" Un raccourcis "   
" Par Honeydukes "   
" Qui mène "   
" Jusqu’à l’intérieur du château.”

Ginny n’est pas étonnée : les jumeaux sont toujours là où ne les attend pas.

Fred passe un bras autour de son épaule.

“ Laisse nous te montrer "  
" Un savoir ancestral "   
" Que tu n'apprendras pas dans les livres "   
" Les secrets de Poudlard "   
" Ne sont pas pour les chercheurs "   
" Mais pour les explorateurs !”

Leur mère lance un regard noir aux jumeaux mais les laisse passer devant sans faire de commentaire et ils arrivent bientôt derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne.

“ Tel est le géni "   
" De Gred et Forge "   
" Heureux propriétaires "   
" De Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux ! "   
" Nous n’avons pas de temps pour ces bêtises !” grogne Ron en prenant le chemin du bureau de Dumble… euh…. McGonagall.

Son frère a changé ces derniers mois, devenant froid, distant et irritable. Ginny ne sait plus quoi faire pour l’aider. Le retour de Charlie a un peu amélioré les choses mais le “Ron Ronchon”, comme disent les jumeaux, fait encore son apparition dans leurs conversations sur la guerre et l’Ordre.

Harry et ses Serpentards sont déjà là quand ils arrivent dans le bureau de la Directrice.

Ginny se demande si la querelle avec Harry et Hermione est la raison du comportement exécrable de son frère qui n’a jamais aimé les Serpentards et les Malfoy plus spécifiquement.

Elle ne sait pas si cette haine a toujours été présente en lui ou si elle est la conséquence de ce qu’elle a vécue lors de sa première année mais cela attriste Ginny de ne plus reconnaître son frère dans ce golem de haine.

Elle n’a jamais été une grande admiratrice des Malfoy mais elle peut aussi admettre qu’il ont prouvé leur efficacité en détruisant un horcruxe et ils semblent prêt à tout pour protéger Harry, ce que Ginny ne peut désapprouver.

Elle écoute McGonagall leur résumer sa conversation avec la dame grise et l’idée du Flitwick de faire intervenir les elfes.

Ginny n’apprécie pas le Professeur de Sortilèges qui reste passif face au harcèlement dont Luna est victime mais espère qu’il a raison : fouiller Poudlard pièce par pièce prendrait des mois.

La Directrice tend à Snape une épée que Ginny reconnaît immédiatement mais qui paraît beaucoup moins grande que dans son souvenir.

“ Pensez-vous qu’il reste assez de venin ? "   
" Si l’épée ne marche pas, nous pourrons toujours utiliser le sortilège de Feydemon.”

Le Maître des Potions se rapproche ensuite d’eux pour proposer aux jumeaux, Ron et elle des cours de Défense personnalisés. Ron ne daigne pas lui répondre mais Fred, George et elle accepte avec enthousiasme. Elle a adoré ses cours de Défense l’année dernière, Snape est un bon professeur si on ignore ses insultes et l’écoute sérieusement.

Ils sont en train de choisir un jour pour descendre dans la chambre des secrets quand un elfe apparaît devant un, un diadème flottant entre ses mains.

“ Nous avons trouvé l’objet maléfique dans la pièce qui va et vient”, annonce-t-il en faisant atterrir l’objet sur le sol.

Ginny sent le mal émaner de la couronne et un frisson lui parcourt l’échine : il lui rappelle le journal qui a volé son âme.

“ Je tenais à vous remercier ainsi que l’ensemble des elfes pour avoir une nouvelle fois protégé nos élèves.”

Ginny se joint aux applaudissements et l’elfe a l’air gêné (ou malade ?) avant de disparaître.

Rapidement, Professeur McGonagall s’empare de l’épée et l’abat sur le diadème.

L’objet prend vie et hurle tandis qu’une fumée noire sort des pierres précieuses.

Quelques secondes après, le silence revient, coupé par des applaudissements.

Ginny a mal aux mains mais elle s’en fiche, Tom sera bientôt plus qu’un mauvais souvenir.

***

Elphias Doge en a marre des missions de surveillance ! Il approche des 120 ans mais il est encore loin de la tombe ! Il a envie de faire quelque chose, pas d’attendre devant le bureau de Dolores Ombrage toute la journée pour “évaluer son emploi du temps afin de planifier leur action”.

Tonks est censé être une personne agréable aux côtés de laquelle on a envie de se battre, pas une rabat-joie !

Elphias a déjà un plan : frapper à sa porte, la stupéfier, voler le collier et lancer un oubliette.

Simple, rapide, efficace.

C’est mieux que rester planté toute la journée sous une cape d’invisibilité.

Dolores Ombrage est la personne la moins intéressante qu’il connaît, il aurait préféré continuer à espionner les bébés mangemorts. Après une carrière pathétique dans l’enseignement, elle a été mise au placard dans un des Départements les moins important du Ministère, celui des transports, et a pour mission d’organiser des cours de transplanage. En-nuy-eux.

Elphias a perdu sa mâtiné à la regarder classer des papiers et a choisi de ne pas entrer dans le bureau après le déjeuner : tout ce rose lui donne envie de vomir.

Il a passé son après midi à arpenter le couloir du Département des transports, en gardant un oeil sur la porte d’Ombrage, bien sur !

Rien à signaler : chaque employé travaille dans son petit bureau comme une équipe d’elfe de maison.

A 17h pétantes, toutes les portes des bureaux, **sauf celui d’Ombrage,** s’ouvrent pour laisser échapper les fonctionnaires pressés de rentrer chez eux.

Elphias se serre contre le mur pour les laisser passer.

Un quart d’heure plus tard, Ombrage sort enfin de son bureau portant un tas de parchemin.

Il la suit alors qu’elle se dirige vers l’Atrium, prenant note des gens qu’elle salue de sa voix obséquieuse et de ceux qu’elle snobe.

Elle vient de saluer le Ministre quand Elphias sent une baguette contre son cou.

“ Obscuro, continuez à marcher.”

Il est poussé, aveugle, dans une pièce et sent qu’on lui arrache la cape et lui prend sa baguette.

“ Qu’est ce que veut la milice privée de Dumbledore ? Le vieil homme est mort ! Vous n’avez plus de raison d’exister."   
" Je ne dirai rien.“

Le sort commence à s’estomper et Elphias peut discerner les formes.

“ Pourquoi êtes-vous au Ministère ?”

Silence.

“ Est ce une tentative de coup d’état ?”

Il a envie de rire.

“ Très bien.”

Une main lui prend le visage et le force à regarder son agresseur.

“Oubliette.”


	9. Chapitre 8

Emmeline Vance n’aime pas perdre son temps.

Quand elle a commencé Poudlard, le sujet sur lequel elle avait le plus d’attente était enseigné par des professeurs les plus ineptes les uns que les autres, elle a donc pris les choses en main et s’est formée toute seule en lisant les ouvrages de référence et en participants aux tournois de duels organisés hebdomadairement par le Professeur Flitwick dans leur salle commune.

Lorsqu’elle a quitté Poudlard elle a continué à participer à des compétitions, devenant la meilleure duelliste du pays.

Elle s’est senti honorée quand Minerva lui a demandé d’enseigner la Défense mais ne sait pas comment procéder.

Elle a un programme complet à préparer et a autre chose à faire qu’attendre qu’un sorcier grabataire vienne donner son rapport !

Elle soupire bruyamment et Tonks, assise en face d’elle, lui sourit comme pour s’excuser.

“ Donnons lui encore quelques minutes avant de partir à sa recherche," propose l’Auror.  
" Il a intérêt d’être gravement blessé... “

Elle pense aux manuels qu’elle veut choisir, il y a plusieurs livres qu’elle voudrait imposer à ses élèves mais il est difficile de demander à chaque élève d’acheter quatre livres pour une matière, surtout s’ils ne comptent pas continuer après les BUSEs.

Chaque livre a ses points forts et ses faiblesses…

Après réflexion, elle décide d’établir une liste de connaissance minimum pour chaque année et de l‘envoyer aux meilleurs élèves afin qu’ils lui disent ce qu’ils ont déjà appris. Avec un peu de chance, cela lui permettra d’éliminer certains manuels et de préparer le curriculum en même temps.

“ Je vais le chercher,” décide Tonks avant de transplaner.

Emeline ne l’écoute que d’une oreille, elle est en train de préparer la liste pour les deuxièmes années. Elle est certaines qu’eux, au moins, auront le niveau : ils ont eu Snape l’année dernière et cet homme est un excellent duelliste.

Elle en est aux quatrièmes années, qui ont eu l’handicap d’avoir été enseigné par un Mangemort et une bureaucrate quand ses deux camarades arrivent.

“ Nous avons un problème."   
" Je n’ai pas de problème, c’est toi qui a un problème ! " s’écrie Dodge.   
" Quelqu’un lui a lancé l’oubliette,” continue l’Auror sans prêter attention au vieillard.

Emeline est prête à accepter ça comme une excuse valable.

***

Les choses sont trop calmes.

Ils ont enfin détruit le diadème.

Il a reçu la liste des adolescents et a réparti les différents enseignements parmi les membres de l’Ordre qui se sont portés volontaires, gardant les duels pour lui même, bien sûr.

Il a amené Artémis au cinéma pour voir un film où les deux personnages ont pris l’apparence de l’autre pour semer le chaos. La jeune fille a apprécié l’expérience et adoré le popcorn.

Severus est heureux de pouvoir partager ce moment avec elle.

Mais les choses sont trop calmes.

La venue de 3C est prévue pour le lendemain.

Il va bientôt descendre dans la Chambre des Secrets avec une armée de Gryffondor.

Mademoiselle Granger a établi un plan de bataille…. de recherche sur les horcruxes et il a été réquisitionné pour chercher s’il est possible de rompre définitivement la connection par Occlumancie.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, content d’avoir distribué des missions à chacun de ses serviteurs, passe ses journées à assouvir ses penchants pervers sur les moldues que lui fournit Stefanovitch et ne convoque plus ses Mangemorts.

Il est toujours à la recerche d’une vierge de sang pur pour son rituel et Severus ne s’est jamais autant réjoui du manque de retenue de la nouvelle génération.

Tout est trop calme quand un patronus apparaît, rétablissant l’ordre des choses.

“ Venez vite Snape, Elphias a reçu le sortilège d’oubliette.”

Il suit le loup jusqu’au petit salon au rez- de-chaussée qui a été mis à disposition des membres de l’Ordre.

“ Mais laissez moi tranquille ! Je vais bien ! "   
" Dodge ! Espèce de tête de mule ! Dites moi ce que vous avez fait cet après midi."   
" J’ai fait la sieste comme tous les jours ! "   
" Et ce matin ?”

Il ne répond pas, borné.

Severus a passé quinze ans à travailler pour un vieillard qui refusait d’avoir tort et n’a plus aucune patience à ce sujet.

“ Monsieur Doge, dans quelques instants je vais entrer dans votre esprit. Votre consentement n’a aucune importance mais l’expérience sera moins douloureuse si vous collaborez."   
" Les jeunes d’aujourd’hui…. Plus aucun respect… Et bien qu’attendez-vous jeune homme ? Je n’ai pas que ça à faire !”

Il lui prend le menton et lance le sort. L’esprit de Doge présente un marasme infâme caractéristique des victimes d’oubliette : le manque de souvenirs proches est comme de la boue.

Il arrive à trouver le dernier souvenir avant l’attaque : Elphias suit Ombrage, caché par la cape de Monsieur Potter, jusqu’à cette horrible fontaine. Dans le souvenir d’après, il est devant la porte de chez lui.

Il est hautement improbable que Dolores Ombrage puisse jeter l’oubliette mais si un idiot comme Lockhart peut y parvenir….

Il se focalise sur ce premier souvenir post oubliette : dans son état, Doge n’a pas pu transplaner seul, il est arrivé chez lui par un autre moyen.

Il essaye de faire remonter le premier souvenir mais c’est impossible, c’est comme se taper la tête contre le mur.

Il décide de prendre le problème dans l’autre sens et de se concentrer sur les sensations d’Elphias : les odeurs, les bruits…

Il discerne le bruit du transplanage : quelqu’un l’a ramené chez lui. Ce n’est surement pas un Mangemort : Elphias est trop vivant pour cela.

Il cible les quelques secondes avant le transplanage dans le but de percevoir l’agresseur. La flaque d’eau ne reflète rien mais une fenêtre lui permet de voir un homme en noir qu’il reconnaît immédiatement.

Il s’extirpe avec le plus de délicatesse possible de l’esprit de Doge.

Quand il revient dans son corps, le vieil homme est en train de vomir dans une bassine conjurée par Mademoiselle Granger et la main de Lucius apparaît devant ses yeux, tenant une potion anti-douleurs qu’il boit d’une traite, sentant une migraine monter en lui.

“ Avez-vous vu ce qu’il s’est passé ? demande Potter avec son impatience habituelle."   
" Nous devons réunir l’Ordre au plus vite : le Ministère a décidé de riposter.”

***

Arthur est heureux de partager un repas en famille. Les occasions d’avoir tous ses enfants à sa table sont rares, enfin, presque tous ses enfants. Il n’a plus revu Percy depuis Noël.

Bien sûr, ils se croisent au Ministère où son fils est devenu l’assistant de Scrimgeour mais ils ne se parlent pas.

C’est une des choses qui le gardent éveillé la nuit : son fils a renié leur famille. Il se demande quand il a perdu Percy et si une réconciliation est possible.

Il se concentre sur le reste de sa tribue : le mariage de Bill approche à grands pas et le comportement de Ron est toujours instable.

Il n’aurait jamais envisagé cette possibilité mais les jumeaux sont ceux qui lui causent le moins de souci : ils ont un travail qui leur plaît, un appartement au dessus de leur boutique et viennent régulièrement leur rendre visite.

Charlie, qui a décidé de quitter le travail de ses rêves pour venir _réparer_ sa famille est une source d’inquiétude. Tout comme Ginny qui veut se confronter à ses peurs en allant **découper un basilic en petits morceaux.**

Il voit du coin de l’oeil Fred verser de la poudre dans le verre de Ron et lui lance un regard réprobateur.

Un patronus en forme de paons se matérialise et George prend le verre de de Ron pour l’empêcher de boire.

“ Molly, Arthur, venez avec vos enfants au Quartier Général le plus tôt possible”, ordonne Severus Snape d’une voix imposante.

Ses enfants sont déjà debout, prêt à exécuter les ordres de leur professeur. Cela fait des années qu’Arthur entend ses enfants se plaindre de la _chauve souris des donjons_ mais il n’y a jamais eu un accident grave dans leur classe, preuve que Snape fait un bon travail.

Avec le recul, il a moins d’appréciation pour le sympathique Professeur Slughorn : il a passé une semaine à l’infirmerie quand il était en troisième année après l’explosion de son chaudron et maintenant que c’est son tour d’envoyer ses enfants à Poudlard, l'expérience ressemble moins à des vacances.

Un à un, les têtes rousses de sa progéniture disparaissent dans la cheminée, Arthur arrive en dernier et est surpris de voir le professeur dans le parloir prévu pour l’arrivée en cheminette.

“ Suivez-moi.”

Snape les mène dans un salon avec un bureau adjacent et se tourne vers les enfants.

“ Je vais m’entretenir quelques instants avec vos parents. Vous allez rester là, dans le calme."   
" Mais !” commence à s’écrier Ron.

La main de Fred sur sa bouche l’empêche de continuer pendant que George répond.

“ A vos ordres Professeur Snape !”

Le Maître des Potions ne répond pas et leur ouvre la porte qu’il referme derrière lui avant de lancer un sortilège anti-espionnage.

“ Que se passe-t-il Severus ? " demande Molly, inquiète.   
" Asseyez-vous, j’ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Comme vous le savez Doge s’est porté volontaire pour aider Tonks à se procurer le médaillon. Il a été repéré aujourd'hui au Ministère."   
" Il va bien ?”

Molly est impatiente de savoir ce qu’il s’est passé et Arthur se demande pourquoi le si franc Severus Snape tourne autour du chaudron.

“ Quelqu’un lui a lancé le sortilège d’amnésie, c’était Perceval.”

Arthur sent une chape de plomb tomber sur ses épaules. Molly éclate en sanglots et il la prend dans ses bras.

“ C’est une meilleure nouvelle qu’il parait,” continue le Professeur d’un ton presque doux.

L’horrible chauve souris des donjons essaye de les réconforter… c’est presque touchant.

“ Que voulez-vous dire ? " demande-t-il.   
" Il est de notoriété publique qu’Elphias était un ami de Dumbledore. Je pense que Perceval savait qu’il agissait pour le compte de l’Ordre et s’est montré clément envers lui."   
" Clément ! s’exclame Molly. Il a utilisé l’oubliette ! "   
" Doge a été vu en train d’espionner le Ministère : si un Auror l’avait trouvé, il serait dans une cellule en ce moment et je vous laisse imaginer la réaction des Langues de Plomb. Je vais proposé dans notre réunion de toute à l’heure qu’il soit approché par l’un d’entre nous.”

Molly, qui n’est pas prête à attendre ce genre de raisonnement, les laisse, exaspérée, pour rejoindre les enfants.

“Je vous remercie de nous l’avoir dit avant tout le monde."   
" Je vous en prie Arthur. Si je peux me permettre ?”

Le Professeur est trop poli ce soir.

“Je vous en prie."   
" Je ne serai pas aussi prompt à tourner le dos à votre fils. Perceval est intelligent et ambitieux, ce qui ne sont pas des défauts, il est cependant impulsif, un trait qui est partagé par tous vos enfants."   
" Et leurs parents aussi…"   
" Je veux dire que tout n’est pas perdu et que faire preuve de patience à son égard serait une bonne chose."   
" Percy ne nous a jamais causé de problèmes en grandissant, je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé…"   
" Des psychologues, les Soigneurs de la pensée moldus, ont publié des articles sur ce qu’ils appellent l’enfant du milieux qui se sentent négligés et isolés, à tort ou à raison bien sûr. Je peux vous procurer ces articles si vous voulez.”

***

Gred se sert de tout son pouvoir de nuisance afin de distraire Ron pendant que Forge utilise leur dernière version des oreilles à rallonge pour espionner les vrais adultes.

“ _Encore raté,_ râle Forge dans leur tête _. Il faut vraiment qu’on arrive à soudoyer Snape pour surpasser le sort qu’il utilise._ _"  
" __Il a l’air de bonne humeur en ce moment. Enfin, il est moins Snapien._ _"  
" __J’ai cru que mon coeur allait lâcher l’autre nuit quand il a sourit.”_

Forge range l’oreille extensible dans sa poche et prend un air innocent auquel personne ne croit vraiment.

“ _Ne me laisse pas seul avec Ron, je vais finir par lui mettre une baffe._ _"  
" __Ronounet a besoin d’apprendre à gérer sa colère… Toi aussi mon cher Gred !”_

Il ne répond pas et laisse Forge le remplacer en Ron-sitting.

“ _Qu’est ce que tu penses qu’ils se disent ?_ _"  
" __Aucune idée. On le saura bien assez tôt._ ”

La porte s’ouvre sur leur mère en pleurs.

Bill la prend dans ses bras.

“ _Percy.”_

Forge se rapproche de Gred, épaule contre épaule, prêt à encaisser la mauvaise nouvelle.

“ Percy a lancé le sortilège d’oubliette sur Elphias Doge.”

“ _Il est vivant !_ _"  
" __Mais toujours un abruti._ _"  
" __Comment Elphias a rencontré Percy ? Il ne travaille pas avec le Big Boss ?_ _"  
" __Tu penses qu’Ombrage a réussi à retourner dans les petits papiers de Scrimgeour ?_ _"  
" __Si c’est le cas, on est vraiment mal barré !”_

Bill réconforte leur mère, Charlie et Ginny essaye de canaliser Ron qui est en pleine tirade de : _“Percy aurait dû être à Serpentard ce traitre et Mangemort en herbe.”_

Gred a vraiment envie de frapper son petit frère. Il n’est pas habitué à une telle colère.

“ _Ron a besoin d’une potion calmante avant qu’il ne cause un accident diplomatique._ _"  
" __On a dépassé ce stade. Il a besoin de boire de la Goutte du mort vivant avant que quelqu’un ne le tue._ _"  
" __Un certain Garçon qui a Survécu peut-être ? T’as vu les regards qu’il lance à Artémis ?_ _"  
" __Un aveugle pourrait les voir ! Il n’a vraiment peur de rien s’il veut sortir avec la fille de Lucius Malfoy !_ _"  
" __J’ai plus peur de Snape !”_

Gred frissonne en se rappelant du cour de potion qu’ils ont eu en quatrième année le jour de la Saint Valentin.

Un de leur camarade avait eu la bonne idée de suivre les conseils de Lockhart et de demander à Snape s’ils pouvaient faire des filtres d’amour, la réponse du Professeur avait été cinglante.

“ Si vous n’êtes pas capable de séduire la personne que vous convoitez sans faire appel à la magie, vous méritez de vous retrouver seul à la Saint Valentin et si jamais l’un d’entre vous est assez stupide pour essayer quand même…. Il ne restera pas beaucoup de vous pour les Détraqueurs quand je vous aurais mis la main dessus !”

Gred et Forge, d’un commun accord, avaient jetés leurs expériences sur les filtres d’amour le soir même.

***

Kingsley est épaté de ce que l’Ordre du Phénix a réussi à réaliser dernièrement. Leurs réunions sont longues et parfois houleuses mais personne ne peut contredire le fait qu’ils ont réalisé plus en quelques semaines que les derniers mois sous la directive d’Albus.

La méthode de cloisonnement de l’information appliquée par Albus rend chaque victoire privée et ignorée. Ce n’est plus le cas depuis que tout le monde a étalé ses cartes sur la table et le moral de ses coéquipiers est au plus haut.

C’est peut-être pour ça qu’Elphias a été découvert au Ministère et amnésié : ils sont devenus trop confiants en leurs capacités.

Le vieil homme a fini par admettre qu’il est possible que quelqu’un lui a jeté l’oubliette, son instinct de survie réveillé par les regards que lui lancent Emmeline Vance et Severus Snape.

Quand Snape leur apprend que l’attaque a été perpétrée par le fils rebel des Weasley, la stupeur éclate.

“ Percy ? " s’écrie Harry avec dédain.   
" L’assistant du Ministre ? " ajoute Lucius.   
" Tu en es sûr Severus ? Je ne pense pas que Monsieur Weasley soit capable de lancer ce sortilège," s’enquit Rémus.   
" Monsieur Weasley a reçu un O en Charmes et en Défense, répond Minerva. Il est tout à fait capable de lancer l’oubliette."   
" J’ai eu Perceval Weasley dans ma classe pendant sept ans, je sais à quoi il ressemble."   
" Que faut-il en conclure alors ? demande Maugrey. Est ce que le Ministère est infiltré par les Mangemorts ? "   
" Je pense qu’Elphias ne serait pas vivant si c’était le cas," contredit Lucius.   
" Je pense qu’il serait bon que l’un d’entre nous demande un entretien avec le Ministre ou Monsieur Weasley, propose Snape. Si l’assistant du Ministre lance des oubliettes, c’est que son supérieur est au courant de nos opérations et n’est pas prêt à rester à l’écart."

" Albus était persuadé que le Ministère tomberait sous la gouvernance de Vous Savez Qui et que l’Ordre devait être une organisation totalement séparée," rappelle Diggle.  
" Fudge était un imbécile facilement manipulable par la promesse de l’argent," rétorque Lucius.   
" En quoi avons-nous besoin du Ministère ? " demande Bill Weasley.   
" Nous n’avons pas besoin d’eux dans l’immédiat, à ce stade, il vaut mieux attaquer Ombrage chez elle mais agir dans la légalité serait plus facile," répond Tonks.  
" Je pense que le Ministère avait peur des ambitions politiques de Dumbledore et voit l’Ordre comme sa milice personnelle, continue Minerva. Ce n’est pas le cas : personne ici voit ce combat comme un tremplin politique. Le Ministère sera plus enclin à nous porter assistance s’il sait que nous ne sommes pas ses ennemis."   
" Je n’ai pas forcément envie d’être l’ennemi de Scrimgeour. Tant que le Ministre est prêt à combattre Voldemort, je suis d’accord pour une alliance, annonce Potter.”

La proposition est mise au vote et la majorité des personnes présentes sont favorable à une prise de contact entre l’Ordre et le Ministère.

“ Je veux que le Médaillon soit détruit avant, décide Kingsley. Tonks, quand penses-tu pouvoir nous l’obtenir ? "   
" Le plus simple serait de le voler cette nuit avant que la rumeur d’un espion au Ministère ne se propage.”

Un plan est établi et Tonks, Emeline, Fleur et Bill partent de Square Grimmaurd pour assurer leur mission.

Kingsley est définitivement satisfait de la manière dont les choses avancent.

***

Quelqu’un frappe à sa porte.

Il faut un peu de temps à Percy pour qu’il reconnaisse ce bruit : personne ne vient chez lui, personne ne sait où il habite.

Sa baguette qui ne le quitte jamais vraiment à la main, il s’avance d’un pas silencieux jusqu’à la porte si bruyante.

Quelqu'un a vraiment envie de lui parler : même ses collègues n’aiment pas discuter avec lui. Ils sont jaloux de son ascension rapide.

Percy sait que Fudge s’est servi de lui pour obtenir des informations sur Potter et Dumbledore et que c’est seulement pour ça qu’il avait obtenu son poste. Il a saisi sa chance et a brillé, confiant de ses capacités.

Scrimgeour n’a même pas envisagé de le remplacer quand il est devenu Ministre. Percy est l’assistant parfait : son chef l’apprécie, ses collègue le jalousent, sa famille le déteste.

Comme il n’y a aucune raison pour que le Ministre vienne le voir, le mystère de la personne derrière la porte reste entier.

Percy n’aime pas le mystère et l’incertitude, il lance un revelio et voit que c’est l’un des Aurors avec la mission la plus importante du moment et ouvre précipitamment la porte, manquant de se prendre un coup.

“ Le Premier Ministre va bien ? " demande-t-il fébrile.   
" Tony Blair est sauf, répond Auror Shacklebolt avec son calme habituel. Puis-je entrer ?”

Percy le laisse passer, s'agrippant à sa baguette.

Il y a une autre raison pour laquelle quelqu’un pourrait le contacter.

Il se rassure en se disant que son cadavre n’aura pas le temps de pourrir : il est censé commencer son travail dans douze heures et un escadron d’Auror sera déployé deux heures avant pour s’enquérir de son retard.

Percy a grandi dans un chambre où un poster accroché au mur représentait un oiseau joyeux surplombé de l’adage “la vie appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt”.

Comme il était un Weasley, ce n’était pas un vrai mur mais une séparation que leurs parents avaient érigée. De l’autre côté, Ron pouvait voir l’oiseau douillettement calfeutré dans son nid accompagné de “et le plaisir à ceux qui restent au lit”.

Les jumeaux et Ginny avaient eu leur chambre, Bill et Charlie aussi. Percy s’était retrouvé avec un bébé de 17 mois qui s’était vengé sur lui de “l’abandon” de sa mère.

Dans son appartement, les murs sont élevés, la chambre peut se fermer. Il est au calme.

Malgré le manque de moyen, Percy a été bien élevé : sa mère ne tolère pas qu’un de ses enfants soit un mauvais hôte. Il met l’eau à bouillir pour le thé et fait s’asseoir l’Auror dans le salon.

Bientôt ils ont chacun une tasse à la main et la conversation peut commencer.

Malgré la tentation, il n’a pas empoisonné le thé.

“ Que puis-je faire pour vous Auror Shacklebolt ? "   
" Je suis ici à propos d’Elphias Doge. Je sais que vous lui avez lancé un sort d’amnésie."   
" Suis-je en état d’arrestation ? "   
" Ce n’est qu’une discussion."

" Hypothétiquement, un tel acte de ma part aurait une raison, je ne lance pas l’oubliette au premier venu."   
" Peut-être qu’Elphias n’était pas dans un endroit autorisé."   
" Peut-être qu’il s’approchait du Ministre avec un objet servant à la dissimulation. J’ai grandi avec Fred et Georges."   
" Je suppose que ces deux là rendraient hypervigilant les personnes les plus naïves du monde. Vous savez qu’Elphias n’avait pas de sombres ambitions."   
" Je sais que Monsieur Doge était un des proches amis d’un homme assoiffé par le pouvoir qui avait sa propre milice qui lui a apparemment survécu.”

Shacklebolt a un subtil mouvement de recul.

“ Les moldus ont un proverbe : il ne faut pas dire du mal des morts."  
" Je pense que cela s’applique aux hypocrites qui n’ont pas osé parler de leur vivant."  
" Ou aux ignorants ? J’ai appris dernièrement des choses sur Albus qui m’ont fait réfléchir."   
" Le fait qu’il se serve de son rôle de Directeur de Poudlard pour asseoir son pouvoir politique ne vous suffisait pas ? "   
" Il était un grand homme avant Poudlard."   
" Mais il était plus puissant avec Poudlard qui lui permettait d’utiliser ses fonctions à des fins personnelles."   
" Par exemple ? "   
" Transformer l’école en appât en cachant la pierre philosophale derrière des protections que des enfants de onze ans ont facilement détourné ! "   
" Il a mis votre famille en danger."   
" Voir mon frère de douze ans avec le bras cassé m’a fait douter, avoir ma soeur possédée par un objet maléfique m’a convaincu. Dumbledore était soit un incompétent soit un manipulateur."   
" On ne peut pas accuser Albus d’être idiot. “

Enfin quelqu’un qui était d’accord avec lui !

“ Je ne comprends pas comment mes parents peuvent être aveugles à ce point : Ron a fini sa troisième année à l’hôpital, encore et ne parlons même pas de cette bévue au Département des Mystères ! "   
" Vos parents sont plus à même d’entendre vos reproches à l’encontre d’Albus. Il ont eu leur lot de désillusions dernièrement.”

Percy ne peut imaginer ce qui a fait tomber Dumbledore dans l’estime de ses parents : il sait que personne de sa famille est morte, il se tient au courant. Ca doit être si horrible qu’il ne veut même pas y penser.

“ Maintenant que nous avons un ennemi commun, que voulez-vous ? "   
" Le seul but de l’Ordre est de tuer Vous Savez Qui."   
" La fin de cette organisation terroriste est également une priorité du Ministère, vous le savez très bien."   
" L’Ordre est sûr de la loyauté de ses membres."   
" Je crois me souvenir de Sirius Black…. ou de Peter Pettigrow ? "   
" Nous sommes certains, nous avons tous juré un serment inviolable.”

Cela change les choses.

“ C’est une technique de Langues de Plomb."   
" Je sais."   
" Etes vous le nouveau chef de l’Ordre du Phénix ou uniquement son représentant ? "   
" Nous essayons de soumettre le plus de décisions possibles au vote mais je suis officiellement celui qui mène la danse."   
" J’aurais pensé que Professeur McGonagall succède à Dumbledore."   
" Minerva est trop occupée avec Poudlard.”

Percy sait qu’elle n’est pas son Professeur préféré pour rien.

“ Et vos buts ? "   
" Comme je vous l’ai dit : notre seul objectif est de détruire Vous Savez Qui, nous ne sommes pas une organisation politique."   
" Qu’est ce que vous faisiez au Ministère."   
" C’était une mission d’espionnage sur l’un de vos employés. J’aurais besoin que vous prêtiez serment si vous voulez plus d’information.”

Percy est curieux mais il est avant tout pragmatique.

“ Monsieur le Ministre devrait être présent pour entendre cela. Venez à sept heure demain dans son bureau, comment prenez-vous votre petit déjeuner ?”

***

Cela fait des mois que Rufus ne dort pas, devenir Ministre de la Magie en temps de guerre devrait être réservé aux insomniaques chroniques.

Entre les relations avec Tony Blair, le maintien de l’ordre, la poursuite des Mangemorts, la lutte contre la corruption qui gangrène ses services et les missions habituelles qui lui sont dévolues, Rufus rentre chez lui uniquement pour somnoler quelques heures avant de retourner travailler.

Partir du bureau est aussi une manière de forcer son assistant à se reposer : Perceval est un précieux collaborateur qui, malheureusement, connaît trop son importance pour prendre soin de lui.

C’est pourquoi Rufus le met à la porte tous les soirs et lui interdit de revenir avant 7h le lendemain. Il apprécie ces quelques heures de solitude qui lui permet de réfléchir à la guerre, à ses responsabilités et à l’avenir de son pays.

Apparemment, il ne va pas pouvoir profiter de cette tranquilité ce matin car son assistant est arrivé avant lui.

“ Bonjour Monsieur le Ministre, voici mes notes pour votre rendez-vous de 9h avec les représentants des Gobelins."   
" Je croyais vous avoir donné l’ordre de vous reposer Perceval ?”

Il est soulagé de ne pas avoir à lire le rapport de 200 pages sur les recommandations de son délégué en charge du dossier (cela lui évite une migraine) mais il n’aime pas la manière dont le jeune homme prend l’initiative de réorganiser son agenda.

Le rouquin a réalisé son faux-pas et lui sert une tasse de thé pour l’amadouer.

“ J’ai reçu la visite du représentant de l’Ordre du Phénix hier soir.”

Rufus étudie le jeune homme, il savait qu’il aurait dû lui attribuer une escorte : il n’a pas l’air blessé heureusement, seulement fatigué ce qui est tristement habituel.

“ A propos de notre intru ?”

Il voulait le livrer aux Langues de Plombs : une personne infiltrant le Ministère mérite bien cela, mais son assistant a proposé une alternative et il admet que sa solution était meilleure : les membres du Magenmagot font preuve d’un corporatisme extrême et auraient été horrifiés que le Ministre inflige un tel traitement à l’un des leurs.

“ En partie. Il tenait à me rassurer que l’Ordre du Phénix, en tant qu’organisation, n’a aucune ambition politique. Leur nouveau chef, un Auror, m’a informé que les membres de l’Ordre ont tous prêté un serment inviolable afin de s’assurer qu’il n’y a aucun traitre parmi eux.”

Rufus pourrait être impressionné s’il ne s’agissait pas d’une milice illégale.

“Qui est cet Auror ? "   
" Shacklebolt.”

Par la barbichette de Merlin !

“ Est ce qu’il fait vraiment la mission qui lui a été confiée ? "   
" D’après mes recherches, tout est dans l’ordre.”

C’est déjà plus que ce que faisait Dumbledore. Il est un peu rassurant de savoir que cet Auror renégat sait rester professionnel.

“ Qu’est ce qu’il voulait ? "   
" Je pense qu’il souhaite apaiser les relations entre l’Ordre et le Ministère. Il m’a aussi indiqué que Doge était dans nos locaux pour surveiller l’un de nos employés."   
" Je suppose que je ne vais pas aimer la suite ? "   
" Il a refusé de m’en dire plus sans un serment de ma part.”

Rufus peut apprécier les bénéfices d’une paranoïa bien placée.

“ Je lui ai donné rendez-vous à 7h, j’ai passé commande aux cuisines pour le petit déjeuner.”

Il sait quand admettre défaite.

“ Passez moi vos notes Perceval. Et une autre tasse de thé."   
" Bien sûr Monsieur le Ministre.”

***

Minerva profite une fois de plus de la générosité de Monsieur Potter : elle devient presque attachée à la pièce qu’elle s’est surprise à appeler “ma chambre”.

Comme la dernière fois, Mademoiselle Malfoy est la première à la rejoindre pour se jeter, à moitié réveillée, sur une tasse de thé.

Elle est suivi quelques minutes plus tard par ses parents auxquels elle tend les tasses qu’elle a préparé.

“ Bonjour Professeur, la salue Lucius avant de se tourner vers l’adolescente. Ces cheveux sont un scandale, tu ne les as pas tressé pour la nuit ?”

La jeune fille hausse les épaules mais ne répond pas.

Minerva se force à rester calme lorsque le Patriarche sort sa baguette, l’air exaspéré.

Il lui est difficile de retenir ses émotions instinctives vis à vis de celui qu’elle a longtemps considéré comme un ennemi.

Le rictus que lui lance Severus lui apprend qu’elle n’a pas réussi à cacher sa surprise quand Lucius se sert de sa baguette pour démêler les cheveux de sa fille avant de commencer à les tresser.

L’arrivé du courrier fait diversion et elle ne commente pas quand Lucius leur annonce que son cousin viendra à l’heure du thé.

“ Au moins il est sûr que ce qu’il va boire ici ne sera pas empoisonné," commente Severus.   
" Je ne pense pas que la situation soit envenimé à ce point.”

Severus ne répond pas mais il est évident qu’il n’en croit pas un mot : Corvus Malfoy n’a apparemment pas trouvé valeur à ses yeux, rejoignant la majorité des gens que l’espion connaît.

Avec le temps, Minerva a décidé de ne pas laisser influencer par le jugement négatif de son collègue tout en lui faisant totalement confiance lorsqu’il tient une personne en estime.

Elle observe ouvrir une enveloppe, il reçoit beaucoup de courrier pour un asocial.

“ Une enveloppe blanche ! s’exclame Artémis. C’est qui ?”

Mademoiselle Granger et Monsieur Potter les rejoignent, détournant la conversation vers les salutations matinales.

“ Avez-vous bien dormi Professeur McGonagall ? "   
" Très bien, merci Monsieur Potter, et vous même ? "   
" Bien Merci. Kingsley est déjà parti ? "   
" Oui, il avait rendez-vous au Ministère à 7h, Monsieur Weasley voulait qu’il rencontre Scrimgeour."   
" Il ne devrait plus tarder, alors," commente Mademoiselle Granger.   
" Vous allez retourner à Poudlard ce matin ? " demande Monsieur Potter.   
" Je comptais attendre le retour de Kingsley avant de rentrer au château."   
" Tout est prêt pour la rentrée ? " s’enquit Severus.   
" Oui, c’est la première année depuis longtemps que tout se passe aussi bien."   
" C’est fou ce qui arrive quand les gens font convenablement leur travail...."   
" Vous n’avez plus rien à faire à Poudlard ? " demande Monsieur Potter.   
" C’est exact, je pense commencer mes recherches sur l’extraction de l’horcruxe."   
" Est ce que je peux venir avec vous ? J’ai hâte de pouvoir explorer la bibliothèque, je suis certaine que nous trouverons des réponses dans la section interdite."   
" Bien sûr Mademoiselle Granger."   
" Pourquoi ne restez vous pas ici pour le reste de l’été ? Vous pourrez revenir avec Hermione ce soir.”

Minerva ne sait pas quoi répondre, elle est à la fois gênée et touchée par la proposition de son élève.

“C’est une bonne idée," commente Severus en glissant son courrier dans une des poches de sa robe.   
" Merci beaucoup pour votre invitation, Monsieur Potter, c’est avec plaisir que je me joindrai à vous."   
" Parfait ! Cette maison manque de Gryffondor !”

Artémis lui lance sa serviette que le jeune homme attrape en vol avant de lui tirer la langue. L’adolescente l’ignore et se tourne vers le Maître des Potions.

” Alors c’est qui ? "   
" Mademoiselle Greengrass et Monsieur Flint," répond Severus.   
" Pardon ? "   
" C’est une enveloppe blanche Harry, lui expliqua Hermione. Cela signifie que Daphnée Greengrass et Marcus Flint sont fiancés."   
" Beurk."   
" C’est Astoria Greengrass, Daphnée est fiancée à Oscar Fawley, un Serdaigle de notre âge,” corrige Artémis.

Minerva apprécie Fawley, elle l’a nommé Préfet en Chef en binôme avec Hannah Abbot. Elle aurait aimé donner ce titre à Mademoiselle Granger mais celle-ci à d’autres priorités.

“ C’est n’importe quoi ! Il a au moins 7 ans de plus qu’elle ! " s’écrie cette dernière.   
" Une différence d’âge de moins de 20 ans n’a pas beaucoup de conséquences pour des sorciers," explique Lucius.   
" Elle n’a même pas 15 ans, c’est barbarique ! Il y a des lois contre le mariage des enfants ! "  
" Ils ne vont pas se marier tout de suite Mademoiselle Granger, c’est juste une précaution."  
" Une précaution contre quoi ? Il est temps de sortir du Moyen Age !”

Minerva essaie de ne pas le prendre comme une attaque personnelle.

“ Une protection contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, répond calmement Severus. Après ce qui est arrivé à Artémis, les parents de jeunes filles de sangs purs se sont empressés de fiancer leurs enfants. J’ai reçus des lettres de ce genre tout l’été."   
" Personne ne prend ces fiançailles vraiment au sérieux, ajoute Artémis. C’est carrément risible dans le cas présent : Flint n’a aucun intérêt pour la gente féminine, seul le Quiddittch compte pour lui !”

Elle n’a jamais vu quelqu’un qui ne fait pas partie de la famille Weasley rougir autant. La jeune fille enchaîne les excuses et est interrompue par le retour de Kingsley.

“ Comment s’est passé votre rendez-vous ? " demande Minerva.   
" Merveilleusement bien : dès demain Tonks, Arthur et moi sommes affectés à une “mission diplomatique” auprès des moldus qui est en vérité un défraiement auprès de l’Ordre jusqu’à la fin de la guerre. J’ai aussi obtenu le droit d’appeler des Aurors en renfort en cas d’attaque."   
" C’est une très bonne nouvelle ! " s’exclame Artémis.   
" C’est une proposition de Monsieur Weasley, je n’aurais jamais osé demandé autant. “

Minerva croit voir une lueur de satisfaction sur le regard de Severus.

“ Qu’est ce que Scrimgeour voulait en échange ? "   
" Un retour régulier qui lui sera fait par l’intermédiaire de l’un de ses délégué qui a prêté serment ce matin : il participera à nos réunions et pourra attribuer des ressources supplémentaires si besoin."   
" C’est remarquable ! Minerva a toujours regretté la clandestinité de l’Ordre. Quel est cet intermédiaire ? "   
" Monsieur Weasley, le Ministre ne veut donner cette mission à personne d’autre.”

Minerva ne s’est pas trompée, Severus a l’air ravi.

“ Tu es fier comme un hippogriff, commente Lucius. Souhaites-tu trinquer à la réussite d’un de tes serpents perdus ?”

Artémis éclate de rire et le Maître des Potions lance aux Malfoy un regard noir qui la ferait réfléchir à deux fois avant de continuer mais les blonds semblent être immunisés.

“ Qu’est ce qu’un Serpent perdu ? " demande Potter.   
" C’est comme ça que Severus appelle les élèves qui auraient dû être à Serpentards mais qui sont répartis dans une autre maison, explique Lucius. Ils sont bien sûr tous doués en Potions et voués à un avenir glorieux."   
" Monsieur Weasley n’était pas doué en potion, corrige Severus d’un air excédé. Il est cependant ambitieux et aurait pu exceller à Serpentard.”

Minerva ne peut pas s’empêcher de réagir.

“ Il a été un brillant Gryffondor !”

Perceval a été studieux et sérieux, elle n’a jamais hésité à lui confier des responsabilités.

Mais ses élèves ne sont pas être d’accord avec elle.

“ Je ne sais pas comment se sont passées ses premières années mais je n’ai jamais eu l’impression que Percy était heureux à Gryffondor, la contredit Monsieur Potter en hésitant. Il ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup d’amis."   
" Il n’en avait pas, continue Hermione. Il se concentrait sur ses obligations à la place et était toujours présent pour nous. Une des premières choses qu’il m’a expliqué à mon arrivée à Poudlard était qu’il est possible que le fait que je prenne mes études au sérieux m’empêche de le faire des amis à Gryffondor mais que rien ne m’interdisait de côtoyer des élèves d’autres maisons. Il était très proches des Serdaigles de son année.”

Minerva se rappelle maintenant qu’il était toujours assis avec une personne d’une autre maison dans ses classes.

“ Je peux concevoir qu’il aurait fait un bon Serdaigle mais un Serpentard ? "   
" Il a toujours été ambitieux et prudent. Vous n’avez jamais douté qu’il n’était pas intégré au sein de sa maison ce qu’il prouve qu’il est rusé, explique Severus. La dernière guerre n’a fait que renforcer la mauvaise réputation de Serpentard : le nombre d’élève de ma maison a grandement chuté dans les années 80 et je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à avoir de nouveau des dortoirs vides.”

Sur ces propos déprimants, Severus quitte la table, coupant court à la conversation.

***

Officiellement, Artémis cherche une manière de débarrasser Harry de son horcruxe. En vérité, elle se morfonde sur la venue de 3C cet après midi et la fin de ce temps privilégié où l’attention de son père est uniquement focalisé sur Severus et elle.

Elle n’a jamais douté que la situation actuelle n’était que provisoire mais elle pensait avoir plus de temps pour profiter de son père à la place de son Patriarche.

“ Quelque chose ne va pas ?”

Elle sursaute, elle n’a pas entendu Harry entrer.

“Qu’est ce qu’il y a ? " reprend le Gryffondor en s’asseyant à côté d’elle sur le canapé de la bibliothèque.   
" Ce n’est rien, tout va bien.”

Elle essaye de sourire.

“ Je sais que ça ne va pas, tu n’as pas à me mentir. Tu n’es pas non plus obligée de me répondre.”

Artémis sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle jette la tête en arrière et ferme les yeux.

Harry lui prend la main et la serre, fort.

Artémis aimerait pouvoir blâmer les hormones mais elle a toujours rêvé d’un chevalier qui viendrait la sauver.

“ Tu vas trouver ça ridicule."   
" Il est possible que je ne comprenne pas tout mais je te promets de ne pas me moquer.”

Elle ouvre les yeux et le dévisage : il a l’air sincère et un peu inquiet. Elle se décale un peu vers lui, collant son épaule contre la sienne. Elle a besoin de se sentir connectée à lui.

“ Je n’ai pas envie que mon père redevienne notre Patriarche.”

Harry lui lâche la main et elle se force à ne pas réagir.

Elle est soulagée lorsqu’il passe son bras par dessus son épaule pour la rapprocher de lui.

“ Qu’est ce que ça implique ? Qu’il soit ton Patriarche ? "   
" C’est comme s’il était le père de l’ensemble de la famille, nous sommes près d’un millier répartis dans le monde."   
" Ca fait beaucoup de personne."   
" Oui, elle ferme les yeux de nouveaux. J’adore ma famille mais ces derniers mois passés avec mon père m’ont fait prendre conscience de combien il me manquait."   
" Et tu ne peux pas lui dire ? "   
" Je ne veux pas qu’il se sente coupable."   
" Je pense qu’il le sait déjà et qu’il ne te refuserait pas l’attention dont tu as besoin. C’est le rôle d’un patriarche n’est ce pas ? De résoudre les problèmes."   
" Tu as raison," concède-t-elle.   
" Allons y !”

Il commence à se relever mais elle le retient, le tirant pour qu’il se rassoit.

“Pas tout de suite ?”

Il sourit et la rapproche encore de lui, la tirant jusqu’à ce que sa tête touche sa poitrine.

Elle veut profiter de cet instant de douceur le plus longtemps possible.

***

Alastor Maugrey n’est pas homme heureux, personne ne peut l’accuser de cela, mais il est plongé dans une irritation perpétuelle depuis la mort d’Albus. Son vieil ami lui manque.

Mourir dans son lit en temps de guerre, quelle tragédie !

Albus comprenait la dure réalité de leur combat et la nécessité de maintenir une pureté idéologique : peut importe les sacrifices, l’objectif est de combattre Jedusor et ses mangemorts.

Albus était un expert pour maintenir l’équilibre entre idéologie et logique de guerre.

La mort des Malfoy avait été une parfaite mesure de distraction : les sorciers pratiquant la magie noire et les nobles qui voyaient en Lucius une meneur politique réfléchissent maintenant avant de prêter allégeance à Jedusor dont les troupes diminuent jours après jours.

Il aurait été préférable que les morts restent de l’autre côté du voile.

L’alliance entre Potter et les Malfoy inquiète Alastor qui voit d’un mauvais oeil cette corruption de leur héros : le Garçon qui a Survécu se doit d’être un étendard de la magie blanche ; il n’est pas là pour réfléchir mais pour obéir aux ordres de son chef.

Malheureusement pour Alastor, Minerva McGonagall avait proposé que Kingsley reprenne les rennes de l’Ordre du Phénix avant qu’il arrive à Square Grimmaurd.

Cette brillante organisation est devenue un ramassis de femmelettes prêtes à sauver les innocents et les Mangemorts repentis, ces raclures qui ne méritent pas de vivre.

Sous l’influence de ce naïf de Shackelbott, l’Ordre perd peu à peu de sa pureté idéologique et les vrais partisans sont relégués à des missions sans intérêts telle que la recherche des reliques de la mort.

L’arrivée de Sturgis l’interrompt dans ses réminiscences.

Le jeune homme est l’Héritier d’une des plus grandes familles de Mage Blancs d’Europe. Ils sont si purs qu’ils refusent de salir leur héritage en envoyant leurs enfants dans des écoles placées sous le joug de politiciens corrompus.

Albus a fait de son mieux pour sauver Poudlard mais il n’a pas été autorisé à détruire la Maison Serpentard.

La famille Podmore n’a pas hésité à envoyer leur Héritier aux côtés d’Albus pour lutter contre Jedusor et le jeune homme est leur meilleur combattant.

“ Que voulez-vous Sturgis ? "   
" Kingsley Shacklebolt est venu me voir ce matin : l’Ordre du Phénix a officiellement rejoint le Ministère.”

Quelque part dans la cuisine, un verre explose.

Le temps est venu de quitter l’Ordre.

***

“ Que comptes-tu faire à propos d’Artémis et de Potter ?” demande Severus en rejoignant son amant dans leur chambre.

Celui-ci vient de sortir de la douche et est en train de choisir les vêtements qu’il va porter pour son entretien avec 3C, délicieusement nu devant son armoire.

Severus veut le traîner jusqu’au lit mais ils n’ont pas le temps de profiter l’un de l’autre, il a donc décidé d’aborder le sujet le moins sexuellement attractif possible.

“ Que veux-tu que je fasse ? "   
" Un cours d’étiquette pour Potter serait un bon début."   
" Je ne suis pas sûr qu’il se rende compte de ce qui se passe."   
" Elle était quasiment sur ses genoux !”

Lucius se tourne vers lui, la chemise à moitié boutonnée.

“Tu espionnes notre fille."   
" La bibliothèque n’est pas un lieu privé."   
" Severus…"   
" Lucius, ce n’est pas approprié."   
" Artémis a trop souffert pour que je la bride dans ses relations amoureuses. Elle n’a aucun contrat de mariage qui la lie avec un autre et Potter est un très bon parti, je te rappelle que c’était notre plan initial."   
" Tu es certain qu’elle est au courant que ce plan n’a plus lieu d’être ? "   
" Elle est consciente qu’elle n’a plus d’obligation en ce sens. Les fiançailles d’Astoria et de Marcus Flint lui ont enlevé toutes responsabilités. Elle est libre de choisir qui elle veut ou de vivre toute seule.”

Il grogne alors que Lucius enfile une robe qui le rend imposant.

“ Quoi qu’il en soit, le comportement de Potter est totalement déplacé, il n’a pas demandé l’autorisation de courtiser Artémis n’est ce pas ? "   
" Je lui ai prêté allégeance, il n’a pas besoin de mon autorisation."   
" Lucius…”

Le blond lève les yeux en l’air, comme s’il hésite entre exaspération et amusement.

“ Potter n’a pas été élevé comme nous, il ne connaît pas les règles et ce n’est pas ma place de lui apprendre. Si tu considères que son manque d’éducation est une offense… C’est toi le Professeur.”

Severus, médusé, le regarde quitter la pièce.

***

Hermione adore sa chambre à Square Grimmaurd, elle est magnifiquement décorée et la vue est agréable mais elle est prête à l’abandonner pour un sac de couchage et une place sur le plancher de la Réserve.

Après le retour de Voldemort, Hermione a laissé de côté tous les livres qui ne seraient pas un avantage pour la prochaine guerre, se focalisant d’abord sur leur survie et leur victoire avant d’apaiser sa soif de connaissances. Cet accès sans restriction à la Réserve est une tentation à laquelle Hermione a du mal à résister. Elle jette un regard désolé à “ _Cracheurs de feu célèbres”_ avant de continuer sa recherche.

Un bon quart d’heure plus tard, elle finit son premier coup d’oeil des livres que contient la Réserve avec “ _Démons du XVè siècle”_ et elle est déçue de ne rien avoir trouvé d’autre que “ _De grandes noirceurs de la Magie”_ qu’elle a déjà consulté et qui ne lui avait pas apporté de réponses satisfaisantes.

“ Vous semblez perplexe," lui demande Professeur McGonagall en la rejoignant.   
" A première vue, aucun des livres présents traiterait des horcruxes. Je ne savais pas qu’il était possible de parler aux sirènes, murmure Hermione en contemplant la couverture de “ _Discussion sous marine : le langage des êtres de l’eau”_ de Mirabella Plunkett."   
" Albus pratiquait la langue aquatique, j'ignorais que vous étiez intéressée par d’autres langages."   
" Cela fait partie des choses non urgentes que j’ai mises de côté pour après la guerre."   
" Bill Weasley parle le Gobelbabil si vous souhaitez multiplier vos connaissances."   
" Merci Professeur.”

Hermione se tourne pour remettre le livre sur son étagère mais celle-ci a l’air pleine, comme si la bibliothèque changeait de taille selon le nombre de livres qu’elle contient pour avoir l’air toujours remplie.

“ Est ce qu’il y a un inventaire du contenu de la bibliothèque ? "   
" C’est une bonne idée Mademoiselle Granger, je pense qu’il serait temps de consulter Le Livre.”

Hermione suit la Directrice jusqu’au bureau de Madame Pince qui est dans un désordre catastrophique.

“ Est ce que c’est normal ? On dirait qu’elle a été cambriolé ? "   
" Irma passe trop de temps à vérifier que la bibliothèque est bien rangée qu’elle en oublie son propre bureau, répond le Professeur avec le sourire. Cela me rassure de savoir qu’elle n’est pas toujours aussi rigide : tout le monde a droit à un peu de légèreté.”

Hermione trouve de tels extrêmes inquiétants mais s’abstient de tout commentaire, observant son enseignant fouiller le bureau.

“Ah, le voilà !” s’écrie l’animagus en extirpant un manuscrit d’une pile de parchemins, journaux et livres de près de deux mètres de haut.

Il s’agit d’un livre banal qui n’a pas de titre sur la planche ni sur la couverture.

“ Qu’est ce que Le Livre, Professeur ? "   
" C’est le grand projet d’Irma, il s’agit d’un index pour l’ensemble des livres de la bibliothèque."   
" C’est… Merveilleux ! "   
" Il lui a fallu des années pour mettre au point ce sort mais, effectivement, c’est du génie.”

La Directrice ouvre Le Livre et inscrit “horcruxe” sur la première page. Le mot disparaît à l’instar du journal de Tom Jedusor, ce qui fait frissonner Hermione.

A la place de la réponse d’un adolescent psychopathe, une liste de cinq livres apparaît. A côté du titre et du nom de l’auteur, l’emplacement est indiqué : le bureau du Directeur.

“Après tous les méfaits d’Albus, je ne devrais pas être surprise d’ajouter le recel de livres qui sont la propriété de l’école à la liste,” commente le Professeur de Métamorphose en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

***

Bien que Lucius ne l’ait dit à personne, il est extrêmement nerveux à l’idée de revoir Corvus.

Il avait commencé à renoncer à son héritage en transmettant le Patriarcat de la famille à son cousin. Rompre les liens qui l'unissent aux 1023 personnes composant la diaspora des Malfoy a été douloureux, il était Patriarche depuis si longtemps qu’il a oublié la sensation d’être seul avec lui même.

Maintenant encore, alors que des mois se sont écoulés, il passe ses nuits à regarder sa fille et son amant dormir car il se réveille en pensant qu’ils sont tous morts, le silence dans sa tête le faisant croire qu’il est le dernier des Malfoy.

Severus a essayé de le rassurer en lui racontant les faux pas commis par Corvus mais Lucius refuse d’envisager que les difficultés de la période de transition fasse renoncer son cousin au Patriarcat.

3C a toujours été trop jaloux de Lucius et de son Héritage pour l’abandonner alors qu’il avait déjà tout gagner, c’est pourquoi il préférait se concentrer sur la vraie raison de cette entrevue : convaincre Corvus que la famille doit déclarer Lord Voldemort comme un ennemi et prendre position dans la guerre en commençant par chercher une manière de débarrasser Potter de son parasite.

C’est déjà un objectif conséquent, il n’a pas de temps à perdre avec ces rêveries.

La cheminée s’active et Lucius se lève de son siège, prêt à accueillir son Patriarche avec tout le respect qui lui est dû.

Corvus a l’air fatigué et lui jette quasiment la dague du Patriarcat à la figure.

“ Reprends cet objet maudit et débarasses moi de cette responsabilité ! "   
" Pardon ? "   
" Pendant toutes ces années, tu faisais comme si porter ce fardeau était la meilleure chose au monde ! Tu m’as bien eu ! J’espère que tu es content et que tu as bien ri ces derniers mois ! "   
" Qu’est ce que tu racontes Corvus ? "   
" Je reçois des Beuglantes jour et nuit ! Personne n’est satisfait de mon travail ! Je n’ai même plus le temps d'arroser mes plantes ! Scheïs !”

Lucius jette un silencio sur son cousin qui ne le remarque même pas, continuant sa complainte et le traîne par l’épaule jusqu’au salon où attendent Artémis et Severus avant de lever le sort.

“... harpie d’Eugénie ! hurle Corvus. Sans te parler des Américains ! Micke m’a envoyé du poison par courrier !”

Lucius accepte une fiole que lui tend Severus, espérant que ce soit une potion calmante mais il est prêt à donner à Corvus des gouttes de trompettes des anges pour qu’il se taise. Il prend fermement la mâchoire du Patriarche et le force à boire.

Malheureusement, c’est un filtre apaisant.

“ Lucius Malfoy, je te demande de reprendre le Patriarcat au plus vite."   
" Je suis censé être mort."   
" Je m’en fiche !”

Lucius regarde les deux autres personnes présentes : Severus a l’air amusé et Artémis résignée.

“ Je ne peux pas prendre cette décision tout de suite, quand peux-tu réunir un conclave ?”

Le conclave est composé d’un représentant de chaque branche de la famille Malfoy de chaque pays, quand il y avait des Malfoy sorciers et moldus dans le même pays ; deux personnes venaient au conclave.

Il est traditionnellement réuni deux fois par an pour les solstices mais le Patriarche peut le convoquer dès qu’il a besoin d’un avis avant de prendre une décision importante.

“ Dans une semaine," lui répond Corvus.   
" Confirme moi la date par hiboux,” lui ordonne Lucius avant de le ramener dans le salon pour qu’il reparte par cheminette le plus vite possible.

Il sent Severus le suivre et n’est pas surpris quand il se serre contre son dos.

“ Je te l’avais bien dit,” susurre le brun à son oreille.

Lucius éclate de rire.


	10. Chapitre 9

Severus regarde son amant dormir, épuisé par le délicieux exercice sexuel qu’ils viennent d’accomplir.

Lucius s’est réveillé plus tôt que lui ce matin, comme tous les jours depuis leurs retrouvailles et le manque de sommeil commence à se lire sur son visage.

Severus s’extirpe du lit et se prépare pour la dernière journée de repos avant cette semaine où est déjà prévue une excursion dans la Chambre des Secrets, la destruction du médaillon volé à Ombrage sans oublier le conclave de la famille Malfoy.

Il s’agit uniquement des évènements prévus et Severus ne doute pas qu’une ou deux mauvaises surprise les attend comme le retour d’Albus Dumbledore, le zombie au grand coeur ou l’alliance entre Jedusor et un dictateur moldu pour lancer la troisième guerre mondiale.

Il sort de la chambre et se dirige vers la cuisine pour prendre une tasse de thé bien méritée. Passant devant la bibliothèque, il jette un regard en coin à travers la porte entrouverte et stoppe.

Il a trouvé la première mauvaise nouvelle de la semaine.

Allongés sur le canapé, blottis l’un contre l’autre, dorment sa fille et le garçon auquel ils ont prêté allégeance.

Potter est torse nu et en caleçon, Artémis porte son short trop court qui a remonté comme s’il servait de boxer et un pull trop grand qui laisse apercevoir un début de décolleté.

Severus sent monter en lui le discours sur la nécessité de se comporter convenablement, discours soignement élaboré et amélioré après toutes ses années passées à surveiller des adolescents dont le seul objectif est de chercher de nouveaux endroits pour fricoter : comme si c’était le rêve de toutes les jeunes filles de perdre leur virginité au milieu des fientes de pigeon dans la volière !

Il ouvre la bouche pour exprimer son profond mécontentement lorsque son regard sur pose sur Artémis qui dort tranquillement.

Draco était un enfant qu’il fallait forcer en dehors de son lit tous les matins : Lucius et Severus ont renouvelé d’inventivité pour réveiller le garçon : le stratagème le plus élaboré consiste à ordonner à un elfe de faire apparaître un coq pour qu’il chante dans la chambre pendant qu’ils lancent simultanément un aguamenti et un rictusempra.

Au contraire, Artémis est toujours réveillée par des cauchemars et épuisée.

Sauf ce matin.

Severus sort de la bibliothèque silencieusement et ferme la porte, espérant offrir à sa fille quelques heures de repos supplémentaires.

Il ne dira rien à Artémis mais Potter va apprendre quelques leçons de bonnes manières.

***

Harry se jette à terre pour éviter un bombarda et roule alors qu’un confringo atterri là où il était quelques secondes auparavant mais est touché par un diffondo qui l’attend. La douleur lui fait lâcher sa baguette qu’un expulso éloigne à l’autre bout de la pièce, il entend son agresseur se rapprocher de lui et essaye de se relever. Un main s’approchant de lui l’amène instinctivement à lever le bras pour protéger son visage.

Silence.

Il n’ose pas baisser le bras.

“Episkey,” murmure le Maître des Potions et la douleur s’arrête.

Harry sent deux mains le relever par les aisselles jusqu’à ce qu’il soit sur ses deux pieds.

“ Vous avez mal ailleurs Potter ?”

Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas.

“Non Professeur. Merci."   
" Je pense qu’une tasse de thé nous ferait le plus grand bien.”

Snape pose la main sur son épaule et le mène jusqu’à l’un des murs de la pièce auprès duquel deux fauteuil, une table basse et un service à thé les attend.

La salle de bal, inutile, a été transformée en salle d'entraînement dans laquelle Harry perd quotidiennement contre les adultes avec lesquels il se bat.

Cependant, il n’a jamais été blessé jusqu’à présent.

“ Je vous présente mes excuses Monsieur Potter. J’ai fait preuve de plus d’agressivité que nécessaire."   
" Quelque chose ne va pas Professeur ? "   
" Ce qu’il vient de se passer est la raison pour laquelle vous devez essayer de contrôler vos émotions lorsque vous combattez : si vous ressentez de l’affection pour votre adversaire, vous serez amené à utiliser des sorts moins dangereux, mettant votre survie en péril. A l’inverse, si vous commencez votre combat en colère contre votre adversaire, vous risquez d’aller trop loin.”

Harry, qui s’efforce d’être le plus consensuel possible afin de ne pas froisser ses nouveaux alliés, ne voit pas ce que Snape peut lui reprocher.

“ Professeur, est ce que j’ai fait quelque chose de mal ? "   
" Avez-vous bien dormi Monsieur Potter ? "   
" Oh…”

Lorsqu’il s’est levé dans la nuit pour boire un verre d’eau, il a trouvé Artémis dans la bibliothèque, luttant pour ne pas se rendormir après un cauchemar.

Après lui avoir fait remarquer que la lecture d’un ouvrage sur les horcruxes n’est pas la meilleure solution pour rester éveillée, il l’a rejoint sur le canapé et l’a écouté raconter des histoires sur son enfance.

Il doute un peu de la véracité de ses propos : il ne peut concevoir que l’affreux Maître des Potions et que la Patriarche de la famille Malfoy s’abaissent à une course poursuite en balais à l’intérieur du Manoir sous les applaudissements des portraits et l’arbitrage d’un Draco de 4 ans.

“ Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que j’allais m’endormir."   
" Nous sommes dans une situation difficile, Monsieur Potter, car nous avons juré allégeance auprès de vous. Si vous avez décidé que les charmes d’Artémis vous intéressent, nous ne pouvons pas vous empêcher de lui offrir une place dans votre lit. Notre seul espoir est que vous êtes un amant plus attentionné que le Seigneur des Ténèbres.”

Harry repose sa tasse, mains tremblantes. Il sait que Snape utilise son attirail de Serpentard pour le manipuler mais il sent qu’il dit la vérité.

“Croyez-moi Professeur Snape, jamais je n’utiliserai le serment que vous avez juré pour abuser d’Artémis, ou d’un autre membre de votre famille, de quelle manière que ce soit !”

Le Professeur reste silencieux et boit une autre gorgée de thé.

“ Qu’est ce que j’ai fait de mal ? " insiste Harry.   
" La manière dont vous vous comportez avec Artémis est déplacée."   
" Pouvez-vous expliquer clairement ce qui pose problème ? "   
" Monsieur Potter, avez-vous vu des sangs purs qui sortent ensemble démontrer leurs affections en public ? "   
" Ginny..."   
" Les Weasley sont aussi éloignés des sangs purs qu’un né moldu, plus même ! Mademoiselle Granger se comporte plus comme une sang pure que Mademoiselle Weasley.”

Harry compare la manière dont Ginny vit ses relations avec Hermione dont la discrétion est telle qu’ils ne s’étaient même pas rendu compte qu’elle avait été invitée au bal de Noël.

“ Vous voulez dire que les sang purs sont moins démonstratifs ? "   
" Il y a une certaine distance à respecter tant que deux personnes ne se sont pas fiancées voire mariées. Il est souvent jugé irrespectueux de toucher une personne du sexe qui vous attire si vous n’êtes pas de la même famille."   
" Je suis désolé Professeur ! Je ne savais pas, je… Je n’ai aucune envie de forcer Artémis ou d’être insultant."   
" Monsieur Potter, contrairement à vous, Artémis a grandi avec la notion de ce qu’il est acceptable de faire en public. Au regard de ce qu’il lui est arrivée ces derniers mois, Lucius juge qu’il est positif qu’elle accepte d’être touchée par un homme car cela montre qu’elle commence à guérir des blessures qui lui ont été infligées.”

Harry sent la haine monter en lui, il n’a qu’une idée abstraite de ce qu’a subit Artémis mais il a quand même envie de découper Voldemort en petits morceaux avant de le tuer.

“ Je comprends votre position et je pense que notre relation lui fait du bien. Je tiens à vous rassurer que rien de sexuel ne s’est passé entre nous, on ne s’est même pas embrassé ! C’est juste… du réconfort."   
" Je suis soulagé d’apprendre cela Monsieur Potter."   
" Vous préféreriez que je me comporte comme un sang pur avec elle ? "   
" Je pense qu’un juste milieu peut être trouvé dans cette situation. Êtes vous sérieux envers elle ?”

Harry prend le temps de répondre : il pense à Artémis et à Draco, cette douce jeune fille et son ancien rival. Ils sont une seule et même personne.

Harry sait qu’Hermione différencie les deux et est devenue amie avec Artémis alors qu’elle ne pense pas pardonner à Draco ses insultes et son attitude.

Harry a grandi entouré de personnes cruelles et sait que les gens changent : Draco aurait pu laisser entrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard mais il ne l’a pas fait. Il a sacrifié sa famille au profit de plusieurs centaines d’élèves dont la majorité le méprisait.

C’est de ce Draco dont Harry est tombé amoureux.

“ Je ne sais pas si je survivrai cette guerre mais je ferai de mon mieux pour tuer Voldemort et si je suis encore en vie après cela… Je suis sérieux dans ma relation avec Artémis ou Draco, peut importe la forme que votre enfant choisira. “

Harry voit son Professeur cacher sa surprise.

“ La première chose à faire, Monsieur Potter, est de demander à Lucius l’autorisation de courtiser Artémis. Il n’y a pas de cérémonial particulier à suivre mais je vous conseille de bien vous apprêter afin de démontrer votre sérieux.”

Harry fait un inventaire mental de sa garde robe et décide de supplier Hermione de lui porter secours.

“Pour le reste, vous avez l’air d’avoir les choses en main. Essayez cependant de vous restreindre en public. Je pense que nous pouvons considérer les habitants de Square Grimmaurd comme des membres de la famille en ces circonstances.”

Le Professeur se lève mais Harry a encore une question.

“ Pourquoi Lucius ne m’a pas lancé un endoloris ? Est ce à cause du serment d'allégeance ? Je ne souhaite pas avoir un tel pouvoir sur lui, je préfère qu’il me dise ce qu’il pense."   
" Notre serment est la raison que Lucius m’a donné, répond Snape en rougissant, mais je pense que la vraie explication est que ce genre de discussion est habituellement mené par la mère de la jeune fille.”

Harry attend que son Professeur sorte de la pièce pour éclater de rire.

***

La tension au sein du terrier est à son comble.

Après toutes ces années passées à l’étranger, Charlie a oublié tous les petits défauts des membres de sa famille qui lui paraissent insurmontables à présent.

Il a oublié que sa mère s'exprime en mode passif-agressif la plupart du temps quand ce n’est pas agressif-agressif.

Il a oublié que son père, évitant tout conflit, se réfugie dans la grange pour bricoler pendant des heures.

Il a oublié que Bill peut être égocentrique, que Fred et George agissent encore comme s’ils ont 8 ans, que Ginny abuse de son statut de “seule fille de la famille” pour se comporter comme une peste.

Il n’avait pas oublié les crises de colère de Ron mais il n’en peut plus et est à deux doigts de lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

Il a besoin de calme, de grand air et de sortir du terrier.

C’est pourquoi il est le premier à prendre la cheminette pour rejoindre Poudlard ce matin alors que ses frères et soeurs sont encore en train de se préparer.

Il arrive dans le bureau de la Directrice où Snape et Harry sont déjà attablés.

“ Pitié dites moi qu’il y a du café !” supplie-t-il en s'affalant sur le canapé.

Une cafetière et une tasse apparaissent devant lui.

“ Merci Merlin !”

Un elfe apparaît.

“ Je m’appelle Winky pas Merlin. Monsieur veut un petit déjeuner ?”

Charlie se sent rougir.

“ Ce serait parfait, merci Winky.”

L’elfe claque des doigts et une assiette remplie à ras bord arrive à côté de son café.

“ Les vacances se passent bien ? " demande Harry d’un air moqueur.   
" Tu as intérêt de tuer Voldy sinon je risque de commettre un meurtre."   
" Essayez d’attendre jusqu’au mariage, le conseille Snape, il serait dommage que vous causiez un incident diplomatique.”

Le bruit d’une arrivée par cheminette l’empêche de répondre.

“ Tu croyais "   
" Nous échapper "   
" Charlie l’anguille "   
" Mais nous voici "   
" Prêts à faire "   
" De la confiture de serpent !”

Harry éclate de rire, Snape a l’air mi scandalisé mi exaspéré.

Ginny les rejoint et le Professeur les ordonne de le suivre.

“ Nos collègues étant parvenus à subtiliser le pendentif d’Ombrage, il est impératif que nous réussissions à collecter le plus d’ingrédients possible d’ici demain soir afin de nous débarrasser de l’horcruxe pendant notre réunion."   
" Percy sera là, c’est bien ça ? " demande Ginny.   
" Kingsley nous a confirmé sa venue.”

Le Professeur se retourne pour les foudroyer des yeux.

“ Je ne pense pas qu’il soit nécessaire de vous rappeler combien le soutien du Ministère est important : sans un gouvernement compétent, nous risquons une guerre civile après la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres."   
" Ne vous inquiétez pas Professeur"   
" Nous avons promis "   
" De nous tenir à carreaux "   
" Et de ne pas nous venger de Percy "   
" Avant la mort de Voldy.”

Snape leur lance un regard menaçant et reprend son chemin.

“ Vous avez inventé de nouvelles choses ?” demande Harry.

Les jumeaux commencent à expliquer leur nouvelle gamme de vêtements boucliers qu’ils vont bientôt mettre sur le marché. Charlie les écoute avec intérêt, les jumeaux ne parlent jamais de leurs créations au terrier, préférant utiliser les membres de leur famille comme cobaye.

Ginny les suit mais n’écoute pas leur conversation, elle a l’air nerveuse, Charlie hésite à lui proposer de rentrer à la maison. Il est en train de peser le pour et le contre quand ils arrivent dans des toilettes ! ?

“ Dites moi que l’entrée de la mystérieuse Chambre des Secrets ne se trouve pas dans des toilettes ? "   
" Nous avons toujours dit "   
" Que les toilettes "   
" Sont les endroits les plus intéressants "   
" Du château "   
" Nous t’en avons même "   
" Envoyé un pour Noël "   
" N’est ce pas Ginny ?”

Elle éclate de rire et rejoint Harry et le Professeur dans les toilettes, suivie par ses frères.

Charlie entend un sifflement et le mur s’ouvre sur une énorme canalisation.

“Ca ressemblait à un énorme toboggan quand j’avais 12 ans maintenant ça a l’air dégoûtant.”

Snape lui lance un regard moqueur avant de se jeter dans les tuyaux.

“ Je ne vais pas prendre des leçons de courage par un Serpentard,” déclare Ginny avant de s’élancer.

Les jumeaux la suivent en hurlant pour entendre l’écho de leur voix.

Charlie hausse les épaule.

“ Je travaille avec des dragons, la saleté ne me fait pas peur.”

Après une glissade impressionnante, Charlie atterrit dans un souterrain et se lance un recurvite. Harry arrive ensuite, couvert de poussière et de liquide visqueux, lui lançant un regard médusé.

“ Nous sommes des sorciers Monsieur Potter,” se moque Snape en le nettoyant d’un coup de baguette.

Le survivant rougit et les mène vers la carcasse du basilic.

Salazar Serpentard n’était pas un génie de la décoration et s’était contenté de mettre des serpents de partout : les murs, les colonnes, le plafond mais celui qui était sur le sol est le plus impressionnant car il fait 15 mètre de long et a été lâché dans Poudlard.

Charlie se force à ne pas penser à la Ginny qu’il avait vu le Noël avant qu’elle ne rentre à Poudlard, comme elle était petite et fragile.

“ Je m’attend à ce que vous fassiez preuve d’un sérieux exemplaire,” commande Snape en le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

Le Maître des Potions fait apparaître une table et sort de nombreux outils de son sac, les déposant méticuleusement sur la table.

“ A partir du moment où nous allons commencer notre extraction, l’un de nous doit toucher le basilic à tous moments car notre magie conservera la carcasse. Il est primordial que vous demandiez l’autorisation avant de prendre une pause. Nous allons nous diviser en trois équipes : Mademoiselle Weasley et l’un des jumeaux, vous prélevez les écailles. Monsieur Potter et l’autre jumeau : vous vous occuperez du sang avant de découper la peau.”

Il fusille les jumeaux du regard.

“ Vous ne pourrez pas échanger votre place car vous risquez de contaminer les prélèvements donc choisissez bien votre tâche !”

Il se tourne ensuite vers Charlie.

“ Nous nous occuperons des organes internes et des dents.”

Charlie est trop excité pour grimacer.

Il observe Snape expliquer aux autres équipes comment ils doivent procéder : Ginny et Fred vont découper les écailles une par une et les poser dans des boîtes en alternant chaque écaille par des morceaux de soie d’accromantule.

Il montre ensuite à George et Harry comment identifier les artères puis les étapes de la prise de sang : l’un d’eux tiendrait le tuyaux et le basilic pendant que l’autre remplirait des amphores fabriquées par des gobelins.

Il se tourne ensuite vers Charlie, un diagramme à la main.

“ A notre tour Monsieur Weasley, je vais commencer par sortir les poches de venin pendant que vous procéderez à l’extraction des dents.”

Charlie ne regrette plus d’être rentré en Angleterre.

***

Kingsley ne se rappelle plus de la dernière fois où il a pris le petit déjeuner sur sa terrasse.

Camouflé par un sortilège d'illusion, le petit balcon a été transformé en une terrasse gigantesque qui peut accueillir une serre où Kingsley cultive les plantes dont il se sert pour ses potions et une table où il fait bon de passer un moment au soleil.

Il ferme les yeux et lève la tête vers le ciel, laissant les doux rayons lui réchauffer le visage.

Et quelqu’un frappe à sa porte. Parce qu’une matinée de repos après avoir passé 3 ans à courir de partout est trop demandé.

Kingsley se dépêche vers la porte d’entrée : officiellement, il est un téléprospecteur qui vit dans un petit studio car son misérable salaire ne lui permet pas plus : il adore les sortilège d’extension.

Il ouvre la porte.

“ Que s’est-il passé ? Il y a une urgence ? "   
" Quelle urgence ? Une marmite sauteuse qui attaque les passants sur le chemin de traverse ? Seulement dans mes rêves !”

Kingsley laisse rentrer son ancien mentor, Maugrey a l’air en forme.

“Veux-tu que je fasse chauffer l’eau pour le thé ? "   
" Je préférerai un verre d’Ogden’s."   
" C’est si grave que ça ? "   
" Je suis dans le groupe mythes et légendes."   
" Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ou vous passez votre temps à vous plaindre ?”

Fol’oeil éclate de rire.

“Tu sais pourquoi je suis là ? "   
" J’ai mes soupçons mais je pensais que vous attendiez la réunion de demain pour faire un esclandre."   
" Nous en avons discuté mais Diggle a été la voix de la raison."   
" Le Dedalus Diggle qui fait pleuvoir des étoiles filantes dans le ciel dès qu’il invite une dame chez lui ? "   
" Je trouve que le plus drôle est qu’ils m’aient envoyés en mission diplomatique," commente Alastor en avalant son verre d’une traite avant de se resservir.   
" Il s’agit d’une décision unanime ? "   
" Mondingus veut continuer ses recherches mais je pense qu’il a juste envie de revendre les reliques au plus offrant."   
" Tu as réussi à comprendre pourquoi Albus lui a attribué cette mission ? "   
" Pas vraiment, peut-être qu’il pense que Potter doit devenir le Maître de la Mort pour tuer Voldemort ?”

C’est à son tour d’éclater de rire.

“ Tu sais, j’avais préparé un discours t’accusant de trahir la cause en t’alliant au Ministère et à des Mangemorts."   
" Je suis prêt à l’écouter si tu veux."   
" Le fait que tu l’attendes gâche mon plaisir. Albus me manque.”

Kingsley ne répond pas, il n’a rien à dire.

“ L’Ordre est devenu une organisation à laquelle je ne peux plus appartenir : c’est peut-être parce que je suis vieux mais je pense que vous faites trop de compromis pour gagner des alliés dont vous n’avez pas besoin. Albus n’aurait pas hésité à sacrifier Potter pour gagner cette guerre et toutes les vies perdues parce que vous hésitez seront de votre faute, je ne peux cautionner cela."   
" Je te remercie pour ton honnêteté."   
" Je déteste toujours les Mangemorts, si jamais vous vous décidez à vous battre comme des vrais sorciers, tu n’as qu’à m’envoyer un patronus.”

Le vieil homme se lève et quitte l’appartement en boitant. Kingsley boit une gorgée de whisky pur feu directement à la bouteille.

***

Détacher les écailles avec un couteau ressemble presque à de la méditation, Ginny est attelée à la tâche depuis 2,5 boites et a perdu toute notion du temps.

Elle découpe les trois bouts de peau qui retiennent l’écaille puis la donne à Fred. Elle a l’impression de se débarrasser de Tom à chaque coup de couteau ; ce travail est à la fois destructeur et répétitif : elle démantèle son pire cauchemar et ça lui fait le plus grand bien.

“ Professeur on a fini avec le sang," annonce George.   
" Ne lâchez pas le basilic !” s’écrie Snape pour la troisième fois et, comme pour les deux autres, Ginny se rend compte qu’une des choses qu’elle a appris en potion est de garder son calme et de ne pas sursauter quand Snape hurle.

“ Qui tient le basilic ?” demande Snape de l’intérieur du serpent.

Charlie et lui ont commencé à extraire les organes peu de temps auparavant : son frère a l’air d’un psychopathe qui sourit alors qu’il est couvert de liquide visqueux.

“ C’est moi Professeur," répond Harry.   
" Très bien, ne bougez pas Potter. Weasley, asseyez vous confortablement et posez vos mains sur le basilic.”

George se rapproche d’elle et s’assoit devant les écailles qu’elle a déjà enlevé.

“ C’est bon Professeur."   
" Très bien. Potter, allez vous dégourdir les jambes et revenez dans 10 minutes pour remplacer l’un de vos compagnons. N’oubliez pas de vous laver les mains dans le chaudron de potion neutralisante. Weasley et moi en avons encore pour 20 minutes et après nous nous arrêterons pour déjeuner."   
" Déjà ! " s’écrie Fred.   
" Ca fait 3 heures que nous sommes là. Weasley, comment vont les écailles ? "   
" Pas aussi vite que vos tâches apparemment," répond Fred en soupirant.   
" C’est normal, c’est le plus long, nous nous joindrons à vous après le déjeuner. Et Potter, ne vous éloignez pas trop et ne cherchez pas les problèmes ! "   
" C’est en général eux qui me trouvent,” gromelle le survivant en s’éloignant.

Après une décontamination, ils mangent un pic nique et reprennent le travail.

Quelques heures plus tard, le basilic qui n’a plus d’écaille est dépecé et la bête qui lui a valu autant d’insomnie est dans plein de boites différentes.

Ginny ressent la satisfaction de la vengeance accomplie et sourit malgré la fatigue.

***

Percy devrait être prêt pour sa première réunion de l’Ordre du Phénix.

Il est habillé d’une robe décontractée mais de bonne qualité (il a jeté ses robes d’occasion après avoir reçu sa première paie).

Son sac contient le dossier qu’il a préparé au sujet de cette réunion et de quoi prendre des notes.

Il a mangé une petite collation pour ne pas être déconcentré par la faim pendant la réunion, il n’a pas soif.

Pourquoi a-t-il la sensation d’avoir oublié quelque chose ?

Sa baguette est sur son avant bras dans son étui.

Son portoloin à utiliser en cas d’urgence est autour de son cou.

“ Qu’est ce qui ne va pas ? " murmure-t-il en se dévisageant dans le miroir.   
" T’es nerveux, imbécile !” lui répond ce dernier.

Ah.

L’été après ses BUSEs, Percy s’est rendu compte que le stress lui avait causé un ulcère. Une potion l’a guéri rapidement mais le prix du traitement et de la consultation par le médicomage avait causé des problèmes financiers à ses parents qui ont eu du mal à acheter leurs fournitures pour Poudlard.

Il a donc passé ses vacances à chercher des outils pour gérer son anxiété et en a discuté avec ses amis de Serdaigle dans le Poudlard Express. Akand Vijay lui a alors appris l’une des phrases attribuée au Bouddha qui est devenu le mantra de Percy.

S _i le problème a une solution, il ne sert à rien de s’inquiéter mais s’il n’a pas de solution, s’inquiéter ne changera rien._

Il sourit à son miroir et active le portoloin que Kinsley lui a donné.

Il arrive dans une salle meublée uniquement d’une cheminée et d’un canapé, le genre de pièce à laquelle les gens riches font connecter leur réseau de cheminette.

Une chose est sûre : le QG de l’Ordre n’est pas au Terrier, Percy est rassuré par le fait que ses parents soient assez prudent pour refuser de s’exposer à ce danger potentiel.

La porte de la pièce s’ouvre sur Hermione Granger.

“ Bonjour Percy, tu es là tôt ! "   
" Je pensais que la réunion était à 18h ? "   
" C’est le cas mais personne n’arrive jamais à l’heure. Bienvenu à Square Grimmaurd.”

Elle le mène à l’extérieur de la pièce, le long d’un couloir imposant.

“ Où sommes nous exactement ? "   
" 12 Square Grimmaurd, la demeure ancestrale de la famille Black, Sirius l’a légué à Harry.”

Danger.

Un simple mouvement de la main fait sortir la baguette de son étui, prêt à se défendre.

“ Sirius Black, le Mangemort ?”

Hermione se tourne vers lui, surprise.

“ Je croyais que le Ministère était au courant. Sirius Black était innocent, Peter Pettigrow était le gardien des secrets des Potter."   
" Exercer justice soi-même est contre la loi : Black a tué Pettigrow et une douzaine de moldu."   
" Ce n’était pas Sirius : Pettigrow a simulé sa mort et a tué ces personnes.”

C’est insensé.

“ Vous avez des preuves ? "   
" Pettigrow est encore en vie."   
" Comment est-il resté caché pendant toutes ces années."   
" C’est un animagus, il peut se transformer en rat. Sirius s’est évadé d’Azkaban pour le capturer.”

Un rat.

Sirius Black s’infiltrant dans Poudlard, attaquant Ron.

“ Croutard ?”

Hermione rougit et acquiesce.

Percy a envie de se maudire : aucun rat a une espérance de vie aussi longue.

“ Pourquoi Black n’a pas utilisé ces explications pour se défendre ? "   
" Il n’a pas eu de procès.”

La réunion n’est pas commencée et Percy a déjà envie de s’arracher les cheveux.

Il sort son carnet noir et une plume de son sac, les moldus sont vraiment doués en papeterie !

Il écrit :

  1. v _érifier procès des prisonniers d’AKB_

  2. _Retirer ODM à PP_

  3. _Virer les pers responsable_

  4. _Conf de pRS_




Il referme son carnet et suit la jeune fille jusqu’à la cuisine.

“ Je suis désolée, nous sommes aussi en retard : Harry et Professeur Snape ne sont revenus que ce matin de leur mission et nous avons passé une nuit blanche à faire nos recherches."   
" Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d’intéressant ? "   
" Pas vraiment. Les livres de Poudlard sont inutiles : ils effleurent à peine le sujet.”

Percy trouve cela rassurant : ce sont, après tout, des livres mis à disposition des élèves.

“ J’ai peur que nous soyons dans une impasse, continue Hermione. Nous allons devoir utiliser la magie noire."   
" Si vous avez peur des poursuites de la part du Bureau des Aurors, je suis sûr qu’une exception peut être faite."   
" Ce n’est pas ça, murmure Hermione, lui rappelant la petite fille solitaire qu’elle a été ses premiers mois à Poudlard. Je n’ai juste pas les connaissances nécessaires pour comprendre les livres qui pourraient détenir la solution.”

Ah.

Il est dur pour un génie de reconnaitre les limites de son savoir.

“ Le fait que tu reconnaisses qu’une matière est au dessus de tes capacités est une bonne chose Hermione. Ce sujet est trop sensible pour qu’une fierté mal placée l’empêche d’avancer."   
" Je déteste être inutile."   
" Tu es la sorcière la plus intelligente de ta génération, tu ne peux pas être inutile. Je suis sûr qu’il s’agit d’une simple redistribution des tâches. C’est un problème d’organisation que je peux facilement vous aider à résoudre.”

Elle sourit et lui offre une tasse de thé.

Ils viennent juste de prendre place autour de la table qu’ils sont rejoints par Minerva McGonagall et Kingsley Shacklebolt.

“ Assistant Weasley, prêt pour votre première réunion de l’Ordre du Phénix ? "   
" Je suis sûr que ça va être intéressant."   
" Bonjour Percy ! " le salue Harry en entrant dans la pièce accompagné d’une jeune fille.   
" Bonjour Harry, merci pour ton hospitalité."   
" Je suis heureux que tu sois là," répond le Survivant en acceptant la tasse que lui tend celle qui ne peut être que Draco Malfoy.   
" Je suis ravi de vous revoir Mademoiselle Malfoy.”

La blonde lève les yeux des trois tasses qu’elle est en train de préparer.

“ C’est un plaisir, Assistant Weasley.”

L’arrivée des dernières personnes qui, à sa connaissance, vivent à Square Grimmaurd, le dispense de lancer le sujet de discussion au combien passionnant de la météo.

Professeur Snape et Lucius Malfoy sont des hommes qui émanent pouvoir et dangerosité. Individuellement ils sont imposants, ensemble ils paraissent invincibles. La sensualité qui se dégage de leur interaction rend Percy mal à l’aise : il est impossible de douter qu’ils partagent le même lit.

Il se rend compte qu’il ne les as jamais vu ensemble dans la même pièce auparavant et suppose que c’était par respect pour feu Madame Malfoy.

“ Avons-nous un ordre du jour pour ce soir ? " demande Monsieur Malfoy à l’Auror.   
" J’ai reçu un hibou d’Hagrid, il est de retour et a de bonnes nouvelles. Nous serons donc au complet et pourrons avoir un compte rendu détaillé de chacune de nos missions. J’espère que vous vous êtes bien reposé.”

Percy observe les différentes discussions qui ont lieu autour de la table : Shackelbott et Malfoy préparent la réunion, Snape les écoute parler sans participer. Professeur McGonagall raconte la retransmission du match entre les Harpies et les Catapultes à Harry pendant que les deux jeunes filles comparent leurs recherches de la veille.

Percy ne se rappelle plus du prénom de Mademoiselle Malfoy et espère que quelqu’un va finir par l’interpeller.

Peu de temps après, une sonnerie retentit et Harry se lève immédiatement pour aller ouvrir la porte. Kingsley Shacklebolt se tourne vers Percy :

“Il est temps de rejoindre le salon.”

Professeur Lupin est la première personne à arriver, suivi par Hagrid, Dodge (qui l’ignore mais c’est compréhensible) et bientôt l’Ordre est au complet.

Percy prend place sur un fauteuil, sort de quoi prendre des notes et fait de son mieux pour ne pas remarquer sa famille de l’autre côté de la pièce. Il n’a pas besoin de cette distraction, ce qu’étonnement les autres Weasley semble respecter.

Kingsley se lève, faisant tomber le silence dans la pièce.

“Comme vous le savez, nous avons récemment noué des liens avec le Ministère qui, en échange d’informations sur nos activités, s’est engagé à nous apporter l’aide des Aurors. Nous reviendrons sur ce sujet tout à l’heure mais je tenais à vous remercier par avance de contextualiser vos différents rapports afin que Monsieur Weasley ait une vision claire de la situation. Avant de faire un tour de table de nos différentes missions, je voulais vous informer que Dedalus Diggle, Sturgis Podmore et Alastor Maugrey ont décidé de ne plus être des membres actifs de l’Ordre. Comme les Aurors, ils m’ont indiqué qu’ils sont prêts à se joindre à nous en cas de bataille."   
" Ont-il trouvé quelque chose ? " demande Andromeda Tonks.   
" Fol’oeil m’a dit que ces recherches sont vouées à l’échec."   
" Je ne pense pas qu’Albus ait confié cette mission en vain, rétorque sa mère. Les reliques de la mort,” précise-t-elle en regardant Percy.

Si Dumbledore pensait pouvoir vaincre un mage noir avec des contes de fées, il était encore plus fou que ce que pensait Percy.

“ Je suppose que ce nouveau sujet de recherche peut être ouvert, concède Kingsley. Nous en reparlerons tout à l’heure lors de la répartition des tâches. Tu veux continuer Hagrid ? "   
" MacNair était déjà mort quand je suis arrivé chez les géants. Un vampire leur a dit que Vous Savez Qui envoie des Mangemorts pour tuer les créatures."   
" Ma grand mère m’a écrit à ce sujet, ajoute Fleur Delacour, sa future belle soeur. Il semblerait que le Mangemort envoyé chez les Vampires les a accusé de tuer sa femme et a essayé de se venger. Il est mort, bien évidemment.”

Percy se souvient qu’elle a des ancêtres vélanes et note consciencieusement cette information qui pourra grandement intéresser les homologues européens du Ministre.

“ Donc MacNair, Rodolphus et Bellatrix Lestrange sont morts ? " demande Lupin.   
" Bellatrix est morte depuis des mois, corrige Potter, j’avais oublié de vous le dire.”

C’est quelque chose de conséquent à oublier et Percy est bien placé pour le savoir en tant qu’expert en sortilège d’amnésie depuis son stage chez les Oubliators.

“ Ce qui amène le nombre de Mangemort proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres à 4, annonce Snape, coupant court à la conversation. Les efforts de recrutement de ceux qui ont été envoyés à Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons ne portent pas leurs fruits. La plupart des familles pratiquant la Magie Noire estiment que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a peu de chance de gagner et ne veulent pas sacrifier leur Héritier pour rien. Le plus grand danger actuellement vient de Rockwood qui a réussi à placer de nombreux membres du Magenmagot sous imperius."   
" Avez-vous une liste ? " demande Percy frénétiquement.   
" Je sais uniquement que Tiberius Ogden est sous son emprise et que Madame Marchebank lui a échappé."   
" Elphias, vous siégez au Magenmagot, avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d’étrange ? "   
" Notre calendrier des prochaines semaines est trop calme pour un pays en temps de guerre : nous parlerons de chaudron et d’autorisation de sortilège d’extension. Je pense qu’ils n’ont pas encore la majorité mais vous avez bien fait d’organiser le vote du budget la semaine dernière. “

Débloquer des fonds pour la guerre était une priorité.

Percy prévoit une descente des Aurors chez chaque membre du Magenmagot afin de tester s’ils sont sous imperius.

L’information de Snape a intérêt d’être correcte sinon ce sera un scandale.

“ Avez-vous connaissance d’employés du Ministère qui sont compromis ? "   
" J’ai l’impression qu’il a focalisé ses efforts sur le Magenmagot," répond le Professeur.  
" Est ce que le Ministère a besoin de notre aide pour endiguer cette situation ? " propose Shacklebolt.   
" Je pense qu’il est bon de garder notre alliance secrète pour l’instant," répond Percy.   
" Je suis Médicomage au service de pathologie des sortilèges à Sainte Mangouste, je connais plusieurs collègues qui sont aptes à identifier les impardonnables."   
" Merci Médicomage Tonks, attendez-vous à être contacté.”   
" Avez-vous d’autres informations Severus ? "   
" Fenrir Greyback recrute de plus en plus de loups garous au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres : le nombre d’attaque ne cesse d’augmenter."   
" La plupart des loups garous avec lesquels j’ai parlé sont intéressés par les promesses de Vous Savez Qui," confirme Lupin.   
" Il ne voit pas qu’il leur ment ! "s’écrie Hestia Jones.  
" Avez-vous un décompte de ces nouvelles recrues ?”

Pendant que l’Ordre débat de ce nouveau danger potentiel, Percy examine la situation. Les lycanthropes ne sont pas la priorité du gouvernement et Scrimgeour n’a pas d’avis tranché sur la question.

La majorité de l’opinion publique est opposée aux loups garous cependant ceux qui ont eu Professeur Lupin en Défense gardent un souvenir positif de l’expérience même en sachant qu’il s’agit d’un loup garou. Vu l’allure avec laquelle la guerre s’avance, Lupin deviendra un héro éligible à l’Ordre de Merlin sous peu.

L’ordre est divisé entre ceux qui sont opposés aux mages noirs par principe et ceux qui pensent qu’une mauvaise situation pousse à faire des mauvais choix.

Le débat n’est plus centré sur la dangerosité des lycanthropes mais sur ce qui peut pousser n’importe qui à devenir Mangemort.

Le Ministre a autorisé Percy à prendre des décisions en son nom tant qu’elles ne compromettent pas l’intégrité de sa fonction ou ses objectifs politiques.

Compte tenu que le seul projet de Scrimgeour est la destruction de Vous Savez Qui et le retour de l’ordre public, Percy a une carte à jouer.

“ Comme l’a dit Monsieur Dodge déclare-t-il, coupant la parole à un de ses frères, nous avons fait voter un budget exceptionnel pour temps de guerre. Au moment du vote, nous nous attendions au financement d’une guerre de 5 ans. Depuis notre dernière réunion, nous estimations sur la durée du conflit ont baissées. Nous avons donc une ressource d’argent supplémentaire que nous pouvons utiliser pour aider à l’effort de guerre."   
" Que proposez vous exactement ? "   
" Vous êtes l’expert Professeur. Qu’est ce que vous conseillerez ? "   
" La distribution de potion tue loup gratuite."   
" A ceux qui ne portent pas la marque des ténèbres ou nos espions, ajoute Percy. Pouvons-nous utiliser la cabane hurlante comme lieu de distribution ? "   
" Bien évidemment Monsieur Weasley," répond la Directrice.   
" La prochaine pleine lune est dans trois semaines, est ce assez de temps pour avoir une estimation du nombre de demandeur et pour produire les potions ? "   
" Il doit y avoir 300 loups garous en Grande Bretagne," répond Lupin.   
" A 56 doses par chaudron de taille standard, il nous faudrait 5 personnes supplémentaires,” indique Snape.

Hermione, Mademoiselle Weasley, Fred, George et Andromeda se portent volontaire. Ils décident de se retrouver après la réunion pour en discuter d’avantage.

De l’autre côté de la pièce, Kingsley lui sourit avant de lancer le nouveau sujet de discussion.

“ Hermione, peux-tu faire un point sur les avancées des recherches de ton équipe sur les horcruxes ? "   
" Nous avons fini les livres de Poudlard sur le sujet et nous n’avons pas trouvé de solution pour séparer les deux âmes qu’il y a dans Harry.Nous avons une piste pour transférer l’âme parasite dans un objet."   
" Il s’agit d’un rite funéraire gobelin, précise Bill. Fleur et moi continuerons nos recherches à Gringott."   
" Le problème est la manipulation d’une âme sur un sujet vivant, je pense que nous trouverons nos réponses dans des livres de magie noire."   
" La bibliothèque des Black devrait être le parfait endroit pour commencer," pointe Andromeda.   
" Le problème n’est pas vraiment les sources, du moins pour l’instant, mais les chercheurs. Seuls Artémis….”

Artemis, bien sûr !

“... et Lucius ont les pré-requis nécessaires pour comprendre les textes."   
" Severus et moi même sommes également aptes," indique Andromeda.   
" Je suppose qu’il faudra de nouveaux volontaires pour les potions, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d’avoir la moitié de nos chercheurs occupés à autre chose la semaine de la pleine lune, murmure Snape. Tonks, Kingsley, vous avez dû recevoir une bonne note à vos ASPICs pour devenir Auror ? "   
" Je pense que j’en suis capable," répond la jeune Auror.   
" Ca remonte à trop loin pour moi. Désolé Severus."   
" J’ai eu des bonnes notes cette année," se propose Harry timidement.   
" Il avait un livre qui lui permettait de tricher," précise Hermione.   
" Hey !”

Cela détend l’atmosphère.

“ Nous verrons cela, Monsieur Potter."   
" Très bien ! s’exclame Kingsley. Comme vous le savez, nous avons trouvé et détruit le diadème. Le médaillon est également en notre possession mais nous comptions utiliser le venin de basilic que nous avons acquis hier pour le détruire. Nous ferons ça à la fin de la réunion. Il ne nous restera plus que le Serpent à tuer et l’horcruxe présent dans Harry."   
" Si je peux me permettre de vous interrompre Kingsley, il m’a été demandé par l’actuel Patriarche de la famille Malfoy de participer au conclave qui se tiendra le week-end prochain. A l’issue de ce conclave, je suis quasiment certain que nous aurons accès à de nouveaux livres et à des personnes pour nous aider dans nos recherches. Avec votre autorisation, je compte demander à ce que notre famille entre en Querelle contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? "  
" En quoi ça consiste ? " demande Harry.   
" Jusqu’à présent, seule la branche anglaise de la famille est impliquée dans ce conflit. En lançant une Querelle, l’ensemble des Malfoy partout dans le monde déclarera le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme ennemi de la lignée et sera en guerre ouverte contre lui.”

Effectivement, 5 années de guerre était une surestimation.

***

Kreattur veut être un bon elfe. Il a servi la noble et ancienne famille Black depuis des décennies.

Il est le misérable incompétent qui n’arrive pas à accomplir la tâche que lui a confié Maître Régulus.

Il a permis que le médaillon maudit sorte de la maison. Il a laissé sa maison dépérir, c’est une punition appropriée pour un elfe qui a trahi son Maître.

Son nouveau Maître est différent, son sang impur fait frémir la maison de haine.

Kreattur a refusé de le servir en dehors d’un ordre direct, laissant la poussière et la vermine s’installer dans l’ancienne demeure.

Mais son Maître et son entourage ont promis d’accomplir la mission de Maître Régulus : Maître Snape a promis et Maître Regulus a confiance en lui.

Kreattur a fait part de son approbation en devenant le digne elfe de maison de Square Grimmaurd : les planchers resplendissent, les vitres brillent, les bestioles sont délogées et les invités du Maître choyés.

Kreattur est heureux que le dernier héritier des Black, Mademoiselle Artémis, fasse partie des invités. Il est ravi de voir son Maître et Mademoiselle Artémis se rapprocher : son Maître a dépassé sa condition de sale sang mêlé et a demandé la main de Mademoiselle Artémis à Monsieur Lucius Malfoy.

Kreattur espère voir cette union fructifier et leur descendants deviendront des dignes héritiers ayant le titre et le lignage.

Cela fait longtemps que Kreattur n’a pas entendu des rires d’enfants dans cette maison.

Pendant qu’il prépare le repas pour après la réunion secrète, Kreattur réfléchit au menu du mariage de son Maître, essayant de combiner les préférences des futurs époux.

Kreattur entend l’appel de son Maître et apparaît à ses côtés.

“ Que peut faire Kreattur pour son Maître ? “

Maître présente à Kreattur l’affreux médaillon maudit sur un coussin. Maître Snape est à côté de lui, tenant une boîte entre ses mains

“ Si tu trempe ce croc de basilique dans le venin qui est à côté avant de transpercer le médaillon, tu pourras le détruire," explique Maître en posant son coussin sur une table pendant que Maître Snape fait de même.   
" Maître veut que "   
" Achève ta mission Kreattur.”

Kreattur obéit.

Il est un bon elfe.


	11. Chapitre 10

Le bruit d’une porte claquant contre le mur le réveille en sursaut.

“ Désolé tante Pé "   
" Mais pour qui tu te prends Potter ? "   
" Artémis ? "   
" Demander ma main à mon père ? Et pourquoi pas une dote ? Pour qui tu te prends ? Pour qui tu ME prends ? Je ne suis pas une fragile héritière”

Harry a grandi au milieu des cris. Il sait qu’après un certain niveau de décibel, la personne qui crie ne veut pas qu’on lui réponde, juste qu’on l’écoute, qu’on encaisse, qu’on la laisse décharger sa colère dans un discours finement préparé.

“ attend un preu chevalier. Je peux prendre mes propres décisions ! Je n’appartiens pas à mon père ! Tu ne m’as jamais parlé d’un quelconque mariage et tu en parles à mes parents !”

Bien qu’ayant grandit au milieu des cris, Harry n’a jamais eu le plaisir de voir une personne qu’il trouve attirante lui crier dessus. Il a apparemment sous estimé le côté érotique d’une telle chose.

“ Ce n’est pas parce que je ressemble à ÇA que tu es celui qui décide tout dans cette relation !”

Harry maudit le fait qu’il dorme en boxer et cherche du pied son bas de pyjama qui s’est emmêlé dans les draps.

“Je n’ai peut-être plus les bons attraits mais je suis ton égale !”

Il sent le vêtement et se tortille pour l’enfiler.

“ Si tu penses que je vais passer ma vie à ressembler à ça et à t’obéir, il vaut mieux qu’on arrête tout de suite !”

Soulagé, Harry profite du spectacle : Artémis est vêtue de son éternel short qui remonte et son pull noir, ses magnifiques cheveux blonds volent autour d’elle alors qu’elle s’agite dans sa colère, ses yeux brillent, son visage est subtilement rosé.

“ C’est tout ce que tu as à dire Potter ?”

Harry lui sourit et sort de son lit.

“ A la fin de la guerre, je compte faire les démarches pour devenir le Patriarche des Potter et, à ce titre, je suis celui qui doit demander ta main.”

Il s’avance vers Artémis dont le regard s’est adouci.

“ Je te vois pour celui que tu es, que tu t’appelles Darco ou Artémis n’a aucune importance. J’ai envie de finir ma vie avec toi, peu importe ce à quoi tu ressembles.”

Artémis lui saute dessus, dans un mélange de rire et de larmes

Harry recule jusqu’à atteindre le lit puis s’allonge, la blonde serrée contre lui.

“ Je suis désolée de m’être emportée."   
" Tu es Drartémis Malfoy, j’aurais pensé que tu étais quelqu’un sous polynectar si tu n’avais pas crié.”

Le coup de poing qu’il reçoit dans l’épaule en vaut la peine car il est accompagné d’un éclat de rire.

***

Lucius est un peu inquiet et essaye de le dissimuler.

Il est dans la demeur ancestrale des Malfoy, au coeur de la forêt de Brocéliande. Plus personne ne vit dans la forteresse abandonnée par Armand Malfoy : les descendants français préférant les appartements parisiens pour Eugénie et ses filles ou les châteaux de Provence pour Donatien et le reste des sorciers français.

Laissées à l’abandon pendant des décennies, elle a été rouverte la première fois afin d’accueillir les fils d’Armand et leurs cousins pour les négociations qui établirent formellement le Patriarcat des Malfoy et les règles régissant cette famille, comme le conclave.

Le conclave réunit les chefs de branche de la famille à chaque solstice mais le Patriarche peut également le convoquer si le besoin s’en fait sentir.

Les huit chefs de famille se retrouvent autour d’une table ronde pour parler d’égal à égal pendant que le reste de la famille qui a fait le déplacement, profite des jardins et du reste de la forteresse.

Après le conclave du solstice d’été se tient une grande fête suivie par plusieurs journées de célébration à laquelle assiste la grande majorité des Malfoy.

Lucius a manqué cette occasion cette année et sa famille lui manque énormément.

Caché dans l’antichambre secrète derrière la salle du conclave, pièce connue uniquement par le Patriarche puisqu’elle permet d’espionner la réunion, Lucius écoute la discussion des huit Malfoy.

Il a été agréablement surpris quand Severus lui a appris que Corvus lui a demandé de siéger au conclave après la mort de Lucius.

Il est aussi rassuré de ne pas avoir à affronter le conclave seul (Corvus ne compte pas car sa présence a l’air d’irriter les autres).

“ Pourquoi nous as-tu convoqué aujourd’hui Corvus ? " demande Halldóra, la représentante des Malfoy en Scandinavie.   
" Peut-être a-t-il décidé de montrer ses vraies couleurs ? " accuse Eugénie en lui lançant un regard noir.   
" Je sais que vous n’êtes pas satisfait de la façon dont je gère le Patriarcat, je dois bien vous avouer que je n’avais aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait impliquer. Si c’était à refaire, je laisserai Bélian prendre cette position.”

Seul un homme plus jeune que l’ancien Patriarche peut lui succéder, généralement son fils, mais il arrive que le Patriarcat soit transféré à un autre membre du conclave s’il n’y a pas d’Héritier en vie.

Si la fraction moldue du conclave (Eugénie pour la France, Stephen pour les Etats Unis et Chase pour l’Australie) parvient à assassiner Corvus, le Patriarcat reviendrait à Bélian, le plus jeune d’entre eux, qui représente la Russie.

“ Je ne veux pas du Patriarcat, tu peux le garder."   
" Je ne le veux pas non plus, je veux que Lucius revienne parmi nous mais ma question est : que souhaitez vous ?”

Lucius a envie de frapper Corvus, son cousin cherche-t-il à devenir acteur de tragédie ? C’est ridicule !

“ Ce commentaire est inapproprié," lui reproche Halldóra en jetant un regard compatissant à Severus.   
" Vraiment ?” insiste Corvus.

Lucius soupire et rejoint la salle du Conclave.

Eugénie pousse un cri et les sorciers sortent leur baguette. Plusieurs sortilèges sont interceptés par le charme de bouclier lancé par Severus. Cette protection ne s’étend pas à Corvus qui se retrouve plaqué sur la table par un Donatien passablement énervé.

Lucius se doute qu’il vient de passer un mois à écouter les lamentations d’Eugénie, sa grande soeur, et qu’il est excédé par Corvus et la famille Malfoy en général.

“ Explique,” ordonne-t-il en plaquant sa baguette sur la jugulaire d’un Corvus étonnement moins prompte à faire des blagues.

“ Pour faire court : je ne suis pas mort et Draco non plus. Le Patriarcat de la famille était en danger et j’ai dû simuler notre perte afin de le sauver. Corbus a gracieusement accepté de me succéder."   
" Nous avons porté ton deuil mon garçon," la voix d’Eugénie était glaciale.   
" Je suis désolé de vous avoir causé de la peine Tantine mais il était crucial que personne n’ait aucun doute sur la véracité de notre mort. “

Donatien lâche Corvus et se rassoit comme s’il n’a pas laissé son Patriarche tremblant sur la table.

“ Je veux la version longue maintenant."   
" C’est pour cela que tu as refusé d’accorder à Lucius et Draco des cérémonies funéraires ! " s’exclame Halldóra en regardant Corvus.   
" Ils n’étaient pas mort ! "   
" C’était une erreur de ta part, critique Lucius en aidant l’Allemand à se relever. Tu as failli déchirer la famille.”

Severus se lève, tirant sa chaise pour Lucius.

“ Je vous laisse discuter de ça entre Malfoy," annonce-t-il en tentant de s’évader.   
" Ne pars pas trop vite Severus ! s’écrit Chase. J’ai hâte d’avoir ton opinion sur ce sujet. Je suis certain que l’un d’entre vous peut conjurer une neuvième chaise ou avez-vous besoin d’un faible moldu comme moi pour aller en chercher une ?”

Chase a fait partie de l’équipe nationale de rugby, il est loin de ce Lucius considère comme un faible moldu.

Il s’assoit à côté de Severus et résiste à la tentation de lui prendre la main sous la table pour se donner du courage.

“ Etes vous au courant de la situation politique de l’Angleterre ces trente dernières années ? "   
" Le pseudo Hitler ? " s’enquiert Stephen qui est resté silencieux jusqu’à présent.   
" C’est une comparaison adéquate," répond Severus qui est son traducteur sorcier/moldu.   
" Mon père était un soutien de la première heure du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il m’a ordonné de lui prêter allégeance dès ma sortie de Poudlard. Il arrangea également mon mariage avec Narcissa. En bon Héritier, j’ai exécuté les ordres de mon Patriarche, devenant un Mangemort."   
" C’est à ce moment là que la politique de la famille a changé,” commente Donatien.

Lucius acquiesce, seuls Donatien et Eugénie siégeaient déjà au Conclave à l’époque.

“ Mon père finit par décider que les préceptes du Seigneur des Ténèbres devaient être appliqués au sein de la famille et ferma le Conclave aux non-sorciers."   
" Je me souviens de cette journée, j’étais prête à envahir le Conclave auquel je n’étais pas invitée mais tu m’en as empêché."   
" C’était pour ta sécurité Tantine. Je n’avais pas envie qu’il t’arrive malheur."   
" Lorsque vous êtes venu avec Severus au milieu de la nuit pour nous demander de nous enfuir, vous n’aviez pas l’autorisation,” réalise Chase.

Lucius se rappelle que son cousin était encore un enfant cette folle nuit de 1978 lors de laquelle Severus et lui ont organisé la fuite des Malfoy non-magiques.

“ Lucius a entendu Abraxas et Narcissa parler d’assainissement de la famille et il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire,” explique son amant.

Ils avaient transformé une maison près de Britton en lieu sûr pour pouvoir se retrouver en secret cette villa avait été un peu exiguë pour les trois branches moldues et ils étaient devenus des experts en sortilège d'extension. Heureusement que cet exil n’a pas duré longtemps.

“ As-tu tué ton père Lucius ? " demande Donatien.   
" Non, répond Severus. C’est moi qui m’en suis chargé. La réaction d’Abraxas quand il a découvert les maisons des non-sorciers vides était violente et inapproprié.”

Lucius n’avait pas pu marcher pendant une semaine et a encore mal certains jours, sa cane n’est pas décorative.

“ Il était le Patriarche."   
" Je devais choisir entre Lucius et Abraxas, le coupe Severus. Je n’ai pas réfléchi longtemps."  
" Tu veux dire qu’Abraxas allait tuer Lucius ? " s’enquit Bélian qui jusqu’à présent est resté silencieux.   
" Dès que j’ai appris la grossesse de Narcissa je savais que mes jours étaient comptés," confirme Lucius.   
" Je n’ai jamais regretté mon choix qui a permis à la famille Malfoy de prospérer pendant toutes ces années," ajoute Severus avec sa diplomatie légendaire.   
" Mais le mage noir est revenu ? " Lucius a envie d’embrasser Halldóra pour le changement de sujet.   
" Il y a trois ans, acquiesce-t-il. Il était encore plus fou qu’avant. Un an après sa résurrection, un de ses plans a échoué et j’ai fini en prison."   
" Tu es retourné à son service !” s’exclame Stephen.

Severus remonte sa manche pour lui montrer sa marque.

“ A cette époque, nous ne connaissions pas de façon de l’éviter."   
" Mais vous en avez trouvé une ?”

C’est au tour de Lucius de remonter sa manche.

“ Il s’avère que s’il nous croit mort, une combinaison de sortilège peut nous permettre de nous cacher."   
" Draco porte cette marque également ? " demande Eugénie.   
" Narcissa l’a offert au Seigneur des Ténèbres avant que je puisse l’empêcher."   
" J’espère qu’elle a souffert avant de mourir," commente Bélian.   
" Tout cela n’explique pas pourquoi la famille était en danger,” insiste Donatien.

***

Artémis se demande souvent à quel âge ses parents vont la considérer comme une adulte : ils sont partis au conclave en lui laissant des devoirs de vacances !

Hermione a réuni les personnes qui vont préparer la potion tue loup en prévision de la future pleine lune et Severus en a profité pour transformer le laboratoire en salle de classe avec des bureau et un tableau sur lequel il a inscrit :

P _our une dose :_

_3 feuilles d’aconite (ATT bande de crétins, c’est dangereux !)_

_1 racine de mandragore (cf. ci-dessus)_

_7 poils de loup garou (transformé / allée des embrumes)_

_10 cl de sang de loup garou ( par intraveineuse)_

_1 bouquet d’absinthe_

_2 fleurs de passiflore_

_5 cl de liqueur de Millepertuis (cf. p.156 de 1001 Plantes pour Potion)_

_Nous ferons 6 chaudrons de 56 doses_

C’est exactement le genre de problème mathématique qu’il lui donnait lorsque Draco était petit.

Hermione se charge du calcul avant de déclarer qu’ils vont avoir besoin d’un nombre important d’ingrédient.

“ Il est interdit de commercialiser la fourrure d’un loup garou, commente Celle Dont Il ne Faut pas Prononcer le Prénom. Les Aurors saisissent celles qu’ils trouvent, je pourrai demander à mes contacts de m’en procurer."   
" Demande l’accord de Percy avant," rappelle Hermione.   
" La famille de Neville commercialise de nombreuses plantes, je pense qu’il pourrait nous les procurer."   
" Bonne idée Harry mais je ne veux pas qu’il touche à l’aconite."   
" Je connais un champs où en pousse une multitude, je peux m’en charger," propose sa tante.   
" Nous allons avoir besoin d’énormément de sang, savez-vous si les loups garous peuvent donner leur sang plus souvent que les moldus ? On va devoir se procurer du matériel médical et de stockage sans compter le "   
" Ted peut nous apporter ce dont nous avons besoin de Sainte Mangouste, la coupe Andromeda. Faites nous une liste."   
" Merci ! "   
" Nous nous occupons,"   
" De la liqueur "   
" De Millepertuis "   
" En avez-vous déjà goûté Gred ? "   
" Jamais mon cher Forge ! Je suis impatient de savoir si c’est meilleur que le whisky pur feu."   
" La racine de Mandragore est utilisé dans énormément de potion, je peux m’en procurer en grande quantité sans attirer l’attention," propose Artémis.   
" Très bien, maintenant étudions la recette.”

Artémis a hâte de passer à cette étape, ça fait des années qu’elle supplie Severus de la laisser faire cette potion.

***

Lucius prend une grande inspiration avant de répondre à la question de Donatien :

“ La trahison de Narcissa ne s’est pas arrêtée au simple fait d’offrir Draco comme serviteur au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle a révélé un des plus grands secrets de notre famille. Il y a une raison pour laquelle le Patriarcat n’a pas quitté l'Angleterre depuis des siècles. Le grimoire du Patriarche contient une potion qui peut changer le sexe d’un enfant si elle est administrée dans l’heure de sa naissance. “

La salle du Conclave était silencieuse.

“ Est ce que les enfants en souffre ? " interroge Stephen.   
" Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas si j’ai reçu cette potion, c’est un tabou."   
" Pourquoi l’as tu donné à ton enfant ? "   
" Pour sauvegarder le Patriarcat : à l’époque, il n’y avait aucun représentant plus jeune que moi au Conclave, Draco devait impérativement être un garçon. J’avais ordonné Narcissa de remettre Draco à Donatien si je mourrai avant qu’il ait l’âge d’assumer ce rôle."   
" D’où vient cette potion ? "   
" Elle a été créée par Nicholas Malfoy au quatorzième siècle pendant l’épidémie de peste noire."   
" La famille a été ravagée par cette maladie maudite," murmure Halldóra.   
" Qu’a fait le Mage noir de cette information ? Ce secret n’est pas un risque pour notre famille, nous pouvions facilement éviter un scandale," commente Eugénie.   
" Il existe un antidote à cette potion, explique Severus. Il a été développé par Octavius Malfoy à l’époque où les Malfoy vivaient uniquement en France. Narcissa a transmis cet antidote au Seigneur des Ténèbres et lui a promis que Draco portera son enfant."   
" Elle a de la chance d’être morte," jure Halldóra d’une voix sourde.   
" Le mal était déjà fait quand je suis sorti de prison."   
" Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas contacté ? " demande Donatien à Severus.   
" Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était installé dans le Manoir,nous ne pouvions pas partir sans autorisation et nos correspondances étaient surveillées. Chercher de l’aide auprès l’un de vous signifiait abandonner le Manoir ce que Draco a catégoriquement refusé."   
" Comment va-t-il ? "   
" Nous avons mis trop de temps à nous échapper et il a souffert de ces mois passés son service. Il va mieux à présent mais il a encore des séquelles."   
" Cette créature l’a touché ?” s'écrie Bélian vert de rage.

Lucius acquiesce d’un mouvement de tête.

“ Qu’est ce qu’on attend pour le tuer ? “

***

Ca fait quatre jours que Percy n’a pas dormi et qu’il enchaîne thé noir et potion pour rester éveillé. Cela lui rappelle les ASPICs.

Il a fait son rapport au Ministre immédiatement après la réunion de l’Ordre, ignorant les regards implorants de sa mère : ils auront le temps pour des retrouvailles mélodramatiques quand la tentative de coup d’état de ce traître de Rockwood aura échoué.

Le Ministre a immédiatement convoqué les langues de plomb spécialistes de l’Imperium : Bond, Holmes et Poirot sont arrivés, le visage dissimulé par leurs habits mais la potion qu’ils prennent chaque jour pour changer la couleur de leurs yeux ne dissimula pas leur surprise.

“ Votre information est stable ? " demanda Bond, reconnaissable à son noeud papillon.   
" L’espion qui nous l’a appris fait partie de la garde rapprochée de Vous Savez Qui, répond Percy. Je n’ai aucune raison de douter de sa sincérité."   
" Snape est un connard fini mais il n’a aucune raison de mentir à ce sujet, concède Holmes en faisant vaciller sa casquette à carreaux. Les effets de l’imperium sont facilement reconnaissable par un Legilimens."   
" Comment vous nous conseillez de procéder ? Nous savons que Madame Marchebank et Monsieur Dodge sont encore maîtres de leur pensées mais nous n’en savons pas plus," s’enquit le Ministre.   
" Nous devons les prendre par surprise et tester tout le Magenmagot en public et en même temps, préconisa Poirot en jouant avec sa montre à gousset. Cela va créer un esclandre dans tous les cas mais il est préférable que la presse titre “ Le Ministre déjoue une attaque à l’Imperium sur le Magenmagot” que “Le Ministre accuse les membres du Magenmagot d’être sous Imperium.”   
" Je m’en fiche de la presse, je ne veux pas de marionnette de Vous Savez Qui dans mon gouvernement ! Vous avez carte blanche Messieurs, Perceval, je veux que vous suiviez cette affaire de près.”

Percy et les Langues de Plomb avaient transplanés au Bureau des Aurors et choisi un escadron de sorciers non compromis. Ils avaient ensuite mobilisé une équipe du service de pathologie des sortilèges de Sainte Mangouste (Ted Tonks compris). Ils ont ensuite enfermé le Magenmagot pendant une séance sur l’importation de bois d’Eucalyptus pour baguettes et balais (le Ministère Australien souhaitait renouveler le traité commercial).

Les sorciers furent immobilisés par les Aurors puis examiné par un Médicomage.

Ceux qui étaient sous l’emprise de l’imperium étaient menés aux Langues de Plomb qui se chargeaient des interrogatoires pendant que Percy subissait les critiques de ceux qui étaient libres d’esprits.

La première heure fut difficile mais les esprits se calmèrent au fur et à mesure que la liste des victimes grandissait.

Il s’avère qu’un tier des membres du Magenmagot étaient sous influence et les activités législatives ou judiciaires sont suspendues jusqu’à nouvel ordre.

Les Aurors ont été envoyé dans le domicile et le bureau de chaque ensorcelés pendant que les Médicomages remettaient leur esprit en ordre après l'interrogatoire sans finesse des Langues de Plomb.

Percy et les 68 membres restant ont passé ce temps à établir un processus de vérification de conscience des membres du Magenmagot, après avoir débattu entre l’autoritarisme et libertés individuelles pendant des heures. La solution trouvée était efficace et non liberticide.

Percy vient de retourner à son bureau et se sert une nouvelle tasse de thé avant de commencer la lecture les rapports des Aurors : il veut faire un compte-rendu pour le Ministre avant de s’écrouler pour au moins 3 heures.

Il commence à lire en diagonale le rapport de l’Auror Bagnold qui a perquisitionné le domicile d'Ogden puis passe à celui d’Auror Ackerly qui a eu le plaisir de fouiller les appartements d’Ignatia Tugwood et continue avec le résumé plein de faute d’orthographe de Clagg avant de s’arrêter.

Quelque chose ne va pas.

Il prend le temps de déchiffrer ce rapport mais la sensation de malaise ne disparaît pas. Il reprend les autres rapports et la solution lui saute aux yeux.

Ogden a demandé la copie de la liste des baguettes vendues par Ollivanders qui a été transmise au service des usages abusifs de la magie pour qu’il puisse traquer les mineurs qui utilisent la magie en dehors de Poudlard.

Bagnold étant un Auror diligent, il a mis une copie de cette liste en annexe de son rapport. Percy la parcourt du regard : entre les Belby, les Stebbins et les Mullet se mellent les Williams, Adcok, Murphy et Young.

Des noms moldus.

Le sang de Percy se glace et il doit s’y reprendre à deux fois pour produire un patronus qu’il adresse à Robards :

“ Envoyez tous les Aurors disponibles à Poudlard, Rockwood va s’attaquer aux Nés Moldus.”

Il espère qu’il n’est pas trop tard mais le dernier Imperio a été lancé une semaine auparavant et personne n’a vu le Mangemort depuis.

Il lance un sonorus dès son arrivée à Square Grimmaurd et s’écrie :

“ Professeur McGonagall, nous devons aller à Poudlard, Rockwood a les noms des nés moldus.”

Officiellement, il n’existe pas de liste de nés moldus mais il est facile pour un sang pur comme Rockwood de voir sur la liste des nouvelles baguettes les noms qui n’ont pas “leur place” dans le monde sorcier : comme Collin, Nightingal, Russel et Flanders.

Percy a repéré une dizaine de victimes potentielles parmi les clients Ollivanders. En possession de ces noms, il suffit de placer un sortilège de localisation sur une chouette et d’envoyer une lettre.

Harry est le premier à le rejoindre, suivi par les volontaires pour la potion tue loup, la Directrice et l’Auror Shackelbott arrivent quelques instants après. McGonagall a l’air furieuse et les gens reculent pour la laisser atteindre la cheminée, Percy est le deuxième à prendre la cheminette.

“ Comment a-t-il eu accès à cette information ? " lui demande-t-elle alors qu’il quitte son bureau pour rejoindre celui du Professeur Flitwick qui est maintenant chargé de la correspondance avec les élèves.   
" Il a eu une copie de la liste envoyée par Ollivander au service des usages abusifs de la magie,” répond Percy alors que la cheminée s’active pour déverser un nouvel membre de l’ordre.

Il y a 23 nés moldus sur la liste.

“ C’est un grand nombre," commente Percy.   
" Nous attendons plus d’une centaine de nouveaux élèves cette année, la dernière fois qu’autant d’élèves étaient inscrits à Poudlard, Vous Savez Qui n’était pas né.”

Ils sortent du château pour rejoindre la dizaine d’Aurors qui les attend derrière les barrières de protection.

Ce n’est pas assez.

“ Je vous présente les membres d’une organisation appelée l’Ordre du Phénix qui est entièrement dédiée à contrecarrer les plans de Vous Savez Qui. Nous avons 23 domiciles à sécurisés donc un auror ira avec un non auror pour deux adresses. Rockwood a une semaine d’avance sur nous mais il y a peut être des survivants."   
" Où est ce que nous nous retrouvons après ? " demande Robards.   
" Notre QG," répond Harry Potter.   
" Allons-y,” déclare McGonagall en distribuant les adresse.

Percy s’approche de Devlin Bagnold qui est blanc comme neige.

“ Je n’ai pas fait le rapprochement entre la liste des baguettes et "   
" Nous n’avons pas le temps pour ça, le coupe Percy. La première adresse est à Leeds, êtes vous prêt ?”

Percy n’a pas dormi depuis quatre jours mais n’a plus aucune envie de fermer les yeux : le corps de la petite Chloé Burges va hanter ses nuits pendant au moins les prochains mois. Elle avait quatre frères et soeurs, ses parents étaient également présents, ils sont morts tous les sept.

Seule sa volonté de ne pas contaminer la scène de crime l’empêche de vomir.

Il laisse Bagnold fouiller la maison mais il est évident que Rockwood est parti depuis des jours.

Il voit l’Auror descendre les escaliers, la mine sombre.

“ La deuxième adresse ? " demande Devlin.   
" Oxford,” il répond en lui tendant le bras.

Ils transplanent en tandem.

“ Incarcerus !” hurle une voix féminine.

Ce n’est pas Rockwood et Bagnold doit être arrivé à la même conclusion car il ne se débat pas.

Leur attaquant est une femme d’une quarantaine d’année.

“ Qui êtes vous ? Que faites vous ici ? "   
" Je suis l’Auror Devlin Bagnold et c’est Percy Weasley. Nous travaillons au Ministère de la Magie et sommes à la recherche d’un Mangemort dénommé Augustus Rookwood."   
" Il est dans mon congélateur.”

William Flanders n’est pas un sorcier de première génération mais le fils de Lauren Gilligans, une Serdaigle qui a choisi de retourner dans le monde moldu après ses ASPICs pour devenir astrophysicienne.

Rookwood a eu le temps de jeter le cruciatus sur son mari avant qu’elle le tue avec un bombarda.

Après leur avoir rendu leur baguette, Lauren fait sortir son mari et son fils de la cave où ils se sont réfugiés et accepte de les suivre à Square Grimmaurd.

***

Après deux heures à subir les remontrances subtiles des Malfoy, le Conclave décide de réintégrer Lucius, donnant à Severus l’opportunité de s’échapper.

Il est toujours facile de trouver des solutions à posteriori, Severus en a bien conscience, mais il ne peut pas s’empêcher de se sentir coupable de ce qu’a enduré Draco.

Il aurait dû fuire avec leur fils en Europe et se cacher chez Bélian, mais le risque de répercussions potentielles sur le reste de leur famille était si grand qu’ils ont décidé de rester en Angleterre, mais est ce que c’était le bon choix ?

Severus a besoin de calme pour remettre de l’ordre dans ses idées. Il a prévu de passer son après midi au lit avec une tasse de thé et un bouquin qui n’a rien à voir avec la magie de l’âme. Un livre qui serait lu par plaisir.

Il a juste oublié que le destin le hait car quand il arrive à Square Grimmaurd, il est accueilli par des pleurs, des cris et des personnes qui n’ont rien à faire là.

Il manque d’écraser un bébé qui se jette sous ses pieds alors qu’il brave la foule, cherchant un membre de l’Ordre qui pourrait lui expliquer pourquoi leur base secrète fait une journée porte ouverte.

Ses yeux tombe sur l’un de ses serpents qui devrait être en train de profiter de son été à Liverpool. Son futur 4ème année lui demande de venir d’un signe de main.

” Que faites vous ici Monsieur Taylor ? "   
" Je suis dans la merde Professeur ! "   
" Surveillez votre langage ! "   
" Mais j’ai attaqué un Auror !”

Severus n’est pas d’humeur à supporter l’hystérie d’un adolescent mais il a jamais refusé de faire son devoir. Il pose ses mains sur les épaules du garçon et le regarde dans les yeux.

“ Prenez une grand inspiration Monsieur Taylor. Soufflez Lewis. Encore une fois. Maintenant expliquez-moi la situation de manière sensée.”

L’adolescent est gêné mais il n’a plus l’air d’être au bord de la crise de nerfs.

“ J’étais chez Liam quand quelqu’un a transplanté et j’ai jeté un expelliarmus comme vous nous avez appris. C’est un réflexe je vous jure ! Je n’avais pas vu que c’est un Auror ! Je ne veux pas aller à Azkaban ! "   
" Monsieur Taylor ! Aucun Auror qui se respecte ne lancera des poursuites contre un adolescent qui l’a désarmé. Vous ne risquez rien et s’il s’avère que j’ai tort, je connais des avocats qui pourront vous sortir de là. Maintenant, présentez moi."   
" Liam, Monsieur et Madame Murphy, c’est Severus Snape, mon Directeur de Maison."   
" Nous avons entendu parler de vous," commente le père de famille en lui serrant la main.   
" Lewis m’a également parlé de Liam, vous êtes voisin c’est bien ça ? "   
" Oui, ils me gardent cette semaine vu que maman est de nuit.”

Madame Taylor était une infirmière veuve d’un sorcier décédé quand Lewis était enfant.

“ Est ce qu’on vous a dit quelque chose ? "   
" Seulement que les nés moldus sont en danger et qu’il faut que l’on reste ici jusqu’à ce qu’on vienne nous chercher," répond Madame Murphy.   
" D’accord, restez là je vais me renseigner.”

Severus fouille le rez de chaussé avant de tomber sur Andromeda Tonks dans la salle à cheminette.

“ Que se passe-t-il ? "   
" Rockwood a réussi à se procurer la liste des baguettes achetées par Ollivanders et il a trouvé les adresses des nés moldus, c’est un massacre."   
" Où sont les autres ? "   
" Nous sommes allés chercher tous les nés moldus et leurs familles qui sont sur le registre pour les faire venir ici. Pour l’instant, nous avons terminé avec les futurs premières années. Les autres sont à Poudlard pour récupérer les adresses des élèves plus agées. Je me suis portée volontaire pour contacter les autres membres de l’Ordre, nous allons avoir besoin de tout le monde."   
" Qui a eu l’excellente idée de compromettre Square Grimmaurd ? "   
" C’est une décision d’Harry mais nous n’avons pas eu la présence d’esprit de le contredire.”

Severus soupire, il est persuadé que le bon sens a été retiré du cerveau du morveux pour faire de la place à l’horcruxe.

“ Je vais m’occuper des personnes que vous apporterez, rappelez à Potter qu’il n’a pas le droit de mourir !”

Andromeda éclate de rire et se saisit de la poudre de cheminette.

Severus sort un parchemin de sa porte et commence à rédiger un formulaire de prise en charge, reflétant les différentes options puis retourne voir Taylor.

“Connaissez-vous le sortilège de duplication ? "   
" Oui, Professeur Flitwick nous l’a appris."   
" Très bien. Je veux autant d’exemplaire de ce parchemin que vous pouvez faire sans vous fatiguer.”

Severus monte sur une chaise et lance un sonorus.

“ Votre attention s’il vous plaît. Je suis Severus Snape, Professeur de Potion à Poudlard. Vous êtes ici car votre enfant a reçu une lettre d’admission à notre école. Ce qui ne vous a pas été précisé dans notre lettre c’est que la partie sorcière de l’Angleterre connaît actuellement une période trouble car une organisation terroriste a décidé de faire usage de la force pour faire prévaloir ses opinions politiques. Nous vous avons emmené ici car vous étiez en danger.”

Il explique à la foule médusée la situation, utilisant le plus de molducismes possibles.

Il les informe ensuite de leurs choix : les enfants peuvent faire leur scolarité à Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang pendant que leur famille est en sécurité en Grande Bretagne, aux Etats Unis, en Australie ou en France. Les enfants peuvent aussi rester avec leur famille et apprendre la magie avec des tuteurs (les Malfoy s’en occuperont).

Il aide Lewis à distribuer les formulaires et à répondre aux différentes questions avant de laisser les familles prendre leur décision.

Il vient de demander une tasse de thé à Kreattur lorsqu’un des jumeaux Weasley apporte un deuxième année et sa famille.

Quand il a l’opportunité de boire sa tasse, des heures sont passées et le thé est froid.

***

Bill se marie dans une semaine.

Il devrait être en train de tester les gâteaux afin de choisir entre trois chocolats (le préféré de Fleur), chocolat blanc et framboise (son premier choix) ou fruits de la passion (celui de Molly qui, au grand dam des futurs mariés, pense qu’elle a son mot à dire).

Au lieu de se noyer dans le sucre, il fait du porte à porte avec Charlie pour sauver des nés moldus.

Bill déteste cette guerre.

La prochaine élève sur la liste est Charlotte Daniels qui va entrer en cinquième année et qui vit dans la périphérie de Londres dans une jolie petite maison à l'étage avec un petit jardin sur le devant.

Charlie frappe à la porte et une adolescente leur ouvrit, une baguette à peine dissimulée à la main.

“Que voulez-vous ? "   
" Nous avons été chargé d’amener les nés moldus en sécurité," répond Bill.   
" Montrez-moi votre bras.”

N’importe quel Mangemort lui aurait jeté un doloris mais Bill ne peut pas lui reprocher sa paranoïa.

Après avoir montré bras blanc, l’adolescente les laisse entrer et jette un sonorus après avoir refermé la porte :

“ Tout le monde descend, départ dans 10 minutes !”

Elle décroche ensuite le félétone suspendu au mur :

“ C’est Char, nous devons y aller."   
" Vous étiez préparé à cette éventualité ? " demande Charlie alors que la jeune fille sort une robe d’un des placards de l’entrée.   
" Mon Directeur de Maison nous a averti à la fin de l’année.”

Bill a toujours trouvé Flitwick prévoyant.

“ Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard ? " demande un garçon qui doit avoir 8 ou 10 ans (c’est à cet âge qu’ils deviennent des pestes) en descendant l’escalier.  
" Le sortilège de détection marche uniquement s’il n’y a pas d’adulte proximité. Tu as oublié Monsieur Bubule."   
" Je n’ai pas besoin de Monsieur Bubule."   
" Vas le chercher Jordan,” ordonne-t-elle en sortant une cravate de la poche de sa robe.

Une cravate verte et grise.

“ Je ne savais pas qu’il y avait des nés moldus à Serpentards,”

Bill a réalisé, dès que ces mots ont quitté sa bouche, qu’il vient de dire une bêtise. Les regards que lui lancent Charlie et Charlotte lui confirment ça.

“ Est ce que ça va être un problème ? " demande-t-elle.   
" Non, non, pas du tout ! "   
" L’ambition n’est pas réservée aux sang pur," ajoute-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.   
" Désolé !”

Elle ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais l’arrivée de sa mère portant un bébé dans les bras la fait se raviser :

“ Je vous présente ma mère, Angelica Daniels, et ma petite soeur Wendy. Maman, c’est..."  
" Bill et Charlie Weasley," répond son frère.   
" De la famille de Ron Weasley ?” demande-t-elle avec un dégoût évident.

Q _u’est ce qu’à encore fait Ron ?_

“ Notre petit frère traverse une période difficile," répond maladroitement Charlie.   
" Je pense que nous avons tous envie de donner une claque à l’adolescent que nous avons été, concède Madame Daniels.”

Elle échange un regard avec sa fille qui admet sa défaite avant de changer de sujet.

“ Je dois prévenir quelqu’un de notre départ, annonce Charlotte en se dirigeant vers le salon. Papa sera là dans 5 minutes et Jordan est allé chercher Monsieur Bubule."   
" Je vais préparer un biberon pour Wendy.”

Bill et Charlie décident de suivre Charlotte qui vient d'activer la cheminette.

“ Ce n’est pas une bonne idée," prévient Charlie.   
" Je fais plus confiance au Professeur Snape qu’à vous. La délicieuse chambre de Pansy Parkinson !”

Oh putain ! Elle contacte la fille d’un Mangemort !

“ Charlotte Daniels ! Et les plus sexy des frères Weasley ! " s’écrie celle qui ne peut être que Pansy Parkinson.   
" Ils sont venus nous chercher pour nous mettre en sécurité."   
" Ils ne travaillent pas au Ministère," commente Pansy en les regardant fixement.   
" Nous travaillons avec eux pour placer tous les nés moldus en sécurité," répond Bill en espérant qu’il n’est pas en train de signer son arrêt de mort.  
" J’ai vérifié leurs bras."   
" Attends 5 secondes,” ordonne Pansy en s’éloignant de la cheminée.

Bill et Charlie sortent leur baguette, prêts à combattre les Mangemorts qui vont arriver d’une seconde à l’autre mais c’est un badge de préfet qui sort de la cheminée.

“ Félicitations ! s’écrie Pansy Parkinson qui est de nouveau visible. Tu es la plus âgée des Serpentards nés moldus et tu es donc responsable d’eux à présent. Prend soin d’eux, je veux vous voir en un seul morceau dans le train. Je compte sur toi. Je préviens Blaise et le Professeur Snape. Si vous avez des soucis et devez fuir, allez chez les Greengrass."   
" D’accord."   
" Bonne chance.”

Elle disparaît de la cheminée et Bill fait semblant d’ignorer que les mains de l’adolescente tremble alors qu’elle accroche son badge.

Un bruit étrange retentit et Bill sursaute, serrant sa baguette dans son poing.

“ C’est la porte du garage,” explique Charlotte d’une voix partagée entre la pitié et le dédain.

Un homme qui se présente comme “Nathan Daniels, le père de Cha” les rejoint et ils peuvent enfin évacuer la famille.

Il sont accueillis à Square Grimmaurd par un adolescent gringalet qui a le nez plongé dans un parchemin.

“ Bienvenu au centre de protection des nés moldus et leur famille, lit-il. Je vais vous donner une plaquette expliquant vos différents choix de relocalisation "   
" Taylor ! "   
" Charlotte ! Je suis heureux de te voir ! C’est un vrai bordel."   
" Tu es un sang mêlé."   
" J’étais chez mon ami Liam quand les Aurors sont venus nous chercher.”

Bill estime qu’il a assez perdu du temps, il a encore plusieurs noms sur sa liste.

“ Nous devons y aller."   
" Attendez ! Professeur Snape veut vous voir ! "   
" Professeur Snape est ici ?”

Bill n’a jamais entendu quelqu’un prononcer cette phrase avec de l'espoir dans la voix mais il est vrai qu’il ne côtoie pas beaucoup de Serpentard.

“ Il est en train d’organiser les dortoirs du deuxième étage,”

Charlotte tend la plaquette à son père et les précède dans l’escalier.

Le Maître des Potions est en train de dupliquer des lits superposés.

“ Mademoiselle Daniels, vous possédez le sens de l’organisation. Allez aider Monsieur Taylor."   
" J’ai prévenu Pansy avant de venir."   
" Parfait ! Messieurs Weasley, je vais avoir besoin d’aide pour préparer les dortoirs si vous avez quelques minutes à m’accorder ? "   
" Bien sûr Professeur !” répond Charlie d’un air enjoué.

Bill se résigne à l’idée que les gâteaux qui l’attendent au Terrier ne seront pas mangés tout de suite.

***

Minerva accepte avec gratitude la tasse que lui tend Kingsley.

“ Verdict ? " demande l’auror en s’asseyant auprès d’elle.   
" Severus n’est pas impressionné de la manière dont nous avons géré cette crise."   
" Les absents ont toujours tort."   
" Malheureusement, il n’a pas besoin de notre autorisation pour critiquer nos faits et gestes."   
" Il fallait agir vite, Rockwood n’était pas mort depuis longtemps lorsque les Aurors sont arrivés chez les Flanders."   
" Lauren Gillegams a toujours été une élève exceptionnelle.. Nous avons besoin de personnes comme elle pour changer les choses mais il était flagrant que l’éducation moldue lui manquait."   
" Elle a sauvé beaucoup de vies aujourd’hui, Rockwood a tué 28 personnes avant de se rendre chez elle.”

Minerva ferme les yeux, pensant au corps sans vie de Megan Ells qui, heureusement, était une fille unique dont les parents étaient divorcés. Ces deux morts vont hanter ses cauchemars pendant longtemps, ce que ce monstre a fait à sa mère… Elle se sent trembler et apprécie l’étreinte de Kingsley.

“ Nous avons plus d‘une centaine de personnes logées ici en ce moment : elles sont en vie grâce à notre action et le resteront grâce à notre protection."   
" La plupart ont demandé à être relocalisé dans un pays sûr jusqu’à la fin de la guerre. Seuls les élèves qui étudiaient déjà à Poudlard ont décidé d’y retourner. “

Tous les primo-sorciers ont décidé de reporter leur inscription à l’année prochaine. Enfin, tous sauf un mais l’admiration que Liam Murphy a envers Severus le prédestine pour Serpentard.

Poudlard va être étrange et morne sans l’émerveillement de ceux qui voyaient le monde sorcier pour la première fois.

“ La guerre ne durera pas longtemps,” promet Kingsley.

Minerva profite du réconfort de ses bras et se laisse rêver d’un monde en paix.


	12. Interlude

Eugénie Malfoy n’est pas étrangère à la haine.

Elle est la cracmole qui a refusé de disparaître dans l’ombre. Elle a vu le dégoût dans les yeux de ses oncles, le mépris dans ceux de ses grands parents et la honte dans les yeux de ceux qui l’ont mise au monde.

Honte d’avoir engendré un échec. Honte d’infliger “ça” à la famille.

La haine a été sa compagne à bord du bâteau la menant aux Amériques, bateau dont elle était prisonnière car elle ne pouvait transplaner.

Sur le chemin du retour, sa haine était devenue triomphante et combative.

Eugénie a bâti son empire cosmétique grâce à l’énergie de cette haine, elle avait toujours quelque chose à prouver car elle ne serait jamais assez.

Elle a élevé ses trois filles dans cette rage et a vu les Patriarches qui l’ont méprisé s'effondrer les uns après les autres.

Elle n’est qu’une simple cracmole mais elle leur a survécu.

Eugénie aime Lucius car il est le premier Patriarche à faire passer le sang avant la magie. Sa mort l’a attristé au delà du fait qu’elle donnait à Corvus les rennes de la famille.

Mais Lucius n’est pas mort et il est redevenu son neveu favoris en quelques instants en écartant Corvus du pouvoir et en lui donnant un nouvel ennemi à haïr, un ennemi soit-disant immortel.

Eugénie connaît assez les sorciers pour savoir que la plupart d’entre eux sont stupides.

Ils détestent tellement les moldus qu’ils oublient qu’ils n’ont jamais été vaccinés contre les maladies que les moldus ont éradiqués.

Dans son laboratoire, Eugénie sourit : sa famille a tendance à oublier qu’avant de vendre des parfums à des prix exorbitant, elle a été chimiste et que Mickaël a appris à fabriquer des virus sur ses genoux.

Eugénie imagine le grand sorcier Voldytruc mourir de la malaria et éclate de rire.

***

Bélian n’est pas quelqu’un qui peut se voir accuser d’être un gai luron : être un proche du Tsar caché de Russie ne lui donne pas beaucoup d’occasion de voir les choses du bon côté.

Il n’est pas le genre de personne qui est invité à des soirées pour épater la gallerie ou flatter ceux qui détiennent le pouvoir. Il n’est ni beau, ni affable mais il est loyal envers sa famille et sa patrie.

C’est une grande qualité pour être l’homme de l’ombre d’un dirigeant.

Tout le monde connaît Bélian Malfoy bien que personne ne sache exactement quelle fonction il exerce auprès du Tsar. Il est connu pour être un homme dangereux auquel il ne faut pas dire non.

C’est pourquoi on ne lui refuse pas l’entrée de Durmstrang quand il arrive.

Draco aurait grandi en sécurité si Narcissa n’avait pas fortement insisté pour qu’il aille à Poudlard. Il aurait été craint et respecté, ses cousins auraient été là pour lui.

Il trouve l’intru dans l’un des salons, faisant la cour à des enfants trop crédules pour comprendre qu’il ne promet que l’illusion du pouvoir.

Ce chien de Mangemort n’a pas le temps de relever la tête avant de la perdre.

Bélian espère que les morveux ont compris leur leçon.

***

Stephen inspecte l’avancée des travaux.

L’immeuble d’appartement est en cours de finition et la livraison est prévue pour le mois prochain mais il a appelé le décorateur après le dernier conclave pour accélérer le travail.

Il va accueillir une dizaine de famille fuyant la guerre des sorciers qui fait rage en Grande Bretagne.

La famille Malfoy a déclaré une querelle contre le “Lord” Voldemort. Le vote a été unanime car ce monstre a attaqué l’un des enfants de la famille, ce qui est intolérable.

Stephen porte peu d’intérêt au côté sorcier de la famille : il est le descendant d’un des premiers Malfoy répudié sur le nouveau continent et n’a jamais grandi entouré de magie.

Il est un homme de science et trouve les lois de la nature bien plus réconfortantes que le chao de la magie.

Ces deux mondes ne devraient pas de mélanger.

Au contraire de Chase, il approuve la séparation des enfants qui ne démontrent pas les mêmes habilités que leurs parents : les enfants sorciers sont dangereux s’ils ne sont pas canalisés par des sorciers adultes et les enfants sans magie ne pourront jamais atteindre leur potentiel dans le monde retardé des sorciers.

Il est devenu responsable de la branche américaine des Malfoy littéralement par accident, celui de la voiture de son frère contre un platane.

Abraxas, le Patriarche de l’époque, a fait preuve d’un grand mépris face à cette tragédie qui a poussé Stephen a en faire le moins possible pour sa famille : il participait au conclaves et échangeait les enfants qui n’étaient pas à leur place.

Lorsque Lucius et Severus sont venus pour “les mettre à l’abris”, il l’a pris comme une marque de condescendance mais n’a rien dit car cela aurait demandé de parler à Abraxas.

Il comprend maintenant que les deux hommes ont pris un grand risque pour sauver leur vie et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il comprend ce qu’être un Malfoy veut dire.

Il est plus loyal envers sa famille et son Patriarche et si ça cause un surcoût financier pour avancer la décoration des appartements qu’occuperont gratuitement les réfugiés pour lesquels il a demandé à son service juridique de procurer rapidement des visas, il le fera.

Il le fera car Elisabeth a appris à lire dans la planque minuscule om Lucius et Severus les ont cachés : Elisabeth est la prunelle de ses yeux et sa plus grande réussite : elle est la raison pour laquelle il a diversifié son empire.

Ce bâtard d’Hitler sorcier a failli tuer sa fille et Stephen est enragé et prêt à tout pour détruire cette menace.

Il est prêt à accueillir ces réfugiés, prêt à s’investir dans le conclave, prêt à défendre activement les intérêts des deux parties de la famille.

Les sorciers, ignorants et arrogants, ne savent pas les opportunités létales que possèdent les moldus.

Stephen a hâte de voir un sorcier essayer de contrôler un lance missile avec un abracadabra.

***

Halldóra ouvre les portes de la bibliothèque et se donne quelques instants pour s’accoutumer à la lumière tamisée de cette pièce remplie de livres du sol au plafond avant de chercher son mari du regard.

Egill est dans son recoin favorit, assis sur un tapis moelleux, entouré de livres. Elle quitte ses chaussures et le rejoint.

“ Les recherches avancent bien ? "   
" La magie de l’âme est tabou depuis des siècles ! Je n’ai aucune idée de comment cet imbécile a appris l’existence de ces sortilèges ! Egill soupire. Non, ça n’avance pas."   
" Il l’a peut-être appris par accident ? En tant que mage noir, il a dû tuer un grand nombre de personne, elle lui caresse les cheveux, dégageant son front. As-tu une migraine ? "   
" La plupart des livres sur le sujet sont en vieux futhark, je n’ai pas utilisé ces runes depuis des années.”

Halldóra pose ses mains sur des points de tension, le faisant soupirer.

“ Ne te trompes pas, je suis heureux de ce défi mais la stimulation intellectuelle est moins stressante quand il ne s’agit pas de vie ou de mort."   
" Est ce qu’il y a des runes de référence que nous pouvons chercher pour toi ? Les enfants veulent participer à cette Querelle."   
" Ils ne sont pas couchés ? Le dîner était il y a trois heures ! "   
" C’était le déjeuner."   
" Ah…”

Halldóra est la troisième enfant et la seule fille. Elle a grandit en entendant son père lui dire que sa destiné est d’élever les enfants du mari qu’il lui choisira.

Elle n’avait pas besoin d’aller à Durmstrang car sa mère lui apprendrait les charmes qu’une épouse doit savoir.

Elle n’avait pas besoin d’apprendre à se battre en duel car son père et ses frères seraient là pour la protéger.

Elle n’avait pas besoin de comprendre la politique car son avis de faible femme ne servait à rien.

Lorsque les ennemis politiques que son père s’était habilement créés ont envahi la forteresse en pleine nuit, tuant ses parents et ses frères, ils l’ont laissé en vie car elle n’avait pas encore fait ses débuts en société et que personne en dehors de la famille ne connaissait son existence.

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi le traitre qui a laissé les intrus dans le château l’a épargné. Elle ne lui a pas demandé avant de prendre sa vengeance.

Le lendemain de l’attaque, Lucius et Khovan, le père de Bélian, sont arrivés au château, prêt à en découdre.

Ils chassèrent les coupables un par un mais laissèrent leur famille en vie afin que toute la scandinavie sache que les Malfoy savent faire preuve de pitié envers les innocents.

Après quelques jours, ils sont revenus couverts de sang après avoir reçu les excuses de la famille royale pour ce “désastreux incident qui ne reproduira plus”.

Il lui ont amené la traître qu’elle a tué en utilisant l’épée que son père lui avait interdit de regarder.

“ Tu es maintenant la responsable des Malfoy en Scandinavie," lui avait annoncé Lucius avant de repartir pour l’Angleterre.   
" Je suis la seule Malfoy en Scandinavie."   
" Tu es la seule à pouvoir changer les choses à ce sujet.”

Halldóra avait 15 ans et n’était pas prête à changer des couches.

Elle n’était pas non plus prête à être une adulte responsable mais la vie ne nous donne pas toujours la chance de grandir à notre rythme.

Elle déclara que la forteresse était en période de séclusion pendant son deuil et passa les mois qui suivirent à apprendre tout ce que son père lui avait interdit.

Lorsqu’elle fut prête à devenir Madame Malfoy, elle contacta Lucius pour lui demander qui il avait choisi pour être son futur époux.

“Marie qui tu veux. Il prendra notre nom et tu resteras mon interlocuteur de toute façon. Fais en sorte qu’il ne soit pas trop désagréable à regarder, que sa compagnie ne t’incommode pas trop et, surtout, ne sois pas pressée.”

Elle a mis ses futures noces de côté et a rouvert le château au monde extérieur, recevant de multiples invitations et sollicitations.

Elle décida que les Malfoy allaient cesser cette quête absolue du pouvoir qui a fait la perte de sa famille.

Elle abandonna la politique ostentatoire et dangereuse pour se lancer dans des oeuvres caritatives. Elle finança des hôpitaux, des musées et des orphelinats.

Elle ouvrit ses portes aux artistes et aux étudiants.

Un jour, un beau chercheur en histoire scandinave demanda à utiliser la bibliothèque et elle refusa de le laisser partir.

Il aime plus les livres qu’elle mais ça lui laisse toute la liberté pour gérer sa famille comme elle le souhaite. Après 10 ans et 4 enfants, Halldóra est heureuse de sa vie.

“ Je suis désolé, je n’ai pas vu le temps passer," murmure Egill.   
" Ce n’est pas grave, est ce que nous pouvons t’aider ? "   
" Je vais vous donner une liste de runes à chercher.”

***

“ Je te dérange ?”

Corvus sursaute, son frère l’a surpris.

“ Je suis en train de préparer un discours annonçant notre Querelle à la Conférence Internationale des Sorciers.”

Amalrich ignore le sous entendu et s’assoit nonchalamment sur un fauteuil.

“ Lucius ne l’a pas écrit ? "   
" Comme je suis celui qui va le dire, il semble raisonnable que je sois celui qui l’écrive."   
" Quand compte-t-il reprendre le Patriarcat ? "   
" A la fin de la guerre,” répond Corvus calmement alors que la tension monte en lui.

Amalrich est son frère ainé et a grandi en étant qu’Héritier de son père et avec l’ambition à peine dissimulée de devenir le Patriarche de la famille Malfoy.

Lorsque Lucius a succédé à Abraxas : il est devenu évident que ce rêve ne se réaliserait jamais car Amalrich était plus âgé que lui.

Leur père porta alors son attention sur Corvus qui avait grandit tranquillement au milieu des plantes.

Amalrich et son père le forcèrent à délaisser ses serres pour s’instruire en politique et Corvus a commencé à accompagner leur père au conclave.

Leur père est mort depuis des années et Corvus siège au conclave seul, luttant pour rester éveillé mais Amalrich n’a jamais arrêté ses remarques cinglantes qu’il appelle conseils.

Il est le Patriarche depuis des mois et c’est la première fois que son frère envahi son bureau. Il a dû attendre que Corvus soit désespéré pour se présenter à lui, prêt à prendre la situation en main.

“Et que comptes-tu faire avec le Patriarcat d’ici cette échéance ? "   
" Participer à la Querelle de toutes mes forces et continuer à servir la famille jusqu’à ce que Lucius reprenne sa place."   
" Tu pourrais faire de si grandes choses, tu as tout ce pouvoir ! "   
" Lucius est notre vrai Patriarche.”

Amalrich se lève brusquement et lui lance un regard dégoûté.

“ Tu me déçois, petit frère.”

Il quitte la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Corvus se demande s’il doit être blessé par ses propos. Il jette un coup d’oeil par la fenêtre, il peut apercevoir ses plantes.

Il hausse les épaules et se remet au travail : bientôt il pourra retrouver sa passion.

***

Seul sur la plage, Chase regarde le soleil se lever. Il aime la sérénité que lui apporte le plaisir solitaire de surfer les premières vagues de la journée.

Aujourd’hui, ce moment est gâché par ses obligations.

La liste de nom des personnes qu’il va accueillir le hante : des parents moldus qui élèvent un enfant sorcier, un des péchés les plus tabous de la famille Malfoy.

Il est dit qu’il ne faut pas mélanger les habilités, que ça créé des enfants inadaptés ou des parents craintifs.

Chase refuse de croire que cela est vrai.

Il se souvient encore de sa douce Alina, elle était si belle, si pleine de joie et leur a été enlevé le soir où elle a fait voler son doudou jusqu’à elle.

Abraxas était venu la chercher et lui a arraché sa petite soeur des mains. Sa mère lui a dit qu’elle serait plus heureuse avec des sorciers mais ça n’a rien fait pour amoindrir la douleur qu’il ressentait dans son coeur.

Il sait qu’Alina est devenu Angélique et qu’elle est l'équivalent d'un médecin. Il suppose qu’elle est épanouie mais le trou béant dans son coeur n’a jamais été rebouché.

Et maintenant il est supposé d’accueillir des familles qui avaient eu la chance de voir grandir ces enfants exceptionnels.

Son enfant intérieur trouve ça injuste, son adulte extérieur éprouve une curiosité morbide de savoir comment ces familles vivent avec cette dualité.

“ Tu as l’air bien songeur," murmure la voix douce d’Ava.   
" Tu es déjà réveillé ? "   
" Le lit était froid sans toi.”

Elle se serre contre lui et Chase prend le temps de savourer son étreinte.

“ Qu’est ce qui te fait du souci ? "   
" Je réfléchis à ce que nous allons faire avec nos invités."   
" Je pensais les initier à la plongé, tu disais que les enfants n’iront pas à l’école ? "   
" Des tuteurs viendront leur enseigner, je ne veux pas qu’ils quittent la propriété."   
" Tu dis ça comme s'ils étaient en danger,” se moque-t-elle avant de l’embrasser.

Chase a du mal à contenir sa réaction et elle s’écarte de lui.

“Tu penses qu’ils sont en danger ! Qu’est ce qu’il se passe ? "   
" Tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien te dire," murmure-t-il en essayant d'apaiser la situation.   
" Non, je ne comprends pas ! Tu parles de ta famille comme s’il s’agissait de la mafia ! Nous allons accueillir 18 personnes qui vont occuper la place de vrais touristes. J’ai dû annuler des réservations ! J’ai le droit de savoir ! "   
" Epouse moi.”

La surprise la fige.

“ Pardon ? "   
" Si tu veux savoir, épouse moi."   
" Et passer le reste de ma vie à trébucher sur tes chaussettes sales ? "   
" Je ne porte pas de chaussettes, je suis en tongs ! "   
" C’est encore pire !”

Elle le regarde dans les yeux avant de sourire.

“Comment puis-je refuser une proposition si romantique ?”

***

“Donatien mon ami ! Que puise-je faire pour vous ? "   
" Monsieur le Premier Consul."   
" Pas de formalisme entre nous, appelez moi Etienne."   
" Très bien Etienne, je vous remercie de me recevoir aussi rapidement."   
" Je suis toujours à l’écoute de mes entrepreneurs. Je suppose que vous êtes ici pour parler de la taxe sur les bois rares ? “

Donatien a récemment acheté la franchise des Comètes. Vu qu’il possède déjà les Nimbus, ça fait de lui le plus grand producteur de balais du continent.

“ Cette taxe nous met tous dans une position délicate, nous allons devoir renégocier nos prix ou faire des ajustements mais la raison de ma présence est bien plus inquiétante."   
" Oh ? "   
" Savez-vous ce qu’il se passe de l’autre côté de la Manche ? "   
" Ce...terroriste ? "   
" Oui, il a coûté la vie de mon Patriarche et de mon neveu préféré.”

Son interlocuteur l'ignore mais cela ne veut pas dire grand chose, Donatien n’aime pas les enfants : Draco est son neveu préféré car il deviendra son Patriarche un jour.

“ Quelle tragédie ! Je vous présente mes condoléances."   
" Je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude mais je préférais obtenir votre aide."   
" Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire."   
" Vous pouvez envoyer des troupes en renfort."   
" Je ne peux pas m'immiscer de la sorte dans les affaires d’un pays allié, je suis sûr que vous le comprenez."   
" Alors je n’a pas d’autre choix que de déménager mon entreprise en Grande Bretagne afin de donner une part de mes bénéfices pour lutter contre ce mage noir.”

Il voit la couleur disparaître du visage du Consul et comprend qu’il a gagné.


	13. Chapitre 11

Percy vient de rentrer chez lui. Enfin.

Après avoir déposé le dernier primo-sorcier à Square Grimmaurd, il a fait un compte-rendu au Ministre de la Magie pour le tenir au courant de la situation. Scrimgeour est presque vexé de ne pas avoir anticipé ce danger et lui a ordonné de rentrer se reposer.

" Revenez lorsque vous ne ressemblerez plus à un Inferi."

Percy a transplané directement sur son canapé et a passé un nombre incalculable de minutes à regarder le mur.

C'est un beau mur. Percy est fier de sa maison.

Il est aussi trop fatigué pour dormir : son corps est épuisé mais ses pensées font des feintes de Wronski dans son esprit.

Il pense aux autres horreurs qui peuvent découler de ces Imperius.

Il fait maintenant confiance aux Aurors pour enquêter sur toutes les pistes : rien n'est plus efficace qu'un égo blessé pour augmenter les performances de ceux qui se considèrent comme les héros du monde sorcier.

Il est ridicule que ce soit Percy qui se soit rendu compte du risque et, si cette information fuite, elle fera la une de la Gazette.

Heureusement que Lauren Flanders était là, Percy frissonne en imaginant la tragédie qui aurait pu se dérouler si Rockwood avait réussi son plan.

Le gouvernement ne peut pas subir un tel scandale, surtout maintenant que le Ministère a décidé de prendre position dans cette guerre. Il faut qu'ils gardent la confiance du peuple : ils ont besoin d'une victoire, aussi petite soit-elle.

Un bruit de coup provenant de la porte l'interrompt dans ses pensées. Percy regrette presque le jour où quelqu'un a découvert son domicile.

" Perce ? " Appelle la voix hésitante de Bill.   
" Nous avons des gâteaux et de la bière ! " Complète Charlie.   
" Je suis dans le salon. Quel genre de gateaux ? "   
" Trois chocolats, chocolat blanc et framboise et fruit de la passion. Je dois donner mon choix au traiteur demain matin."  
Ah. Le mariage.

L'invitation qu'il a reçu doit être quelque part sur son bureau.

"Félicitations. Je ne sais plus si je te l'ai dit."   
" La seule chose dont j'ai besoin c'est que tu sois là," lui répond Bill en s'asseyant à ses côtés sur le canapé.   
" Je vais sûrement travailler ce jour là."   
" Si je comprends bien, tu travailles tous les jours," commente Charlie en lui tendant une bièraubeurre.   
" Il y a beaucoup de choses à faire et trop peu de gens de confiance."   
" C'est bien vrai, concède Bill, mais j'ai besoin seulement de quelques heures."  
Percy pose la bouteille contre son front, espérant qu'elle fasse disparaître sa migraine naissante.  
" Je ne pense pas être le bienvenu," avoue-t-il.   
" Je veux que tu sois là et Fleur veut que je sois heureux."   
" Tu sais bien de qui je parle."   
" Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas parlé aux parents ? " demande Charlie.   
" Nous avons eu une vive dispute à la fin de l'année 94 pour laquelle j'attends toujours des excuses."   
" Et je suppose qu'ils présenteraient les choses de la même manière ? "   
" Maman dit qu'elle a essayé de venir à te voir et que tu as refusé de lui parler," indique Bill calmement.   
" Elle est venue prêcher la bonne parole et j'ai refusé de me laisser embrigader," contredit Percy en goûtant le gâteau aux fruits de la passion : il est bon mais pas exceptionnel.

Il sait qu'il va préférer celui à la framboise et au chocolat blanc donc il le garde pour la fin.

" Quelle parole ? " insiste Charlie qui semble en avoir fait une affaire personnelle.   
" Celle de Dumbledore bien sûr."  
Cela jette un froid et Percy en profite pour se servir une part du trois chocolats : il sent le sucre lui apporter de l'énergie.

" Tu as eu des doutes envers le Directeur avant nous."   
" Je ne crois pas qu'un exploit passé donne le droit de mal te comporter dans le présent. Dumbledore pouvait être un bon chef de guerre mais il était un mauvais politique et un affreux Directeur."   
" Qu'est ce qu'il a fait pour mériter autant de haine ? "   
" Il s'est servi de l'école à des fins personnelles en apportant la pierre philosophale en son sein soit pour protéger les intérêts d'un de ses amis soit pour servir d'appât à un mage noir. C'est la goutte de potion qui fait déborder la fiole, je le considérais déjà comme un mauvais directeur mais c'était la confirmation qu'il était dangereux. Et en plus Ron s'est retrouvé en plein milieu de cette histoire ! Il a été blessé par cette course d'obstacle qui ne pouvait pas stopper des élèves de première année et qui était censé capturer Vous Savez Qui. Je m'attendais à ce que les parents aient une réaction sensée face à cet incident mais ils ont passé leur été à louer les prouesses de Dumbledore et le courage de Ron. Ils ont suivi ce vieillard aveuglément sans se rendre compte du danger et je refuse de m'excuser pour être plus adultes que mes parents."  
Ses frères ne répondent pas mais Charlie sort une bouteille de whisky pur feu de son sac.

*

Hermione essaye de ne pas hurler.

Elle est recroquevillée sur son lit, la tête dans un coussin au cas où elle n’arrive pas à se contenir.

Elle doit maîtriser ses émotions et garder la tête froide.

Elle doit être responsable, c’est important.

Mais elle ne peut pas oublier le corps sans vie d’Ashton Crowford, une des victimes de Rockwood mais aussi une de ses victimes à elle.

La première personne dont elle a causé la mort est un petit garçon de onze ans qui n’aura jamais la possibilité de voir Poudlard.

Elle a envie de vomir et de crier. Elle se force donc à ne pas ouvrir la bouche.

La présence calme et réconfortante de Viktor lui manque. Il la prendrait dans ses bras pour lui murmurer des mots doux dont elle ne connaît pas le sens.

Entourée par cette aura de calme et de sérénité, elle pourrait se mettre en pause quelques instant pour prendre le recul nécessaire sur cette situation.

Elle ferme les yeux et tente d’imaginer cette étreinte, de se noyer dans cet îlot de douceur mais la sombre réalité remporte contre la fiction.

Viktor n’est pas là, elle est seule.

L’unique chose qui lui apporte du réconfort est la certitude que ses parents ne finiront pas comme ceux d’Ashton car la réputation de Viktor Krum n’est plus à faire et que personne n’osera attaquer quelqu’un qui est sous sa protection.

L’été avant sa majorité sorcière, elle a envoyé ses parents en exile chez son fiancé. Viktor les a accueilli à bras ouverts et lui a proposé de rester mais Hermione a refusé : sa place est auprès de ses amis, c’est son combat.

Elle n’aurait jamais imaginé que faire partie d’une cause, d’un groupe, peut rendre quelqu’un si seule.

Elle a besoin de réconfort mais il faut aussi qu’elle exorciste cette peur et cette révulsion qu’elle sent grandir à l'intérieur d’elle. Elle quitte sa chambre pour rejoindre l’ancienne salle de bal convertie en salle d'entraînement et commence à lancer des bombarda.

Dans cette pièce insonorisée, elle peut crier et détruire tout ce qu’elle veut.

Elle ne sait pas combien de temps s’est écoulé mais soudain elle n’a plus de force et s'effondre sur le plancher, laissant couler les larmes.

Son esprit est noyé dans les nuages brumeux de la fatigue.

Elle a trouvé la paix.

Elle se réveille allongée sur le canapé d’une des chambres de l’étage.

“ Mademoiselle Granger," murmure une voix qu’elle connaît très bien.  
" Professeur, je "   
" Vous allez boire le thé qui est sur la table à côté de vous.”

Une des chose qui distingue Hermione des autres Gryffondors est qu’elle sait reconnaitre sa défaite. Elle se lève doucement et obéit.

“ Est ce que vos parents sont en sécurité ? "   
" Oui."   
" Très bien."   
" J’aurais dû "   
" La seule chose que j’ai appris en grandissant est que l’on a tendance à surestimer nos responsabilités : il n’est pas de votre ressort d’assurer la sécurité des jeunes sorciers et de leurs parents. Nous en reparlerons quand vous serez Ministre de la Magie."   
" Mais Professeur ! "   
" L’arrogance est le plus grand défaut des Gryffondors : vous avez la certitudes que vous devez être ceux qui résolvent tous les problèmes."   
" Si j’avais dit à quelqu’un que j’avais caché mes parents par peur d’attaque... Ces morts auraient été évitées."   
" Si Rockwood n’avait pas eu le cerveau perverti par des idéaux mortifères, ces morts auraient été évitées. Vous ne lui avez pas jeté l'Imperium. Il est le seul responsable de ses actes.”

Il serait impossible de la part d’Hermione de le contredire : c’est l’argument qu’elle a donné à Harry quand il était rongé par la culpabilité après la mort de Sirius.

“ Je suis désolée de vous importuner avec mes soucis."   
"Croyez le ou non Mademoiselle Granger mais prendre soin d’adolescents fait partie de mes responsabilités.”

Hermione retient un ricanement en repensant à la discussion qu’elle a entendu dans la bibliothèque entre Harry et Artémis.

“ Je comptais commencer à préparer les potions dont Madame Pomfresh va avoir besoin pour l’infirmerie. Etes vous disponible pour m’assister ? "   
" Bien sûr Professeur.”

Couper des ingrédients en petits morceaux et en écraser d’autres avec un mortier est étrangement thérapeutique.

***

Lucius a eu une semaine compliquée.

Tout a commencé avec le Conclave où il a été confronté à ses échecs en tant que Patriarche (il a encore du mal à réaliser qu’ils lui ont demandé de reprendre son rôle).

Quand il est retourné à Square Grimmaurd après cette dure journée avec l’ambition de se calfeutrer dans sa chambre avec Severus, il a été accueilli par une foule de réfugiés et a salué sa bonne étoile de lui avoir rappelé de renouveler les enchantements protégeants son identité avant d’utiliser la poudre de cheminette.

L’objet de son désir était, bien évidemment, au milieu de ce rassemblement en train d’organiser ce joyeux désordre et (au lieu de l’embrasser et de le suivre dans leur chambre parce qu’ils ont quelque chose à fêter) lui a tendu une liste de réfugiés répartis entre les différents membres de la famille Malfoy en lui ordonnant d’organiser l’exile des envahisseurs.

Et ce n’était que le début de la semaine : entre l’organisation de ces départs précipités, la passation de pouvoir avec Corvus et la préparation pour la prochaine pleine lune, Lucius n’a pas vu son amant plus de deux minutes.

Il est fatigué, frustré et irascible.

Le seul point positif dans cette affaire est la possibilité de passer ses nerfs productivement en entraînant son futur gendre. Potter fait des progrès rapides et Lucius commence à espérer qu’il ne va pas rendre son enfant veuf avant l’heure.

Au fil de la semaine, les réfugiés ont progressivement quitté Square Grimmaurd : les adolescents se rendant chez les familles sorcières de leurs camarades de classe ( le Ministère a envoyé des Aurors placer des protections dans toutes les familles d’accueil), les parents se cachant dans des planques appartenant à l’Ordre où aux Malfoy.

Quand aux enfants qui devaient commencer Poudlard à l’automne, la grande majorité a accepté de retarder leur inscription et ont été envoyé principalement aux Etats Unis et chez Chase qui, spécialisé dans le tourisme, a été le premier à pouvoir les recevoir.

Donatien s’est déplacé avant hier pour récupérer les familles dont les enfants rentreront à Beaubaton.

Il a transplané dans l’Atrium accompagné d’une vingtaine d’aurors qui sont restés pour aider à l’effort de guerre (courtoisie du Premier Consul) et de Rabastan Lestrange qui a été capturé.

Le même jour, Corvus a fait son discours devant la Conférence Internationale des Sorciers, annonçant leur Querelle. L’article de la Gazette sur ce sujet est un chef d’oeuvre.

Les familles qui ont choisi d’immigrer aux Etats Unis sont parties hier et Bélian vient chercher leurs derniers invités aujourd’hui.

Ils vont enfin pouvoir souffler.

Seul dans le salon de réception où il attend son cousin, Lucius planifie le reste de la journée : il va séparer Severus de ses chaudrons de grès ou de force et profiter de lui dans les draps, la douches et la demi douzaine de lieux que son esprit torturé peut imaginer.

Avec un peu de chance, son amant sera trop fatigué pour sortir du lit demain et il pourra le garder à ses côtés quelques moments de plus.

Il réalise qu’il est inquiet. Ca l’étonne car ils n’ont jamais été aussi proche de la résolution de ce conflit. Il essaye de chercher la raison de cette anxiété mais n’arrive pas à se détacher de la sensation qu’un malheur va se produire.

La cheminée s’active, annonçant l’arrivée de Bélian qui a passé les derniers jours à vider Durmstrang de leurs ennemis.

“ Lucius ! " s’écrie le jeune homme avant de me serrer dans ses bras.   
" Appelle moi Aiden ici," murmure Lucius.   
" Oui oui bien sûr cousin ! Où sont mes petits protégés ? "   
" Ils t’attendent dans l’un des salons, il y a seize personnes au total : les trois enfants qui vont étudier à Durmstrang, sept adultes et des frères et soeurs."   
" C’est un adulte de plus que ce que j’attendais," commente Bélian.   
" Un des enfants est accompagné uniquement par sa mère et son grand frère et un autre a quatre parents."   
" Je ne sais pas si j’ai un lit assez grand.”

Lucius ricane, ce n’est pas une attitude appropriée pour un Patriarche mais il n’est plus à un reproche près.

“ Je te rassure, ce sont deux couples distincts.”

Les réfugiés les attendent dans la salle utilisée pour les entraînements : ils ont chacun une valise réduite accrochée au cou comme un pendentif et Severus veille sur eux comme une mère poule.

“ Severus, quel plaisir de te revoir "   
" Bélian voici Elliot McBride, Nikolas Miloszewski et Leonora Ferrari."   
" Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, je peux sentir que vous allez être de grands sorciers !”

Severus lui présente les moldus et Bélian prend soin de faire un brin de causette avec chacun d’eux. Son cousin est étrangement diplomate et Lucius se demande ce qu’il peut cacher.

“ Avant de partir, j’aimerais voir ton enfant et son fiancé.”

Ah. Bien sûr.

Bélian n’avait rien dit quand Eugénie a plus ou moins accusé Lucius d’avoir offert sa fille à Potter mais il a apparemment ses doutes.

“Oui bien sûr, ils sont dans la bibliothèque.”

Comme à l'accoutumée, les adolescents se tiennent un peu trop près l’un de l’autre quand il ouvre la porte mais leurs vêtements ne sont pas froissé lorsqu’ils se lèvent pour les accueillir.

Lucius aurait moyennement apprécié que son enfant ait plus de temps pour profiter des plaisirs de la chaire que lui.

“Plemyannik ! " s’écrie Bélian en ouvrant ses bras.   
" Dyadya !” répond Artémis en jetant dans son étreinte.

Après la tentative de meurtre de Dobby, Lucius a envoyé Draco chez Bélian pendant qu’ils s’occupent de cette affaire. Quand ils ont dû admettre défaite, trois semaines plus tard, la seule chose positive à tirer de cette expérience est que Draco était devenu bilingue et l’enfant préféré de Bélian.

Lucius observe sans comprendre leur discussion, conscient que son cousin n'hésitera pas à le tuer si la jeune fille se plaint de lui.

Heureusement cela n’arrive pas et le Russe se tourne vers le Survivant :

“ Harry Potter ! Lucius me dit que vous voulez épouser Artémis ? "   
" Seulement si elle veut de moi,” répond-il d’un air assuré.

Bien jouer, il n’est pas encore un meneur mais il en a l’étoffe.

“ J’ai un cadeau pour vous !” annonce Bélian en sortant un sac de sa poche qu’il agrandi en le tapotant de sa baguette.

Potter ouvre le sac.

Il contient la tête de Vladimir Selwyn.

Potter éclate de rire.

“ Est ce qu’il s’agit d’une tradition familiale ? "   
" Exactement ! Je veux te voir au prochain solstice."   
"Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde.”

Ils laissent les adolescents à leur _recherches_ et rejoignent les familles.

Dix minutes plus tard, Square Grimmaurd est redevenu un havre de paix.

Lucius attrappe Severus par la robe.

“J’ai une potion sur le feu ! "   
" Laisse la brûler.”

Severus l’ignore et envoie un patronus à Granger pour lui demander de le remplacer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils sont dans leur chambre et Lucius fait disparaître leur vêtements d’un coup de baguette.

“ Tricheur ! "   
" Ca fait une semaine que j’attends ce moment.”

Il se jette sur son amant, les faisant tomber sur le lit.

“J’ai envie de toi."   
" Je n’avais pas remarqué,” se moque Severus avant de gémir quand Lucius lui mord le cou.

Ils sont en plein préliminaire lorsque Severus se raidit, son plaisir disparaissant immédiatement.

“ Il m’appelle,” murmure-t-il en bougeant son bras gauche.

Son mauvais pressentiment revient en force pendant qu’il regarde Severus se vêtir de ces détestables robes noires.

Avant qu’il sorte, Lucius lui tend le pendentif qu’il a transformé en portoloin de secours.

“ Soit prudent."   
" Toujours,” lui répond son amant avant de quitter la pièce.

Lucius n’est pas rassuré, loin de là.

***

Le carton d’invitation est magnifique mais ce n’est pas étonnant car Fleur possède cette délicatesse exquise des françaises, cette classe innée que les jeunes filles de bonne famille comme Pansy ne peuvent qu’espérer égaler.

Elle est surprise par cette invitation car elle n’a parlé aux fiancés qu’aux réunions de l’Ordre.

“ Il ont dû tous nous inviter," a commenté Severus en ouvrant le carton.   
" Nous enverrons un cadeau,” a répondu Lucius.

Ses parents ne peuvent pas se permettre d’aller à une soirée où Lucius a des chances d’être reconnu et où la présence de Severus ne peut être expliquée.

Artémis aurait dû profiter de l’excuse de ses parents pour décliner l’invitation mais Harry avait l’air si heureux à l’idée qu’ils se rendent au mariage ensemble qu’elle n’a pas su résister.

“ Qu’est ce que tu fais ?” lui demande l’objet de ses pensées, la faisant sursauter.

Elle est toujours épatée du silence avec lequel Harry se déplace.

Elle l’a toujours trouvé bruyant mais elle a réalisé que le bruit **entoure** Harry sans émaner de lui.

“Je regarde les tenues pour le mariage."   
" Oh merde."   
" Ne me dis pas que "   
" J’ai totalement oublié ! Tu penses que j’aurais le temps de trouver quelque chose d’ici samedi ? "   
" Bien sûr !”

Elle lui tend le catalogue pour qu'il fasse son choix pendant qu’elle se morfonde.

Depuis qu’elle est devenue Artémis, elle n’a pas vraiment apporté attention à la mode : elle a porté des pantalons et des tuniques car c’était le plus simple. Elle a mis des shorts et des débardeurs quand il faisait chaud. Elle a pillé le placard d’habits moldus de Severus pour trouver des vêtements pour dormir ou se détendre.

Elle n’a jamais réalisé qu’accepter cette invitation veut dire qu’elle va devoir s’habiller en robe.

Pas en robe de sorcier, en robe de fille : courte et décolletée, qui fait deviner ses « atouts ».

Elle a envie de vomir et regarde son fiancé pour se changer les idées, Harry est toujours une délicieuse distraction.

Il tourne les pages du livre comme si les mannequins vont en sortir pour attaquer, c’est ridicule !

“ Qu’est ce qu’il a Potter ? Tu as peur que ton manque de style fasse jaunir les photos ? "   
" Je n’ai aucune idée de comment procéder,” avoue le jeune homme en rougissant.

Se rappelant une nouvelle fois que Dumbledore est mort et qu’elle ne peut plus se venger pour l’horrible éducation qu’il a forcé sur Harry, elle soupire et lui arrache le catalogue des mains.

“ Une tenue de mariage est composée d’un pantalon, une chemise, un veston, une sous robe et une robe. Il faut que ton pantalon et ta robe soient de la même couleur. Ta chemise et ta sous robe peuvent être assorties mais ton veston doit être d’une couleur différente.Il est plus simple de choisir un veston de la même couleur que ta robe. Le vert est une couleur qui te va bien, le rouge aussi mais ne les porte pas ensemble car ce serait ridicule."   
" Donc, soit du vert soit du rouge et du noir pour le reste ? "   
" Tu ne peux pas porter du noir à un mariage ! Tu es trop jeune. Non, il faut que ce soit soit du gris, du marron ou un bleu foncé."   
" Ca a l’air compliqué ! Tu ne peux pas choisir pour moi ?”

Artémis sourit et commence à sélectionner des vêtements pour Harry : elle trouve rapidement la tenue qui le mettra le plus en valeur tout en restant subtile mais hésite sur les couleurs.

“Si ça ne tenait qu’à moi, je te mettrai en gris et vert mais je suppose que le bleu et vert ou le marron et rouge feront l’affaire."   
" Pourquoi pas le gris et vert s’il s’agit du meilleur choix ? "   
" Ce sont les couleurs de Serpentard."   
" Ce sont juste des couleurs ! "   
" Cette combinaison de couleur a une implication politique : elle veut dire que tu revendiques une affiliation à cette maison, que tu la considères comme une alliée."   
" Tu es une Serpentard, tes parents font partie de cette maison, bien sûr qu’il y a des liens entre nous !”

C’est mignon. Ca aurait été plus touchant si Harry avait vraiment conscience de ce qu’il vient de déclarer mais elle l’embrasse quand même, juste une petite caresse, ses lèvres sur les siennes.

“ C’est parti pour le gris et le vert, choisissons maintenant les teintes.”

Elle se décide pour un gris anthracite et un vert émeraude qui fait ressortir ses yeux magnifiques puis commence à remplir le bon de commande.

“ Ca fait beaucoup d’habits, non ? Pourquoi il y en a autant, on va mourir de chaud ! "   
" C’est juste pour la cérémonie, tu te déshabilleras rapidement."   
" Quoi ?!”

_Ce n’est pas de sa faute s’il a été élevé par des moldus. Dumbledore est mort._

“ Tu les enlèveras après le repas : les vêtements seront brûlés et nous danserons autour du feu."   
" Nus !”

Il tombe de sa chaise et Artémis éclate de rire.

“ Nous ne dansons plus nus depuis des siècles pour ne pas blesser la sensibilité des prudes nés moldus. Tu resteras en chemise et en pantalon, n’aies pas peur !”

Il rit à son tour et se rassoit.

“Comment vas-tu t’habiller ? "   
" La tenue traditionnelle des sorcières est constituée d’une robe de cérémonie, d’une robe de soirée, d’un jupon, d’un déshabillé et d’un châle.”

Elle lui montre un exemple dans le catalogue.

“ La dernière tenue est un peu osée."   
" Il apparaît que les nés moldus sont moins prudes quand il s’agit des tenues des sorcières."   
" Hermione aurait tellement de choses à dire sur ce catalogue ! "   
" Je pense que nous entendrons tout ça samedi.”

Il rit de nouveau et elle se serre un peu plus contre lui.

“ Ok Artémis ! Je propose qu’on parte du déshabillé et que l’on constitue la robe par la suite.”

Ils choisissent le jupon le moins court possible même s’il tombe juste en dessous des genoux et arrivent à une tenue élégante sans être aguicheuse. C’est une tenue que des vieilles sorcières peuvent porter mais ça ne la dérange pas.

Elle choisit du vert et or pour être assortie à la tenue d’Harry.

“ Merci de venir avec moi,” murmure-t-il en la prenant dans les bras pendant qu’Hedwige s’envole avec le bon de commande.

Il y a peu de chose qu’elle ne ferait pas pour lui et ça l'effraie un peu.

***

Severus transplane dans le manoir lugubre des Jedusor et rejoint le salon où le Seigneur des Ténèbres fait la cour.

Ces derniers mois ont été marqués par de nombreux échecs et son Maître a sombré dans la folie perverse qui accompagne trop souvent la magie sexuelle.

Il y a une raison pour laquelle ce genre de rituels a été abandonné à travers les siècles mais le mage noir, soutenu par Stefanovitch qui lui fournit de pauvres jeunes femmes moldues qu’ils s’amusent à torturer pour leurs plaisirs malsains, refuse d’entendre raison.

Lord Voldemort a perdu tout sens des réalités et Severus s’en veut plus que jamais d’avoir suivi Lucius dans cette mascarade de combat politique.

La garde rapprochée du Seigneur des Ténèbres a été détruite, il ne lui reste plus que ce déviant de Stefanovitch, ce lâche de Pettigrow, ce monstre dont l’influence diminue alors que la rumeur sur la distribution gratuite de potion tue loup augmente et ce traître de Severus.

Il se félicite chaque jour d’avoir changé de camps : le vieillard était un cruel manipulateur mais il lui a assuré une légitimité qui lui permettra de rester libre quand Potter les débarrassera de ce fléau.

“Mon cher Severus, susurre Voldemort. Avance donc.”

Il se force à ignorer la jeune femme qui est agenouillée devant son maître et surtout à oublier que Draco se tenait à cette place quelques mois plus tôt.

“ Est ce que tu apprécies mon nouveau jouet Severus ? "   
" Mes goûts sont d’un autre genre, Maître,” répond-il en s’agenouillant.

La jeune fille à sa droite tremble, des larmes coulent sur son visage.

“ Je suis au courant de cette défaillance mais un trou est un trou."   
" Je suis malheureusement toujours en deuil, mon Seigneur."   
" Ah, je n’avais pas remarqué. Passons alors à nos affaires : que s’est-il passé avec Rabastan et Augustus ? "   
" Lestrange a été capturé près de Beauxbatons. Rookwood a jugé bon de partir seul contre les nés moldus et a été tué quand il a attaqué la maison d’une ancienne Serdaigle."   
" Et Broderick ? "   
" Je n’ai pas de nouvelles de Selwyn, Mon Seigneur."   
" Endoloris.”

Il s'effondre sur le sol, ne luttant pas alors que son corps est secoué par des spasmes de douleur.

“ Je sais qu’il a été tué par Bélian Malfoy, qu’as-tu raconté à ta famille Severus ?”

Voldemort n’arrête pas son sort, il ne s’attend pas à une réponse.

C’est la fin.

Les autres Mangemorts apparaissent autour de lui, formant un cercle. La jeune femme est mise de côté, elle reste allongée sur le sol et le regarde se tortiller comme une poupée secouée par un enfant.

Greyback lui prend l’épaule, il a un couteau à la main et lui découpe ses vêtements. Severus espère qu’il lui laissera le portoloin.

La douleur commence à s'immiscer à travers les murs de son occlumancie. Il sent quelqu’un le tirer par les cheveux, c’est Stefanovitch qui est nu également.

Oh.

Un trou est un trou.

La panique commence à monter en lui et il lève la main comme pour le repousser.

“ Ca ne sert à rien de te débattre Severus, murmure le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu sais ce qui va arriver. J’aurais dû te remettre à ta place bien plus tôt. Tu n’as jamais appartenu à Lucius car tu n’avais rien à donner. J’étais ton Maître avant et je suis maintenant celui qui décideras quand et comment tu vas mourir. Je t’ai prêté à Lucius. Je vous ai laissé croire que vous pouviez vous appartenir alors que vous étiez à moi.”

Le doloris est arrêté alors que Stefanovitch le traîne jusqu'au siège où les attend le Seigneur des Ténèbres, nu également.

“ Il est temps de te rappeler à qui tu appartiens Severus.”

Voldemort enfonce son sexe dans sa bouche et il se relaxe afin d’en avaler le plus possible avant de croquer de toutes ses forces et d’activer le portoloin.

Il arrive à Square Grimmaurd, relâche ce qu’il a dans la bouche et s'évanouit.

***

Kingsley se remet lentement d’une semaine extrêmement fatigante.

Il est satisfait de la première collaboration entre l’Ordre et le Ministère, il regrette que le plan de Rookwood ait été révélé aussi tard mais doute qu’il aurait fait mieux à la place de son collègue.

Perceval Weasley a une carrière prometteuse devant lui avec un tel cerveau.

Il a passé le reste de la semaine à reloger les parents des élèves de Poudlard qui ont décidé de rester en Angleterre : quelques uns ont été installés dans des planques de l’Ordre et le Ministère a acheté plusieurs immeubles en leur laissant le soin de les sécuriser pour y installer leurs protégés.

Kingsley, Andromeda, Emeline et Elphias ont passé leur semaine à préparer les immeubles et les occupants ont emménagé hier. Il a donc prévu de passer la journée au lit, laissant à Lucius et Severus le soin de gérer les derniers départs.

Il s’est levé à 11h et a demandé à Kreattur de lui apporter son petit déjeuner au lit, ignorant son regard moralisateur. Il a ensuite profité de la baignoire décadente de sa salle de bain avant de se joindre à Minerva et Hermione pour retourner les pièces précédemment occupées par des moldus à leur état naturel.

Il entend d’un air discret la cheminette s’enclencher et voit le Patronus de Severus apparaître, demandant à Hermione de s’occuper de ses potions.

Il s'empêche bien de regarder MInerva, elle lui a déjà qu’elle trouve que Lucius et Severus se comportent comme des adolescents et qu’elle regrette de ne pas pouvoir leur enlever des points.

Ils décident d’abandonner leur ouvrage pour une bonne tasse de thé et sont rejoints quelques minutes plus tard par Lucius.

“Ce fut rapide,” commente Minerva d’un air pincé.

Kingsley ravale un éclat de rire.

“ Severus a été appelé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres," répond Lucius en se servant une tasse de thé.   
" Vous avez l’air inquiet."   
" J’ai un mauvais pressentiment.”

Il n’en dit pas plus et Kingsley sent la tension monter dans la pièce.

Ils boivent leur thé en silence dans l’attente du retour de l’espion. Le temps a l’air de passer au ralenti.

Soudain un bruit sourd se fait entendre et une alarme retentit émanant du salon d’accueil.

Lucius s'éclipse en direction de cette pièce à une telle vitesse que Kingsley aurait dit qu’il s’est envolé. Seul son entraînement d’Auror lui permet de ne pas le perdre de vue.

Il entend Minerva jurer derrière lui ainsi que des bruits de pas dans l’escalier signalant que les adolescents s’empressent de les rejoindre.

Lucius couvre le corps nu et sanguinolent de Severus quand il arrive dans le salon.

“ Est ce qu’il va bien ? "   
" Ce n’est pas son sang. Empêchez Artémis d’entrer. Minerva, nous avons besoin de Ted Tonks !”

Kingsley ressort du salon au moment où la Directrice arrive et l’entend enclencher la cheminette.

Artémis et Harry sont à trois mètres de la pièce quand il les intercepte, saisissant Artémis par le bras.

“ Votre père veut que vous attendiez dans votre chambre.”

La jeune fille se détache de sa poigne et essaye de le contourner, il la prend par la taille et la soulève, l’éloignant manu militari.

“ Mais lâchez moi ! "   
" Qu’est ce qu’il se passe Kingsley ? " demande Harry.  
" C’est Severus.”

La jeune fille se transforme en harpie mais il a maîtrisé des individus plus dangereux. Il s’empare de sa baguette et l’enferme dans sa chambre. Sur le chemin le ramenant vers le salon bleu, il croise Harry marchant d’un air hagard.

“Docteur Tonks dit qu’il va se réveiller mais le Doloris a détruit une grande partie de ses nerfs."   
" Il y a des potions pour ça, le rassure Kingsley. J’ai enfermé Artémis dans sa chambre, veux tu que je vienne avec toi lui annoncer la nouvelle ? "   
" Non, elle est rancunière. Ils vont transplaner Severus dans sa chambre pour qu’il soit à l’aise, elle va pouvoir le rejoindre.”

Ils se quittent et Kingsley rejoint le salon devant lequel sont plantés Hermione et Minerva.

“Ils vous attendent.”

Il rentre dans la pièce alors que Ted dépose une cinquième fiole auprès de Lucius qui, agenouillé sur le sol, tient la tête de Severus inclinée.

“ Il faut lui faire avaler les potions dans cet ordre précis le plus vite possible dès que je lance l’enervate."   
" Je suis prêt," répond le Patriarche.   
" Avez-vous besoin de moi ? "   
" Severus va vouloir vous faire son rapport avant de boire quoi que ce soit."   
" Allons-y.”

Ted lance le sort et l’espion essaye de se relever.

“J’ai été découvert."   
" Buvez,” ordonnent Kingsley et Ted en même temps alors que Lucius porte une fiole à sa bouche.

Pendant que Severus avale consciencieusement les potions que lui tend Lucius, Kingsley détourne ses yeux du couple et parcourt la pièce du regard.

Il aperçoit quelque chose d’étrange et couvert de sang dans un coin de la pièce.

Il a pu voir que le corps de Severus est intact, à qui appartient ce sexe ?

***

La forêt est paisible et silencieuse, aucun oiseau n’ose s’y aventurer, ils ont trop peur d’un prédateur.

Remus aime cette forêt, il pourrait y passer des heures, il y a passé des heures.

“ Qu’est ce que tu fais là ?”

Remus attendait cette interruption mais sursaute quand même.

Raj Shafiq s’avance vers lui silencieusement.

“ Je suis content de vous voir Alpha."   
" Tu n’as pas répondu à ma question, et tu sens la vermine.”

Remus serre les dents, il a été abordé par trois loups de la meute de Greyback avant de transplaner près de son ancien appartement sur le chemin de traverse pour les semer avant de venir dans la forêt.

“ Je ne les ai pas emmené ici. "   
" Tu as de nombreuses fautes Remus mais je fais confiance pour ne pas nous mettre en danger.”

Remus lutte contre son instinct qui le pousse à baisser la tête et faire preuve de contrition.

Il n’a pas déçu son Alpha, il ne fait plus partie de cette meute.

“ Je ne répéterai pas ma question Remus."   
" J’ai une proposition."   
" Je suis sûr que la réponse est non.”

Shafiq commence à s’éloigner d’un pas rapide et inaudible.

“ J’ai un large distributeur de Tue Loup ! " s’écrie désespérément Remus.

La silhouette s’arrête et permit à Remus de le rattraper.

“ Qu’est ce que manigance ton Directeur ? "   
" Dumbledore est mort depuis des mois."   
" En voilà une bonne nouvelle !”

Remus se force à ne pas réagir, Dumbledore a toujours été un sujet de dispute avec Raj qui ne supportait pas la loyauté que Remus lui portait.

Il se sentait menacé par cette influence et à raison car Remus n’avait pas hésité à quitter la meute lorsqu’Albus lui a demandé de venir enseigner à Poudlard.

Il a rencontré Raj Shafiq lors de la première guerre des sorciers alors qu’il parcourait l’Angleterre en infiltration chez les loups garous pour le compte de l’Ordre du Phénix.

Raj et ses lieutenants avaient attaqué le campement de Rémus en une nuit, décimant une dizaine de lycanthrope, le laissant seul dans le noir.

Raj lui a laissé la vie sauve car il avait senti l’odeur des bonbons au citron de Dumbledore.

Il lui a ordonné de courir vers son Maître se planquer et de ne plus mettre son nez dans ses affaires.

Le Directeur lui avait bien évidemment demandé de se rapprocher de Shafiq, il était persuadé que l’homme était mort depuis des années, tué par sa famille après sa morsure.

La vérité était bien plus compliquée que ça.

“ Qui est ton nouveau Maître Remus ? "   
" Je fais toujours partie de l’ordre du Phénix mais les décisions se prennent de manière collégiale dorénavant."   
" Ca a l’air… Lent.”

Remus se retient de sourire et se rappelle que Raj n’avait pas désapprouvé les méthodes de Dumbledore mais de ses objectifs.

Son principal reproche était qu’Albus n’avait pas envie de se battre pour ses convictions et que s’il souhait vraiment l’égalité des droits pour les lycanthropes, il se serait servi de son mandat de Manitou Suprême de la Conférence Internationale des Sorciers pour les défendre.

“ Ca peut être lent mais c’est efficace."   
" Votre petite guéguerre ne m’importe peu."   
" Greyback et sa meute sont devenus l’un des très rares alliés de Vous Savez Qui.”

Les yeux de Raj s’éclairent d’une lueur jaune et Remus sent un frisson lui parcourir l’échine.

La haine que Shafiq porte à Greyback est plus profonde que celle de Remus.

Raj était un Patriarche avant sa morsure et ses fils ont essayé de le tuer quand il est devenu un lycanthrope. Raj s’est défendu et a tué l’un de ses enfants par mégarde, il a sous estimé sa force. Le reste de sa famille l’a déclaré mort et a prit la fuite vers leur pays natal, laissant Raj seul dans leur domaine.

“ Et vous pensez que vous pourrez convaincre ces vermines de quitter ce chien de Greyback en leur fournissant de la potion tue-loup ? "   
" Nous souhaitons juste que personne d’autre rejoigne ses rangs.”

Les loups garous sont des animaux sociaux et Raj Shafiq n’est pas resté longtemps seul : il a poursuivi Greyback à travers l’Angleterre, procurant à ses victimes un lieu sûr où vivre et une nouvelle famille pour remplacer celle qui les a abandonné.

La moitié des loups garous d’Angleterre vit dans l’ancienne demeure des Shafiq, Remus a été des leurs après la mort de James et Lily, devenant l’un des enseignants des enfants de la meute.

“ Le Ministère nous a donné des fonds pour nous permettre de produire le Tue-Loup en grande quantité, le créateur de la potion va superviser la concoction."   
" Severus Snape est un Mangemort."   
" Plus maintenant, c’était un espion.”

Raj a l’air véritablement surpris et Remus s’en réjouit intérieurement : il est tellement rare de prendre l’Alpha au dépourvu.

“ Je ne compte pas participer à cette vaste farce, ce n’est qu’une manière déguisée d’apprendre nos identités. “

Les loups garous sont obligés par la loi de se signaler auprès du Ministère et figurent sur le registre consultés par les employeurs potentiels aux côtés des anciens prisonniers d’Azkaban, c’est pour cela que la majorité d’entre eux vivent dans la misère.

“ La distribution aura lieu à la cabane hurlante à Pré au Lard et nous avons la promesse qu’aucun employé du Ministère ne sera présent.”

Remus sent la certitude de Shafiq vaciller.

“ J’en parlerai à ma meute mais je ne mettrai pas les miens en danger inutilement."   
" La dose varie en fonction du poids du buveur mais je suis certain qu’ils ne sont pas obligés de se déplacer en personne si vous connaissez le poids exact des receveurs.”

Remus profite quelques secondes du sourire reconnaissant de Raj avant de transplaner.

***

Severus a chaud aux mains. C’est une sensation étrange et il décide de ne pas ouvrir les yeux tant qu’il n’a pas évalué le danger.

Il sent une de ses mains se lever puis entend le son d’un baiser.

Idiot.

Il ouvre les yeux et voit que Lucius garde la main qu’il a embrassé contre son torse pendant qu’Artémis a l’autre entre les siennes.

Après toutes ces années à se réveiller seul, encore meurtri suite à une convocation du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il a oublié que sa famille est maintenant à ses côtés.

Il sent une faible douleur quand Artémis se jette dans ses bras en sanglotant et lui caresse les cheveux pour la réconforter et refuse la potion anti-douleur que lui tend Lucius.

“ Je dois faire mon rapport à Kingsley."   
" Je vais le chercher," murmure Artémis.   
" Reste avec ton père,” ordonne Lucius en quittant la pièce.

Severus ne dit rien et installe la tête de la jeune fille sur son torse.

Il se rappelle avoir fait la même chose quand Draco était enfant, les bébés sont des bouillottes portables.

Il s’avère que c’est toujours aussi réconfortant quand l’enfant a grandi.;

“ Je commence à prendre une crampe.”

Severus sourit et relâche son étreinte après avoir déposer un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

“ Comment te sens tu ? "   
" C’est toi qui est blessé "   
" Il est souvent plus douloureux de voir quelqu’un souffrir plutôt que le subir.”

Il voit une ombre passer dans ses yeux.

“ Je t’ai commandé une robe pour le mariage de Fleur et Bill.”

Severus grogne mais concède que c’est de bonne guerre.

“ Ce n’était pas la peine de "   
" Elle est assortie à celle de Père, bleu marine et argent.”

Oh.

Il n’a pas eu le temps d’assimiler la liberté qu’il vient de gagner.

“ Noir aurait suffi."   
" Je suis sûre que celle que je t’ai choisi t’ira à ravir.”

Lucius revient dans la pièce suivi de Kingsley, Minerva, Mademoiselle Granger et Monsieur Potter qui se précipite aux côtés d’Artémis.

Severus est obligé de concéder qu’il est un gendre attentionné.

“ Est ce que le reste de l’Ordre va bientôt nous rejoindre ?” demande-il sarcastiquement.

Kingsley éclate de rire.

“Nous étions inquiets Severus ! " sermone McGonagall.   
" Je vois ça. Prenez une chaise Mademoiselle Granger,” ordonne-t-il à la Gryffondor qui hésite à partir, oscillant devant la porte.

Quand ils sont tous installés, Severus commence son rapport.

“ J’ai été découvert, Bélian a laissé quelqu’un en vie."   
" Il devait déjà être suspicieux suite à la déclaration de la Querelle."   
" J’ai vu une quinzaine de Mangemorts en plus de sa garde rapprochée : Stefanovitch, Greyback et Pettigrow."   
" Pense-tu qu’il va se cacher pour l’instant ? " demande Minerva.   
" Non, ma trahison doit l’avoir rendu furieux. D’autant plus qu’il n’a pas pu exercer sa vengeance, je crains qu’une attaque arrive bientôt."   
" Nous allons avertir le Ministère pour que les Aurors redoublent de vigilance."   
" Je pense que le mariage de Mademoiselle Delacour et Monsieur Weasley soit une cible possible mais une attaque le soir de la pleine lune est plus probable. Mademoiselle Granger, comment avance la récolte des ingrédients ? "   
" Tout est prêt pour la préparation Professeur."   
" Très bien. Nous nous en occuperons deux jours après le mariage. Le plus urgent après sera nos recherches sur les horcruxes."   
" Ne te préoccupes pas de cela pour l'instant et repose toi.”

Mademoiselle Granger, Minerva et Kingsley sont les premiers à partir, suivis par Potter traînant Artémis par la main. Il se retrouve seul face à Lucius.

“ Tu étais nu quand tu es revenu," murmure Lucius, n’osant pas poser la question à laquelle il voulait une réponse.   
" Il ne s’est rien passé."   
" Et le pénis que tu avais dans la bouche ? "   
" Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va être doublement frustré.”

Lucius éclate de rire.

***

Ginny fait semblant de ne pas avoir entendu le commentaire mesquin de Tante Muriel sur sa robe : si elle est choquée par sa tenue de cérémonie, elle va avoir une crise cardiaque quand viendra l’heure de danser.

Elle échange un sourire avec Gabrielle qui est à côté d’elle.

Ils ont fait du bon travail en décorant le jardin pour la cérémonie : Ginny est satisfaite du résultat.

Elle regarde les invités, les familles Weasley et Delacour se mélangent aux membres de l’Ordre et aux amis des futurs époux.

Elle remarque qu’Hermione et Viktor Krum se sont retrouvés et se tiennent très proches l’un de l’autre. Le joueur de Quidditch a tenu à garder sa présence secrète afin de la surprendre et Hermione a l’air ravie.

Presque au fond du jardin, elle peut voir que Professeur Snape est venu accompagné de Lucius Malfoy portant son camouflage.

Ils ont des robes assorties et Ginny se sent rougir, ça fait partie des choses qu’elle n’a jamais voulu savoir sur son enseignant.

Pour se changer les idées, elle parcourt la foule des yeux, faisant des associations de tenues afin de rassembler les couples officiels.

Percy est présent et seul, à côté de Charlie, il ignore les regards que lui lance les parents.

Tonks a changé la couleur du bandeau qu’elle porte dans les cheveux pour qu’il soit assorti à la robe marron de Remus.

Hagrid et Madame Maxime ont assorti leurs tenues et leurs parapluis. Hagrid, pris par l’émotion, se mouche dans ce que Ginny suspecte être une nappe.

Par habitude, ses yeux cherchent Harry et elle le trouve... aux côtés d’Artémis.

Ils ont tous les deux une robe de la même teinte de vert et, même si leur couleur secondaire est différente, Ginny refuse de croire qu’il s’agit d’une coïncidence.

Elle se force à garder le sourire alors qu’une pluie d’étoiles argentées tombe sur Fleur et Bill qui s'embrassent.

Elle remarque d’un air distrait que les jumeaux ont lancé un tonnerre d’applaudissement.

Elle sent Gabrielle lui secouer le bras pour qu’elle se lève et se joigne à la liesse mais son coeur n’est pas d’humeur à faire la fête.

Elle a perdu Harry.

***

Hermione n’a jamais réalisé qu’il est possible d’être aussi heureuse et effrayée en même temps.

“Tes parents sont en sécurité,” murmure Viktor avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

Elle sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux et un sanglot naître au fond de sa gorge.

Viktor doit sentir que quelque chose ne va pas et la serre contre lui pendant la cérémonie.

Il est intéressant de voir comment les mariages sorciers et les cérémonies moldues se ressemblent tout en étant singulièrement distincts.

Hermione joue aux jeu des différences pour distraire son cerveau de ses angoisses : elle fait confiance à Viktor et est heureuse de le voir mais elle ne peut s’empêcher de s’inquiéter pour ses parents.

Après la cérémonie, elle s’installe avec Viktor à la table qui lui est attribuée.

“Je ne regrette pas d’être venu,” lui murmure-t-il à l’oreille et elle se sent rougir.

Elle entend un toussotement et lève les yeux sur Snape qui fusille Viktor du regard.

“ Un peu de tenue Monsieur Krum."   
" Bien sûr Professeur.”

Au grand amusement d’Hermione, le joueur écarte sa chaise de la sienne alors que les Malfoy s’installent à leur table.

Harry, Viktor et Artémis lancent une discussion sur le Quidditch pendant qu’Hermione et Severus (comme il est étrange d’appeler le Professeur par son prénom) discutent de la potion tue-loup.

“ Qui est cet homme ?” demande soudainement Viktor d’une voix glaciale.

Instinctivement, Hermione sort sa baguette avant de suivre le regard de Viktor.

“ C’est Xenophilius Lovegood," répond Harry d’un air étonné.   
" Est-il un de vos ennemis ?”

Lucius et Severus ont également leur baguette à la main.

“ Pas que je sache," répond Hermione.   
" Il est étrange mais sa fille a combattu avec nous et il m’a soutenu quand la Gazette niait le retour de Vous Savez Qui."   
" Pourquoi porte-t-il la marque de Grindelwald ?” incite Viktor.

Hermione sent sa gorge se serrer, elle a entendu parler de Grindelwald bien sûr et se souvient de cette nuit qu’ils ont passés à discuter à la lueur d’une bougie quand elle est allée le voir en Bulgarie l’été après sa quatrième année.

Elle sait que Grindelwald a, parmi ses nombreux crimes, assassiné le grand père de Viktor qui a juré de combattre ceux qui le vénèrent encore à Durmstrang et ailleurs.

“ Nous pourrions lui demander mais je ne pense pas qu’il soit opportun d’avoir ce genre de discussion ici," répond Snape.   
" Demain alors Professeur, savez-vous où il habite ? "   
" Bien sûr.”

***

Tous les cimetières sont lugubres la nuit.

L’enterrement d’Albus avait été majestueux et avait fait honneur à ce grand homme mais son mausolé a maintenant l’air désolé d’un lieu abandonné.

Poudlard, délaissé par ses occupants pour l’été, ressemble à une vieille bâtisse en ruine.

Alastor prend un moment pour se recueillir sur la tombe de son ami, pour se remémorer leurs combats et leurs victoires, le bon vieux temps où aucun mangemort n’était laissé vivant.

Albus a eu pitié du misérable Snape, espérant le sauver et voyant en l’homme rongé par la culpabilité une source d’information inestimable.

Ce plan a marché tant que sa culpabilité était plus forte que le reste. Albus aurait du garder la laisse plus serrée.

Sa faiblesse a failli causer la perte des mages blanc mais les vrais combattants sont prêts à riposter afin d’anéantir les Mangemorts et le Ministère corrompu.

D’un geste vif de sa baguette, il force l’ouverture du tombeau de son ancien ami et se saisit de la baguette qu’il tient serrée entre ses doigts.

Les choses vont être différentes, le temps est venu pour les mages blancs de reprendre leur place légitime.

Une vague de pouvoir traverse son corps.

Il est l’heure pour le Maître de la Mort de se mettre au travail.


	14. Chapitre 12

Artémis est en sécurité, bien au chaud sous la couette, emmitouflée sous les couvertures et blottie contre une bouillotte humaine.

Le mariage s’est terminé aux premières lueurs de l’aubes, ils ont dansé toute la nuit, célébrant l’union de Fleur et Bill.

Cela faisait longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas autant ri.

Draco a grandi au milieu des célébrations, ces cérémonies sont une source d'énergie considérable. Elle était anxieuse à l’idée de réapprendre à bouger dans ce corps disproportionné aux rondeurs étrangères.

Elle avait peur de ne plus savoir se positionner dans l'espace, de rater des pas, de se cogner contre ses partenaires.

Elle a senti son anxiété grandir pendant le repas qu’elle a partagé avec son fiancé, ses parents, Hermione et Viktor Krum. Elle n’était pas ignorante des regards interrogateurs que lui lançaient les invités natifs de la Grande Bretagne et elle savait que la plupart des yeux seraient braqués sur elle quand elle se lèverait pour danser.

Elle tremblait lorsque les jeunes mariés se levèrent pour se positionner sur le tapis au milieu du chapiteau.

Ils s'embrassèrent sous les applaudissements de la foule avant d’enlever une pièce de vêtement de leur partenaire.

Le voile et le noeud papillon.

Les robes.

La sous robe et la robe de soirée.

Le veston et le jupon.

La chemise et le châle.

La foule était en délire.

Hermione faillit s’étouffer et Harry lui agrippa la main si fort qu’Artémis cru sentir ses doigts craquer.

Bill était torse nu et Fleur dans une nuisette de satin blanc.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et le tapis au dessous d’eux s'envola, laissant leurs vêtements en pile sur le sol.

Artémis se leva, fébrile, et entendit Krum ordonner à Hermione de la suivre et de l’imiter.

“ Je ne savais pas que le déshabillé qui allait avec la robe allait servir à ça ! s’écria nerveusement la Gryffondor en la rejoignant. C’est du sexisme, c’est "   
" C’est magique Hermione. c'est comme cela que nos ancêtres faisaient tomber la pluie sur les champs, se protégeaient d’un fléau, engrangeaient de la force avant d’aller au combat. Nous allons offrir à Fleur et Bill de la protection pour leur foyer et c’est ce dont ils ont le plus besoin.”

La curiosité avait remplacée la gêne et son amie la suivi.

Elles n’étaient pas nombreuses à se lever pour la danse des promises et Artémis ne reconnaissait pas les autres filles qui fermaient le cercle, surement des amies ou des membres de la famille de Fleur

“As-tu laissé ta baguette sur la table ? "   
" Viktor me l’a prise," la gêne semblait revenir.   
" Elle est en sécurité, fais comme moi et souviens toi que c’est une danse de 3."   
" Quoi ?”

Des trompettes retentirent et Artémis enleva sa robe et la jeta sur le tas de vêtements. Du coin de l’oeil elle vit Hermione faire de même, elle lui pris la main et murmura :

“ Une danse de 3 c’est trois pas en avant, trois pas à droite, trois pas à gauchet et trois pas en arrière.”

Le mouvement avait commencé sous ses explications et, sous les applaudissements rythmiques de la foule, les promises achevèrent le premier enchaînement avant de se dévêtir de leur robe de soirée et de danser le deuxième enchaînement avant de se débarrasser de leurs châle et finir leur danse.

“Ne bouge pas,” ordonna-t-elle en lâchant la main de son amie.

Les trompettes retentirent de nouveau et les pieds de la foule se joignirent aux applaudissement pour annoncer la danse des Fiancés.

Elle sentit Harry se positionner derrière elle imitant Krum.

“Je ne sais pas quoi faire."   
" Mets tes mains sur ma taille. Lorsque les trompettes sonneront, tu souleveras mon juon pour le faire passer au dessus de mes épaules et tu le jetteras sur la pile.”

Les trompettes retentirent et les mains d’Harry exécutent ses ordres.

“ Repose tes mains sur ma taille quand tu as fini et serres toi contre moi, tes mains sur mon ventre. Il s’agit d’une danse de 4."   
" Comme la tienne ? Avant, droite gauche, recul ? " demande Harry en lui enlevant le jupon.  
" Oui c'est ça, à la fin du premier enchaînement, il faut que tu me retournes pour qu’on soit face à face.”

Ils commencèrent à bouger, serrés l’un contre l’autre, Draco n’a jamais participé à cette partie des danses rituelles et Artémis ne pouvait s’empêcher de trouver cette expérience sensuelle et intime.

Elle se laissa guider et posa enfin les yeux sur son fiancé.

“ Embrasse moi,” ordonna-t-elle en lui agrippant la robe. 

Elle lui enleva la robe et la jeta derrière elle.

“Serre moi contre toi, nous allons commencer le deuxième enchaînement.”

A la fin de la danse, Harry était torse nu et Artémis se délectait du manque de peur qu’elle ressentait.

Elle avait redouté ce moment où un corps nu se frotterait au sien mais elle ressentait aucune envie de fuire.

Elle avait l’impression d’être guérie.

“ Qu’est ce qu’il va se passer maintenant ? "   
" Les célibataires et les enfants vous nous rejoindre, c’est une danse de 5."   
" Ils vont finir nus ! "   
" Ils portent tous le symbole de leur famille, c’est ce qu’ils enlèveront en premier.”

Draco a toujours participé à cette danse : celles des enfants et des non-fiancés : c’était un moment joyeux à laquelle Artémis participe, serrée contre Harry alors que le cercle se mouve au rythme des applaudissements.

Son fiancé a compris le fonctionnement du rituel et est perdu dans l’instant.

Les trompettes sonnèrent de nouveaux et Artémis vit ses parents se joindre au cercle.

“La danse des époux, c’est une danse en 6 mais c’est parce qu’ils enlèvent un vêtement chacun leur tour, ne prends pas peur !”

Harry rit doucement et elle en ressent les vibrations.

La danse reprit et elle profite de ce moment de communion, elle était folle de joie pour ses parents qui vivaient cet instant ensemble pour la première fois.

La pyramide de vêtements était énorme à la fin du dernier enchaînement.

“ Et maintenant ? "   
" Au bruit des trompettes, tape ton pied gauche sur le sol, fais ça tous les sept temps."   
" Qu’est ce qu’il se passe ? "  
"C’est le moment des veufs.”

Ils tapaient du pied alors que les derniers invités, ceux qui étaient venu vêtus de noirs, s’approchaient en portant des torches.

Ils n’enleveraient pas leurs vêtements car la seule personne pouvant les voir nu était passée de l’autre côté du voile.

Ils jetèrent leur torche sur la pile de vêtements, allumant le feu autour duquel ils allaient danser jusqu’au bout de la nuit.

Les danses cérémonielles de mariage représentent toutes les périodes de la vie de couple : 3 années pour être promise, 4 annés de fiançailles, 5 années pour élever des enfants, 6 années pour vieillir ensemble et 7 années pour faire le deuil de l’être aimé.

Artémis voulait toutes ces années et bien plus encore avec Harry et jura de se battre pour les obtenir.

Le brasier emporta cette promesse et elle dansa jusqu’au petit matin dans les bras de son fiancé avant de finir par s’endormire, serrée contre lui, dans sa chambre à Square Grimmaurd.

Alors qu’elle se remémore leur première soirée officielle de couple, elle le sent se réveiller, son souffle changeant alors qu’il quitte peu à peu le sommeil. il se tourne vers elle comme pour prolonger ses songes et elle le sent, son sexe dur contre sa cuisse.

Elle le repousse et bascule hors du lit pour tomber lourdement sur le sol, prise d’une angoisse familière.

Elle n’est pas guérie, elle est cassée pour toujours, détruite, inutile, spoliée, Harry qui est trop gentil, trop patient, va perdre des années de sa vie dans une relation vouée à l’échec.

“Artémis ?”

Il va ruiner sa réputation avec elle, il n’est pas trop tard pour rompre les fiançailles. Ils peuvent encore dissoudre leur engagement et demander à ses parents de l’envoyer loin d’ici.

“Artémis !”

Elle repense au couvent, elle pourra avoir une vie paisible là bas. Loin de tout, loin des autres, loin de ses échecs et de la honte qu’elle causera à sa famille.

“Artémis !”

Oui, le couvent est préférable à la répudiation, elle ne veut pas devenir une de ces dames en gris qui, perdues dans l’exile, doivent porter sur elles la preuve de leur châtiment.

De l’eau froide sur son visage la ramène à la réalité.

“ Qu’est ce qui se passe Artémis ? "   
" Je suis désolée… Mon père… je…"   
" Tu veux que j’aille chercher Lucius ? "   
" C’est la seule solution… rompre les fiançailles.”

Harry referme la porte qu’il a ouverte.

“ On ne va pas annuler le mariage."   
" C’est la seule solution ! Je suis détruite, je ne pourrai pas être une bonne épouse ! Tu devras me répudier et ta réputation "   
" Attends ! Attends ! Attends ! Calme toi cinq minutes."   
" C’est la seul solu "   
" Artémis !”

Elle ferme la bouche et baisse les yeux. Elle peut au moins le respecter.

Elle l’entend bouger, se verser de l’eau froide sur le visage dans la salle de bain et enfiler un pantalon. Elle commence à trembler.

“ Est ce que tu es prête à discuter ?”

Elle éclate en sanglots et il la prend dans ses bas.

Son étreinte, sa chaleur, va lui manquer.

Il caresse doucement ses cheveux pendant qu’elle inonde sa poitrine de larmes.

Il va faire un très bon mari, un père merveilleux, il va rendre sa femme tellement heureuse.

Quand toutes les larmes ont quitté son corps, il ne reste plus qu’une carcasse, un bout de viande.

“ Tu te sens mieux ? "   
" Je suis désolée, je vais te laisser tranquille."   
" Tu ne sortiras pas d’ici tant que nous n'aurons pas discuté de ce qu’il vient de se passer. Assis toi s’il te plait.”

Il tapote le lit d’une main et elle se lève sur ses jambes tremblantes.

“ Nous avons passé une soirée merveilleuse hier. Je n’avais jamais imaginé ce à quoi pouvait ressembler un mariage sorcier et j’ai hâte que ce soit notre tour. Pourquoi veux-tu rompre nos fiançailles ? Qu’est ce que j’ai fait de mal ? "   
" Ce n’est pas toi c’est moi. Je serai une très mauvaise épouse. Tu mérites mieux."   
" Mieux que quelqu’un de gentil, de patient, de brave ? Une personne qui me fait rire, qui me connaît mieux que moi même ? Qui est capable de parler avec moi de Quidditch et de me faire danser sans que je paraisse ridicule ? "   
" Ginny Weasley.”

Un bruit étrange, entre le grognement, le rire et l’atermoiement sort de sa bouche.

“ Ginny ! Elle ressemble trop à ma mère ! Ce serait…. Breuh ! " il frissonne.   
" Il y a plein de sorcières avec ses qualités, mon père comprendra qu’il s’agit de ma faute et ne romprera pas notre alliance."   
" Mettons de côté la politique, pourquoi pense-tu que tu ne feras pas une bonne épouse ? "   
" C’est évident Potter ! Je ne pourrai pas t’apporter ce dont tu as besoin ! "   
" … On parle de sexe ? "   
" Bien sûr ! "   
" T’as souvent vu tes parents faire l’amour ? "   
" Quoi ?! "   
" Tes parents. Je suis sûr que Snape doit être une bête au lit, tant de colère "   
" Arrête !” s’écrit-elle en se mettant les mains sur les oreilles.

Harry, le salaud, éclate de rire.

“ Est ce qu’il y a une raison derrière cette torture mentale ? "   
" Réponds à ma question."   
" Non ! Bien sûr que je n’ai pas vu mes parents…. Eurk ! Pourquoi ? Est ce que les moldus ? "   
" Non ! C’est juste que je me demandais pourquoi tu reposais la réussite de notre mariage uniquement sur le sexe."   
" Tu vas avoir des besoins que je ne pourrai pas assouvir, je vais te détruire et "   
" Tu as le temps de guérir. Tu as fait d’énormes progrès en quelques mois ! Nous avons dormi ensemble cette nuit alors que tu ne pouvais pas être assise en face de moi il y a peu de temps. Notre mariage n’est pas pour demain et nous avancerons à ton rythme. Si tu veux ou ne peux pas quand j’ai envie, je peux tout à fait prendre le problème en main !” termine-t-il avec un clin d’oeil ridicule.

Artémis ne peut s’empêcher de rire à cette mauvaise blague.

“Deuxième argument ? "   
" Je ne pourrai pas porter tes enfants et je serai une mauvaise mère de toute façon."   
" Quand Lucius m’a expliqué comment vous gérez les sorciers de première génération, j’ai tout de suite compris que nous pourrons adopter l’un de tes cousins et en faire notre héritier, ou deux s’il en faut un pour chaque famille ? "   
" Il en faut un pour chaque famille. Tu serais prêt à élever l’enfant d’un autre ? "   
" J’ai grandi dans un placard entouré par ma famille de sang, j’ai toujours rêvé d'être l’enfant d’un autre.“

Son coeur se serre et elle le prend dans ses bras.

“ Quand je te vois avec tes parents, je me rends compte de ce que j’ai manqué. Nous avons tellement de chose à offrir à nos futurs enfants ! "   
" Je suis absolument certaine que tu seras un père exceptionnel."   
" Mais pas toi ? "   
" Bien sûr que non ! "   
" Pourquoi ? "   
" Parce que j’ai tué mon bébé !” hurle Artémis en s’écartant de lui.

Elle lui tourne le dos pour ne pas voir le dégoût sur son visage et serre les dents : elle refuse de verser de nouvelles larmes.

“Artémis… Quand ? "   
" Dans les toilettes de Mimi, tu te souviens ? "   
" Le sectumsempra ?”

Elle hoche la tête. Elle n’a jamais réalisé qu’elle a fait de lui un tueur d’enfant ce jour là, un nouveau crime inexcusable de sa part.

Elle le sent approcher et se jure de ne pas refuser la punition qu’il va lui infliger, elle mérite tout ce qu’elle va recevoir.

Il la prend dans ses bras.

“Merci," lui murmure-t-il à l’oreille.   
" Quoi ? "   
" Je ne pourrai pas tuer Voldemort s’il avait eu un enfant, l’idée même de rendre quelqu'un orphelin me donne envie de vomir."   
" Mais je "   
" Tu m’as dit qu’il avait besoin d’un bébé pour un rituel, est ce que c’était un mensonge ? "   
" Non."   
" Tu as bien fait alors, tu es méchante envers toi même et je refuse de te laisser faire."   
" Tu es trop gentil."   
" Ca fait un juste milieux. Toujours fiancés ?”

Elle pense au bébé, aux futures nuits remplies de frustration, aux déception et aux regrets qu’elle va lui causer.

Elle pense aussi à leurs discussions dans la bibliothèque, aux moments passés à combattre côte à côte, à cette délicieuse soirée.

“ Toujours fiancés,” répond-elle en espérant de ne pas commettre une terrible erreur.

***

Hermione adore ces moments de douce intimité qui consistent à se préparer dans la même pièce que son fiancé.

Elle s’est réveillée dans les bras de Viktor qui lui caressait les cheveux, démêlant son indomptable crinière. Ils ont passé quelques minutes à profiter l’un de l’autre avant de prendre un bain.

Elle termine de se maquiller pendant qu’il la coiffe, leurs regards se croisant dans la glace.

“A quoi tu penses ? " lui murmure-t-il à l’oreille.   
" J’aimerai que tous les matins soient ainsi."   
" Si tu viens avec moi, nous pourrions nous réveiller ensemble demain.”

Hermione soupire tristement.

“ Tu es une amie fidèle."   
" Je crois en cette cause."   
" Ton père dit que tu es une pasionaria, j’aime ce mot."   
" C’était le surnom d’une femme politique espagnole qui a dit : _“ mieux vaut mourir debout que vivre à genoux_ ”."   
" Tu as toujours été aussi combattante ? "   
" J’ai grandi dans le monde moldu où j’étais discriminée à cause de mon apparence : il y a des gens qui pensent que les personnes qui n’ont pas la peau blanche sont inférieures à eux, ça s’appelle du racisme. Je ne compte plus le nombre de parents qui étaient étonnés qu’une enfant noire soit la première de la classe. C’était mon premier combat."   
" Et puis tu es arrivée dans le monde sorcier où la couleur de la peau n’est pas importante."  
" Ce qui compte est le sang et le mien n’est pas assez pur."   
" Et les elfes ? "   
" C’est de l’esclavage, pur et simple. Je ne vais pas me battre contre une injustice uniquement parce qu’elle me concerne, je veux que l’on puisse vivre dans un monde où il y n’y a pas besoin d’écraser une catégorie de la population pour se sentir bien."   
" Je vais épouser une future Ministre de la Magie.”

Hermione se tourne vers lui pour l’embrasser.

“Ca ne te dérange pas ? "   
" C’est qui tu es, Viktor hausse les épaules. Tu ne vas pas essayer de me faire arrêter le Quidditch ? "   
" Je sais qu’il est impossible de se mettre entre un homme et son balai.”

Il éclate de rire et l’aide à se lever.

“ Je pense qu’il est temps de faire le plein d'énergie, ma pasionaria.”

***

Severus n’est guère ravi de devoir retourner au Terrier si peu de temps après l'avoir quitté mais il ne peut pas laisser Viktor Krum tuer Xenophilius Lovegood pour ses crimes contre la mode et le bon sens.

Potter doit avoir la même idée que lui car il s’est joint à eux pour cette expédition vers la folie.

Après avoir assuré à Molly qu’ils n’ont ni faim, ni soif, ils prennent le chemin qui mène au grand cylindre noir qui tient lieu de locaux pour le Chicaneur et de maison pour l’élève la plus brillamment folle que Severus ait jamais eu.

Il est persuadé que Luna Lovegood vit dans plusieurs dimensions à la fois car elle peut être autant intuitive et rusée qu’absolument à côté de la plaque.

Il se demande parfois quelle élève elle aurait été si elle n’avait pas assisté à la mort de sa mère : Pandora était un génie et sa fille a cette mauvaise habitude des sorciers et lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d’eau.

Alors qu’ils traversent le jardin, Severus surveille Monsieur Krum du coin de l’oeil : il a le même air déterminé qu’avant la troisième tâche. Mademoiselle Granger lui prend judicieusement la main dont il tient habituellement sa baguette.

Luna Lovegood ouvre la porte avant que l’Attrapeur puisse frapper.

“ Bonjour les amis ! "   
" Bonjour Luna," répond Potter.   
" Vous êtes là pour parler aux fées des ronces ? Elles peuvent lire ton avenir dans ton sang."  
" Nous sommes là pour parler à votre père, Mademoiselle Lovegood."   
" ll est dans son bureau, 3ème porte sur la droite ou la gauche si vous marchez à reculon."  
" Merci Luna ! "   
" N’oublie pas de dormir avec ta baguette Harry, les Kormulix peuvent t’attaquer dans ton sommeil.”

Severus se dépêche d'ouvrir la porte et se dirige vers le bureau derrière lequel est assis Xenophilius.

“ Severus Snape ! Prêt à admettre la vérité sur votre célèbre ancêtre ? "   
" Je ne descend toujours pas du Comte Dracula."   
" Cela m’attriste que vous ayez honte de votre héritage."   
" Je suis ici car Monsieur Krum a des question à vous poser sur votre tenue d’hier soir."   
" Êtes vous un sympathisant de Grindelwald ? " demande Krum avec un tact inexistant.   
" Bien sûr que non ! C’était un inutile Mage Noir ! "   
" Pourquoi portez vous son emblème autour du cou ? "   
" Il ne s’agit pas de son emblème mais du symbole des reliques de la mort !”

Severus commence à êtr exaspéré par ces objets de contes de fées !

Xenophilius leur fait un dessin, leur lit une histoire et a une vive discussion avec Mademoiselle Granger sur le fondement du raisonnement scientifique.

Severus perd une heure de sa vie mais aucun meurtre n’est perpétré donc il choisit de considérer cette excursion comme une victoire.

Potter et lui se retrouvent à ouvrir la marche sur le chemin du retour pour permettre au couple de passer quelques instants ensemble.

Severus aimerait pouvoir passer ce temps à admirer le paysage mais il perd patience au troisième regard en coin du Garçon Qui N’A Pas Appris La Subtilité.

“ Vous avez quelque chose à me dire, Monsieur Potter ? "   
" Est ce qu’il y a un moyen de rendre les fiançailles officielles ?”

Severus se demande depuis quand il est devenu conseiller conjugal.

“ Participer à la danse des Fiancés devant plus de 200 personnes n’est pas assez tape à l’oeil ? On peut toujours faire demi tour si vous souhaitez donner une interview au Chicaneur."   
" Non, c’est pas ça… Je veux dire que les moldus ont des bagues quand ils se fiancent…. "  
" Avez vous déjà remarqué le collier que porte Mademoiselle Granger ? "   
" Le dauphin ? "   
" C’est un requin, Monsieur Potter. Il s’agit du symbole de la famille Krum. Si vous offrez à Artémis un bijou avec le symbole de votre famille, vous annoncerez à tout le monde que vous comptez l’épouser un jour."   
" Je ne connais pas les armoiries de ma famille."   
" Votre ancêtre était potier. Si j’étais vous, je chercherai dans vos chambres fortes des bijoux en céramique, c’est ce que les femmes de votre famille portent traditionnellement."   
" Merci Professeur.”

Ils continuent à marcher en silence mais Severus est trop curieux.

“ Est ce que me demandez cela pour une raison particulière ? "   
" Artémis pense qu’elle n’est pas assez bien pour moi et je veux qu’elle n’ait plus aucun doute.”

Severus n’aurait jamais pensé trouver une utilité à l’obstination des Gryffondors et il avait tort.

***

Harry s’étonne de son excitation à l’idée de concocter la potion tue loup.

Il a apprécié les cours de Potion cette année, d’autant plus qu’il a excellé grâce au Prince de Sang Mêlé mais cette anticipation est toute étrangère.

Ils ont passé la matinée à répartir les ingrédient par dose, les mettant dans des petites boites avec minutie.Ils ont tous conscience de l’importance de leur tâche.

Professeur Snape n’a jamais été aussi ouvert et aimable dans une salle de classe. Il a répondu aux différentes questions avec patience et sans s'énerver.

“ Pourquoi les ingrédients sont répartis par doses ? "   
" La potion n’a pas été inventée dans l'idée d’une production de masse, nous brasserons dose par dose ce qui va nous prendre plusieurs heures."   
" Combien de temps exactement ? "   
" Cela devrait nous prendre neuf heures. Peut-être moins si vous arrivez à maîtriser assez le processus pour travailler sur deux ou trois chaudrons à la fois."   
" Pourquoi autant de chaudron ? "   
" Il va falloir laisser la potion reposer 20 minutes avant de commencer la nouvelle dose, ce qui vous permettra de travailler sur un deuxième chaudron entre temps. “

Une fois que tout est prêt, le Professeur leur demande de faire un cercle autour de son chaudron et commence le meilleur cour de Potion auquel Harry a assisté.

“ Il faut mettre vos ingrédient dans l’ordre où vous les utiliserez : la liqueur, puis l’absinthe, l’aconite, la passiflore, la mandragore, les poils et le sang.”

Il verse la liqueur et allume le chaudron.

“La liqueur doit être portée à ébullition, ce qui prend moins d’une minute, ensuite, il convient d’ajouter le bouquet d’absinthe et de retirer le chaudron du feu dès que le mélange devient bleu.”

Il soulève le chaudron pour le poser sur la table à ingrédients. Harry sent Hermione frissonner à côté de lui : Snape a passé assez de temps à crier sur les élèves quand ils contaminent leurs potions en faisant n’importe quoi sur la table qu’un tel procédé lui semble blasphématoire.

Le Professeur ajoute ensuite une feuille d’aconit.

“ Il faut mélanger deux fois dans le sens des aiguilles d’une montre et deux fois dans le sens contraire. Il faut faire ce processus trois fois avant d’ajouter une nouvelle feuille.”

Après avoir procédé ainsi, il remet son chaudron sur le feu et tapote le sablier qui plane au dessus 5 fois.

“ Vous avez 5 minutes jusqu’à la prochaine étape. Vous utiliserez ce temps pour broyer les fleurs de passiflore très finement et couper la racine de mandragore en lamelle d’un centimètre d'épaisseur maximum. Est ce que vous avez des questions ? "   
" Le processus n’a pas l’air si compliqué, je suis étonnée que les loups garous ne la préparent pas eux même," remarque Andromeda.   
" Le brassage en lui même est simple, c’est le dosage des ingrédients qui est essentiel : les doses que vous produirez aujourd'hui sont calculées pour être parfaitement adaptées à Lupin. Tous les loups garous qui boiront cette potion auront leurs capacités mentales pendant la pleine lune mais seront encore fatigués le lendemain. Afin d’éviter qu’ils tombent dans le coma, nous pèserons chacun d’entre eux afin de leur donner la dose la plus adaptée possible. Ce calcul des ingrédients possède des bases en mathématiques, botaniques et potions que la plupart des sorciers ne possèdent pas."   
" Pensez-vous que nous pouvons établir un tableau et publier des recettes selon le poids ? "  
" C'est une bonne idée Mademoiselle Granger, je vous montrerai la formule et vous verrez si vous souhaitez vous ateler à la tâche. “

Les cinq minutes étant écoulées, il ajoute la passiflore broyée ainsi que les lamelles de Mandragore.

“ Il faut maintenant mélanger trois tours dans le sens des aiguilles d’une montre puis trois tours dans le sens contraire jusqu’à ce que la potion devienne marron.

Cela prend trois séquences.

“Maintenant nous ajoutons les poils et le sang. Il faut laisser ces ingrédients s’incorporer sans mélanger, c’est pour cela que nous devons attendre 20 minutes. Chacun à vos chaudrons !”

A la fin de la journée, Harry a le dos en miette mais il est fier de pouvoir travailler sur deux chaudrons à la fois. Artémis, Fred (qui l'aurait cru) et Snape sont les seuls à arriver à travailler sur trois chaudrons, arrivant à brasser une dose en moins de sept minutes.

Artémis est magnifique, penchée sur son chaudron, son visage concentré et ses mains font preuve de sa dextérité.

Harry n’arrête pas de mettre la main dans sa poche où repose le collier en céramique qu’il a récupéré à Gringott : après ce soir, Artémis aura plus aucun doute sur leur union.

***

Percy est là contre son grés mais aucun Auror ne peut le sauver à présent et il va devoir utiliser toute sa ruse, son intelligence et son pouvoir pour sortir vivant de l'épreuve qui l’attend : une discussion avec ses parents.

Il a essayé de repousser ce face à face mais Bill refuse obstinément de partir en lune de miel tant que ce problème n’est pas résolu et Percy ne doute pas une seconde de la force destructrice de sa belle soeur si elle n’est pas à Venise dans 1 semaine.

“Ca va bien se passer,” murmure Charlie en lui tapotant l’épaule.

Percy accord peu d'importance à l’avis d’un kidnappeur.

Il n’a pas eu le temps d’observer la maison de son enfance lors de sa précédente visite mais le Terrier n’a pas changé, comme si son absence n’a pas laissé de trace.

Bill et ses parents les attendent dans la cuisine, il n’a pas vu ses autres frères et soeur mais il est persuadé qu’ils ne vont pas perdre une minute de cette conversation, surement en utilisant la vieille planche de la chambre de Bill qui, enlevée, permet d’espionner ce qu’il se passe dans la cuisine.

Il prend quelques instants pour étudier les visages des différentes personnes présentes : sa mère a l’air obstinément en colère et est sûrement obligée d’être là elle aussi. Son père apparaît résigné et triste, comme s’il connaît déjà la fin de leur discussion. Le visage de Bill essaie d’être calme mais sa nervosité transparaît.

Une belle réunion de famille en perspective.

Charlie et Percy prennent place autour de la table et Bill fait apparaître un service à thé avec de quoi se sustenter, laissant aucune distraction possible à Molly.

“Qui veut commencer ? " demande le jeune marié.   
" Je suis heureux de te voir,” dit son père rapidement et Percy se mord la langue pour ne pas répondre avec un sarcastique “on se voit tous les jours au travail”.

Il sourit et croque dans un sandwich.

“ C'est ridicule ! s’exclame sa mère et il savait qu’elle serait la première à craquer. Je refuse de continuer cette conversation tant qu’il ne se sera pas excusé pour son comportement ! "   
" Quel comportement ? " demande-t-il d’une voix calme alors qu’il sent la colère monter en lui.   
" Tu as agi comme un ingrat, reniant les principes dans lesquels tu as été élevé : tu as dit des choses horribles sur Harry, a suivi le ministère comme un mouton, tu as lancé un sortilège à Doge ! Te comportant comme un mage noir ! J’ai honte que tu te aies agi de la sorte en portant notre nom ! Je suis soulagée que tu te sois rendu compte de tes erreurs et aies rejoint notre camps mais il faut que tu présentes tes excuses."   
" Je n’ai pas changé de “camps”, j’assiste aux réunions de l’Ordre sous le mandat du Ministre mais il pourrait envoyer quelqu’un d’autre si le besoin se fait sentir."   
" Nous sommes heureux que ce soit toi Perce," murmure son père.   
" Je suis prêt à admettre que le Ministre avait tort en supposant qu’il est plus crédible qu’Harry Potter soit fou plutôt que le Mage Noir dont la mort nous a été garantie soit encore en vie."   
" Albus Dumbledore soutenait Harry ! "   
" Je n’a jamais accordé beaucoup d’importance aux croyances de Dumbledore."   
" Il était le plus grand sorcier depuis "   
" Je m’en fou de son pouvoir ! Il était puissant mais c’était aussi une personne horrible “pour le plus grand bien” était une excuse pour manipuler les gens à sa guise sans opposition. Il n’avait aucune légitimité pour agir de la sorte."   
" Même si nous mettons Albus de côté, se précipite de dire sa mère, consciente qu’elle est en train de perdre la bataille, tu as agi comme un mage noir en lançant l’oubliette sur sur pauvre Elphias."   
" Dodge était au Ministère avec une cape d'invisibilité en temps de guerre ! Vous vous attendiez sérieusement à ce qu’on le laisse partir avec une tape dans le dos s'il était découvert ? "   
" Nous ne t’avons pas élevé pour que tu te comportes de la sorte ! "   
" Non ! Vous m’avez élevé pour que je serve de chaire à canon dans votre guerre !”

Cela jette un froid.

Sa mère est devenue pâle, comme foudroyée.

Son père repose sa tasse, les mains tremblantes.

“ Qu’est ce que tu veux dire par là ? "   
" Je veux dire que nous sommes passés de Babbitty Lapina aux aventures de Fab et Gid, chasseurs de Mages Noirs du jour au lendemain. Tu nous vantais leurs exploits tous les soirs et encourageais le moindre acte de “bravoure” en journée. Tu as clairement défini les Serpentards comme des ennemis et des Mages Noirs. Tu nous a élevé pour être les soldats d’une guerre que tu croyais finie !”

Il se tourne vers ses frères qui sont cloués sur leur chaise.

“Vous étiez trop vieux pour écouter des histoires avant d’aller vous coucher, les jumeaux ont toujours été imperméables à un autre avis que le leur et Ginny était une fille dont le rôle serait d’épouser un grand guerrier comme Harry Potter et non de combattre donc vous n’avez pas eu à attendre ça mais pour Ron et moi c’était un endoctrinement perpétuel ! Pourquoi pensez-vous que Ron n’a pas hésité à suivre Harry dans ses aventures ! Vous avez encouragé un comportement dangereux au lieu de lui apprendre qu’il pouvait demander de l'aide et qu’il n’avait pas besoin d’être le héro !”

Son père se lève de table, interrompant la tirade qu’il avait préparé avec soin.

“Je te remercie pour nous avoir expliqué ce que tu ressens et je suis désolé que tu te rappelles ainsi de ton enfance. Il me semble que nous avons beaucoup de choses à discuter votre mère et moi mais je veux tous vous voir à la maison pour le déjeuner dimanche. Je suis prêt à en parler avec le Ministre."   
" Je serai là," répond-il sidéré qu’il ne prenne pas la défense de sa mère.   
" Nous allons passer la soirée chez Perce, décide Bill. Nous prenons les autres avec nous. “

La dernière chose dont Percy a envie est de passer la soirée au milieu de sa fratrie mais il est nécessaire de recoller les morceaux du chaudron familial.

Il sent la main de Charlie sur son épaule et se laisse guider.

***

Minerva essaye de contenir son énervement. Elle a l’habitude de travailler avec des adolescents à qui il est bénéfique de pouvoir lire la colère son sur visage mais ce n’est pas comme cela que doivent se comporter des adultes l’un envers l’autre.

La Directrice de Poudlard fait tout son possible pour ne pas traiter les autres comme des enfants, pour ne pas imiter le mentor décevant qu’a été Albus.

“ Je suis capable de me défendre seule, vous savez,” remarque-t-elle de la voix la moins méprisante dont elle est capable.

Elle ne pense pas avoir réussi mais son protecteur étouffant ne perd pas son sourire.

“ Je n’en doute pas mais je n’avais rien à faire aujourd’hui et puis j’ai envie de voir Poudlard sans les élèves. C’est… bizarre."   
" Je pense que “calme “ est le mot que vous cherchez."   
" Je croyais qu’on se tutoyait ! Et non, c’est entre l’étrange et l’effrayant. Commes ces châteaux que les moldus croient hantés que nous devons inspecter pour vérifier qu’aucun esprit frappeur n’ait pris résidence. Il y a jamais rien ! La simple nature est plus horrible que ce que la magie pourrait inventer.”

Minerva perd la bataille avec ses lèvres et un sourire apparaît sur son visage.

“Je vous protégerai, Auror Shacklebolt."   
" Sérieusement Minerva !”

Parfois même les braves Gryffondor doivent admettre leur défaite.

“ Est ce que tu veux prendre une tasse de thé dans mon bureau avant de commencer notre enquête ? “

Un sourire radieux lui répond, Kingsley est si beau. Et si jeune. Minerva pourrait être sa mère.

Elle est juste heureuse de ne l'avoir jamais eu comme élève, elle se sent déjà assez mal comme ça !

Elle n’avait compris que trop tard les raisons du long célibat d’Albus : fréquenter intimement des anciens élèves lui paraît être le péché le plus honteux qu’il soit.

“ Allons dans les cuisines, nous pourrons interroger les témoins tout en buvant notre thé.”

Elle a été alertée par Winky lui annonçant qu'un intru c’était infiltré à Poudlard pendant la nuit : les protections autour du château sont restées intactes mais la tombe d’Albus a été “perturbée”.

“ Des fleurs ? " répète-elle.   
" Ouiiiii ! Plusieurs bouquets sur la tombe ! Geory est désoléééééé ! "   
" Ne vous inquiétez pas Geory, le réconforte Kingsley en cachant son rire dans une quinte de toux. Je vais mener l’enquête.”

Minerva se force à rester digne.

“ Pendant que nous sommes sur les lieux du crime, est ce que je pourrai inspecter la salle commune de Gryffondor ? Je me suis toujours demandé si les décors sont aussi éblouissants que dans mon imagination."   
" Bien sûr, un tel crime justifie une fouille approfondie.”

***

C’est dans un silence suspect que Charlie transplane dans l'appartement de Percy avec les jumeaux et Fleur. Bill se charge de faire venir Ron et Ginny qui ont été les plus réticents à quitter le Terrier.

Il entre dans la maison sans frapper.

“Le salon est par là."   
" T’es déjà venu ? " demande Fred en murmurant.   
" Oui, avec Bill pour tester les gâteaux du mariage."   
" Pour convaincre Perce de venir," complète George.   
" Hey ! Je ne suis pas votre triplet ! N’utilise pas ce pouvoir avec moi !”

Sa blague ne fait rire que lui mais l'arrivée de Bill et des petits le sauve de son embarra.

“ Pourquoi on est là ? " questionne Ron comme s’il n’avait pas écouté de la dispute entre sa mère et son frère.   
" Perce vit près du monde moldu et j’ai envie de pizza,” répond Bill comme s’ils passaient tous les vendredis soirs ensemble.

Faire comme si rien ne s’était passé jusqu’à ce qu’un volcan explose au milieu du salon, c’est la tactique des Weasley.

“ Suivez-moi, j’ai préparé vos chambres.”

Il pointe une pièce pour Bill et Fleur, une autre pour Ginny, les jumeaux et Ron sont menés dans une pièce avec des lits superposés et Charlie dans la dernière chambre de l’étage.

“Tu vas dormir où Perce ? "   
" Il y a un canapé dans mon bureau," répond-il en lui tendant un drôle de parchemin.   
" Qu’est ce que c’est ? "   
" C’est le menu de la pizzeria qui est au coin de la rue. Je les appellerai pour prendre la commande et ils viendront nous les apporter quand elle seront prêtes."   
" Cool."   
" Je suis désolé que nous prenions ta chambre Percy," lui dit gentiment Fleur.   
" Ginny a ma chambre, c’est l’une de mes chambres d’ami."   
" Quels amis ?” ricane Ron en se joignant à eux.

Un des jumeaux (Fred peut être), lui colle une baffe derrière la nuque pendant que George leur dit.

“ Ignore le Perce, il voulait un des lits du haut."   
" Pourquoi tant de lit, tu loges ton propre bataillon d’Aurors ?”

Ron est en grande forme.

“Tais toi et choisi ce que tu veux manger ! " lui ordonne Charlie.   
" Je ne peux pas vous laisser seuls cinq minutes, commente Bill. Ton premier étage est magnifiquement décoré, pourras-tu nous conseiller pour notre maison ? "   
" Je n’y suis pour rien mais je peux demander à Pénélope."   
" Pénélope Deauclair ? Ton ancienne copine ? Comment va-t-elle ? " demande George qui est déterminé d’ignorer toutes ces années de tension.   
" Elle va bien, elle vit en Inde avec son mari et ses quatre frères et soeurs, on n’a jamais vraiment été ensemble."   
" Oh. Nous sommes dans la chambre des enfants alors ? "   
" Oui, ils restent chez moi quand ils viennent visiter la famille de Pénélope.”

Charlie a follement envie de demander à qui est la chambre dans laquelle il dort car il a remarqué que la penderie est pleine de vêtements qui ne sont pas à Percy mais il sent que toutes ces questions rendent son frère mal à l’aise.

Percy utilise un félétone pour commander leurs pizzas et la fratrie s'installe dans le salon.

“ Bon, est ce que nous allons parler de ce qu’il vient de se produire ? " demande Bill.   
" Je vote pour l’ignorance personnellement," répond George en levant la main.   
" Je ne sais pas ce qu’on fait dans la maison de ce traître ! explose Ron. Après ce qu’il a dit à maman, nous "   
" Je suis curieux sur cette partie de la discussion, l’interrompt Bill. Est ce qu’il a dit des choses fausses ? "   
" Elle nous racontait des histoires sur nos oncles ! Fabien et Giden sont morts héroïquement et c’est la moindre des choses qu’elle nous raconte leur vie."   
" Pourquoi est ce que je ne les ai jamais entendu alors ? demande froidement Gonny. Les seules histoires qu’elle me racontait étaient sur Harry Potter et notre fabuleuse histoire d’amour ! J’ai passé toute mon enfance à croire qu’on était destiné l’un à l’autre et mon adolescence à lui courir après ! Je me suis couverte de ridicule ! “

Ginny se laisse tomber dans un fauteuil.

“ Ce n’est pas de ma faute si tu es trop stupide pour conquérir Harry !”

Charlie retient sa soeur.

“Je n’aime même pas Harry ! J’aimais le héro qu’il devrait être ! "   
" Quel héro ! S’allier avec des Serpentard contre Dumbledore pour "   
" Ferme ta gueule Ron ! " hurle Fred.   
" On a failli être à Serpentard ! continue George. Et parfois je me demande ce qu’il serait arrivé si nous n’étions pas parvenu à convaincre le choixpeau."   
" Maman n’aurait jamais accepté votre retour au Terrier," répond Percy.   
" Tu exagères ! " s’exclame Bill.   
" Je lui ai demandé avant l'été de ma première année, je pensais être envoyé à Serdaigle. Elle m’a répondu que les Prewett et les Weasley étaient des Gryffondors mais que si jamais j'étais envoyé à Serdaigle, elle était sûre que tante Murielle me permettrait d’utiliser sa bibliothèque pendant mes vacances.”

Un frisson parcourt l’échine de Charlie, conscient que ces paroles peuvent être interprétées de deux manières différentes.

Un bruit de sonnette retentit.

“C'est les pizzas !” s’écrie Charlie avant de se ruer vers la porte.

Sachant que ses frères et sœur sont moins enclin à se disputer la bouche pleine, il s’empresse de distribuer les boites en carton qui contiennent leur repas. Il adore les petits plats de sa mère mais c’est une des meilleurs choses qu’il ait jamais mangé.

“ Donc les jumeaux auraient dû être à Serpentard et Perce à Serdaigle, résume Bill. Et vous trois ? "   
" Le choixpeau n’a pas hésité pour Gryffondor," affirme Charlie, faisant écho aux réponses des deux petits.   
" Il hésitait entre Serdaigle et Serpentard pour moi mais j’ai réussi à le convaincre," corrige Percy.   
" Je n’arrive pas à croire que nous discutons sérieusement du fait que trois de nos frères sont des traîtres ! " s’emporte Ron.   
" L’ambition n’est pas une mauvaise chose," déclare calmement Bill.   
" Serpentard est un nid de mage noir !”

Fred lève sa baguette mais George lui arrache de la main.

“ Il y a des bons sorciers à Serpentard, le contredit Charlie. Les Mangemorts font partie de toutes les Maisons.”

Ron se lève brusquement et se dirige vers la porte, Bill le rejoint et l’attrape par le bras.

“Où vas-tu ? "   
" Loin d’ici, l’air est irrespirable : trop de magie noire !”

Il claque la porte derrière lui et le silence s'abat sur la maison. Ils l’entendent transplaner et Charlie voit Bill vérifier qu’il n’a pas laissé un bout de lui derrière et éclate de rire.

Ses frères et soeurs le regardent d’un air ébahi qui ne fait qu’augmenter son rire hystérique. Vite contaminée, sa famille se joint à lui.

Une fois le moment passé, c’est Ginny qui relance la conversation :

“Est ce que c’est une télé ?” demande-t elle en pointant un rectangle noir de la main.

Ils passent le reste de la soirée à regarder la “télé”. Ron ne revient pas.

***

Lucius est heureux de sortir au grand air, il passe trop de temps dans la bibliothèque des Black à fouiller dans des grimoires plus lugubres les uns que les autres.

Il apprend des choses qu’il n’a jamais eu envie de savoir sur les anciens rituels et comprend ce qui a pu provoquer la folie de la famille de sa femme, sans compter celle de son ancien maître qui a décidé de suivre les enseignements de Stefanovitch.

Il espère que son enfant n’héritera pas de cette folie caractéristique des Blacks.

Severus lui a dit un jour que les sang purs sont des dégénérés consanguins plus débiles ou fous les uns que les autres. Lucius avait répondu que c’était une définition parfaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu’il était sang mêlé comme lui. Son amant avait essayé de le noyer dans la baignoire après cela et Lucius avait trouvé son courroux adorable. Il est toujours épaté d'avoir survécu à cette discussion.

Son seul regret est que cet après midi était l’un des rares moments qu’il a passé avec son amant dans les deux années qui suivirent la fin de la guerre.

Dumbledore avait demandé à Severus de remplacer Slughorn au pied levé lorsque le Directeur de Maison des Serpentards a disparu de la circulation alors que ses anciens élèves passaient les uns après les autres devant le Magenmagot. Serpentard était considéré comme la source du problème de la société sorcière dans son ensemble et personne ne voulait s'approcher de cette maison, de peur de perdre sa réputation.

Dumbledore avait établi le seul Serpentard qui ne pouvait pas dire non à ce rôle : son espion qui devait sa liberté à son bon vouloir.

Lucius savait que Severus était piégé mais le jeune homme refusait de l’admettre et se retrouvait dans une position qu’il n’avait jamais voulu à cause de son sens du devoir et de sa culpabilité vis à vis de la mort de son amie d’enfance.

Severus, qui avait été embauché pour enseigner les potions aux trois premières années s’est retrouvé à faire le travail de deux personnes et d'avoir la responsabilité de 70 élèves que personnes n’aimait du jour au lendemain.

Les premières années ont été compliquées et Severus ne voyait Lucius seulement une semaine par an pendant les vacances d’été.

Un jour, il est arrivé au manoir et Draco ne l’avait pas reconnu.

Cela avait brisé le coeur de Lucius de voir Severus réaliser qu’il sacrifiait sa vie pour son travail.

Severus avait passé le reste de l’été au Manoir, installant son laboratoire pour préparer les potions pour l’infirmerie dans les cachots et emmenant Draco cueillir les ingrédients pour ses élèves.

Quand l’école avait repris, il faisait une apparition chaque dimanche, confiant la responsabilité de sa maison aux Préfets.

Sa famille avait alors trouvé un équilibre.

Lucius savait que Severus était promis à de grandes choses, il avait le potentiel pour travailler où il souhaitait et avait perdu des années à faire la nounou et à enseigner à des gamins qui ne voulaient pas être là.

Lucius le regarde organiser la distribution de la potion tue-loup avec son efficacité légendaire : il était dans son élément.

La grande majorité des membres de l’Ordre qui ne travaille pas au Ministère est présente, la plupart pour assurer la sécurité.

Les brasseurs de potion sont constitués de deux groupes : 4 personnes à l’accueil et 2 au dosage.

Les jumeaux Weasley, Andromeda Tonks et Artémis vont accueillir les loups garou, leur expliquer comment se passera la distribution et peser les “patients” avant d’indiquer leurs poids à Harry et Hermione qui se chargeront de calculer la dose qui conviendra et donneront la potion.

Severus va surveiller que tout se passe pour le mieux et interviendra uniquement si nécessaire

Le soleil vient tout juste de se lever quand Lupin apparaît, accompagné d’une femme et de ses trois enfants qui vont tous avoir besoin de la potion.

Lucius soupire mais garde le visage impassible, la journée va être longue.

***

Forge se force à sourire et salue les nouveaux venus alors qu’ils suivent Andromeda vers la balance.

Les patients se sont succédés toute la journée, plus misérables les uns que les autres et ça lui donne envie d’hurler de rage contre le Magenmagot et ses lois ignobles.

Greyback prend un plaisir malsain en préférant mordre les enfants et la guerre lui fournit une multitude de proies.

Les chaudrons se vident à vue d’oeil et ils viennent de dépasser le centième bénéficiaire quand un homme qui exulte le pouvoir transplane à quelques mètres de la cabane hurlante.

Forge s’avance pour l’accueillir mais Snape lui passe devant.

“Monsieur Shafiq."   
" Professeur. Lupin m’a dit que je pouvais venir avec une liste."   
" Bien sûr, suivez-moi.”

Les deux homme sont toujours enfermés dans le “bureau” de Snape quand Forge raccompagne Brielle Devonshire vers la sortie quand Emmeline Vance fait voler des étincelles rouges.

Brielle transplane aussitôt.

“ On évacue !”

Conformément aux instructions qu’ils ont reçus, Forge et les autres brasseurs lancent une barrière protectrice autour de la cabane : ils ont pour ordre de récupérer les chaudrons qui ne sont pas vides et de se retrancher à Poudlard avec les patients qui ne peuvent pas s’enfuir en utilisant le passage secret qui mène au saule cogneur.

Forge laisse Andromeda ranger leur poste de travail et se dirige vers le bureau de Snape. Il croise Gred et Artémis qui tentent de rendre l’évacuation joyeuse en promettant aux enfants qu’ils vont voir Poudlard. Hermione et Harry les suivent en faisant voler les chaudrons derrière eux.

Il lève le poing pour frapper à la porte quand elle s’ouvre sur Monsieur Shafiq.

“ Greyback !” grogne-t-il.

Forge se plaque contre le mur pour le laisser passer.

“Vous allez bien Monsieur Weasley ? "   
" Oui Professeur, nous avons évacué les chaudrons et les patients."   
" Très bien, joignez-vous à eux,” ordonne Snape.

Forge le suit pour le contredire et s’arrête, stupéfait : Shafiq est à moitié transformé et se bat avec un homme qu’il reconnaît comme Fenrir Greyback.

Les autres personnes présentes sont positionnées en cercle autour des combattants. Forge comprend qu’ils attendent qu’un des loups garous meure avant de se lancer dans la bataille.

“Allez à Poudlard Monsieur Weasley, et prévenez Kingsley.”

Forge recule, trop effrayé pour tourner le dos à cet affrontement et rejoint la sécurité de l’école.

Il espère que ce n’est pas la dernière fois qu’il voit ses camarades.

***

Le silence est pesant.

Le deuxième jumeau est le dernier à arriver et dépeint, l’air apeuré, ce qu’il a vu avant de quitter la cabane hurlante.

Andromeda regarde les enfants qui, serrés les uns contre les autres, essayent de se réconforter.

Son regard dévie ensuite vers les autres membres de l’Ordre qui sont présents dans la Grande Salle : ceux qui travaillent au Ministère et qui sont restés derrière pour ne pas effrayer les loups garous.

Kingsley Shacklebolt et Arthur Weasley discutent stratégie au coin du feu pendant que Nymphadora fixe le mur de la cheminé d’un regard vide

Remus est à la cabane hurlante.

Andromeda n’était pas contente quand sa fille lui a fait part de son intention de courtiser un homme dont l'âge est plus proche de celui de ses parents que du sien mais elle s’est gardé de tout commentaire.

Nymphadora a toujours eu la fâcheuse manie de faire le contraire de ce qu’on lui disait et Andromeda avait appris très tôt de ne pas lui ordonner quoi que ce soit.

Elle passait pour une mère infâme quand elle disait à sa fille d’aller se jeter sous les roues d’une voiture ou de ne pas faire ses devoirs mais elle est fière de la femme qu’est devenue Nymphadora, malgré toutes ses contradictions.

Néanmoins elle a été soulagée quand son béguin pour Remus Lupin s’est avéré mener nul part.

Elle regrette maintenant de ne pas avoir soutenu pleinement sa fille et espère que Nymphadora ne devienne pas veuve avant son mariage.

Harry Potter grogne et porte la main à sa cicatrice.

“ Il n’est pas content."   
" C’est une bonne nouvelle, n’est ce pas ?” demande sa nièce en se rapprochant du jeune homme.

Potter ne répond pas mais elle entend un bruit au loin et suit les autres dans le hall qui a été barricadé.

“ Ouvrez-nous,” ordonne la voix distinctive de Minerva.

Kingsley grimpe jusqu’à une des fenêtres et ordonne que les protections soient défaites.

La Directrice est la première à entrer, faisant flotter le corps immobile de Bill Weasley derrière elle.

Andromeda sent sa fille défaillir et la prend par la taille, Remus n'est pas avec eux.

“ Il est juste inconscient,” informe Snape qui aide Lucius à marcher.

Ils se dirigent tous rapidement vers l’infirmerie, les deux Serpentards fermant le cortège. Son beau frère a une vilaine coupure sur le visage.

“Greyback et sa meute sont morts,” annonce Malfoy avant d’être rejoint par sa fille.

Andromeda essaye de pousser Nymphadora vers l’infirmerie mais celle-ci reste immobile, fixant les deux hommes.

“Où est Remus ? " demande-elle.  
" Il est en sécurité," répond Snape sèchement.   
" Où est-il ? " insiste-elle d’un ton menaçant.   
" Il est dans un dôme protecteur, si vous venez avec nous, vous pourrez écouter l’explication que nous allons donner à Kingsley.”

Andromeda la regarde se précipiter pour rejoindre l’infirmerie.

En passant devant une fenêtre, elle réalise pourquoi Lupin ne les a pas suivi. Elle frisonne. Elle aurait souhaité que sa fille choisisse n’importe quel autre homme, même Mondingus Fletcher ! L’animalité que cache le visage affable de Remus Lupin la terrifie.

Le destin en a cependant voulu autrement et Andromeda se promet de mettre tout en oeuvre afin de contrôler ses pensées pour éviter que sa fille s’éloigne d’elle comme elle a quitté sa famille pour Ted.

Elle entend le rire de sa mère résonner dans sa tête pendant qu’elle suit les autres jusqu’à l’infirmerie.


	15. Chapitre 13

Ses frères et soeurs sont restés plusieurs jours chez Percy avant cet horrible déjeuner au Terrier où Arthur avait l’air contrit, Molly faisait comme si rien ne s’était passé et Ron les ignorait.

Charlie et Bill ont essayé d’inclure leurs parents et Percy dans la conversation mais c’était trop gênant.

Percy attend des excuses, Arthur est prêt à en donner mais Molly refuse de se justifier sur la manière dont elle a élevé ses enfants.

Après cette expérience douloureuse, Percy a accepté avec appréhension de revenir la semaine d’après et sa fratrie a (enfin) quitté son appartement.

Bill et Fleur sont partis en voyage de noce, les jumeaux ont travaillé sur la potion tue-loup, Ginny est retournée panser ses blessures et Charlie a repris son travail de désendoctrination de Ron, venant de temps en temps chez lui pour se plaindre de cette dure tâche.

Percy et son père se saluent de nouveau quand ils se croisent au Ministère, Arthur fait des efforts et il est prêt à en faire également.

Il est maintenant courant de les voir ensemble à la cafétéria et de nombreuses personnes l’ont félicité pour s’être réconcilié avec sa famille, ce que Percy trouve déplacé et ne manque pas de le faire savoir.

Il est néanmoins difficile de dire au Ministre de se mêler de ses affaires donc Percy subit ses remarques en serrant les dents.

Il est en train de vérifier les nouveaux protocoles de sécurité que le Ministre veut présenter devant le Magenmagot.

L’affaire des Imperius, revelée à la presse quand tout a été réglé, a fait gagner beaucoup d’estime au gouvernement mais le fait qu’il est évident cette loi va être votée sans encombre n’est pas une raison pour bâcler son travail.

Il soupire et se sert une nouvelle tasse de thé, il a un mauvais pressentiment qui l’empêche de se concentrer. Il essaye d’oublier que sa famille est en train de distribuer de la potion tue-loup sachant pleinement que Greyback va attaquer à un moment où à un autre.

Il a été étonné que les jumeaux soient aussi doués en potion, certain que Snape ne ferait qu’une bouchée de leur caractère moqueur.

“ Concentre toi sur le protocole !” s’écrie-t-il en fixant le parchemin.

Le bruit de la cheminée qui s’enclenche le fait accourir dans le salon où il voit le visage attristé de Charlie.

“ Bill est blessé.”

***

Lucius verse le thé dans sa tasse, surpris quand le fond de théière sort à la place, avec toutes ces petites brindilles désagréables qui gâchent le plaisir du meilleur thé.

Avec un soupir, il fait disparaître le contenu de sa tasse et tapote la théière avec sa baguette pour qu’un nouveau thé commence à infuser.

Le soleil se lève à peine et il profite du calme que lui offre cette cuisine déserte.

Il comprend pourquoi Minerva apprécie la douce solitude de cette pièce et il est conscient de bénéficier de ce privilège uniquement parce que la Directrice a décidé de rester à Poudlard auprès des blessés.

Lucius touche sa joue qui, heureusement, ne porte plus la marque de cet affrontement.

Il a participé à de nombreuses batailles pendant la première guerre mais celle-ci a été unique.

Ils attendaient une confrontation, la distribution d’une telle potion était une provocation que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait pas ignorer, surtout si peu de temps après la défection de Severus.

Lucius a été néanmoins surpris par le nombre de loups garous qui les ont attaqué, suivants Greyback comme des petits chiens.

Le monstre a bien choisi ses nouvelles recrues: passant outre son attirance malsaine pour les jeunes enfants il a choisi des hommes robustes et intimidants pour rejoindre sa meute.

Lucius s’attendait à ce que Lupin ouvre le premier combat contre Greyback et savait que le Gryffondor était préparé à faire de son mieux pour affaiblir le Mangemort avant de mourir sous les coups de son plus puissant adversaire.

L’intervention de Shafiq était une surprise, Lucius croyait l’ancien Patriarche mort depuis des années après que ses enfants se soient retournés contre lui.

Ils avaient formés un cercle autour des combattants, les laissant décider de la suite des évènements.

Severus l’avait rejoint, d’un pas calme et déterminé. Les enfants étaient en sécurité.

Lucius savait que son amant avait une peur extrême de ces monstres mais ne savait pas comment le réconforter.

A moitié transformés, les deux lycanthropes combattaient sans relâche, dégageant une aura de pouvoir et d’animalité qui est dur à supporter.

La première goutte de sang fut versée par Shafiq mais Greyback redoubla de rage au lieu de vaciller.

Lucius se rappela de sa première bataille, plus de 20 ans auparavant. Hades Nott et Andrew Bones avaient formés un cercle similaire et le combat avait éclaté à la mort de l’Auror.

Lucius était un jeune mangemort et Draco n’était pas encore né mais Abraxas l’avait toutefois envoyé au combat lui disant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait fier de son sacrifice s’il mourrait en faisant son ouvrage.

C’était la dernière fois qu’il avait considéré cet homme comme son père et son Patriarche.

Severus était à ses côtés également, le fidèle et dévoué jeune homme venait tout juste de terminer Poudlard.

Lorsque Lucius s’est retrouvé face à Alastor Maugrey, il avait compris que c’était la fin et avait tremblé derrière son masque.

Il avait élevé un bouclier pour gagner du temps mais l’Auror était plus fort que lui et sa protection avait volé en éclat.

Il n’avait pas encore compris ce qu’il venait d’arriver quand Severus le poussa hors du chemin de l’Avada de son adversaire et jeta un sort visant la jambe de l’Auror qui explosa, aspergeant de sang Lucius qui devint tétanisé.

Sous le choc, il n’avait pas compris que Severus les avait transplané dans son appartement miteux de l’allée des embrumes avant que ce dernier le force à avaler une potion calmante.

“ Lucius, murmura Severus en tenant son visage serré entre ses mains si douces, est ce que tu vas bien ? "   
" Quel était ce sort ? "   
" Sectumsempra, une de mes créations."   
" Merci.”

Severus ne dit rien mais le serra fort dans ses bras.

“Tu aurais pu mourir ce soir."   
" Je sais. Je suis désolé de t'avoir impliqué dans cette histoire."   
" Tu sais que je te suivrai partout."   
" C’est pour cela que je devrais être plus prudent dans mes choix.”

Lucius l’embrassa tendrement et, en relevant la tête, vit son reflet dans le miroir qui était accroché au mur.

Il leva la main pour essuyer le sang qui est sur sa joue mais parvint seulement à l’étaler.

Severus ricana puis s’éloigna vers l’évier avant de revenir avec un gant de toilette humide.

“ Tous vos beaux discours de sang purs paraissent ridicules si vous vous évanouissez à la moindre éraflure."   
" Je vais bien."   
" Tu es plus blanc qu’un paon albinos ! Assis toi !”

Lucius laissa le jeune homme le mener jusqu’au lit et prendre soin de lui comme un elfe nourricier. Il avait vite compris qu’il était inutile d’essayer de contredire Severus lorsqu’il partait dans ses excès d’attention.

C’était comme s’il enfouissait toute sa bienveillance dans un chaudron qui débordait de temps en temps, faisant de lui un monstre de gentillesse cynique.

Severus lui enleva ses chaussures et sa panoplie de Mangemort, lui apporta une couverture, nettoya son visage, lui servit du thé, tout en grommelant pour compenser ses bonnes actions.

“ Vous les sang purs, êtes ridicules ! Vous tuez et torturez avec de petits sorts et êtes affolés par la vue du sang ! Les combattants à côté de nous se sont **_arrêtés_** quand Maugrey est tombé. Vous êtes des petites fleurs fragiles…”

Un coup dans les côtes le ramena au présent.

“Concentre toi," lui ordonna Severus.   
" Je pensais à la première fois que tu m’as montré le sectumsempra. Je crois que la dernière guerre nous a appris à supporter la vue du sang."   
" Encore heureux, sinon nous serions perdus.”

Le combat vicieux entre les deux loups garou continuait sous leurs yeux.

“ Tu te souviens du plan ? " demanda Severus avec insistance.   
" Tu t’inquiètes trop."   
" Parfois je pense que je ne m’inquiète pas assez.”

Shafiq décapita Greyback d’un coup de griffe et le combat éclata.

Lupin s’élança, à moitié transformé, pour rencontrer le Beta de Greyback, griffes tendues. De son côté, Shafiq fit face à deux attaquant.

Derrière eux, Molly Weasley et Emmeline Vance firent apparaître des barrières de flammes.

Minerva McGonagall sortit des épingles de sa poche qu’elle lança en l’air avant de les métamorphoser en flèches argentées qui tombaient sur les loups de l’autre côté des flammes.

Charlie, Bill et Severus sortirent les lances qu’ils avaient rétrécies et leur rendirent leur taille initiales. A leurs côté, Hestia, Fleur et Lucius firent un trou devant chacun d’eux, permettant à trois loups de traverser la barrière pour être embrochés par des lances en argent.

On ne pouvait pas vaincre des lycanthropes avec des sorts, il fallait utiliser ces moyens barbares qui l’auraient fait défaillir tant d’années auparavant.

Un cri inhumain retentit et Lucius renforça la barrière avant de tourner la tête : un loup garous avait réussi à taillader Bill avec ses griffes, c’était Fleur qu'ils avaient entendu. Enragée, la vélane transperce le lycanthrope avec la lance de son époux avant de lui **arracher la tête avec ses mains.** Bill Weasley était un vrai Gryffondor pour oser épouser une telle femme.

Charlie Weasley éloigna son frère du rideau de flammes pendant que Fleur, assistée d’Hestia, déversait sa haine contre les loups garou trop stupides pour s'attaquer à elle.

Charlie vint remplacer Severus pour que celui ci applique les sortilèges de premier secours à son frère aîné. C’est alors que Rémus tomba sous les coups de son adversaire.

“Nous devons l’aider ! " s’écria le Gryffondor.   
" C’est trop risqué”.   
" Nous devons le ramener à nous !”

Pestant contre ces Gryffondors plus têtus que des hippogryphes, Lucius ordonna à Charlie :

“Maintenez les flammes assez ouvertes pour que je puisse lancer des sorts.”

Il construisit un dôme en bronze autour du loup garou qu’il recouvrit d’un second dôme en argent.

Severus les rejoignit, quelques instants plus tard, le visage impassible.

“ Il ne reste plus très longtemps avant la nuit."   
" Nous devons terminer ce combat au plus vite," acquiesça Lucius en comptant le nombre de loups garous qu’il restait.   
" Est ce que tu penses pouvoir ériger un dôme plus grand pour les emmurer ? "   
" Je n’y parviendrai pas tout seul," admit Lucius.   
" Et avec ma magie ? "   
" Peut-être."   
" Partager ses pouvoirs, c’est de la magie noire ! "   
" Vous avez envie de rester là toute la nuit pendant que votre frère se vide de son sang ?” rétorqua Severus en lui lançant son célèbre regard menaçant.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et serra les poings.

“ Est ce que tu peux protéger Shafiq de la même manière que Lupin ? "   
" Il faudrait l’éloigner de son adversaire avant."   
" Je veux vous aider, les interrompit Charlie Weasley, nous aurons plus de puissance à trois.”

Lucius n’aurait jamais imaginé qu’il participerait un jour à un rituel de magie noire avec un Weasley mais sa vie était pleine de surprises dernièrement.

Le combat fut rapidement terminé après ça et ils s’étaient dépêché de revenir à Poudlard avant la tombée de la nuit.

Un bruit de pas le sort de ses pensées et il se ressert une nouvelle fois du thé, tombant encore sur le fond de théière !

Il tapote une nouvelle fois la théière et observe sa fille entrer dans la cuisine.

“Bonjour Pro-Père !”

Se forçant à ne pas rire, il dépose un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

“ Bien dormi ? "   
" Hummm…" marmonne la jeune fille, la tête dans sa tasse.   
" Tu n’étais pas dans ta chambre ce matin."   
" J’ai dormi avec Harry," avoue la jeune fille en rougissant.   
" Est ce qu’il te force à "   
" Non ! c’est juste… J’étais si inquiète hier que je voulais pas dormir seule. Et nous sommes fiancés ! "   
" Je vais essayer de ne pas comprendre ce sous entendu,” déclare Lucius en ricanant.

Il aime taquiner Artémis mais compte tenu des sorts de surveillance qu’il a placé sur les chambres des adolescents et la quasi totalité des pièces publiques de la maison, il serait à la fois étonné et impressionné s’il se passait quelque chose d'indécent sans qu’il en soit averti.

“ Veux-tu parler de ce qui t’inquiète ? "   
" Je n’aime pas que vous partiez au combat en me laissant seule ! "   
" Artémis, tu étais au courant des différentes phases de notre plan."   
" Je ne suis pas une princesse qui attend en sécurité le retour des guerriers ! "   
" Tu es une Malfoy, il n’y a pas de princesses dans notre famille ! Non, tu es l'héritier et, à ma mort, tu deviendras le Patriarche ou la Matriarche de notre lignée.”

Lucius profite de la stupéfaction de son enfant pour se servir une nouvelle tasse.

“ Je croyais qu’une femme ne pouvait pas devenir le chef de famille ? "   
" Tu es mon Héritier, c’est dans ton sang. Severus a une piste pour te rendre ton apparence originelle. Une fois que nous serons libre de dévoiler notre supercherie, tu pourras reprendre ton apparence normale si tu le souhaite."   
" Harry "   
" Savait qui tu étais lorsqu’il m’a demandé ta main et son avis ne sera pas à prendre en compte quand tu feras ton choix. Peut importe ce à quoi tu ressemble, tu as grandi au rythme de mes leçons et je ne vais pas te renier.”

Elle se jette dans ses bras d Lucius permet ce moment de tendresse.

“ Je suis désolée."   
" Tu n’as pas à t’excuser."   
" J’ai failli à mes devoirs d’Héritier."   
" Je comprends."   
" Mais est ce que tu pardonnes ?”

Lucius ne sait pas comment répondre à cette question : son enfant a sciemment désobéit à l’homme auquel son Patriarche avait porté allégeance.

Bien sûr, Draco a souffert des conséquences de son choix et la situation de leur famille est plus favorable depuis leur changement de camps, sans oublier la future union entre Artémis et Potter.

“ T’es tu déjà demandé pourquoi tu as agi ainsi ? "   
" Je suis désolée."   
" L’es-tu vraiment ?”

Il ne s’attend pas à une réponse de sa part.

“Non. Malgré toutes ces souffrances, je suis heureuse de notre situation actuelle."   
" Tu n’as pas répondu à ma question, pourquoi as-tu désobéi au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? "   
" Je ne supportais pas l’idée de mettre en danger des enfants. Dès que je croisais un élève, je l’imaginais mort. Je ne pouvais pas participer à un tel massacre."   
" Tu as agi comme un Patriarche envers sa famille, je ne peux pas t’en vouloir pour cela.”

Après tout, elle apprendra en accédant au statut de Patriarche que la sécurité de sa famille est plus importante que tout. Draco avait eu les bons instincts et sera un formidable successeur.

“Je veux participer aux combats."   
" Artémis…."   
" Je ne pourrai pas le supporter si ma présence aurait pu empêcher votre mort."   
" Tu ne peux pas mourir, tu es mon Héritier et tu dois être protégée à tout prix."   
" Grand père Abraxas "   
" Ne sera jamais un exemple que tu pourras utiliser pour me faire changer d’avis.”

Le silence retombe dans la cuisine. Lucius est conscient qu’il va probablement perdre cette bataille, il a rarement refusé quoi que ce soit à son enfant, mais il s’attend à de meilleurs arguments de la part de son successeur.

“ Je ne peux pas laisser Harry partir seul sur le champs de bataille."   
" Tu sais que nous ne voulons pas que Potter risque sa vie avant la destruction du dernier horcruxe."   
" Je sais que mon fiancé est éloigné des combats pour l’instant. Je ne sais pas s’il a réalisé ce que vous faites avec les autres membres de l’Ordre pour le détourner des situation les plus dangereuses."   
" Il est dans notre intérêt à tous qu’il soit préservé et entraîné pour l’affrontement final."   
" Et quand ce jour viendra, je veux être à ses côtés.”

Lucius soupire. Il est temps de sortir sa carte gagnante.

“ Je te laisserai participer seulement si Severus te juge apte à combattre."   
" Merci ! "   
" Et que tu me promettes d’activer ton portoloin si Potter ou moi tombons au combat.”

Elle laisse sa fille croire qu’elle a gagné, Severus ne la trouvera jamais assez apte.

Il la regarde quitter la cuisine, personne ne devrait avoir l’air aussi heureux d’obtenir l’autorisation de risquer sa vie : il faut qu’Artémis arrête de partager le même lit que Potter, l’imprudence est contagieuse.

***

Remus sort du sommeil aussi brusquement que d’habitude. Il n’y a pas de réveil pour un loup garou, pas avec des sens aussi aiguisés.

Il reconnaît immédiatement l’odeur de l’infirmerie et entend la présence déconcertante de Nymphadora à ses côtés.

Il a pour habitude de reconnaître les gens grâce à leur odeur mais la métamorphomage change trop souvent de corps pour avoir une odeur distincte.

Il l’identifie donc grâce à son ouïe : aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle garde le même souffle quel que soit le corps qu’elle habite.

“ Tu es réveillé ? "   
" Oui.”

Il sent l’air bouger et une claque s'abattre sur sa joue.

“Hé !”

Il arrête sa main avant qu'elle ne touche sa joue une deuxième fois et ouvre les yeux. Elle a les yeux rouges, comme si elle a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Il n’a pas besoin de ses sens pour comprendre qu’elle est bouleversée.

“ Que s’est-il passé ? "   
" As-tu pris la potion tue loup ? "   
" Oui bien sûr Je savais qu’il y allait avoir un combat et voulais garder le contrôle."   
" Toutes ces blessures sont donc dues à la bataille ? Tu étais couvert de sang ! "   
" Quel est le pronostic ? Je me sens bien."   
" Tu as survécu uniquement parce que tu es un loup garou."   
" Il faut bien que cette malédiction ait des avantages. Est ce que tout le monde va bien ? "  
" Bill a été griffé mais il a passé la nuit sans transformation donc il n’aura que des séquelles esthétiques."   
" Merci Merlin ! "   
" Tous les loups garous qui ne se sont pas enfuis sont morts : Lucius a érigé un dôme en argent autour d’eux et ils se sont entre-tués."   
" Et Shafiq ? "   
" Il est déjà rentré chez lui. Il nous a dit que nous pouvons compter sur lui pour les prochains combats."   
" C’est une bonne nouvelle, il est puissant."   
" Oui.”

Remus en a assez de jouer aux devinettes !

“ Si tu n’as que des bonnes nouvelles à annoncer, pourquoi es-tu en colère ?”

Elle se lève et sort une enveloppe de sa poche qu’elle lui jette à la figure.

“La prochaine fois que tu veux l’annoncer tes sentiments, dis le en face et non dans une lettre d’adieux.”

Elle quitte précipitamment l’infirmerie sans se cogner dans quoi que ce soit.

Oh merde.

***

Hermione aime le bruit d’une plume sur le parchemin, traversant le silence paisible du petit matin.

Square Grimmaurd est une demeure assez grande pour permettre à ses occupants de se réveiller en douceur et assez petite pour leur donner une sensation de communauté.

Elle n’a jamais compris les familles où plusieurs générations vivent dan la même maison. Elle est heureuse de ne pas être chez elle plus de trois mois par an : elle n’arrête pas de se cogner avec ses parents dans la maison où elle a grandi, le salon devenant un champs de bataille où les grimoires se confrontent aux publications médicales. Il n’y a pas assez de place pour qu’ils puissent partager ces moments d’intimité où chacun vaque à ses occupations dans le réconfort du silence commun.

Elle finissait par passer ses étés cloîtrée dans sa chambre pour étudier, ne profitant de ses parents que pendant leur voyage, rêvant du moment où elle aurait son chez soi.

Elle découvre maintenant l’intérêt des demeures familiales et se surprend à rêvasser d’une architecture alliant magie et technologie où ses parents pourraient vivre avec Viktor et elle.

Mais elle n’est pas là pour ça, bien que le sujet soit intéressant et mériterait une étude plus approfondie, non, elle s’est levée avec l’objectif de continuer sa charte de conversion des doses de la potion tue loup.

Avec le recul, elle se rend compte qu’elle a été naïve de proposer de s’atteler à ce projet sans se demander pourquoi son Professeur ne l’avait pas déjà fait. Elle avait oublié que le monde sorcier, dans son illogisme inhérent, ne respecte pas les règles mathématiques et qu’un simple produit en croix ne résoudrait pas ce dilemme.

Si l’équation d’Arithmancie est si simple que même Harry, armé d’une calculatrice et d’une éducation basique en mathématique peut l’appliquer, elle est longue et difficilement transposable : il lui faudrait donc faire tous les calculs un par un ce qui prendrait un temps fou !

Hermione a décidé de rentrer toutes les données qu’elle a accumulé la veille afin d’essayer de trouver un lien entre ses résultats.

Si elle ne parvient pas à résoudre ce mystère, il ne lui restera qu’à faire les calculs individuellement pour chaque poids. 

Elle vient de terminer d'ajouter tous les résultats sur le même tableau quand la porte s'ouvre sur le Maître des Potions.

“ Vous êtes déjà là Mademoiselle Granger ? "   
" J’essaye de trouver des concordances entre les différents résultats de la potion tue loup, il doit y avoir une solution plus facile."   
" Professeur Vector a souvent vanté vos prouesses lors des réunions d’équipe, si quelqu’un peut y arriver, c’est vous. “

Hermione rougit, elle n’est pas habituée à recevoir des compliments de la part de son Professeur.

“ Malheureusement pour l’instant, je n’arrive pas à trouver un raccourci sans perturber la recette de la potion."   
" Parfois il est plus utile de tout casser pour recommencer du début plutôt qu’essayer d’améliorer quelque chose d’existant."   
" Vous avez portant une grande expérience dans l’amélioration des potions. Harry m’a dit que le livre qu’il a utilisé l’année dernière était à vous.”

Le Prince de Sang Mêlé est un surnom aussi ridicule de Voldemort, il est rassurant de se rappeler que les plus grand sorciers ont été un jour aussi des adolescents mélodramatiques.

“ Est ce que je peux vous poser une question Professeur ? "   
" Bien sûr."   
" En me renseignant sur le tue loup j’ai vu que la paternité de cette potion est parfois attribuée à Damocles Belby et parfois à vous. Avez vous collaboré ensemble sur ce sujet ? "   
" Non, je préfère travailler seul. Belby a inventé cette potion mais les résultats différaient grandement selon les loups garous : certains finissaient dans le coma alors que d’autres avaient besoin d’une double dose pour obtenir les résultats désirés."   
" Il a inventé la potion pour une personne précise."   
" Tout à fait. Il s’agit d’un grand accomplissement car il a réussi à briser un sort qui s’abattait sur des sorciers depuis des millénaires mais les effets secondaires de la potion repoussaient les éventuels utilisateurs. Aujourd'hui encore, elle est considéré comme une potion difficile à réaliser alors qu’elle est relativement simple.”

Hermione préfère ne pas commenter sur la conception de la simplicité de son Professeur.

“ Vous avez donc trouvé le dosage ? "   
" C’est cela, vous essayez de simplifier ma formule et je vous souhaite bien du courage !”

Ils échangent un sourire et elle s'émerveille de combien les choses ont changées en quelques mois.

“Au pire, si je n’y arrive pas, nous aurons quand même un tableau avec les données dont nous disposons déjà et la distribution ira plus vite le mois prochain."   
" En parlant de ça, voici la liste des poids des membres de la meute de Monsieur Shafiq.”

Le parchemin qu’il lui tend contient une liste très longue, trop longue, de poids et de mesure.

“Il doit en avoir plus d’une centaine ! "   
" C’est la plus grande meute que je n'ai jamais vu,” commente-t-il.

Et il doit être un expert pour avoir résolu l’énigme du Tue-Loup.

“Pouvez-vous me communiquer vos travaux de recherche sur le sujet ? Ce serait un excellent point de départ pour mes calculs ! "   
" Malheureusement ces documents appartiennent au gouvernement italien mais je peux vous faire une copie de mes publications si vous le souhaitez ? "   
" L’Italie ? "   
" Je suis devenu Maître des Potions en faisant mon apprentissage auprès de Arturo Pirandello qui était le Maître des Potions référent du Senato. J’ai été recruté car je savais brasser cette potion et souhaitais l’améliorer. L’Italie a un fonctionnement différent que le nôtre sur la lycanthropie : les loups garous ont les mêmes droits que les autres sorciers à condition de signaler leur affliction au gouvernement et de passer la pleine lune dans une cellule gardée par des Aurors. Ceux qui dérogent à cette règle sont abattus."   
" C’est horrible ! "   
" L’Italie est le pays le plus tolérant d'Europe sur cette question mais on ne peut ignorer le fait que les loups garous sont des bêtes dangereuses. L’Italie a été l’un des premiers pays à distribuer gratuitement le Tue-Loup mais les rumeurs sur les effets secondaires ont poussées plusieurs personnes à ne pas se présenter pour passer la nuit de la pleine lune en cellule, c'était une catastrophe. Pirandello travaillait sur le problème jour et nuit mais il avait une connaissance limitée sur les lycanthropes. Mon projet d’étude était un cadeau des dieux : le gouvernement pouvait annoncer qu’ils avaient une “équipe d’experts” travaillant sur le sujet et les loups garous capturés étaient graciés s’ils acceptaient de participer à mes recherches."   
" Vous avez expérimenté sur des êtres humains ? "   
" J’ai essayé d’être le moins invasif possible mais toute recherche en potion passe obligatoirement par une phase d’expérimentation."   
" Il vous a fallu combien de temps pour vous rendre compte que le dosage était le problème ? "   
" Il m’a fallu deux pleines lunes pour faire la corrélation entre le poids des sujets et les effets secondaires, sept pleine lunes pour réduire les effets et quatre pleines lunes pour ne plus avoir aucun effet secondaires sur l’ensemble de mes sujets. Après cela, il m’a fallu six mois pour concevoir et tester la formule que vous connaissez."   
" Deux ans de recherches… Comment c’était de se focaliser sur le même problème pendant aussi longtemps ? "   
" Frustrant, bien sûr, mais je n’ai jamais eu un tel sentiment d’accomplissement.”

Hermione est impressionnée et envieuse. Elle a eu l’occasion de se renseigner sur plein de sujets différents depuis qu’elle est arrivée à Poudlard, le plus souvent pour aider Harry à résoudre les mystères auxquels il était confronté plus ou moins volontairement mais elle n’avait jamais eu la possibilité d’explorer un sujet à fond, de devenir experte dans une des matières de la magie.

“ Vous voulez vous spécialiser dans l’Arithmancie après vos ASPICS ? "   
" J’aimerais en apprendre plus à ce sujet mais ce sera un loisir car je compte me lancer en politique."   
" Quoi ? "   
" Oui, je compte postuler au service de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques."   
" Êtes vous folle !”

Son ton excédé lui déplait fortement.

“ La politique n’est pas uniquement réservée au Sang Purs ! Les Nés Moldus ont aussi leur mot à dire : nous portons des valeurs d’humanisme et de justice sociale qui manquent cruellement à notre société."   
" Je ne cherche pas à dénigrer vos idées Mademoiselle Granger mais que comptez vous faire dans vingt ans quand vous serez devenue Ministre de la Magie ? “

Hermione n’est pas stupide, elle sait qu’il y a un piège dans cette question mais elle n’arrive pas à le déceler.

“ Cela dépend de si j’ai atteint tous mes objectifs ou pas," répond-elle en sachant sciemment que sa réponse va être saccagée par son Professeur.   
" Comme vous le savez, un Ministre peut rester en place au maximum 14 ans, qu’est ce que vous ferez ensuite ? "   
" Je suis désolée mais je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir Professeur."   
" Je vais reformuler Mademoiselle Granger, savez-vous ce que fait Millicent Bagnold aujourd’hui ? Elle était Ministre avant Fudge. Ou Harold Minchum et Eugénia Jenkins qui étaient ces prédécesseurs ? "   
" Je ne sais pas," répond-elle en sachant qu’il s’agissait d’une question rhétorique.   
" Ils ne sont pas morts, rassurez-vous, mais ils ne participent plus à la vie publique car ce que redoutent le plus les sorciers; c’est de ressembler aux moldus et d’avoir un dirigeant qui, tel à un monarque, gouverne sur une longue période. Les Ministres de la Magie sont écartés de la vie politique une fois leur mandat terminé et retournent à leurs occupation sans jamais pouvoir s’investir de nouveau à la politique."   
" Mais c’est ridicule ! "   
" Ce système est fait ainsi pour éviter que les sorciers soient soumis à la tyrannie. Si vous voulez faire de la politique, il convient de siéger au Magenmagot ou d’agir sur les dirigeants et non en être un : pensez à Lucius ou à Dumbledore."   
" Cela semble… malhonnête."   
" Certains moldus appellent ça faire du lobbying, Severus hausse les épaules et Hermione dissimule un sourire. Reprenons Mademoiselle Granger, que comptez-vous faire dans cinq ans ? "   
" Du lobby apparemment."   
" Est ce que vous vous imaginez mariée à Monsieur Krum ? "   
" Probablement, répond Hermione qui ne voit pas le lien que ça peut avoir avec la conversation."   
" En tant qu’épouse de l’Héritier d’une des plus grandes familles de Hongrie et une héroïne de guerre, vous aurez accès à un accès à un grand nombre d’associations caritatives dans lesquels vous pourrez vous investir pour rendre le monde meilleur. Qu’est ce que vous ferez le reste du temps ? "   
" Je suppose que la bonne réponse est de la recherche en Arithmancie ? Viktor m’a dit que je pourrai devenir Ministre de la Magie ! "   
" Le système politique de la Hongrie est totalement différent : les sorciers sont confrontés à la politique dès le plus jeune âge et tout le monde est encouragé à s’engager dans un parti. Il y a même un jour de la semaine réservé à la politique dans les écoles où les enfants sont amenés à voter sur des propositions de cette assemblée. Il ne s’agit pas du tout du même système politique que le nôtre.”

Hermione est tentée de demander l’asile en Hongrie mais elle sait pertinemment que sa vie est en Angleterre.

“ Si je voudrais poursuivre mes études en Arithmancie, comment me conseillez-vous de procéder ? "   
" Vous avez un sujet qui vous intéresse ? "   
" J’aimerais pouvoir faire un lien entre Arithmancie et Mathématiques et, plus généralement, entre science et magie."   
" Vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié ! " commente Snape d’un air approbateur.   
" J’aime diversifier mes apprentissage mais ce serait le travail d’une vie et je ne veux pas avoir à dépendre des finances d’un autre."   
" Avez-vous pensé à breveter vos découvertes ou à écrire des livres ? Si vous faites quelques ajouts à vos dissertations, vous aurez un ouvrage théorique. “

Hermione rougit à la pique de son Professeur.

“J’avais pensé à écrire une introduction au monde des sorciers pour les nés moldus et inversement."   
" C’est une très bonne idée et le Conseil d’Administration de Poudlard pourrait être facilement convaincu d’ajouter ces livres à la liste des fournitures. Et pour les brevets ? "   
" Il faudrait que j’invente quelque chose d’abord.”

Snape lui lance un regard exaspéré qu’il utilise d’habitude pour les Serpentards les moins aptes en Potion. Ca lui fait chaud au coeur de savoir qu’elle est autant monté dans son estime.

“ Comment est ce que vous vous réunissiez pour votre cours de défense clandestin ? "   
" Les gallions ? "   
" Si vous changez le support pour quelque chose de moins discret et que vous arrivez à faire en sorte que vos objets ne soient pas tous connectés les uns les autres, vous obtiendrez un outil de communication plus efficace et rapide qu’un hibou. Vous connaissez déjà des revendeurs potentiels qui seraient ravis de se charger de la communication pour un pourcentage des bénéfices."   
" Je n’ai jamais envisagé les choses comme ça."   
" C’est la noblesse des Gryffondors," commente Snape d’un ton dédaigneux.   
" Comment me conseillerez vous de faire, Professeur ? "   
" Vos ambitions politiques doivent profiter de la popularité que vous aurez obtenu à la fin de la guerre. Je vous conseillerai d’avaler votre fierté le temps de monter des lobbys tout en travaillant sur vos brevets. Une fois que vous aurez récolté les premiers bénéfices de vos inventions, vous pourrez engager une personne pour gérer le volet administratif des vos lobbys pendant que vous reprendrez vos études. Je commencerai par un diplôme de mathématiques afin d’avoir toutes les notions nécessaires en tête lorsque vous commencerez votre apprentissage en Arithmancie. Je connais plusieurs personnes qui pourraient accepter de vous former."   
" Tu donnes des conseils d’orientation aux Gryffondors maintenant ? " commente Artémis en s'asseyant à leur table.   
" Seulement quand je vois un gâchis arriver."   
" J’ai besoin de te parler, est ce que tu aurais un moment à me consacrer ? "   
" Est ce que ça peut attendre le déjeuner ? Je dois entraîner Potter dans un quart d’heure, aurais-tu la gentillesse de le réveiller ? "   
" Harry est déjà levé.”

***

Une infirmerie est censé être un lieu de repos et de recueillement mais sa belle famille n’a apparemment pas la même conception qu’elle.

Elle peut néanmoins leur être reconnaissante d’avoir attendu la confirmation que Bill n’était pas infecté par la morsure qu’il a reçu de ce fils de chien avant de commencer à se battre.

Charlie **Weasley** a participé à un rituel de **magie noire** pour sauver son frère. Quel scandale !

Le seul défaut de Bill est vraiment sa famille. 

Fleur n’a jamais apprécié les femmes Weasley avec leur mesquinerie et leur jalousie mal placée et le dernier garçon, Ronald, prend définitivement la troisième position dans la liste des Weasley qu’elle apprécie le moins, détrônant Percy dont le rejet a profondément blessé Bill.

La matriarche fait la morale à son fils qui l'ignore avec une nonchalance que Fleur lui envie lorsque la porte de l’infirmerie s’ouvre sur une Hermione essoufflée.

“Avez-vous vu Harry ? " demande-t-elle frénétiquement.   
" Non."   
" Il a disparu !” annonce-t-elle en repartit en courant, Charlie, Fred, George et Percy sur ses talons.

Fleur sent Bill bouger.

“ Tu es réveillé ? Comment te sens-tu ? Mon pauvre fils Tu étais si beau ! "   
" Pas maintenant maman," la coupe Bill.

Se tournant vers Fleur, il lui indique son envie de rejoindre Square Grimmaurd.

“ Tu n’es pas capable de te battre," lui indique formellement Fleur, couvrant les cris assourdissants de sa belle mère.   
" Vas-y à ma place, Harry est plus important, que ma convalescence.”

Fleur embrasse son époux et grimpe jusqu’au bureau de la Directrice en courant, remerciant Madame Maxime et son entraînement martial pour le Tournois des Trois Sorciers qui lui a permis de comprendre qu’elle adorait courir, ce qui fait maintenant partie de ses activités quotidiennes et les escaliers de Poudlard ne lui font pas peur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles est dans le salon de Square Grimmaurd où se tiennent les réunions de l’Ordre. L’ambiance est sombre et tout le monde n’est pas encore arrivé.

Ca rappelle à Fleur la première réunion à laquelle elle a assistée quand cette maison était encore un endroit lugubre et que Dumbledore était vivant.

Les nombreuses victoires qu’ils ont engrangées ces dernières semaines ont changé l’ambiance de ces réunions. Cette joie a disparu à présent.

Fleur voit Elphias Doge entrer, accompagné de Tonks et d'Arthur. Molly et Ron ont dû décidé de rester auprès de Bill.

“ Harry Potter est actuellement porté disparu, sa baguette et le portoloin qu’il avait sur lui ont été trouvé dans sa chambre. Il est impératif que nous comprenions comment des Mangemorts ont pu s'infiltrer à Square Grimmaurd et que nous retrouvions Harry au plus vite. Je vous propose de vous répartir en deux équipes : l’une pour remonter les traces d’Harry en partant de Square Grimmaurd et l’autre pour chercher les Mangemorts en activité et les interroger.”

***

Harry comprend immédiatement qu’il n’est pas dans sa chambre, le matelas est trop dur. 

Après avoir dormi toute son enfance sur le sol, il est uniquement à l’aise lorsqu’il peut se noyer dans son couchage.

Il remarque ensuite que le poids du portoloin qu’il a toujours autour du cou a disparu. La baguette qu’il a accroché contre sa jambe n’est plus là également.

Il n’ouvre pas les yeux, voulant vérifier s’il est seul avant de faire le moindre geste. Il force son corps à se calmer car il entend les battements de son coeur qui résonnent dans sa poitrine.

Après quelques instants, il peut vérifier qu’il est bien seul et ouvre les yeux.

Il est dans une chambre qu’il n’a jamais vu. La pièce est propre et décorée avec goût. Seule la fenêtre fermée donne un air lugubre, la pièce est sinon fort agréable.

Il se lève pour vérifier que la porte est bien fermée à clé ce qui est bien le cas.Il observe ensuite le mobiler de la chambre pour trouver une arme de fortune mais les objets sont collés les uns aux autres ou au sol et il ne peut pas les bouger.

Il entend des pas raisonner à l'extérieur de la pièce et la porte s’ouvre sur la dernière personne sur laquelle il aurait parié.

***

Réfugiée dans son bureau, Halldóra prend quelques instants pour apprécier le silence. Elle est seule pour la première fois depuis des heures et compte en profiter.

Egill a accepté sa proposition d’aide avec joie et leurs enfants ont pris l’habitude de rejoindre leur père pendant quelques heures avant le déjeuner pour parcourir les anciens grimoires à la recherche des runes qui peuvent se rapprocher du sujet des horcruxes.

C’est un travail minutieux, long et épuisant qui prend beaucoup de temps.

Voyant les jours passer sans que la pile de livre à consulter diminue, Halldóra appela à l’aide les autres fractions de la famille.

Bélian, qui a déjà réparti les membres de sa famille disponibles en deux catégories : les combattants qu’il faut entraîner et les chercheurs qui oeuvrent déjà dans leurs bibliothèques, ne fut pas en mesure de lui porter secours. Il en était de même pour Donatien.

A l’inverse, Eugénie, Chase et Stephen étaient ravis de pouvoir prendre part plus activement à cette querelle et lui ont envoyé un nombre considérable de volontaires qui ont transformé son manoir en colonie de vacances.

Halldóra n’avait plus une minute à elle mais la pile de livres diminuait de jour en jour.

C’est Stacey, qui étudie l’architecture dans une université New Yorkaise qui a trouvé la première rune.

Egill a pu enfin focaliser son attention sur un livre de rapprochant du sujet.

Peu à peu, l’historien fut submergé par des livres pertinents et la pile de manuels à consulter disparue, laissant à Halldóra un nombre important de personnes à occuper.

Elle organisa des excursions, des jeux et des soirées pendant qu’Egill avançait dans ses recherches. Elle attendait son aval pour renvoyer les volontaires enthousiastes chez eux.

Elle est heureuse de passer du temps avec des personnes qu’elle côtoie uniquement en Conclave mais l’atmosphère paisible de sa maison lui manque.

Un troupeau d’éléphanteaux galopant dans le couloir ne fait qu’aggraver sa lassitude. Elle est surprise quand le silence tombe soudainement et se précipite vers la porte avant que quelqu'un puisse toquer.

C’est Finna, sept, ans, sa plus jeune fille entourée de sa bande de cousine.

“Egill veut te voir, il a trouvé !” lui dit-elle avec un enthousiasme communicatif.

Halldóra suit le troupeau jusqu’à la bibliothèque.


	16. Chapitre 14

Elle ressent une frayeur qui paralyse autant son corps que son cerveau.

Harry n’est plus là.

Elle a conscience que ses parents sont assis à côté d’elle, chacun tenant une de ses mains mais cette sensation est presque indiscernable.

Harry n’est plus là.

Cela fait longtemps qu’elle n’a pas subi cette sensation, cette impression de ne plus faire partie de son corps, d’être étrangère à son être, de ne plus exister. La dernière fois, elle était victime d’une intrusion et avait besoin de ne plus sentir ce corps auprès d’elle, en elle, qui la faisait souffrir, entraînant dégoût et désespoir. Et maintenant elle est seule, abandonnée par celui qui la maintient attachée à la réalité.

Harry n’est plus là et Artémis non plus.

***

Kingsley a réquisitionné un des salons de Square Grimmaurd pour mener ses interrogatoires.

Alors que la plupart des membres de l’Ordre du Phénix arpentent les ruelles de l’allée des embrumes déguisés par Polynectar pour trouver des informations sur les activités et cachettes de Jedusor, il est persuadé que la réponse se trouve à Square Grimard.

Il a demandé aux Malfoy de vérifier l’état des sortilèges et autres barrières de protection qui entourent la demeure pendant qu’il mène son enquête, commençant par les témoins.

“ Kreatur, pouvez-vous venir ?”

Le vieil elfe apparaît devant lui.

“ Monsieur Auror Kingsey Shackelbolts veut du thé ? "   
" Non merci Kreattur mais j'aimerai te poser des questions."

" Qu’est ce que Monsieur Auror Kingsey Shackelbolts veut savoir ? "   
" Assis-toi je t’en prie.”

Kreattur regarde le fauteuil qu’il lui montre d’un air dédaigneux avant de faire apparaître un tabouret d’un claquement de doigts.

“ Ce n’est pas la place de Kreattur, c’est le fauteuil des Maîtres."   
" C’est ce dont je veux te parler, sais tu que ton Maître n’est plus ici ?”

Kreattur lui lance un regard méprisant.

“ Un elfe sait quand son Maître est en demeure."   
" Nous avons peur que Monsieur Potter soit parti de la maison contre son gré, pouvez-vous me donner des informations à ce sujet."   
" Kreattur répondra aux questions de Monsieur Auror Kingsey Shackelbolts."   
" Très bien. Vers quelle heure ton Maître a quitté la maison ? "   
" Maître Harry Potter n’a pas quitté la maison. “

Kingsley commence à avoir la migraine bien connue qui frappe les Aurors dès qu’ils doivent interroger un elfe de maison. Pour des êtres qui ont un usage aussi approximatif de la grammaire, il est très difficiles de leur tirer les vers du nez sans qu’ils le prennent pour une tentative de trahison de leur Maître.

La meilleure manière dans ces cas là est de faire comme eux et de prendre tout au premier degré.

“ Tu veux dire qu’il est encore ici ? "   
" Non, Maître a disparu. ll était dans son lit puis il n’était plus là.”

Un frisson le traverse.

“ Est ce qu’il est encore en vie ? "   
" Kreattur a toujours un Maître."   
" Donc Harry a disparu soudainement, quelqu’un a transplané avec lui ? "   
" Kreattur ne sait pas."   
" As-tu vu quelqu’un d’inhabituel ? "   
" Kreattur n’a vu personne."   
" Mais ton Maître a disparu."   
" Une minute Maître était dans son lit puis il n’était plus là."   
" Est ce qu’un autre elfe était là ? "   
" Non, pas un autre elfe."   
" Qui alors ? "   
" Maîtresse Artemis."   
" Qui à part Maîtresse Artemis ?”

Kingsley a piégé lelfe, Kreattur lui montre les dents avant de répondre :

“ Le plus grand ennemi qu’il soit."   
" Voldemort."   
" Non, le Seigneur des Ténèbres fuit cet ennemi.”

Kingsley a un moment de folie où il est persuadé que Dumbledore est revenu d’entre les morts.

“ Peux-tu me dire qui s’est ? "   
" Kreattur ne peut pas parler d’une telle chose ! "   
" Connais tu le nom de ses alliés ? "   
" Cet ennemi n’a pas d’allié.”

Kingsley a envie de tordre le cou à l’elfe, ne voit-il donc pas qu’Harry est en danger ?

_Pense Kings pense ! L'elfe te mène quelque part : si ce n'est quelqu'un que Voldemort fuit qui n'a pas allié...._

“ Est ce que cet ennemi a un serviteur ? "   
" Oui."   
" Qui ? "   
" La Mort."  
Kingsley se demande si Ste Mangouste fait des tarifs de groupe.   
  
***

Harry se réveille une nouvelle fois. Il sait qu'il est observé en permanence et qu'aucun meuble ne peut lui servir d'arme donc il n'a rien d'autre à faire que de se reposer.   
Le plateau repas que le traitre lui a apporté est toujours sur le bureau et il ne compte pas y toucher, craignant que la nourriture soit contaminée.

Il ne sait pas s'il a dormi peu de temps ou si ses geôliers comptent laisser le plateau jusqu'à ce qu'il le consomme. Harry est heureux de savoir qu'il peut gagner un tel bras de fer, ayant grandi avec des repas aussi peu copieux que fréquents, il a acquis de nombreux stratagèmes pour lutter contre la faim et sait qu'il va remporter cette manche.

Il se rallonge sur le lit et force son corps à se rendormir.

***

Tonks, muni d'un visage facilement oubliable, arpente les ruelles de l'allée des embrumes. Les bars, qui sont la source principale d'informations, ne sont pas encore ouverts et les ivrognes sont toujours endormis dans les caniveaux.

C'est un matin normal pour cet endroit de parias ce qui est étrange en soi : la population locale serait prompte à se réjouir s'ils étaient au courant que Vous Savez Qui a kidnappé Harry Potter.

C'était comme si cette information était restée confidentielle, ce qui est étonnant quand l'on connaît le côté mélodramatique du Mage Noir.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle reconnaît la silhouette pathétique de Peter Pettigrow qui s'avance vers l'apothicaire dont la provenance de la marchandise est plus que douteuse. C'est dans cette boutique qu'elle a effectué sa première perquisition sous l'oeil aiguisé de Maugrey.

Prenant le risque que ce ne soit pas son objectif, Tonks s'avance d'un pas sur et élancé vers l'apothicaire, fermant quasiment la port au nez de du rat dont le gémissement lui apporte une grande satisfaction. Elle ne salue pas le vendeur et s'avance vers la marchandise, se servant d'ingrédients lui permettant de concocter un philtre d'amour.

Pettigrow se dirige vers le comptoire de l'apothicaire, qui attendant probablement sa venue, lui tend une boîte.

Tonks s'approche d'eux et pose abruptement ses ingrédients sur le comptoir avant de sortir sa bourse de sa poche, ignorant avec mépris le fait qu'elle les gêne.

Elle paye ses achats et sort de l'apothicaire, avançant rapidement en dehors de l'allée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle transplane avec le rat à Square Grimmaurd.

***

Hermione avait oublié.

Il s'est passé tellement de chose en si peu de temps : Draco, Artémis, les horcruxes, Dumbledore...

Hermione avait oublié que Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape étaient des Mangemorts.

Ils vérifiaient une nouvelle fois l'état des protection de la Maison quand Tonks a transplanté avec Peter Pettigrow. Immédiatement, les deux hommes se sont emparés de l'animagus et se sont enfermés dans un bureau adjacent avant que les deux femmes ne puissent réagir.

Ca s'est passé il y a dix minutes et Hermione sait qu'elle ne pourra jamais oublier les cris qui émanent de cette pièce.

Kingsley et Artémis ont accouru du salon où l'Auror procède aux interrogatoires mais ils ne sont pas parvenus à ouvrir la porte. Hermione suspecte qu'Artémis n'a pas vraiment essayé mais se garde de le dire.

Elle se demande quand elle a oublié qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une amitié mais d'une alliance, quand elle a commencé à considérer ses anciens ennemis comme des gens sur qui elle peut compter, quand elle a perdu de vue ses principes.

Elle sait que les guerres peuvent brouiller les lignes manichéennes du bien et du mal mais elle ne l'a jamais ressenti jusqu'à maintenant.

Après un temps qui lui paraît interminable, la porte du bureau s'ouvre sur un Lucius Malfoy stoic et imperturbable.

"Ce ne sont pas les Mangemorts," annonce-t-il avant de prendre sa fille dans ses bras et de transplaner avec elle.

***

Bélian évite de justesse le sortilège lancé par son neveu.

Il est fier des avancées du jeune homme qu’il élimine d’un incarcerus. Ivan est son Héritier et il se réjouit de ses réussites.

“Encore raté !” se lamente son élève en se relevant délicatement, faisant attention aux bleus qu’il vient de recevoir.

Les rires de ses neveux et nièces retentissent dans la salle d'entraînement. Tous les samedis, Bélian accueillent les membres de sa famille : les plus jeunes pour des leçons de combats pendant que les adultes socialisent avant le déjeuner familial. Bélian apprécie ces moments privilégiés avec les autres membres de sa tribue.

“ A qui le tour ? demande-il, stoppant les rires. Allez, Vlad, Natacha et Sacha !”

Les trois adolescents s’avancent, s’écartant stratégiquement les uns des autres afin de l’attaquer sur plusieurs fronts.

Il vient de lancer un tarentallegra sur Sacha quand la porte s’ouvre sur Livia, sa soeur aînée.

“ Lucius veut te parler.”

Bélian et son clan ont fêté pendant trois jours la résurrection de leur Patriarche et de son Héritier avant de se préparer pour combattre au nom de la Querelle. Bélian a averti le Tsar de la situation et le souverain lui a permis de déléguer ses obligations pour se concentrer sur cette future bataille.

Le visage de Lucius est grave quand il le rejoint devant la cheminée.

“ J’ai besoin de tes forces, je pense que le combat est proche."   
" Nous arrivons.”

Il charge Ivan de la sécurité de leur famille et ouvre la marche de ses combattants, une vingtaine de cousins, beaux frères et neveux, jusqu’à Square Grimmaurd, le goût du sang dans la bouche.

***

Severus est partagé entre son désir d’étrangler Lucius pour l’avoir laissé seul face aux regards accusateurs de leurs alliés et de le remercier d’avoir pris Artémis avec lui.

Il essaye d’ignorer les yeux pleins de trahison de Mademoiselle Granger : elle commençait à le considérer comme un mentor, l’idéalisant à outrance, il est toujours difficile d’être confronté à l’humanité des personnes que l’on admire.

Il doit oublier la Gryffondor, elle n’est pas la plus grande menace, ce sont les Aurors qui représentent le vrai danger.

“ Je suppose que Pettigrow est mort ? " demande Shacklebolt.   
" Oui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n’est pas responsable de l’enlèvement de Monsieur Potter. Il est encore en train de reprendre des forces, la destruction soudaines de ses horcruxes doit l’avoir affaibli."   
" Comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu’il n’a pas menti ? s’enquit Tonks. Je croyais que vous n’aviez pas de Veritaserum."   
" Je n’a pas besoin de veritaserum."   
" C’est un legilimens," rappelle Mademoiselle Granger d’une voix faible.   
" Pettigrow ne m’a pas menti. En prenant en compte cette information et le fait que les barrières de protection sont encore en place, il nous reste qu’une solution."   
" Laquelle ? " veut savoir Shacklebolt.   
" Nous avons été trahis par l’un des nôtres.”

***

Elphias est inquiet, cela fait des heures qu’il marche sur le chemin de traverse à la recherche d’indice sans rien trouver.

Arthur Weasley, transformé admirablement en vieille dame, s'approche de l’autre côté de la rue.

“ Dimitri ! " s'exclame-t-elle d’une voix chevrotante avant de le rejoindre.   
" Bonjour Madame," bégaye Dodge.   
" Mon petit Dimitri ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir ! Es-tu intéressé par un verre au chaudron baveur ? "   
" Bien sûr”

Ils parlent de tout et de rien jusqu’à l’établissement (Arthur a un savoir singulier sur les confitures) avant de s’asseoir dans une alcôve sombre.

“ Kingsley a contacté Molly, nous sommes attendus à Square Grimmaurd.”

Le sang d’Elphias se glace dans ses veines.

Ils savent.

Il sent une main s’emparer de la baguette qui était dans sa poche et se retourne pour voir les deux jumeaux d’Arthur qui le dévisagent fixement.

“ Je ne comprends pas."   
" Moi non plus, lui répond Arthur d’un ton plaisant. Je suppose que Kingsley pourra nous expliquer ce qu’il se passe.”

Les jumeaux se saisissent chacun d’un de ses bras et le traînent vers la cheminée, Arthur, toujours sous polynectar, fermant la marche.

Ils arrivent à Square Grimmaurd et Elphias a juste le temps de noter que les autres sont tous déjà là avant que Severus Snape lui colle une baguette sous la gorge en grognant :

“ Où est Potter ? “

Après ça, tout fut que souffrance.

***

Le bruit caractéristique du traître réveille Harry en sursaut. Il a à peine le temps de se lever que la chambre s’ouvre sur un Maugrey Fol’oeil qui a l’air plus dérangé que d’habitude.

Harry évite le premier stupefix que lui lance l’ancien auror en se jetant sur le lit mais me deuxième l’immobilise et il se retrouve à flotter derrière le vieil homme boiteux. Immobilisé comme une statue.

“ Dodge a été pris, il faut qu’on bouge !”

Harry voit Mondingus Fletcher se lever de son fauteuil pour les suivre. Après quinze minutes de marche dans une forêt pleine de pièges que l’ancien auror montre au brigand en hurlant “vigilance constante”, ils passent enfin le périmètre de protection des barrières anti-transplanage et apparaissent dans une clairière.

“ Vérifie auprès de Diggory que tout est prêt, dépêche toi !”

Fletcher part en courant et Harry continue à suivre Fol’oeil.

Quand il voit se dessiner au loin le cercle de pierre qui ne peut être que Stonehenge, Harry comprend que son enlèvement n’est que le début de ses ennuis.

“ Tout est prêt Alastor," annonce le père de Cédric après avoir lancé un regard méprisant en direction du survivant du tournois qui a coûté la vie à son fils.   
" Parfait, allons-y.”

Les trois sorciers sont rejoints par Sturgis Podmore et se mettent en cercle.

Harry regrette de ne pas avoir écouté Hermione et d’avoir refusé d’apprendre le latin.

Le chant qu’ils acclament est puissant et un vent violent entoure les incantateurs. Le rituel se termine quand les quatre hommes lèvent leur baguette en l’air, une lumière blanche part du cercle qu’ils ont créé, éblouissant Harry.

“ Il est temps de remplir ta destiné Potter !” ricane Maugrey.

***

Neville ferme les yeux et inspire profondément l’odeur calmante du jardin, le bruit des oiseaux, la chaleur des rayons du soleil.

Les jardins sont devenus une nouvelle fois son refuge car sa grand-mère, prétextant son vieil âge, refuse de sortir du Manoir.

Les relations entre Neville et sa Régente ne cessent de se détériorer : Augusta Londubat n’arrive pas à accepter que Neville peut avoir un avis différent du sien et, qu’en tant que futur Patriarche, ses opinions méritent d’être prises au sérieux.

Ils ont eu une grande dispute quand Neville a accepté de donner à l’Ordre du Phénix les plantes dont ils avaient besoin pour fabriquer la potion tue-loup pour l’ensemble des lycanthropes de leur île.

Sa grand mère ne voulait pas aider le groupe qui s’éloigne des idéaux de Dumbledore. Son vieil ami, Dedalus Diggle, avec lequel elle déjeunait une fois par mois, lui a apparemment raconté que l’Ordre était infecté par des Serpentards et s'était allié avec le Ministère, ce qu’Albus avait toujours refusé.

Neville avait rétorqué que Dumbledore était mort et qu’il était temps que quelqu’un se décide à aider les loups garous.

Sa Régente avait répondu d’un ton catégorique qu’elle se refuser à prêter assistance à des alliés de la famille Malfoy, les échos de la Querelle ayant traversé la Manche.

Neville avait conclu qu’il était stupide d’avoir de telles positions de principe, surtout quand on pense à tout ce que Professeur Snape, le plus serpentards de tous les Serpentards, a fait pour eux.

Le Maître des Potions a contacté ses confrères pour que les parents de Neville soient acceptés dans la phase de test de la potion guérissant certains effets du Doloris. Ses parents ont été transféré dans un hôpital en Italie en mai pour rentrer dans l’expérimentation qui va durer six mois. C’est une lueur d’espoir que Sainte Mangouste n’a jamais été capable de leur apporter malgré les nombreuses donations faites par leur famille.

Depuis ce jour, Neville a essayé de remercier le Professeur de Défense mais celui-ci a refusé toutes les plantes rares qu’il voulait lui offrir. Après plusieurs semaines de négociations, le Professeur a fini par demander à Neville d’aider ses Serpentards à réviser leurs BUSEs en Botanique et a considéré le sujet comme clos.

Neville pour sa part estime que la dette tient toujour, c’est une des raisons pour laquelle il n’a pas hésité de fournir à l’Ordre tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Il a rappelé la dette à sa grand mère qui s’est offusquée et depuis ils ne se parlaient plus et Neville en vient à regretter d’avoir accepté de repousser sa prise de fonction comme Patriarche pour pouvoir passer ses ASPICS.

La Manoir est plongé dans un silence pesant mais il préfère cette atmosphère aux remarques mesquines de sa grand mère.

Le jardin devient silencieux et Neville ouvre les yeux. Il voit au loin un faisceau de lumière blanche s’élever dans le ciel.

Il se lève et part en courant vers le Manoir.

***

Rufus Scrimgeour appuie sur ses tempes dans le but naïf de faire disparaitre sa migraine permanente.

“ Avons-nous des nouvelles de Potter ? "   
" Malheureusement non, lui répond Perceval. Kingsley Shackelbolts est en train de questionner les habitants de Square Grimmaurd pendant que les autres membres inspectent les barrières protectrices ou cherchent des renseignements sur les plans de Vous Savez Qui."   
" Je suppose qu’offrir l’aide des Aurors serait une mauvaise idée ? "   
" La publicité réveillera une panique qui serait contre productive à ce stade," acquiesce son assistant.   
" Où en est le Magenmagot ? "   
" Toutes les personnes compromises ont été désenvoûtées et leurs actions étudiées. Il semblerait que l’objectif de Vous Savez Qui était de faire un coup d’état en plaçant Pius Thicknesse pour vous succéder, il était également sous Imperius."   
" Je veux que l’esprit de chaque employé du Ministère soit vérifié et que les mesures de prévention votées soient appliquées pour tous nos services. Une telle ingérence est inacceptable ! "   
" Je m’en occupe."   
" Très bien. Et les loups garous ? "   
" D’après ce que j’ai pu apprendre de mes frères, le système de distribution de la potion a été un succès et sera facilement transposable pour une prise en charge officielle par le gouvernement."   
" Parfait. Pouvez-vous demander à quelqu’un du Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques de se pencher sur la question ? Dick Cresswell, Cubert Faussecreth ou Amos Diggory ? Il faudrait aussi qu'il se basent sur ce que font les autres pays."   
" Je vais me renseigner sur leurs profils, peut être que travailler à plusieurs sur ce projet serait plus pertinent."   
" Nous devons commencer à préparer l’après guerre, je refuse de voir une nouvelle guerre bouleverser notre pays dans les prochaines décennies.”

Gawain Robards entre en tombe dans le bureau.

“Un faisceau lumineux est apparu à Stonehenge !”

Refus n’aurait jamais pensé que l’après guerre était si proche.

“ Monsieur le Ministre, vous devez vous isoler avec les chefs de Département," lui rappelle inutilement sur assistant.   
" Perceval, je vous laisse les commandes. Prenez tous les aurors disponibles et finissez cette guerre !”

Rufus regrette amèrement son rôle de Ministre de la Magie : on n’a pas convoqué de faisceau depuis des décennies et ça lui pèse de devoir se cacher.


	17. Chapitre 15

Kingsley a l’impression d’être un tronc d’arbre emporté dans une rivière.

Les Malfoy ont pris la direction des opérations après l'enlèvement d’Harry : torturant Pettigrow, faisant appel à des renforts de leur famille, extractant la localisation de Potter de la conscience de Dodge et maintenant planifiant l’assaut pour le récupérer.

Il regarde Lucius et Bélian Malfoy examiner le plan dessiné par Severus. Son expérience d’Auror est superflue mais il refuse de laisser les Malfoy se transformer en garde rapprochée du jeune homme : l’Ordre est impliqué dans ce conflit depuis plus de vingt ans et ils seront aux côtés du Survivant jusqu’à la fin.

Il prend un moment pour observer ses camarades, ces mages blancs trahis par l’un des leurs prêt à sacrifier un adolescent pour arrêter une guerre. Il se demande comment leur société a pu sombrer à ce point et a hâte que ce conflit se termine pour pouvoir reconstruire leur pays. Il a marre de ces querelles intestines qui ne font que décimer le nombre restreint de sorciers et sorcières.

“Qu’en pensez-vous Kingsley ? " lui demande le Patriarche.   
" Votre plan a l’air efficace mais je crains que les protections soient plus compliquées à détruire que ce que vous présagez."   
" Personne ne peut être paranoïaque à ce point ! " s’exclame Bélian.   
" Tu ne connais pas Maugrey, rétorque Severus, mais nous n’avons pas d’autres options pour l’instant donc je propose que Kingsley, Lucius, Bill Weasley et ”

Il est interrompu par l’arrivée de Minerva, Bill et Molly Weasley.

“ Un faisceau lumineux a été lancé à Stonehenge ! "   
" Pas de temps à perdre, décide Kingsley. Bill et Fleur, vous êtes avec Bélian et ses combattants. Votre mission est de récupérer Harry et détruire le dernier Horcruxe. Je vous remercie de faire tout votre possible pour ne pas blesser les sorciers qui s’opposeront à vous et qui ne seront pas des mangemorts. Nous autres, notre mission est de contenir les Mangemorts jusqu’à la fin du rituel. Les trois Tonks serviront de Médicomages et rapatrieront les blessés. Nous allons mettre fin à cette guerre aujourd'hui, bon courage à tous !”

***

Harry est encore ébloui par la lumière blanche lorsqu’ils entendent des pétards exploser tout autour de lui, il sent Maugrey le rendre par le bras pour l’éloigner de ce qu’il réalise sont des transplanages massifs.

Il sent l’air bouger autour de lui et comprend qu’il est encerclé par ses kidnappeurs. Ils vont le sacrifier pour le “bien de tous”. La colère monte en lui, il n’a pas envie de mourir alors que sa vie vient juste de commencer. Son instinct lui demande de se débattre mais sa raison lui conseille de réfléchir avant d’agir car il ne va pas avoir beaucoup d’occasion de s'échapper et ce serait grave de la gâcher.

Les transplanages ne s’arrêtent pas et sa vision commence à s’ajuster quand Monsieur Diggory annonce l’arrivée des Mangemorts.

“Je croyais qu’ils étaient morts ! Ils sont au moins 50 ! "   
" Ces mages noirs sont comme des cafards, grommelle Maugrey. Vous voyez Voldemort ? "   
" Il n’est pas arrivé," confirme Podmore.  
" Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, Potter doit rester en vie pour confronter Voldemort.”

Sa vision revenue, Harry regarde autour de lui : la cinquantaine de Mangemort est regroupée face à eux et attaquent les sorciers dès qu’ils transplanent dans la clairière. Il reconnaît Dedalus Diggle parmi ceux qui sont immédiatement blessés. Les sortilèges pleuvent, décimant ceux qui ont répondu au signal.

Harry sait qu'il n’a pas sa baguette mais vérifie quand même, sa rage se nourrit de son impuissance et de la cruauté de ceux qui le maintiennent captif.

Un bataillon d’Auror en robes écarlates formant un cercle apparaît et se met à attaquer immédiatement ripostant face aux Mangemorts et permettant aux nouveaux arrivants de rejoindre la bataille. Harry reconnaît l’escadron qui les a accompagné chez les moldus ainsi que Percy qui semble mener l'assaut.

Il voit Neville et sa grand mère transplaner, se joignant aux Aurors pour combattre les sorciers masqués. Il fixe son ami des yeux, espérant que celui-ci le remarque. Neville esquive un Avada en se jetant à terre et croise son regard en se relevant. Il crie quelque chose à sa grand mère et approche le cercle qui entoure Harry.

“ Recule Londubat ! " s'écrie Maugrey.   
" Qu’est ce qu’il se passe Professeur ? Pourquoi Harry n’a pas sa baguette ?”

Harry profite de la diversion pour se jeter sur Mondingus et lui arracher sa baguette, il entend Neville lancer un stupéfix et immobilise Diggory alors que Podmore tombe sur Maugrey. Il commence à courir, esquivant les sorts que lui lance Fol’oeil. Puis tout devient noir.

***

Hermione transplane à l’extérieur de la petite ville d’Amesbury aux côtés des autres membres de l’Ordre. Le faisceau lumineux à quelques kilomètres d’eux est impressionnant. Elle prend un moment pour admirer cette manifestation de magie pure et se réjouir qu’elle soit invisible aux yeux des moldus, ne voulant pas imaginer ce qu’il arriverait aux pauvres policiers qui viendraient enquêter.

“ Eclaireurs, à vous de jouer !” s’écrie Kingsley.

Fred, George, Charlie et Ginny s’envolent en direction de la source de lumière. Leur mission est de faire un état des lieux des troupes au sol afin de mieux coordonner leur attaque. Hermione les regarde s’éloigner et comprend à cet instant que c’est réel, que la guerre va surement se terminer après cette bataille.

Elle voit Artémis se rapprocher d’elle, entourée par ses parents.

“ Veux-tu te joindre à nous Hermione ? Nous allons chercher Harry."   
" Kingsley a dit que Bélian "   
" Nous avons arrangé les choses avec Auror Shackelbolts, l’interrompt Malfoy. Il est impensable que la sécurité de Monsieur Potter ne soit pas la priorité.”

Hermione n'hésite plus, elle est prête à passer du côté obscure de la force pour Harry.

“Merci d’avoir pensé à moi."   
" C'est normal," répond Artémis en lui adressant un sourire hésitant.   
" Je veux que vous restiez toujours avec Lucius ou moi, Mademoiselle Granger, ce n’est pas une leçon de duel."   
" Oui Professeur.”

Les adolescentes échangent un regard mi blasé mi affectueux. Hermione voit les quatre Weasley revenir et se rapproche des autres membres de l’Ordre.

“La situation est chaotique, annonce Charlie en sautant de son balai à deux mètres du sol."  
" Il y a une cinquantaine de Mangemort mais Voldy n’est pas là," complète George.   
" Une seule personne à la fois," les coupe Kingsley.   
" Il y a quatre forces en présence : les Mangemorts, les Aurors, les Sorciers qui ont répondu aux signal et les hommes de Fol’Oeil qui ont Harry. Les Mangemorts se battent contre les Aurors et les sorciers sans affiliation. Il y a un nombre important de blessés au sol, je crois que de nombreuses personnes ont transplané au milieu de la bataille. Maugrey et ses hommes sont à l’écart et encerclent Harry, je pense qu’ils attendent l’arrivée de Vous Savez Qui."   
" Notre plan doit être modifié, Bélian : vous et vos hommes attaquez les Mangemorts pour les prendre à revers : nous devons les encercler pour en finir au plus vite. Faites attention à ne blesser aucun civil. Laissez la personne qui doit faire le rituel ici. Minerva, les Tonks et les Weasley sauf Fleur et Bill : je compte sur vous pour évacuer le plus grand nombre de blessés à Ste Mangouste. Les autres, venez avec moi, nous devons récupérer Potter avant que Vous Savez Qui arrive et détruire l'horcruxe. N’oubliez pas de tuer Nagini si jamais vous la croisez. Vous avez tous votre venin de Basilic ? Allons-y !”

Hermione et son groupe partent en courant jusqu’au combat, avançant à couvert bien que ce ne soit pas nécessaire car personne ne semble protéger les abord du champs de bataille. Cette lumière blanche est presque aveuglante et Hermione se demande si elle va s’arrêter. Ce qui était si épique dans son livre d’histoire est plus que gênant dans la réalité, elle espère qu'elle lui tournerait le dos pendant la bataille.

Ils se séparent en deux groupes, Bélian et le reste des Malfoy obliquant vers la gauche pour attaquer les sorciers stupides qui ont rejoint le camps des perdants juste avant la fin de la guerre.

En approchant la clairière, le groupe se sépare en nouveau, Hermione entend Molly et Minerva commencer l’incantation des barrières protectrices qui vont permettre l’évacuation des blessés.

” Il y a quelqu’un à terre," annonce Emmeline Vance qui ouvre leur marche.   
" C’est Londubat," reconnaît Snape.   
" Neville !”

Elle court jusquà lui et s’agenouille ses côtés, il n’a pas de blessures apparentes.

“ Petite idiote, ça aurait pu être un piège !”

Hermione s’interdit de rougir face aux remarques de son Professeur.

“ Je compte sur vous pour me protéger," retorque-t-elle.   
" Essayez de contrôler votre impulsivité, ordonne l’homme en lançant un sortilège de diagnostic. Il est seulement endormi, enervate, augumenti.”

Neville sursaute.

“ Hermione ? Professeur Snape ? Où est Harry ? "   
" Que vous est-il arrivé Londubat ? "   
" Professeur Maugrey gardait Harry prisonnier mais il est arrivé à s'échapper. Nous étions en train de nous enfuir quand… Neville hausse les épaule au lieu de finir sa phrase."   
" Vous voulez être transporté à Sainte ? "   
" Je peux continuer à me battre, le coupe Neville avant de rougir, en réalisant à qui il vient de parler."   
" Très bien, restez avec Mademoiselle Granger.”

Hermione aide Neville à se relever et l’Ordre reprend son avancée.

“ Neville, voici Artémis. Nous pouvons participer à la bataille à condition de rester près du Professeur Snape et d’Aiden Malfoy, le père d’Artémis."   
" J’ai entendu parler de votre Querelle, toutes mes condoléances."   
" Merci."   
" Notre mission est de récupérer Harry au plus vite," continue Hermione.   
" Maugrey est avec Amos Diggory, un des fils Podmore et une quatrième personne que je ne connais pas,” les informe Neville.

Emmeline Vance lève le bras, signalant qu’ils sont arrivés. Hermione n’arrive pas à bien voir ce qu’il se passe mais sent l'adrénaline monter en elle.

Il est temps de sauver Harry.

***

Bill sait qu’il n’est pas en état de se battre et qu’il devrait être à l’infirmerie. Le père de Tonks était opposé au fait de le laisser participer aux combats mais malheureusement le rituel gobelin qui va transférer l’âme de Jedusor en un objet facilement destructible demande la participation de deux personnes, ce qui l’oblige à être là car Fleur et lui sont les seuls à parler le gobelbabil.

Bill a ingurgité un nombre interminable de potion sous l’oeil aguerri de son ancien professeur avant d’être placé entre sa femme et Hestia Jones qui a pour ordre de l’évacuer dès la fin du rituel pour rejoindre Remus à Poudlard.

Emmeline Vance leur signale de s’arrêter avant de s’avancer silencieusement avec Kingsley vers leurs anciens alliés. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils reviennent vers eux.

“ Harry est inconscient, combien de temps prendra le rituel ? "   
" Une dizaine de minute," répond Egill Malfoy avec un accent à couper au couteau.   
" Nous nous sommes chronométrés à trois minutes," répond Fleur.   
" Emeline, Hestia, je compte sur vous pour protéger les rituels et détruire l’horcruxe, ordonne Kingsley. Nous autres, nous allons extraire Harry et faire diversion. Est ce que cet endroit vous convient pour les rituels ? "   
" C’est parfait,” répond Egill en ouvrant son sac pendant que Fleur fait de même.

Bill les regarde travailler : Egill sort un tapis rond de 5 mètres de diamètre sur lequel il répand du sable. Il trace ensuite un cercle en son centre et recouvre le tour de runes. C’est fascinant et Bill a une liste de questions qu’il compte poser à l’historien autour d’un verre quand tout sera terminé.

De son côté, Fleur érige un autel en or massif sur lequel elle pose le médaillon qu’ils vont sacrifier. Elle sort une flasque remplie d’huile et s’enduit les mains et les bras avant de la lancer à Bill qui fait de même.

Ils sont prêts.

***

Charlie est inquiet, pour Bill qui devrait être à l’hôpital, pour Percy qui n’ **a rien à faire** au milieu des aurors, pour sa mère qui élève une nouvelle fois une barrière protectrice majeure en si peu de temps.

Inquiet est peut être un euphémisme mais il tient la garde auprès de la Directrice, attendant que la barrière s’écroule pour riposter contre les mangemorts qui ne manqueront pas d’attaquer.

La surprise sur leur visage quand ils comprennent que quelqu’un les attaque par derrière est comique et Charlie est aux premières loges pour assister à la vengeance des Malfoy.

Il est impressionnant de voir la destruction que peut engendrer un groupe d’hommes en colère. Charlie voit leurs ennemis tomber comme des mouches sous la force de l’assaut.

Il a maintenant la certitude qu’ils vont gagner cette guerre : derrière lui, les victimes sont évacuées, devant lui, les mangemorts sont décimés.

Il sourit.

***

Neville n’en revient pas, il va participer à une bataille aux côtés d’Hermione Granger, née moldue de génie, d’Artémis Malfoy, princesse de sang pur et Severus Snape, le cauchemar de son enfance.

Il est décidé qu’Auror Shackelbolts et Aiden Malfoy attaqueront simultanément le cercle, créant une diversion qui permettra à son groupe de récupérer Harry et de l’emmener à Egill Malfoy pour le premier rituel.

Dissimulé derrière des fourrés, il voit Auror Shacklebolt envoyer un stupefix sur celui qu’Hermione appelle Fletcher avant d’esquiver un sort de Fol’oeil. Malfoy, de son côté, se bat contre le père de Cédric.

“ Restez là,” ordonne Snape en sortant de leur cachette, attaquant Fol’oeil qui a mis l’Auror à terre.

Son arrivée surprend le fils Podmore (Sturgis, se rappelle-t-il) qui est vite immobilisé entre deux sorts lancé par le Professeur.

“ Etes vous prêt ?” demande Hermione.

Répondant par l'affirmatif, Neville serre sa baguette.

Ils se lèvent en même temps, courant vers Harry qui est stupéfié. Hermione et Neville protègent les côtés pendant qu’Artémis fonce sur le Survivant. Neville saute sur la droite pour éviter l’attaque de Diggory qu’il touche d’un expelliarmus, le projetant dans la cage créé par Aiden Malfoy alors que Neville récupère la baguette qu’il met dans sa poche.

Il rejoint Hermione qui se bat contre Fol’oeil et prend un moment pour admirer la prouesse dont fait preuve l’auror qui se bat contre quatre adversaires. Il entend derrière lui Artémis s'envoler sur un balais avec un Harry inconscient dans les bras.

“ Granger, Londubat, partez !” leur ordonne Snape.

Hermione recule et Neville l’imite, ils ont pour consigne de protéger Harry. Arrivés à la forêt, ils commencent à courir à travers les bois. Neville est intrigué par les différentes installations qu’ont fait les trois sorciers pour leur rituel, c’est si différent de ce à quoi il était habitué en grandissant.

Il sent un stupefix le toucher et a juste le temps de tourner la tête vers son assaillant avant de tomber.

Qu’est ce que fait Ron ?

***

Fleur ne quitte pas Bill des yeux, son mari devrait être dans un lit en train de se remettre de ses blessures de la veille et non en train de risquer sa vie !

Rectification : ils devraient être tous les deux sur une plage de sable fin en train de profiter d’une vraie lune de miel, pas de deux pauvres jours à Venise.

Fleur savait qu’en épousant Bill, elle prenait partie dans une guerre mais elle n’avait pas compris qu’elle finirait par faire le travail d’un auror. Elle n’allait pas revenir sur son engagement mais elle espérait que la situation se résolve au plus vite.

Dès que Voldemort (quel nom ridicule ! Les Anglais ne sont pas faits pour des envolées lyriques) sera exterminé, elle va capturer Bill et le forcer à se reposer. Gare à celui qui tentera de s’interposer.

“ Ils arrivent !” s’écrie Hestia qui est chargée de surveiller le ciel.

Artémis atterrit à quelques mètres du cercle de sable et lance un enervate au pauvre Harry. Celui-ci lui sourit et lui caresse la joue.

“ Je suis content de te voir."   
" C’est l’heure du rituel," lui dit la petite idiote qui n’ose pas répondre “ _moi aussi_ ”. " Tu es prêt ? "   
" Bien sûr !”

Harry se lève et Egill le fait léviter jusqu’au centre du cercle qu’il a tracé.

“ J’ai besoin de votre sang Monsieur Potter. Pouvez-vous remplir cette coupe ?”

Harry accepte le récipient et l'athamé puis relève sa manche avant d’ajouter une nouvelle cicatrice à son bras.

L’Angleterre est un endroit trop dangereux pour élever des enfants.

Egill récupère le calice et commence son incantation. Fleur croit reconnaitre quelques mots de norrois. Pendant qu’il chante Egill verse le sang sur les runes qu’il a tracé sur le sable. La température autour d’eux chute.

Allongé au centre du cercle, Harry ferme les yeux et essaye de respirer calmement mais la buée qui sort de sa bouche est saccadée. Egill ensanglante la dernière rune et le cercle s’illumine, le sang des runes devenant comme des centaines de chandelles rouges. Egill continue le rituel et le corps d’Harry s’élève dans les airs.

C’est le moment pour Fleur et Bill de commencer leur rituel.

Les deux époux se mettent chacun d’un côté de l'autel, posant leurs mains enduites d’huile sur la surface qui leur fait face. Ils ont chacun un chant qu’il doivent incanté consécutivement. Bill lui fait un clin d’oeil avant de commencer :

“ J’en appelle au pouvoir."   
" J’en appelle à la puissance."   
" J’en appelle au feu."   
" J’en appelle à la flamme."   
" J’en appelle aux ancêtres."   
" J’en appelle aux sages."   
" Ecoutez vos humbles enfants qui demandent assistance !” ils disent la dernière strophe en même temps.

L’or de l’autel vibre et devient comme liquide pendant que le dessus de l’autel se transforme en vasque dans lequel repose le médaillon.

Elle entend Harry hurler pas très loin d’elle alors que l’âme parasite lui est arrachée. C'est leur signal.

“ Que cette âme perdue retourne à sa funeste demeure," commence-t-elle.   
" Que l’enfant mort trouve une maison éternelle."   
" Que le repos lui soit accordé."   
" Que la paix l’accompagne."   
" Que son âme soit libérée de l’horreur terrestre !!” finissent-ils à l’unisson.

Le médaillon émet une tornade qui se saisit du nuage noir que forme l’âme de Voldemort. L’âme tente de s'échapper mais le tourbillon l’englouti et l'entraîne jusqu’au médaillon.

Elle entend le bruit sourd du corps d’Harry qui retombe sur le sol.

L’autel retrouve son état d’origine, laissant le médaillon à la surface. Fleur se tourne pour donner le médaillon à Emeline et voit Artémis se précipiter aux côtés d’Harry.

Hestia mets une main sur une épaule de Bill et l’autre sur une d'Egill puis transplane avec eux à Poudlard.

Emmeline Vance détruit le médaillon en le noyant de venin de basilic. L’âme ne fait pas de scène cette fois, apaisée par la cérémonie funéraire.

Fleur rétrécie l’autel et le met dans sa poche pendant qu’Artémis aide Harry à se relever.

“Où sont les autres ?” demande le jeune homme.

C’est à ce moment que Fleur se rend compte qu’Hermione et son ami (Neuve ville ?) ne sont pas revenus.

***

Forge n’a pas autant transplané depuis l’été après l’obtention de son permis. Les trois Tonks travaillent de manière acharnée pour évacuer les blessés au plus vite Le service des urgences de Sainte Mangouste est prêt à recevoir des blessés, sûrement prévenu par le signal lumineux.

Forge est fasciné par le nombre d’abrutis qui ont transplané au plein milieu des combats. Un grand nombre a été tué quasi-immédiatement avant que les aurors ne commencent à les stupéfier à leur arrivée (Gred et Forge se sont chargés de leur cadavres).

Quand aux statues des débiles, Ted Tonks a demandé à Ginny et Ron de transplaner avec eux sur le chemin de traverse avant de leur lancer le finite incantatem.

Andromeda et Tonks soignent les blessés légers que Gred raccompagne à leur domicile pendant que Ted stabilise les cas les plus graves avant que Forge les transplane à Sainte Mangouste.

Pendant qu’il essaye d’ignorer le carnage qu’est devenu le visage de Cassandra Timbims (elle était en 7ème année quand il a commencé Poudlard), il voit Ron se faufiler en dehors de la barrière de protection érigée par leur mère (seul un Weasley peut la traverser sans qu’elle tombe).

“ Mais qu’est ce qu’il fait ! " râle-t-il.   
" Quoi ? " demande le médicomage.   
" Ron vient de quitter la barrière."   
" Suis le !” ordonne Ted avant de demander à sa femme d’évacuer Cassandra.

Forge part en courant, lançant le sortilège de localisation.

Il suit la flèche blanche à travers la forêt, n'arrêtant son sort que lorsqu’il aperçoit son frère qui avance d’un pas décidé en direction du signal lumineux.

Cet idiot a choisi le moment le moins opportun pour décider de se réconcilier avec ses meilleurs amis !

Prudemment, il le suit en gardant une distance de sécurité raisonnable pour ne pas être repéré, il ne manque plus qu’ils soient attaqués par des mangemorts car ils font trop de bruit en se disputant !

Forge voit Ron lever sa baguette et commence à courir : personne n’a le droit de blesser Ron, il est le seul à pouvoir lui mettre une raclée.

Il entend la voix d’Hermione appeler Ron à l’aide et redouble d’ardeur et finit par le rejoindre.

Il n’y a pas de Mangemort, seulement Ron et les corps immobiles d’Hermione et Neville. Il voit Ron bouger sa baguette et lance un incarcerus.

“ Putain Ron c’est quoi ce bordel ! "   
" Relâche moi ! "   
" Où sont les Mangemorts ? C’est toi qui a attaqué Hermione et Neville ? "   
" Dumbledore a raison ! Harry doit mourir pour que Tu Sais Qui disparaisse ! Votre action égoïste va nous condamner ! Si Harry était un vrai Gryffondor, il se sacrifierait pour le bien de tous !”

Forge lui lance un silencio et libère les deux autres.

“ Pouvez-vous dire à mes parents que je vais enfermer cet idiot dans sa chambre et rester au Terrier pour le surveiller ? "   
" Bon courage," répond Hermione avant d’être coupée par un hurlement qu’il reconnaît comme appartenant à Harry.   
" Nous devons y aller, “ décide Neville en la tirant par la manche.

Forge les regarde s’éloigner avant de transplaner avec Ron.

***

“ Granger; Londubat, partez “ ordonne Severus en maudissant ces imbéciles de Gryffondors qui sont incapables de suivre un plan.

Il sort de sa poche une des potions explosives conçues par les jumeaux Weasley qu’il lance à Maugrey pour détourner son attention.

Kingsley, caché derrière un rocher, lance un impedimenta sur son mentor mais ce dernier parvient à l’esquiver.

Comment est-il possible que ce satané auror soit plus résistant à 70 ans qu’il l’était à 50 ?

Lucius, qui a abandonné depuis longtemps l’idée d’utiliser des sorts bénins, lance un sectumsempra que Maugrey évite en **flottant** à travers les airs comme Severus l’a appris du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

“ Par les couilles de Merlin !” s’exclame-t-il en s’élevant à son tour.

Il ne souhaitait pas utiliser cet avantage si tôt dans la bataille mais en restant au sol, ils sont des cibles faciles.

“ De quel rituel ignore détiens-tu ce pouvoir, raclure de Mangemort ?”

Severus évite facilement le sort qu’il lui lance. L’ancien auror a décidé que papoter en échangeant des sorts va lui permettre de gagner leur combat. C’est mal connaître Severus qui a passé des décennies à écouter des sorciers mélodramatiques parler pendant qu’il faisait autre chose..

“ C’est ironique de votre part ! " répond-il pendant, qu’au sol Lucius et Kingsley cherchent protection dans la forêt.   
" Vous ne pouvez pas être comme moi ! Il n’y a qu’un seul Maître de la Mort !”

Ce terme rappelle quelque chose à Severus qui, esquivant un confringo et lançant un bombarda cherche dans sa mémoire où il l’a déjà entendu.

“Les reliques de la mort !” s’écrie-t-il.

Xenophilius Lovegood a raison, c’est vraiment la fin du monde.

“ Elphas m’a gentiment offert la cape d’'invisibilité de Potter...”

Maugrey a vraiment décidé de faire un monologue de méchant, le pouvoir lui monte vraiment à la tête.

“ … et Albus a sagement choisi ses alliés en confiant la pierre de résurrection au jeune Ronald."   
" Cet imbécile de Weasley ? "   
" Il ne lui a pas dit ce que c’était, bien évidemment, seulement d’en faire bon usage.“

Faisant un saut pour éviter un sortilège d’explosion d’entrailles, Severus demande :

“Et la baguette ? "   
" Elle était déjà en possession d’Albus.”

La putain de tombe ! Maugrey avait même laissé des traces sur son passage ! Comment ont-ils pu être aussi stupides !

“ Par Morgane !” s'écrie Maugrey avant d’avancer vers Severus, un bouclier enclenché devant lui.

L’imitant, le Professeur se retourne et aperçoit une lueur rouge s’élever de l’endroit où ils ont décidé de faire les rituels. Il se lance à la poursuite du vieillard, lançant sort après sort pour le ralentir. Il voit un tourbillon s’élever alors qu’il dépasse l’Auror et se place devant lui pour le bloquer tel un joueur de basket.

Il entend derrière lui un cri ignoble et Maugrey s’arrête.

“ Que se passe-t-il ? "   
" C’est le bruit que fait un horcruxe quand il est détruit."   
" Potter n’est plus un horcruxe."   
" Non."   
" Mais il a toujours un sorcier à abattre."   
" Le Maître de la Mort a peur d’un pauvre mage noir “ se moque Severus.

La douleur qui le saisit est tellement intense qu’il perd sa concentration et se sent tomber vers le sol à grande vitesse.

“ De quel mage noir parles-tu Severus ?” ricane le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant de lancer un nouveau sort.

La dernière chose qu’il voit est la couleur des yeux de Lily.

***

Tonks n’aurait jamais pensé qu’elle serait reléguée au rôle de secouriste le jour de la bataille finale et elle aurait apprécié de participer aux combats.

Elle essaye d’ignorer sa jalousie tout en recousant la jambe d’un des malheureux frappé par le sectumsempra. Il a eu de la chance d’avoir été également atteint par un stupéfix ou il serait mort vidé de son sang.

Ginny apparaît à quelques mètres d’elle et regarde autour d’elle. Tonks est contente qu’on n’entende plus Harry crier, Ginny n’a pas besoin de ça.

“ Où sont-ils passés ? "   
" Ron et l’un des jumeaux ont quitté la clairière il y a dix minutes. L’autre jumeaux évacue le dernier blessé. Mes parents sont partis porter assistance à Sainte Mangouste."   
" Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? "   
" Peux-tu escorter Monsieur Scraw à Sainte Mangouste puis rejoindre Remus à Poudlard. On a besoin de l’aide de Madame Pomfresh à Sainte Mangouste mais il ne peut pas rester seul.“

Tonks s’inquiète pour lui et ne tente même pas de le cacher. Apprendre qu’il avait prévu de lui déclarer sa flamme dans une lettre à ouvrir en cas de décès l’a blessé . Elle ne sait pas où va leur relation et son impatience lui donne envie de faire des choses folles comme le garder prisonnier jusqu’à ce qu’il accepte d’être en couple avec elle.

Ginny lui lance un regard complice.

“ Je prendrai soin de lui,” promet-elle avant de transplaner avec le dernier patient.

Tonks rejoint Molly et Arthur qui maintiennent la barrière de sécurité entre les blessés et les Aurors, ces derniers ont disparus.

“Vous savez où sont passés mes collègues ? "   
" Ils ont rejoint les Malfoy et évacuent les prisonniers vers le Ministère."   
" Des nouvelles d’Harry ? "   
" Il est encore faible mais peut tenir debout. Emeline nous a envoyé un Patronus : l’horcruxe est détruit et Hestia a amené Bill et Egill Malfoy à Poudlard. Emeline, Fleur et les enfants sont en sécurité et attendent de voir si Harry doit intervenir."   
" Fred et Ron sont au Terrier, annonce celui qui doit être George en transplanant à leurs côtés. Rien de grave," rassure-t-il.   
" Ginny est à Poudlard pour remplacer Madame Pomfresh et mes parents sont à l’hôpital."   
" Débarrassons nous de ces barrières !” décide McGonagall.

Molly et elle récitent le contre sort avant de s'effondrer dans les bras d’Arthur et de Charlie.

“ Évacuez-les, ordonne Tonks. Reste avec moi Georges, nous allons aider les Aurors."   
" Je suis Fr… Merde !”

Tonks se retourne et voit que les Mangemorts, au lieu de fuire, s’étaient rendu invisibles et viennent d'apparaître devant eux. Elle se jette à terre pour éviter un sort et lance un protego sur… un des jumeaux avant de faire jaillir des flammes rouges de sa baguette vers le ciel, le signal de demande de renfort des aurors.

Elle voit George toucher un mangemort d’un reducto avant d’entendre la voix de Robards derrière elle.

“Où étaient-ils ? "   
" Dissimulés derrière la barrière, de votre côté."   
" Merlin ! “

L’escadron de Malfoy se lance dans la bataille, Tonks et Weasley se mettent dos à dos pour se battre en tandem pendant que les aurors chargés d’évacuer les prisonniers reviennent leur prêter main forte.

L’adrénaline la rend presque joyeuse mais elle garde la tête froide, attaquant ses adversaires de la manière la plus efficace sans se laisser prendre au jeu.

“ Je vois Nagini ! " s'exclame Fred ou George.   
" Proudfoot, couvrez-nous ! “

Tonks se retourne et se met à courir en direction du reptile qui avance à toute vitesse dans la forêt. Tonks fait tomber des arbres pour la ralentir tout en accélérant son allure. Elle sent que le rouquin n'arrive plus à la suivre mais elle ne peut pas abandonner sa poursuite. Elle lance un bombarda sur un arbre qui est à vingt mètres d’elle et le serpent doit s’arrêter pour ne pas finir écrasé, ce qui lui permet de gagner du terrain.

“Grimpe !” lui ordonne une voix familière.

C’était le jumeau sur son balai. Ils s'envolent juste assez haut pour éviter les obstacles tout en gardant les yeux sur la cible. Ils la rattrappent vite et Tonks attaque la maudite créature qui n’arrête pas de bouger.

“ Est ce que tu peux voler en utilisant ta baguette ? "   
" Si tu ne dis à rien à Madame Bibine."   
" Tu connais vertimilious ? "   
" Tu veux la capturer ? "   
" Ce serait plus simple. Je vais faire exploser ce rocher pour la forcer à partir sur la droite, tu es prêt ?”

A l’unisson, un bombarda et un vertimilious sortent de leur baguette, capturant Nagini dans une cage d’étincelles vertes.

Ils atterrissent et s'approchent avec prudence de la cage. L’animal se débat avec violence, se cognant contre les barreaux dans l'espoir qu’ils disparaissent. Ils lancent une succession de stupefix mais Nagini ne s’arrête pas.

“ On ne va jamais l’immobiliser ! “

Tonks, utilisant un sort à la limite de l'illégalité, lui envoie une volée de flèche mais aucune ne parvient à transpercer sa peau, certaines se brisent même à l’impact.

“ Si tu n’as pas peur, j’ai une potion explosive."   
" Allons y !”

Ils s’envolent et Fred ou George lance la potion. La terre tremble et des morceaux de Nagini attérissent tout autour de la cage.

“ Je pense que l’horcruxe est détruit,” comment le Jumeau Dont On Ne Peut Savoir Le Nom.

Tonks est prise d’un fou rire qu’elle essaye de contrôler.

“Allons rejoindre Kingsley."   
" A vos ordres !”

***

Réfugié sous les arbres avec Kingsley, Lucius se maudit de n’avoir jamais appris à voler sans son balai. Severus a proposé de lui montrer quand Draco était plus jeune mais il n’a pas voulu que son fils ait envie de l’imiter, voler de la sorte nécessite une certaine expertise en magie noire et il refuse que Draco se lance dans l’étude d’une magie aussi volatile que dangereuse pour des raisons aussi futiles.

Il regrette son choix maintenant car il est aussi utile qu’un élève de première année au tournois des trois sorciers.

“Comment ils arrivent à faire ça ? " demande Kingsley.   
" Je ne sais pas si je dois vous le dire, ce n’est pas très légal."   
" Je crois que nous avons dépassé la limite de la légalité depuis un bout de temps…"   
" Severus détient ce savoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres et je ne lui ai jamais demandé.”

Il sait que l’Auror ne le croit pas mais il n‘a pas le temps de rassurer sa sensibilité. Il sait que le rythme effrénée de cette journée a détruit tout le travail que sa famille a fait pour devenir respectable ces derniers mois mais leur alliance est plus important que leur réputation.

Au dessus d’eux, le combat s’est arrêté et les deux adversaires regardent dans la même direction. Le lieu où le rituel doit prendre part.

“ Je vais décider de prendre ça comme un bon présage,” annonce Kingsley.

Lucius jure lorsque que les deux ennemis se dirige vers les rituels. Kingsley et lui partent en courant, restant près de l’orée des bois au cas où Maugrey déciderait de les attaquer.

Severus essaye de ralentir l’arrivée de l’auror mais perd du terrain et Lucius refuse de penser que ce fou à lier s’approche de son enfant.

Il aurait dû enfermer Artémis dans sa chambre, peu importe qu’elle soit une adulte.

Un cri horrible se fait entendre et ils peuvent enfin les rattraper. Une douleur familière dans son bras gauche l’arrête et il se saisit de la robe de Kingsley pour le trainer derrière un arbre.

“ Que se passe-t-il ? "   
" Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n’est pas loin.”

Lucius voit la lueur de l’avada kedavra se diriger vers son amant et se concentre. Il s'est entraîné à faire ce qu’il a appelé une “dumbledore” pendant qu’Artémis révisait ses BUSEs et fait apparaître un bloc de marbre devant Severus.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourne vers lui et le reconnaît. Il sent sa fureur résonner dans son bras et se prépare à ériger un nouveau bloc mais Maugrey, se rappelant qui est son vrai ennemi, attaque le Mage Noir, détournant son attention.

Il se tourne vers Kingsley et le voit aider Severus à se relever.

“ Tu vas bien ? Il n’a pas l’air blessé mais il a pu rater des choses."   
" D’où sort-il ?”

S’il ne répond pas à sa question, c’est sûr qu’il est blessé.

“ Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a toujours eu un flair pour le dramatique. “

Au dessus d’eux, Maugrey et Jedusor échangent de puissants sortilèges avec une facilité déconcertante.

“ Qu’est ce qu’il se passe avec Maugrey ? " demande Kingsley.

" Vous vous souvenez des reliques de la mort ? "   
" Merlin !”

Lucius est d’accord, la chose la plus effrayante qu’un Fol'oeil immortel est un Seigneur des Ténèbres immortel.

“ Vous croyez que nous pouvons les laisser s’entretuer ? " demande-t-il.   
" Cela nous laisse du temps pour faire le point sur la situation," réplique Kingsley. " Allons voir si vous pouvons trouver les autres."   
" Mademoiselle Tonks et Monsieur Weasley sont derrière vous, annonce Severus et Lucius se tourne pour les voir s’approcher **sur un balai** , comme des sorciers qui se respectent."  
" Nagini est morte !” leur apprend joyeusement Weasley avant de s'exclamer devant le spectacle qu’offre les deux sorciers qui s’affrontent dans les airs.

Le laissant apprécier le combat, Kingsley se tourne vers Tonks pour avoir son rapport.

Lucius écoute avec attention le déroulement des évènements, fier de la réussite des membres de sa famille et comprend qu’il a devant lui le reste des forces combatives de l’Ordre : les autres sont soit incapacités soit en retrait.

“ Le plus important est de tuer Jedusor, les Malfoy et les Aurors ont les choses en mains. Tenez-vous prêt à secourir Maugrey en cas de difficultés. S’il meurt, Georges tu iras chercher Harry pendant que nous retenons Vous Savez Qui."   
" Pensez-vous que Maugrey va tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? " demande Lucius à Kingsley.   
" Je ne sais pas. La prophétie ne parle pas du Maître de la Mort…"   
" La prophétie sort de la bouche de Trelawney," grogne Severus qui n’a jamais accepté que sa collègue soit autre chose qu’une folle à lier.   
" Dans tous les cas, tenez vous prêts.”

Lucius observe d’un oeil critique les deux ennemis : ils semblent avoir la même puissance même si le Seigneur des Ténèbres utilise des sorts ostentatoires pendant que l’Auror a un style efficace et appliqué.

Lucius n’est pas étrangers au sanglants spectacles des duels, il a grandi en regardant son oncle Khovan et son père s'entraîner hebdomadairement avec plus de violence qu’il était strictement nécessaire.

Il a vu des centaines de combats et, d’après son expertise, Maugrey a l’avantage.

Ne voulant pas donner de faux espoirs il se garde de dire la moindre chose mais il n’est pas étonné quand son ancien maître est projeté à terre.

“ Où est Potter ? " leur crie Maugrey.   
" Ce n’est pas important, tuez le !” répond Kingsley.

Fol’oeil commence à lancer sort après sort sur son ennemi qui est encore à terre avant que l'épée de Gryffondor, qu’il a vu de nombreuses fois dans le bureau du Directeur, se matérialise dans sa main.

Il n’a jamais été aussi satisfaisant de voir une tête rouler.

***

“ Le plus puissant mage noir depuis Grindelwald a été battu grâce à un conte pour enfants ?”

Scrimgeour lance un sortilège de diagnostic, Percy Weasley est son meilleur élément mais un confondus est vite arrivé.

“ Je préfère utiliser l’expression « _ancien artéfact »_ ," répond son assistant.   
" Où est Maugrey ? "   
" Il a disparu en laissant derrière lui l’épée de Gryffondor."   
" Les Gobelins vont vouloir la récupérer. Transmettez la à la personne compétente et voyez ce qu’il est possible de négocier avec ça."   
" Oui Monsieur le Ministre."   
" On a un décompte des morts ? "   
" 17 civils, 2 aurors et 43 mangemorts. 38 mangemorts ont été arrêtés."   
" Je veux rencontrer les familles de ceux qui se sont battus contre Vous Savez Qui pour leur adresser mes condoléances."   
" Je m’en occupe personnellement Monsieur."   
" Envoyez les Aurors disponibles perquisitionner les maisons des Mangemorts. Je ne veux aucun débordement de leur part, la guerre est finie en ce qui me concerne."   
" Je soulignerai ce point à Robards."   
" Les blessés ? "   
" Ils sont nombreux, Sainte Mangouste est plein à craquer. Plusieurs personnes se sont proposées pour porter assistance mais nous avons besoin de Médicomages qualifiés."   
" Je vais contacter mes homologues du Continent. Potter va bien ? "   
" Il est encore sonné par l’extraction de l’horcruxe mais il devrait s’en sortir."   
" Très bien, les membres de l’Ordre sont indemnes ? "   
" Oui, nous avons eu de la chance."   
" Il n’y a pas besoin de chance quand on a un plan parfaitement exécuté, rétorque l’ancien Auror. Je suppose que la presse veut me voir ? "   
" Les journalistes bloquaient l’atrium quand je suis arrivé."   
" Envoyez-leur un communiqué et organisez une conférence de presse pour demain, nous avons des choses plus urgentes à faire."   
" Je trouverai une formulation appropriée."   
" Et quand vous avez fini, rentrez chez vous et fêtez notre victoire. Je ne veux pas vous voir avant 10h demain."   
" Oui Monsieur le Ministre.”

Rufus regarde partir son assistant le sourire aux lèvres. Il y a beaucoup de travail à faire mais il pourra dormir paisiblement cette nuit.

Il prend un instant pour penser à son ancien coéquipier, il n’a aucune intention de lancer des Aurors à sa poursuite, Fol’oeil les sèmerait sans difficultés. Il imagine le vieil homme allongé sur une plage en train de siroter un cocktail et éclate de rire.

Secouant la tête pour se concentrer, il s’empare de la poudre de cheminette.

“ Ministerio de la Magia”.


	18. Epilogue

Assis par terre, observant les nuages, Ron profite des derniers instants de tranquillité dont il va bénéficier ces prochains jours.

Il écoute les sons familiers du Terrier : les oiseaux, les gnomes, les casseroles qui s’entrechoquent dans la cuisine.

Ca fait quatre ans qu’il n’a pas remis les pieds dans sa maison d’enfance mais c’est comme s’il était jamais parti.

Cette maison qui résiste au passage du temps lui est insupportable.

Il a envie de retourner en Australie. Sa maison et son équipe lui manque.

Il est le gardien des Guerriers de Wollongong et c’est contre son gré qu’il a quitté son île pour revenir dans cet antre de la dépression qu’est l’Angleterre.

Contre toute attente, c’est Percy qui est apparu sur sa terrasse celle qui fait face à la mer, pour le ramener, inconscient, à la maison de son enfance.

Apparemment Ginny veut qu’il soit présent à son mariage et c’est une raison suffisante pour excuser un enlèvement.

Ron essaye de ne pas penser au fait que Ginny va épouser celui qu’il a attaqué le jour de la bataille finale.

Il veut aussi oublier que parmi les invités au mariage, il y a les anciens membres de l’Ordre, ceux qu’il a considéré comme ses ennemis.

Ron refuse de s’excuser car il a juste suivi les ordres de son chef, Albus Dumbledore : il était jeune, naïf et convaincu par le manichéisme que prêchait son idole.

Il a passé les deux ans après la bataille de Stonehenge au Terrier. Il n’est pas retourné à Poudlard, cette institution infectée par les Serpentards, il n’est pas devenu un Auror de ce ministère corrompu, il n’a pas revu ses anciens amis qui sont passés du mauvais côté.

Il se disputait avec son père, avec ses frères, avec sa soeur.

Seule sa mère le comprenait mais ils avaient un avis divergent sur le fait qu’Harry aurait dû mourir pour que toute trace de l’horcruxe soit définitivement éliminées.

Les Malfoy pratiquent la Magie Noire, toutes les solutions qui viendraient d’eux seront certainement moins efficaces que la mort du réceptacle.

Ron a du serrer les dents quand son père lui a appris qu’Hermione et Neville ont magnanimement décidé de ne pas porter plainte contre lui, qu’il devrait les remercier.

Harry n’a jamais appris le rôle qu’il a joué dans son enlèvement et ses complices ont juré de garder ses actions secrètes. Il n’est donc pas inquiet à ce sujet.

Ron a du se taire quand les Malfoy ont été acclamés comme des héros de guerre, lorsque le changement de sexe de Draco a été annoncé comme un moyen subtile de tromper Voldemort, lorsque Lucius a reçu un Ordre de Merlin pour avoir tué Bellatrix Lestrange.

Il n’a pas fait de commentaires quand Lord Potter Black a annoncé ses fiançailles avec l’Héritier Malfoy.

Il n’a pas brûlé la Gazette quand le mariage d’Hermione Granger et Viktor Krum a fait la une.

Il a fait son sac quand sa mère a présenté ses excuses à ses enfants pour l’éducation biaisée qu’elle leur a donné.

Il a hurlé quand ce vendu de Percy l’a retrouvé dans un bar quelques jours plus tard.

Percy n’a pas répondu à ses accusations et a transplané à Sainte Mangouste où un Médicomage l’a forcé à boire une potion de sevrage.

A sa plus grande satisfaction, il vomit l’équivalent de 3 litres de Whisky pur feu sur les chaussures trop chères de son frères.

Sans faire de commentaire, Percy lui donna des vêtements propres et le poussa vers une salle de bain.

Deux jours, une conversation par cheminette et un portoloin international plus tard, Ron faisait partie de l'équipe de réserve des Guerriers.

C’est parce qu’il vit ses rêves d’enfance qu’il est prêt à accepter les mensonges racontés après la guerre.

L’histoire est racontée par les gagnants et les mages blancs ont perdus mais Ron est quand même heureux et c’est ce qui lui importe le plus.

***

Vu qu’il vit à l’autre bout du monde et qu’il s’est mis à l’écart de la plupart de ses anciens alliés, il y a beaucoup de chose que Ron Weasley ne sait pas.

Ron Weasley ne sait pas que Neville était amoureux de Ginny depuis qu’elle l’a accompagné au bal de Noël lors de leur 4ème année.

Ron Weasley ne sait pas que le contact qui lui a permis d’obtenir son poste auprès des Guerriers de Wollongong n’est pas Olivier Dubois mais Marcus Flint qui est ami avec Percy depuis leur 5ème année quand le Préfet a aidé le joueur à réussir ses BUSEs.

Ron Weasley ne sait pas que ses parents se sont presque séparés et que la seule raison qui a empêché son père de répudier sa mère est que, malgré tout, il l’aime comme au premier jour.

Ron Weasley ne sait pas que Bill a gardé des séquelles des blessures reçues ce soir de pleine lune. Que les cicatrices ne guériront jamais mais que sa belle soeur les trouve sexy.

Il ne sait pas non plus que 3 mois avant son départ pour l'Australie Gringott leur a proposé une mission en Amérique Latine et qu’ils ont refusé de partir car ils s’inquiétaient pour lui.

Ron Weasley ne sait pas que Charlie revoit souvent Bélian depuis la bataille de Sonthedge pour discuter autour d’une vodka.

Ron Weasley ne sait pas qu’il a eu la chance que se soit Forge qui le voit quitter la barrière. Que Gred ne l’aurait pas ramené si gentiment au Terrier.

Ron Weasley ne sait pas qu’après avoir passé trois mois à rénover et réaménager le Manoir, Severus et Lucius ont passé deux semaines à s'aimer chaque pièce pour “chasser les mauvaises ondes”.

Ron Weasley ne sait pas que parfois il manque à Hermione et Harry, qu’ils se réunissent chaque 1er mars pour se rappeler du bon vieux temps, quand ils étaient jeunes et amis.

Ron Weasley ne sait pas que Draco regrette parfois de ne pas être restée Artémis.

Ron Weasley ne sait pas qu’Harry préfère que la personne qu’il aime ait le corps de Draco Malfoy.

Ron Weasley ne sait pas qu’Hermione a une liste de 300 lignes dans sa table de nuit, la liste de tous les objectifs qu’elle s’est fixée. Il ignore que sur cette liste, après “épouser Viktor”, il y a “prouver à Ron qu’il a eu tort”

Ron Weasley ne sait pas que Viktor Krum a eu peur qu’Hermione le quitte pour lui, que c’est pour cela que l’Attrapeur a refusé de participer au Championnat organisé en Australie.

Ron Weasley ne sait pas que Rufus Scrimgeour n’a qu’un seul nom sur sa liste de successeur et que c’est celui de Percy.

Ron Weasley ne sait pas que la seule raison pour laquelle Amos Diggory a accepté de rejoindre leur cause est pour se venger d’Harry Potter qui a survécu au Tournois des Trois Sorciers alors que Cédric est mort.

Ron Weasley ne sait pas qu’Alastor Maugrey est encore en vie et qu’il le survivrait. Que dans des centaines d’années après que le corps de Ron soit devenu de l’engrai, le Maître de la Mort chassera encore ceux qui font du mal à leur prochain. Et que lorsqu'il en aura marre, il décidera de détruire les reliques pour passer de l’autre côté du voile.

Ron Weasley ne sait pas que Minerva a fini par décider qu’elle en avait marre d’attendre et, qu’un jour, elle a embrassé Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Ron Weasley ne sait pas qu'Elphias Dodge n’a aucun souvenir du jour de la bataille finale. Qu’il s’est réveillé le lendemain et s’est rendu au Magenmagot pour apprendre qu’il a été enlevé des commissions auxquelles il participait et est dorénavant chargé de la réglementation des importations des plantes exotiques.

Ron Weasley ne sait pas que Tonks a fini par kidnapper Remus jusqu’à qu’il accepte de l’épouser.

Ron Weasley ne sait pas que la loi Lupin de solidarité avec les sorciers atteints de lycanthropie a été la première victoire de l’association Granger-Krum pour la promotion de l’égalité entre les êtres magiques.

Tout ce que Ron ne sait pas peut remplir des livres mais c’est une autre histoire.


End file.
